Bringing the Rain
by Kiriya Diciannove
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, anak cewek yang periang, manis, dan imut. Meskipun kyuubi tersegel dalam dirinya, orang-orang di konoha menyukainya, tapi karena kyuubi sekarang dia di incar… SasuFemNaru ? dll, AU, my first fic, Newbie, No Flame please. DLDR, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Sepertinya saya udah benar-benar keranjingan fanfic. Jadinya, bikin cerita kaya gini dan pinjam chara-chara Narutonya Masashi-sensei. ^^a

Salam kenal minna, saya author baru *bows*

Mohon bimbingan dan komentar mengenai kekurangannya.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Jangan memaksakan diri anda. =3

Douzo~~

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Masashi kishimoto-sensei, pinjem chara Narutonya ya *Dogeza*

**Author: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, gaje, Newbie, SasuFemNaru**

(Apa boleh buat, saia lagi tertular pair ini #Bletak)

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, anak cewek yang periang, manis, dan imut. Meskipun kyuubi tersegel dalam dirinya, orang-orang di konoha menyukainya, hidup yang menyenangkan, tapi karena kyuubi sekarang dia di incar…

Pair: SasuFemNaru, GaaFemNaru, AkatsukiFemNaru(?), my first fic, Newbie, No Flame please. DLDR, but… mind to RnR?

.

**Bringing The Rain © Kiriya Diciannove**

**.**

Jam istirahat, saat yang benar-benar ditunggu oleh semua siswa-siswi Konoha Gakuen, begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, hampir semuanya pergi dari kelas, ada yang menuju kantin, toilet, lapangan, perpustakaan, asalkan keluar dari kelas yang terasa pengap akibat belajar (?).

"Hei, hei…" ucap Naruto sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja, berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku pelajarannya.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" jawab Sasuke singkat, sambil tetap membaca bukunya, tak mempedulikan Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan seksama. *Halah*

"Padahal kau punya banyak _fangirls_, kenapa gak ada satupun yang kau jadikan pacar?" Tanya Naruto blak-blakan.

Seandainya saja Sasuke sedang makan, sudah dipastikan dia akan tersedak karena pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Tapi dia berhasil mempertahankan muka _cool_-nya itu. Harga diri klan Uchiha memang kuat.

"Hn."

"Jawaban macam apa itu? Gak jelas…" sahut Naruto dengan muka manyun, membuatnya tampak lebih imut.

"Mereka berisik, aku tidak suka," sahut Sasuke sambil membalik halaman bukunya kehalaman selanjutnya.

"Oh… Eh, apa ada cewek yang kau suka Teme? Atau jangan-jangan… kamu gak suka cewek? Astaga…" ucap Naruto seraya menutup mulutnya.

**Plak!**

Sasuke mendelik tajam sambil memukul kepala Naruto dengan bukunya, "Enak saja!"

"Aduuuh, sakit… habisnya Jawabanmu aneh sih," Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya, yaah, setidaknya kepalanya bukan dipukul dengan kamus atau ensiklopedia.

"Kau juga sih, kenapa tiba-tiba tanya hal seperti itu?" Sasuke berhenti membaca bukunya, moodnya hilang gara-gara pertanyaan itu.

"Para fansmu tadi bertanya padaku, apa kau sudah punya pacar. Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa…" jawab Naruto dengan wajah muram. "Hei, jadi kau belum punya pacar kan? Kenapa gak cari pacar saja supaya kau tak dikejar-kejar _fangirls_-mu itu lagi, dan aku tidak diberi pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang kamu dari mereka. Mereka membuatku hampir gila…"

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang jadi pacarku Dobe," ucap Sasuke pada Naruto.

**Krik… krik… krik…**

Hening…

_'Astaga, barusan aku bilang apa? Aku pasti sudah GILA mengatakan hal itu!'_ batin Sasuke. Tapi tetap mempertahankan wajah _stoic_-nya_. 'Tunggu dulu! Apa jawabannya?'_

"A—apa yang k—kau katakan Teme… jangan bercanda dong!" sahut cewek berambut pirang itu.

Jawaban yang mengecewakan…

"Hn."

"Hei, ayo kita ke kantin sekarang. Kelas sudah sepi nih, Cuma ada kita berdua. Sampai kapan kau mau memenuhi kepalamu dengan pelajaran membosankan itu!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Hn, karena itulah nilai akademikmu buruk, dasar Dobe!" sahut Sasuke seraya bangkit dari kursinya mengikuti ajakan Naruto.

.

.

.

**-Amegakure-**

"Benar, tugas kalian adalah menangkap Uzumaki Naruto, _jinchuuriki_ dari Kyuubi."

Dua orang yang diperintahkan itu mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Baiklah," seorang laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengangguk dan beranjak pergi, diikuti seseorang di belakangnya.

"Untuk sekarang, jangan buat keributan. Satu hal lagi, bawa dia hidup-hidup!"

"Kami mengerti leader! Wah, kau tentu senang mengunjungi kampung halamanmu eh, Itachi?"

Itachi memalingkan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi berarti, "Kita pergi sekarang, Kisame."

"Yakin ingin menangkap Kyuubi sekarang?" Tanya Seorang perempuan yang memakai origami bunga mawar di rambutnya kepada seorang lelaki yang wajahnya dipenuhi tindikan.

"Ya, lebih cepat lebik baik," jawab Pain sambil menatap langit kelam Amegakure.

"Karena banyak yang mengincarnya selain kita…" sahutnya lagi, tampak awan mendung yang menghiasi Amegakure itu sekarang menurunkan hujannya. "Hujan yang indah bukan?"

Perempuan origami yang bernama Konan itu ikut menatap hujan yang turun tanpa mengatakan apapun.

**[Bringing the Rain]**

Di kantin…

"Selamat makaaan…" Naruto memakan mie ramennya dengan lahap.

"Bisakah kau makan dengan lebih normal, Dobe?" Ucap Sasuke melihat cara makan Naruto yang tidak elit sama sekali, _'Bisa-bisanya aku suka padamu,'_ pikir Sasuke.

"Kaw bwilang apwa, akwu twidak dwengar?" sahut Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Teme, kamu gak makan?" tanya Naruto yang sudah selesai memakan 5 mangkuk mie ramennya.

"Gak lapar," jawab Sasuke sambil meminum jusnya_. 'Melihatmu makan saja sudah membuatku kenyang,' _batin Sasuke.

"Oh, benar begitu?"

"kyaaa, Sasuke-_kun_ ada di kantin~"

''Makan bareng yuk…"

"Kyaaa, kerennya!"

"Foto bareng dong!"

"_Love youuu_! Sasuke-_kun_…..!"

Para _fangirls_ Sasuke langsung menyerbu tempat mereka makan dan memenuhi kantin seakan-akan Sasuke adalah artis yang sedang mengadakan acara jumpa fans.

"Gyaaa!" Naruto langsung tersingkir dari kursinya, dan terjatuh. "Aduuuh sakit, apa-apaan sih _fangirls_ ini. Bisa-bisa aku mati terinjak," omel Naruto.

"Yo! Naruto, hmm… apa yang sedang kau lakukan di lantai? Pacaran sama lantai? Kurang kerjaan banget," sapa Kiba yang sedang bersama Akamaru, anjing tercintanya.

"Ah, Kiba. Ukh… aku baru saja hampir terinjak-injak oleh para _fangirls_ Sasuke. Huh, mereka menyebalkan. Loh, Sasuke hilang…" ucap Naruto _sweatdrop_ karena Sasuke dan para _fangirls_ sudah tidak ada lagi di kantin.

_'Pasti Sasuke kabur!'_ batin Naruto sambil bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk rok biru bergaris kotak-kotaknya yang kotor.

"Wah, kasihan sekali Sasuke. Hahahaha," tawa Kiba.

"Ukh, benar-benar menyebalkan. Berarti hari ini aku lagi yang bayarin minuman Sasuke," gerutu Naruto.

Kiba _sweatdrop,_ "sering terjadi ya?"

"Begitulah… fans-nya itu seperti ada dimana-mana saja!" ucap Naruto sambil manyun, kemudian beranjak membayar makanannya.

"Fans-nya memang selalu ada dimana-mana! Jadi, sabar saja ya… oh ya, apa kau tahu? Akan ada siswa pertukaran yang akan datang kemari, tapi masih tidak tahu kapan sih… " ucap Kiba, sekarang mereka sedang berjalan di koridor.

"Benarkah? Wah, pasti hebat! Aku penasaran apa kekuatan mereka, apa mungkin matanya bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser? Atau menggunakan mantra-mantra? Atau memiliki _zanpakuto?_ " ucap Naruto antusias.

Kiba _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. 'Memangnya ini _crossover?'_

Mereka memasuki kelas 10-2, ada beberapa teman mereka yang telah berada di kelas. Ada yang sedang tidur, sudah jelas itu Shikamaru, ada yang sedang mengobrol, ada yang membaca buku dsb.

Akademi Konoha, bisa juga dianggap Konoha Gakuen adalah tempat sekolah anak yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa dan bakat khusus, mereka semua yang memiliki kekuatan khusus, dilatih, dan diasah kemampuannya, tapi pelajaran akademik pun tetap diajarkan. Murid lulusan Konoha Gakuen dapat bekerja di tempat Hokage, menjadi Anbu, dan juga menjalankan misi Khusus yang langsung diberikan oleh hokage.

Di konoha memiliki kekuatan istimewa memang hal yang lumrah, meskipun begitu manusia normalpun masih ada. Malahan lebih banyak.

"Heh, Sasuke belum kembali ke kelas ya?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang sedang duduk diam di kursinya.

"Se—sepertinya be—begitu Naru-_chan_," jawab Hinata.

"Wah, begitu ya! Aku cari dulu, sebentar lagi kan bel masuk," Ucap Naruto.

"Cepat kembali Naru-_chan…"_ ucap Sakura yang duduk di samping Ino.

"OK, daah…" ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan dan meng_kiss bye_ mereka, membuat Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino _sweatdrop._

Naruto segera keluar dari kelas.

"Dasar Naru-_chan,_ ceria sekali," ucap Sakura.

"Bu—bukankah itu bagus Sakura-_chan,"_ sahut Hinata.

"Benar! Haaah, enaknya jadi Naru-_chan…_ bisa dekat dengan Sasuke-_kun_ terus~" ucap Ino memeluk Sakura.

"Iya benar…" Sakura menghela napas, "Kenapa kau memelukku, Ino?"

"Maaf, terbawa suasana," sahut Ino nyengir.

**[Bringing the Rain]**

_'Selamat…'_ batin Sasuke, sekarang dia berada di atap sekolah.

Sasuke berjalan ke sisi pagar atap, merasakan angin yang bertiup mengenai rambut masuk ke dalam saku celananya. Benar-benar gaya yang cool. Seandainya difoto, fotonya pasti bisa dijual mahal pada para _fangirls_-nya. *mata author berubah jadi hijau mikirin uang*

Tanpa Sasuke sadari seseorang menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"…..!" Sasuke berbalik, merasa ada yang mengawasinya. "Siapa?" ucap sasuke tajam. Sebelumnya…

_'Huft, saat ini dia pasti ada di atap sekolah,'_ batin Naruto. Dia berjalan ke arah atap sekolah.

Naruto membuka pintu atap sekolah, dia melihat Sasuke berdiri di samping pagar atap, benar-benar terlihat sangat keren. Dia memandangnya dalam diam.

"Siapa?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

"A—Aku mencarimu Teme, sebentar lagi bel masuk," ucap Naruto tidak karuan, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang karena kaget, kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri sasuke yang masih diam di sana.

"Dobe, ternyata itu kau. Kupikir 'mereka' menemukanku," sahut Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti di sisi pagar atap tepat di samping Sasuke. Dia ikut merasakan angin yang bertiup lembut membuat rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat dua itu melambai karena tertiup angin, memejamkan matanya, menikmati sejuknya angin, "Seharusnya kau gunakan _sharingan_-mu itu, Teme!" balas Naruto.

"Buat apa aku membuang-buang _chakra_-ku, dan lagi bisa-bisa mereka yang bertipe persepsi bisa menemukanku. Percuma aku bersembunyi di sini," sahut Sasuke.

"…"

Naruto diam, menikmati suasana yang benar-benar damai dan tenang. Sasuke memandangnya. Gadis yang ia suka itu. Tidak cantik, tapi sangat manis di matanya. Hmm, sebenarnya di mata semua cowok , Naruto memang manis dan imut, periang, energetik, meskipun AGAK (baca: lumayan) payah dalam pelajaran akademik. *Naruto: woi author, niat muji kagak sih!* * author dilempar shuriken*

Seandainya saja waktu bisa berhenti sebentar…

"Ini benar-benar hembusan angin yang membuat nyaman, iya kan Teme?" ucap Naruto memecah kesunyian.

"Hn."

Naruto _sweatdrop,_ "Gak jelas!"

"Kau seperti angin ini, Dobe…" ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menghela napas, " Jadikan PR dan pikirkan saja sendiri. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tersentak. "Se—sebentar lagi ya!" pinta Naruto sambil melepas tangan sasuke. _'Hwaa, apa yang kulakukan barusan!'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"Terserah," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah _stoic_-nya, walaupun sebenarnya cukup kaget. Uchiha memang hebat.

Tidak lama kemudian…

Ayo, Dobe. Kau tidak ingin dihukum kan?"

"Iya, iya!" Naruto berlari kecil mengikuti langkah sasuke.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki kelas, suasananya benar-benar ribut, tapi tetap saja ada satu orang yang bisa tidur. Sasuke _sweatdrop_ melihat Shikamaru yang masih bisa tidur dengan tenang seakan-akan tadi malam dia begadang menonton piala dunia(?). Ada pula yang sedang ngemil, ada yang bersemangat _push-up_ dengan semangat mudanya, ada yang sedang melukis, mengobrol, dsb.

_'Temanku unik-unik…'_ pikir Sasuke.

"Hei, sekarang jam pelajaran siapa sih? Kok gak ada _sensei_-nya?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah duduk di kursinya pada Sakura.

"Kamu gak lihat jadwal, Naru-_chan?_ Ini kan jam pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei,"_ jawab Sakura.

"Oh… pantas. Pasti datangnya telat," ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba…

**Brakk!**

"Maaf, saya terlambat anak-anak. Saya tadi-" ucapan Kakashi-_sensei_ terputus.

"Bohong!" ucap semua penghuni kelas 10-2.

"_Sensei_ kan belum selesai bicara," ucap Kakashi-_sensei sweatdrop_. "Ya sudahlah, kita mulai saja pelajarannya, buka halaman 10!"

**-skip time-**

**Tett… Tett…Tett**

Bel istirahat kedua berbunyi.

"Haaah, akhirnya jam istirahat juga," ucap Naruto sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

"Na—Naru-_chan_, kau kenapa?" Tanya Hinata cemas.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, Hinata-_chan_. Hahaha," jawab Naruto "Aku hanya SEDIKIT stress dengan pelajaran Fisika tadi, kenapa sih ada Fisika didunia ini," ucap Naruto ngelantur .

"Naru-_chan_, kau berlebihan ah!" sahut Sakura.

"Huweee, Sakura-_chan_… aku gak mengerti soal fisika, mending berlatih _taijutsu_ sama Lee," balas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, ayo latihan _taijutsu_ bersamaku Naru-_chan_, Sakura-_chan!"_ ajak Lee dengan mata berapi-api sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan Sakura.

_"SHANAROOOO…!"_

**Buagh!**

Lee terlempar lewat kaca jendela dengan sukses akibat pukulan Sakura.

Hinata _sweatdrop_, "Ka—kaca jendelanya…"

"Haaah, sudahlah. Oh iya, kami mau ke perpustakaan. Kau mau ikut, Naru-_chan?"_ ucap Ino yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan saja.

"Akh, tidak terima kasih. Kepalaku sudah penuh," ucap Naruto mendramatisir.

"Ya sudah, berhati-hatilah pada semua cowok yang tersisa di kelas ini. Sekarang Cuma tinggal kau satu-satunya cewek di kelas, Naru-_chan_!"

"Eh, masa? Bukannya ada Tenten. Oh iya, aku tidak melihatnya!" Naruto celingak-celinguk.

"Ya iyalah, dia kan tidak masuk hari ini."

"Oh…" Naruto cengengesan, "Tenang saja, mereka gak akan ngapa-ngapain aku kok, kan ada Sasuke-Teme dan Neji-_Kaichou_. Hehehe."

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja sambil membaca buku memandang kearah Naruto, kemudian melihat ke arah Neji, kemudian menatap Naruto lagi. Oh, ternyata dia mendengar (baca: menguping) pembicaraan para cewek itu, secara Sasuke duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu. _Jaa _Naru-_chan!"_ ucap Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya ala _missuniverse_.

"Yaaa," sahut Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya, kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya lagi ke meja.

"Hei Naru-_chan!_ Kau kenapa? Jangan lesu begitu dong, hidup ini harus penuh semangat masa muda, YEAH!" ucap Lee tiba-tiba muncul lagi sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"Hahaha, iya benar. Semangat masa muda ya, hehe…" Naruto tertawa hambar.

"Jangan mempengaruhi dia, Lee!" ucap Neji yang sibuk memeriksa daftar hadir, secara ketua kelas gitu. Kemudian dia keluar membawa buku-buku tugas yang akan dikumpulkan. Lee bengong…

"Hei Naru-_chan,_ kau mau snack?" tawar chouji yang sedang mengeluarkan bermacam-macam snack dari tasnya.

"Ah, eh terimakasih Chouji!" sahut Naruto sambil menerima snack keripik kentang pemberian Chouji itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

Teman-teman yang lain _sweatdrop,_ _'Isi tas chouji itu makanan semua ya?'_

"Sama-sama," ujar Chouji sambil memulai acara ngemilnya.

"Naru-_san_, ini lukisan yang kubuat untukmu, terimalah," ucap Sai.

"Waaah, ini lukisan wajahku? Wow, kau hebat sekali melukis Sai, terimakasih ya! Aku sampai pangling sama lukisan mukaku sendiri, memangnya aku benar-benar seperti ini ya?" ujar Naruto terkesima.

Tampak di lukisan itu gambar seorang perempuan berambut pirang di ikat dua dengan memakai kimono berwarna merah di bawah pohon maple yang daunnya tampak berguguran, dengan background langit sore.

_'Hebat!'_ batin Naruto.

"Ah ya tentu saja, itu masih belum apa-apa kok! Kalau kamu mau aku bisa melukismu lagi!" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

_'Jadi model lukisan? Maksudnya duduk diam selama dilukis berjam-jam? Bisa-bisa aku kram dan kesemutan,'_ pikir Naruto, "Ah, mungkin lain kali!" ujar Naruto mengelak.

Tiba-tiba…

**Brakk!**

Sasuke menggebrak mejanya, membuat teman-temannya yang berada di kelas melihat kearahnya. Tanpa peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan mata kearahnya, dia berjalan kearah luar kelas.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" ucap Naruto.

"Keluar, cari angin. Disini panas," ucap Sasuke.

_'Panas? Padahal kelas inikan ada kipas anginnya,'_ pikir Naruto.

Dia tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata Sasuke yang sebenarnya rupanya.

"Ah, aku ikut!" Naruto beranjak dari kursinya.

''Yaaah….!'' para siswi yang mengintip Sasuke dari pintu luar kelas kecewa. Ya iyalah, Sasuke yang cakep, pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata para _fangirls_ itu malah pergi, Naruto yang sedari tadi diincar para cowok juga keluar, padahal mereka bela-belain tidak ke kantin dan ke toilet hanya untuk menatap makhluk indah ciptaan tuhan itu lebih lama. Terdengar bisik-bisik di kelas setelah Sasuke dan Naruto keluar.

"Hei, mereka itu pacaran ya?"

"Eh bohong! Setahuku mereka itu Cuma teman deh!"

"Wah syukurlah, berarti masih ada harapan ya…"

"Oia, kira-kira tipenya Sasuke-_kun_ yang seperti apa ya…"

**TBC**

**A/N**: Bisa minta komentar mengenai kekurangannya? Apakah jelek? Saya masih newbie sih, kalau jelek tolong ajarin saya cara mendeletenya.

Oh iya, ada yang bisa ngasih tahu cara apdet fic? Mungkin apdetnya bakal lama. *Itupun kalau ada yang mau baca lanjutan fic ini* saya masih kurang paham, tapi nekat publish. *Ditimpukin*

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Terima kasih udah memberikan review dan komentar buat fic saya yang gaje dan masih banyak kesalahan-kesalahan ini… :') *terharu*

Chap 1 banyak kata-kata yang hilang dan salah, pengen sih saya edit, tapi gak tau caranya… *nangis2* Biarsaja jadi bukti saya masih belajar bikin fic agar lebih lebih baik ke depannya. *bows*

**Balasan review**

**Vii no Kitsune**

Perlahan akan ketahuan kok mana karakter yang antagonis. Hehehe… terima kasih…

**Avykuro**

Terima kasih… :') akan saya perbaiki lagi..terima kasih…

**Shiho Nakahara**

Naka… XD hng… ini canon bukan ya? *bingung* mungkin semi canon deh kayaknya *timpuked* terima kasih…

**e**

iya, ini saya update, terima kasih…

**NaruDobe Listachan**

Salam kenal juga, ini saya update, terima kasih…

**CCloveRuki**

Itu benar! XD ini saya update, terima kasih…

**Yumi chan**

Saya juga lagi tergila-gila dengan pair ini, sampai2 bikin fic ini, ^^a ini saya update, terima kasih…

**RinKagamine02**

Hehehe, judul fic ini emang dari lagunya Len X3, abisnya bingung mau kasih judul apaan, *plak* saya sering kok main ke fandom vocaloid, sering ngereview juga, tapi pake akun lain yg khusus saya pake bwt ngereview n berkelana. *jderr* terima kasih…

**Ashahi Kagari-kun **

Setelah saya baca lagi emang ngeganjal. Maaf… *nunduk2* ada yang ketinggalan itu, pengen saya edit, tapi gak tau caranya TwT, cara ngapdet fic aja saya bingung setengah mati… TwT

Terima kasih…

**AkemyYamato**

Sasukenya out character ya? O.O

Maaf! Padahal saya dah usahain supaya gak OOC, baiklah akan saya usahakan sifatnya gak OOC banget. *di chidori* terima kasih…

Mohon bimbingannya minna…

Douzo~

**.**

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Masashi kishimoto-sensei, pinjem chara Narutonya ya *bows***

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, gaje, Newbie, SasuFemNaru**

**Summary**: Naruto Uzumaki, anak cewek yang periang, manis, dan imut. Meskipun kyuubi tersegel dalam dirinya, orang-orang di konoha menyukainya, hidup yang menyenangkan, tapi karena kyuubi sekarang dia di incar…

Pair: SasuFemNaru, and many more, my first fic, Newbie, DLDR, but… mind to RnR?

**.**

**.**

**Bringing The Rain © Kiriya Diciannove**

.

.

"Hei Teme, memangnya kelas tadi panas ya?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Ya."

"Masa sih?"

"Hn."

"Cari angin kemana, Teme?"

"Atap."

"Aduuuh, kamu itu kenapa sih Teme? Kata-katamu singkat banget dari tadi?!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

"Gak apa-apa."

"Kyaaa, ada Sasuke-_kun!"_

"Eh, dimana?! Dimana?!"

"Itu di sana!"

'_Wah gawat!'_ pikir Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Gyaaa…" Naruto langsung menepi dan merapat ke dinding tembok sekolah, menghindar dari ancaman terinjak-injak.

**Poof!**

'_Eh, bunshin! Sasuke-Teme kabur lagi ternyata. Main tinggal aja!'_ omel Naruto sambil menyingkir dari keramaian _fangirls_ yang sibuk mencari Sasuke.

Di atap…

"kau terlambat Dobe."

"Kau yang main tinggalin aku dasar Teme!" omel Naruto.

"Hn."

"Eeh, lihat Teme! Mendung! Jangan-jangan sebentar lagi hujan!"

"Kau berlebihan Dobe!"

"Hehehe, _gomen_. Eh Teme, kau suka tempat ini ya? Soalnya kau sering ke sini," tanya Naruto sambil menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Hn."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lapangan yang cukup ramai, "Tempat ini menyenangkan ya Teme, orangnya baik-baik. Aku senang berada di sini!" ucap Naruto ceria.

"Hn."

"Tempat yang bisa menerima orang sepertiku…"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Dobe?" Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto dan kemudian mengacak-acak rambut pirang di sampingnya. Cewek yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Iiih, apaan sih Teme! Kau membuat rambutku jadi berantakan tahu!" protes Naruto menatap tajam si Raven itu sambil berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang mencuat dan acak-acakkan.

Sasuke balas menatapnya dingin, "Jangan berkata seperti tadi, Dobe."

Air muka Naruto berubah menjadi muram, "Maaf, aku hanya teringat sesuatu..."

Hening…

"Eh, kau mau snack kripik ini Teme? Rasanyanya enak juga loh, tadi dikasih Chouji."

"….." Sasuke diam sambil menatap Naruto yang memakan keripik kentang itu, rambut pirangnya melambai kesana kemari tertiup angin. Sasuke menyentuh lembut rambut panjang Naruto. Membuat Naruto heran.

"Kenapa Teme?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sasuke menarik tangannya dan memasukkannya kesaku celananya. "Rambutmu bagus Dobe," sambungnya.

"Ekh!"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau memujiku Teme?! Tumben!"

"Bukan kau, aku memuji rambutmu," ucap Sasuke sekenanya.

"Huh!" Naruto sewot. "Bukannya sama saja!"

**-Time skip-**

Perjalanan pulang…

Arah pulang Sasuke dan Naruto sama, meskipun di pertigaan jalan mereka berpisah. Tapi jarak rumah mereka sebenarnya tidak begitu jauh. Hari inipun mereka pulang bersama, tentunya setelah menghindar (baca: kabur) dari para _fangirls_-nya Sasuke.

Seperti biasa, Naruto membicarakan banyak hal yang selalu ditanggapi singkat oleh Sasuke. Selalu seperti itu.

"Wah Teme, lihat itu poster Yukie Fujikaze-_Hime!_ Artis terkenal itu! Wah, dia cantik sekali ya... aku tidak sabar menunggu film terbarunya!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Hn."

"Apalagi aktingnya sebagai _Princess_ Fuun benar-benar keren. Hwooo~ kau juga suka Teme?"

"Hn."

Sesampainya di pertigaan jalan, mereka berpisah. Sasuke belok kearah kiri, Naruto berbelok kearah kanan.

"_Jaa ne~_ Teme, sampai jumpa besok!" ucap Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke hanya menoleh tanpa mengatakan apapun.

**Cklek!**

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya, sepi dan gelap. Dia menyalakan lampu dan mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Tidak ada siapapun, semua perabotan dan benda-benda masih berada di tempatnya, persis seperti yang dia tinggalkan pagi tadi.

"Cih, apa yang kau harapkan Sasuke?" gumamnya sambil menyandarkan dirinya di sofa dan meletakkan lengan kanannya di dahi. Hal seperti ini selalu dia lewati setiap hari. Sejak peristiwa pembantaian klan Uchiha oleh kakaknya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi.

**[Bringing the Rain]**

"_Tadaima!"_ teriak Naruto sesampainya di rumahnya. Lampu rumah itu telah menyala, seseorang menyambutnya dengan omelan.

"_Okaeri_ Naru _nee-chan! _Kenapa baru pulang. Aku hampir mati kelaparan tahu!" ucap Konohamaru sambil melipat kedua tangannya, dia adalah keponakan Naruto.

"_Gomen ne_ Konohamaru. Ya sudah, aku masak sekarang. Tapi kau harus membantuku ya!" ujar Naruto langsung menuju dapur dan memakai celemek berwarna coklat.

"Kenapa aku harus membantu? Aku kan bukan anak perempuan!" protes Konohamaru.

"Mau cepat makan kan? Ya bantuin dong! Kalau gak mau begitu kamu gak usah makan, beli aja sana!" ucap Naruto pura-pura marah.

"Huh! Iya iya, ku bantu. Apa yang harus kukerjakan?"

"Cuci sayuran dan ikannya, biar aku yang memotong-motongnya nanti," Perintah Naruto sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahannya.

Tidak lama kemudian…

"Yak, makanannya sudah siap tuan muda!" goda Naruto.

"Akhirnya… ku pikir aku akan mati kelaparan," ucap Konohamaru yang duduk dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja makan.

"Ah, kau berlebihan Konohamaru," ucap Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya, kemudian duduk menghadap makanannya.

"_Itadakimasu…!"_ ucap Konohamaru sambil memulai makannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Lumayan, masih bisa dimakan," jawab konohamaru.

"Iih dasar, kau ya-"

"Bohong kok, rasanya enak. Makanya aku lebih suka masakan Naru _nee-chan_ daripada harus memesan makanan diluar."

"….."

Naruto terhenyak, lalu menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya di meja. Dia memandang Konohamaru yang sedang makan dengan semangatnya, tanpa dia sadari sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang imut itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Konohamaru yang merasa risih dipandangi oleh Naruto.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Hanya merasa senang kok," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Konohamaru memandang Naruto dengan bingung, lalu melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda itu.

Keesokan harinya…

"Aku berangkat!" ucap Konohamaru menuju ke sekolahnya.

"Eh, kau yakin tidak mau kubuatkan _bento?" _tanya Naruto.

"Gak usah, hari ini aku cepat pulang kok," jawab anak laki-laki berumur 11 tahun itu. _'Nanti malah bento-ku diminta-minta oleh teman-temanku.'_ Konohamaru membatin.

"Yah, kalau begitu hati-hati ya!" ujar Naruto.

"Konohamaru, ayo berangkat bareng!" terdengar teriakan dari luar rumah.

"Ya!" Konohamaru membuka pintu, di sana sudah ada Moegi dan Udon yang menunggunya.

"Ah, _Ohayou_ Naru _nee-chan!"_ ucap Moegi sambil membungkuk.

"Eh, _Ohayou_ Moegi-_chan_, Udon," balas Naruto.

Udon hanya mengangguk.

"Kami berangkat!" ucap Konohamaru.

"Ya, kalian semua hati-hati yaa…"

"Ya…" sahut mereka bertiga sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Aku juga harus berangkat sekolah," gumam Naruto.

.

**[Bringing the Rain]**

**.**

Sasuke sudah sampai di sekolah dari tadi pagi, mulai dari kelas sepi sampai menjadi ribut dan kacau seperti seperti sekarang. Jam masuk masih lama, sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat biasa dia bersantai alias atap. Mumpung koridor sekolah masih sepi, dia berjalan dengan aura dingin dan kalem seperti biasanya. Beberapa cewek histeria sambil berbisik-bisik melihatnya. Orang yang diomongin sih tetap cuek bebek dan _stay cool._

'_Pemandangan damai seperti biasanya,'_ pikir sasuke, dia dapat melihat anak-anak yang mulai berdatangan kesekolah dari atas atap itu. Salah satunya dia melihat Naruto dan beberapa temannya datang bersama sambil mengobrol. Ada shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya, Lee yang bersemangat, Sai, Chouji, Shino, Kiba dan Akamaru. Sasuke memasang wajah _stoic_-nya melihat pemandangan itu.

Sasuke larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Ah, sudah kuduga kamu disini Teme!"Naruto datang menghampirinya.

"….."

"Hm, tempat ini memang keren Teme. Kita juga bisa melihat teman-teman berdatangan ya!" ucap Naruto sambil memegang pagar pembatas atap itu sambil berjingkit.

"Ya," ucap Sasuke, _'Dan aku juga bisa melihatmu dari sini…'_

"Tapi aku bingung, padahal tempat ini bagus, kenapa jarang ada murid lain yang kesini? Kau pasangi ranjau atau segel ya!" Tebak Naruto dengan asal.

"Yang benar saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Hahaha, iya juga ya! Kalau kau pasangi ranjau, aku pasti kena, aku kan payah!" ujar Naruto sambil memukul kepalanya pelan dan memeletkan lidahnya."Jadi kenapa dong?!"

"Entahlah."

Sunyi sesaat…

Naruto menumpu dagunya di pagar pembatas atap itu dengan muka muram, "Hei Teme, gadis tipemu seperti apa?"

Sasuke yang tadinya memandang halaman sekolah memalingkan mukanya kearah Naruto dengan wajah _stoic_-nya yang setia, "Kenapa tanya hal yang begitu lagi?"

Naruto menghela napas, "Tadi…"

**[Flashback]**

"_Wah, itu pasti hebat!" ucap Naruto yang berjalan bersama Shikamaru, Lee, Sai, chouji, Shino, Kiba dan Akamaru._

"_Tentu saja!" jawab Lee._

"_Merepotkan," sahut Shikamaru. _

"_Hei Naruto-san, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ucap beberapa anak cewek yang menghampiri mereka ._

"_E—eh… bisa, tentu saja. Ada apa ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum bingung._

"_Kita bicara ditempat lain saja ya!"_

"_Boleh," sahut Naruto seraya tersenyum manis. "Teman-teman, kalian duluan ada urusan sebentar!"_

_Di taman sekolah…_

"_Nah, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" tanya Naruto._

"_Emm, sebenarnya… kami mau tanya… begini, kamu kan sudah lama berteman dengan Sasuke-kun, kamu tidak pacaran dengannya kan?"_

"_Eeeh, nggak kok!" seru Naruto sambil membuat gesture tidak dengan kedua tangannya._

"_Syukurlah… kira-kira cewek tipe Sasuke-kun yang seperti apa ya?"_

"_Ekh?! Aaa, itu…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

**[End flaskback]**

"Lalu kau jawab apa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran, jangan-jangan Naruto malah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kadang kan Naruto suka jahil. Mencurigakan.

"Yah, karena kemarin kau bilang rambutku bagus… ku bilang saja kau menyukai tipe cewek yang berambut panjang," sahut Naruto."_Ne_~ Teme itu benar gak?"

Sasuke menghela napas lega, "Terserah kau saja Dobe."

"Owh, syukurlah. Teme ayo kita ke kelas," ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri Dobe."

**[Bringing the Rain]**

Di kelas, Kurenai-_sensei_ sedang menjelaskan pelajaran tentang _genjutsu_, para murid mendengarkan dengan seksama, termasuk Naruto, yaah meskipun dia tidak begitu pandai menggunakan _genjutsu_. Apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Jauh banget.

"Sebelumnya, sensei ingin bertanya apa ada yang tahu apa itu _genjutsu_. Nah, Sakura bisa kau katakan apa itu _genjutsu?" _tanya Kurenai-_sensei_.

"Baik _sensei_, _genjutsu_ adalah teknik yang menggunakan _chakra_ pada sistem saraf lawan untuk menciptakan ilusi," jawab Sakura.

"Bagus," ucap Kurenai-_sensei_. "Jadi…"

'_waaah, sakura-chan hebat. Cantik dan pintar, bahkan banyak cowok yang menaksirnya. Hinata-chan cantik, lemah-lembut, benar-benar yamatonadeshiko, apalagi Ino cantik dan errr- seksi, Tenten meskipun tomboy dia keren… aku sendiri… apa yang bisa kubanggakan?'_

Haaah, Naruto bermuram durja. _'Aku pasti bukan cewek tipe Sasuke… lagipula kami kan rival!'_

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi lima menit lalu. Sakura dan Ino menghampiri Naruto yang masih melamun.

"Naru-_chan_, ayo kita ke kantin bareng," ajak sakura.

"Ah, iya. Ayo!" ucap Naruto "Eh, Hinata-_chan_ dan Tenten tidak ikut?"

"Ah, aku gak ikut. Aku sudah bikin bekal," sahut Tenten sambil menenteng kotak bekalnya.

"I—iya, aku juga," jawab Hinata yang memegang dua bekal makanan.

'_Dua? Satunya untuk siapa?'_ batin Naruto.

"Ayo cepat ke kantin Naru-_chan,_ nanti kehabisan pudding!" ucap Ino yang sangat bersemangat untuk mendapatkan makanan favoritnya.

"Ah, iya!"

Sesampainya di kantin, mereka bertiga mengobrol di meja mereka sambil menunggu pesanan.

"Hai Sakura-_chan!"_ sapa seorang anak cowok yang lewat.

"Hai juga," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hai Ino-_chan!"_ sapa beberapa anak cowok yang juga lewat.

"Hai juga," balas Ino dengan kedipan mata yang membuat para cowok itu terpesona, bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan.

"Waaah, kalian punya banyak penggemar ya," ucap Naruto_sweatdrop. _Baru di kasih kedipan mata aja pingsan, gimana kalau pegang tangan atau cium pipi? Mati kali ya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Naru-_chan,_ kau kan juga punya banyak penggemar," sahut Sakura.

"Masa sih? "Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja! Kau aja yang gak nyadar Naru-_chan._ Kau itu imut bangeeet…" ucap Ino sambil mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Hwaaa, hentikan itu! Sakit tau!" teriak Naruto. Tapi tentu saja tidak bisa mengalahkan ributnya kantin yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang lapar.

"Maaf, maaf. Gemas sih!" ucap Ino tanpa rasa bersalah sambil melepaskan cubitannya.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, mulai dari perut keroncongan sampai ngerock, makanan mereka akhirnya diantarkan ke meja mereka.

"Mungkin aku sekali-kali bikin bekal saja, ngantri dan nunggu makanannya diantar lama banget!" gerutu Naruto sambil meminum jus jeruk favoritnya itu.

"_Ne~_ Naru-_chan,_apa benar tipe cewek Sasuke-_kun_ itu yang berambut panjang?" tanya Sakura yang juga sedang meminum jus yang berwarna merah. Gak, bukan darah, itu hanya jus strawberry.

"Uhuk…" Naruto tersedak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naru-_chan?"_tanya Ino sambil menepuk punggung Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Se—sepertinya begitu Sakura-_chan,_" sahut Naruto grogi.

"Wah, kau dapat dari mana info (Baca: gossip) itu Sakura?" tanya Ino bersemangat.

"Dari kelas sebelah, tapi entah siapa orang pertama yang mengatakannya dan menyebarkannya…" jawab Sakura.

Naruto hanya diam sambil meminum jus jeruknya lagi. _'Jangan sampai mereka tahu aku yang menyebarkannya!'_ batin Naruto cemas.

"Ah, mungkin aja seorang stalker!" ucap Ino._"Etto…_ kalau begitu aku sudah masuk kriteria cewek tipe Sasuke-_kun_ doong…" ucap Ino sambil mengelus-elus rambut pirangnya yang panjang itu.

'_Aku bukan stalker!'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati. '_Ya ampun, sepertinya aku telah membuat kesalahan besar, seharusnya aku tidak usah menjawab pertanyaan para cewek itu!' _Batin Naruto menyesal.

"Naru-_chan_, kau sedang melamunkan apa sih?" tanya Ino.

"Ah, aku tidak melamun kok! Kata siapa aku melamun? Aku mendengarkan kalian kok. Sungguh!" sahut Naruto memasang wajah serius.

"Ok, _calm down_ Naru-_chan._ Kau ada masalah ya?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

Naruto menarik napasnya perlahan dan menghembuskannya, "Eh, iya, itu… aku hanya bingung memikirkan menu untuk makan malam di rumahku kok!" jawab Naruto grogi.

**[Bringing the Rain]**

Naruto berjalan dengan gontai sendirian di lorong sekolah menuju toilet. Dia membasuh mukanya dengan air di wastafel dan menatap cermin, _'Haaah, benarkah aku ini manis dan imut?'_ Batin Naruto sambil menepuk pipinya. Tiba-tiba terdengar pembicaraan cewek-cewek yang juga berada di toilet itu.

"kira-kira, segini termasuk rambut panjang gak? Apa udah termasuk kriteria Sasuke-_kun_ ya?"

"Ah, untung aja rambutku panjang, dan selalu kurawat di salon. Aku pasti masuk Kriteria Sasuke-_kun!"_

"Huh,asal kalian tahu, rambutku udah di _creambath_ dan _rebonding_ loh~"

"Aku meni pedi kemaren."

Naruto _sweatdrop_, _'Haah, peduli amat!'_ pikir Naruto seraya keluar dari toilet.

**Brukk!**

Naruto tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang gara-gara pikirannya yang melayang kemana-mana itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku!" Naruto menunduk sambil minta maaf.

"Tumben kau minta maaf padaku, Dobe."

"E—eh Teme?!" tunjuk Naruto dengan ekspresi horror.

"Apa?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya karena melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menatapnya seakan-akan dia adalah hantu. Padahal menurutnya dia masih ganteng seperti biasanya.

"Eh… gak, bu—bukan apa-apa.A—apa kau mau permen?" Tawar Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa jenis permen yang dia beli di kantin tadi.

"Ada rasa tomat tidak?"

'_Sejak kapan ada permen rasa tomat?'_ Naruto _sweatdrop_, "Sepertinya gak ada, pilih rasa yang lain aja kenapa?!"

Sasuke mengambil salahsatu permen itu tanpa berkata apapun.

Naruto memilih diam, mereka berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah a.k.a akademi yang mulai sepi itu.

"Hei Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Menurutmu aku ini bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Aku ini cantik tidak?" tanya Naruto dengan watados sambil memandang Sasuke.

"…..!" Hampir saja Sasuke keselek permen mint gara-gara mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Gak lucu kan seorang Uchiha mati keselek permen di fic ini.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm…" sasuke diam sambil memandang Naruto. "Gak juga," jawab Sasuke.

"Iya juga ya, mana mungkin aku ini cantik, hehe…" Naruto tersenyum, _'Kau tidak mungkin menyukai ya, Sasuke?'_ batinnya. Sayang Sasuke tidak bisa baca pikiran.

"Kau itu manis Dobe!" ucap sasuke seraya menatap wajah Naruto.

Naruto tertegun, kemudian menampilkan cengiran khasnya, "Sudah banyak yang mengatakan itu padaku… Teme… hmmm, itu… artinya kau tidak suka padaku ya, Teme?"

"A—apa maksudmu?" Sasuke membelalakan matanya.

"Iya kan… soalnya kau kan tidak suka pada yang manis-manis!" Sahut Naruto.

**Gubrak!**

'_Nih anak, bikin aku mikir yang aneh-aneh aja!'_ batin Sasuke sambil ber-_facepalm_.

"Aku suka padamu kok." ucap Sasuke berhenti berjalan sambil memandang Naruto. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari sang Uchiha itu.

Mereka berdua terdiam sambil berpandangan. _Shapphire_ dan _onyx_…

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N**: Menurut databook, pudding adalah salahsatu makanan favorit Ino.

pengen apdet minggu kemaren, tapi bingung cara ngapdetnya, maaf ya. sepertinya saya akan update akhir pekan, kalo gak sabtu, hari minggu, pengen nyoba apdet teratur 2 atau 3 minggu sekali. Itu pun kalo ada yang mau baca fic ini…

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Balasan review~~ ^^

**Rose**

Iya, masih santai aja ceritanya, tapi ntar ribet kok *loh?* maksudnya berat, mungkin. Hehehe, Arigatou…

**AkemyYamato**

Wah, benarkah? OAO ini udah saya apdet chap 3 nya semoga gak mengecewakan. Arigatou…

**NaruDobe Listachan**

Naru-chan juga emang kawai di mata saya, makanya jadilah Naru yang seperti ini, hehehe. *dirasengan* ini saya apdet, arigatou…

**Shiho Nakahara**

Begitulah Naru-chan, polos~~~ hehehe, untung gak nana bikin dia diapa-apain di sini, hahaha, tau deh nantinya gimana *ditimpukin* Arigatou…

**CCoverRuki**

Tenang aja, sedikit bocoran, ntar Sasu bakal nembak Naru-chan kok, terus… mereka… kyaaaa… segitu aja bocorannya *hysteria sendiri* Arigatou…

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**

Gak apa-apa kok, hehehe. Apakah Naru-chan terlalu saya buat lemot? OAO *ditendang Naru-chan* gomen…. QwQ akan saya perbaiki. Arigatou…

Mohon bimbingannya…

Douzo~

**.**

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Masashi kishimoto-sensei, pinjem chara Narutonya ya *Dogeza***

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC (maybe), gaje, Newbie, SasuFemNaru**

**:::::::::::::::**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, anak cewek yang periang, manis, dan imut. Meskipun kyuubi tersegel dalam dirinya, orang-orang di konoha menyukainya, hidup yang menyenangkan, tapi karena kyuubi sekarang dia di incar…

Pair: SasuFemNaru, and many more, my first fic, Newbie, No Flame about pair, DLDR, but… mind to RnR?

**.**

**.**

**Bringing the Rain © Kiriya Diciannove**

**.**

**.**

Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'_Apa maksud dari kata-kata itu? Boleh aku berharap lebih? Atau sudah cukup seperti ini saja?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hatinya.

'_Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal lain, termasuk rasa suka, sayang, ataupun cinta! Membalaskan dendam klan Uchiha lah yang utama!'_ batin Sasuke. _'Tapi kenapa… kenapa aku…'_

"Ehem," seseorang menginterupsi, "Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan di lorong sekolah?"

**Deg!**

"Tsunade-_baachan_, kau mengagetkanku…" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus dadanya.

**Bletak!**

"Panggil aku Tsunade-_sama_ saat di sekolah, Naruto!" ucap Tsunade selaku sang kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen, sambil memukul kepala Naruto.

"Aduh maaf, lupa," sahut Naruto mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan ruanganku?" tanya Tsunade.

"Eh?" Naruto dan Sasuke mendongakkan kepala mereka kearah atas pintu yang bertuliskan 'KANTOR KEPALA SEKOLAH'.

Mereka _sweatdrop_, mereka salah arah belok menuju kelas mereka rupanya. Malah berjalan sampai di depan kantor kepsek.

"Ah, tidak kok. Kami Cuma salah belok aja. Benarkan Te—eh, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Ya sudah , kami akan segera masuk kelas. Permisi!" sahut Naruto langsung ngacir, sedangkan Sasuke membungkuk hormat kepada Tsunade, kemudian mengikuti arah jalan Naruto yang berada di depannya.

"Sepertinya, aku tadi keluar disaat yang tidak tepat…" pikir Tsunade sambil kembali masuk ke ruangannya.

Sepi, hanya terdengar langkah derap sepatu mereka di lorong ujung sekolah mereka itu. Sama-sama diam. Mau bicara, tapi tidak tahu apa yang pengen dibicarakan. Naruto melirikkan matanya ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya, kemudian menatap kearah sepatunya sambil terus berjalan.

"Teme, mau permen lagi?" tanya Naruto berusaha menghilangkan kesunyian.

"_No_ _thanks_," ucap Sasuke, 'Nanti aku keselek lagi gimana,' pikirnya.

"Ya sudah…"

Hening lagi.

**-Time skip-**

Sepulang sekolah, di jalan…

"Arrrrrgh… aku benci pr…!" gerutu Naruto di jalan.

"Berhentilah mengomel tidak jelas begitu," ucap Sasuke risih.

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali mengenai Matematika tadi, Teme! Mana dikasih pr lagi! Huh, menyebalkan!"

"Kau saja yang payah Dobe!"

"Ukh,dasar Teme!" tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti berjalan. "Ya ampun! Aku lupa beli bahan makanan, aku harus ke supermarket sekarang!" ucap Naruto segera beranjak.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang lengan Naruto.

"Ke—kenapa?!" Tanya Naruto yang kaget.

"Bareng!" ucap Sasuke.

Di Supermarket…

"Sayur, mentimun, _negi_… oh ya, buah segar!" Naruto sibuk memikirkan menu makan malam. (A/N: karena Naruto disini adalah perempuan, jadi author bikin dia pandai masak meski tampak tomboy. Tapi tetap saja, dia PAYAH dalam hal pelajaran).

Di tempat pembayaran, Sasuke sudah menunggunya dengan risih. Bagaimana tidak, laki-laki dan perempuan, gak penjaga kasir, gak ibu-ibu, menatapnya dengan mata berbentuk hati sambil mengedipkan mata yang tadinya Sasuke pikir mereka Cuma kelilipan.

" Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu Sasuke!" Naruto melihat kearah barang yang dibeli Sasuke, "Hah, Sasuke! Kenapa kau beli makanan kaleng semua?!"

Isinya sangat berlawanan dengan bahan makanan yang dibeli oleh Naruto.

"Aku sedang malas," ucap Sasuke.

"Hei, terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi makanan kalengan dan berpengawet 'kan bahaya!"

"Aku tahu, padahal kau kan juga lebih sering makan ramen daripada sayur."

Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Ah iya, hari ini kau makan malam di tempatku dan Konohamaru saja Sasuke! Ya, ya, ya~ sekalian ajarin aku pr matematika tadi! Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes no jutsu_.

"Tapi—"

"Gak ada tapi-tapian! Ayo, sekali-kali kan gak apa-apa!" Naruto menarik (baca: menyeret) Sasuke ke rumahnya. Akhirnya Sasuke menurut saja. Lumayanlah tangannya dipegang orang yang disukai.

"_Tadaima_!" teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Naru _nee_-_chan_! Jangan berteriak seperti itu dong, kau bisa membuat semua kaca di rumah ini pecah berantakan," ucap Konohamaru sambil mempelototi Naruto.

"Hehehe…" Naruto nyengir. "Tapi kayaknya gak mungkin deh, kecuali aku teriak sambil menendang kaca, baru mereka bisa pecah."

Konohamaru menepuk kepalanya menyadari kelolaan Naruto,"Dasar Naru _nee_-_chan_! Eh, ada Sasuke- _nii_! Lama gak ketemu!" ucap Konohamaru yang baru menyadari ada orang lain.

"Hn."

"Ayo masuk kedalam~" ucap Naruto.

"Yah, santai dulu sejenak. Silakan duduk," ucap Naruto. "Aku ganti baju dulu," sambungnya sambil menuju ke kamarnya.

Sasuke duduk sambil melihat-lihat ruangan itu, sementara Konohamaru duduk sambil membaca buku pelajarannya sekali-kali dia melirik Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke-_nii_."

Sasuke menolehkan mukanya,"Apa?"

"Bagaimana caranya supaya cepat tinggi, Sasuke-_nii_? Apa aku bisa setinggi Sasuke-_nii_?" tanya Konohamaru sambil menerawang.

"Mungkin saja, sepertinya bisa," sahut Sasuke sekenanya.

"Hm, benar kah?! Baiklah aku akan berusaha!" ucap Konohamaru bersemangat.

Hening…

"Apa kakak sudah punya pacar?"

"Tidak ada."

"Oh, Naru _nee_-_chan_ juga masih belum punya pacar, aku penasaran apa ada ya laki-laki yang menyukai Naru _nee_-_chan_. Tapi kalau ada, gak akan kubiarkan mereka mendekati Naru _nee_-_chan_ dengan mudah!" ucap Konohamaru bersemangat.

"Sasuke-_nii_ suka Naru _nee_-_chan_ tidak?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Konohamaru menutup bukunya, "Gak apa-apa sih, hmmm… kalau Sasuke-_nii_ sama Naru _nee_-_chan_, aku sih rela-rela aja. Soalnya kan udah kenal baik," jawabnya enteng.

"….."

"Apa yang baik? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba muncul.

"_Himitsu_ _desu_!" sahut Konohamaru.

Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke seakan-akan meminta jawaban.

"Urusan laki-laki," sahut Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya, takut kalau-kalau Naruto menggunakan _puppy eyes no jutsu_.

"Huh, ya sudah!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Kalau begitu kalian harus membantuku di dapur!"

"Ekh?! Lagi?" Tanya Konohamaru tidak rela.

"Memangnya aku harus pakai celemek?!" protes Sasuke sambil memegang celemek motif bunga-bunga.

"Harus! Untuk menjaga kebersihan!" sahut Naruto sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Hari ini bikin apa?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Oh iya, hmm… karena ada Sasuke di sini, kita bikin _omusubi_ saja!"

"Maksud Naru _nee-chan onigiri_?"

"Sama aja kan!" Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Tempura aja!" sahut Konohamaru.

"Tapi aku ingin membuat sup miso…" ucap Naruto bingung.

"Ya sudah _nabe_ saja!" ucap Konohamaru.

"Kok _nabe_?" Tanya Naruto.

'Apa-apaan mereka ini?' batin Sasuke yang hanya menyaksikan keributan yang diciptakan oleh Naruto dan Konohamaru.

Akhirnya…

"Pada akhirnya malah bikin semuanya," ucap Konohamaru.

Sasuke hanya diam dan _sweatdrop_ melihat makanan yang tersedia di meja makan.

"Ehehehe, sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan. Lagian 'kan ada Sasuke disini, kalian pasti bisa menghabiskannya."

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'kalian'?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Yaah… kau tahu kan aku tidak begitu suka sayur, Konohamaru…" sahut Naruto sambil memasang pose anak manis.

Sasuke memasang _deathglare_, "Bukankah sayur lebih menyehatkan daripada makanan Kaleng, Naruto?"

"Ah, Ya benar! Tentu saja!" Naruto nyengir.

"_Itadakimasu_!" ucap Konohamaru.

"Hei, hei, ayo dicoba Sasuke! Kau suka _omusubi_ kan? Aku sudah susah payah loh," ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan piring berisi _omusubi_ di dekat Sasuke.

"Eh, aku juga ikut bikin!" Konohamaru tidak mau kalah.

"Iya, iya, yang bentuknya gak jelas itu kan?" goda Naruto.

"Huh! Itu—itu memang benar…." Sahut Konohamaru pundung di pojokan.

Sasuke menatap makanan yang di sodorkan kepadanya itu, diambilnya dan dimakannya perlahan.

"Ne~ Sasuke, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar tanpa memperdulikan Konohamaru yang sedang bermuram durja.

"Lumayan, masih bisa dimakan," sahut Sasuke.

Naruto _sweatdrop_, 'Rasanya pernah dengar kata-kata itu…' batin Naruto. Ya iyalah, itu kan kata-kata Konohamaru kemarin, Naruto baru ingat.

Sementara itu Konohamaru tertawa sambil guling-guling mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri mengerutkan alisnya melihat ekspresi mereka berdua.

"Gagal ya?" tanya Naruto, raut mukanya berubah.

"Aku bohong, rasanya enak kok," tukas Sasuke cepat.

"_Hontou_?!"

"Hn."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu!" ucap Naruto, "Silakan tambah lagi! Ah, coba ini juga!"

"Hei! Aku kan juga mau!" ucap Konohamaru.

Selesai makan…

"Hmm… aku sedikit bingung…" ujar Sasuke sambil membantu Naruto mencuci piring.

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak suka sayuran, tapi makanan buatanmu lumayan enak. Bagaimana bisa?" sahut Sasuke.

"Hehehe, itu karena aku selalu meminta Konohamaru mencicipi rasanya, apakah enak atau tidak, dan apa kekurangannya." jelas Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Untung ada aku!" ujar Konohamaru bangga.

"Hn…"

"Lagipula, aku gak benci semua sayuran kok. Tapi memang lebih banyak yang tidak kusukai." Lanjut Naruto meneruskan mencuci piringnya. "Memangnya kamu gak lihat waktu aku meminta Konohamaru mencicipinya tadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

**[Bringing the Rain]**

Konohamaru sedang duduk santai sambil membaca bukunya dengan santai di sofa. Benar-benar tenang dan damai…

"Salah! Kau lupa mengalikannya! Masa dri tujuh soal Cuma benar satu," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja. "Aku menyerah…"

"Sabar ya Sasuke-_nii_, Naru _nee_-chan memang begitu kalau soal pelajaran akademik," ucap Konohamaru sambil tetap membaca buku yang tidak diketahui buku apa itu.

Sasuke mengela napas, "Coba lagi!" Sasuke memukulkan buku tugas matematika itu ke kepala Naruto dengan pelan.

"Haaaah…" Naruto mengambil buku itu dengan malas dan mencobanya lagi.

Hening, hanya terdengar bunyi detik jam dinding di ruangan itu. Naruto benar-benar berusaha sepertinya.

Sasuke mengawasi Naruto, sesekali dia membetulkan rumus yang Naruto pakai, "Sudah kubilang, kau harus membaginya terlebih dahulu!" omel Sasuke.

"Huwaaa… kalau kau gak membantuku aku gak bisa Sasuke…" ucap Naruto dengan muka memelas.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Ini!" Naruto menyerahkan buku tugasnya kepada Sasuke dengan tampang berantakan, kusut, lecek, lusuh… *Author dirasengan*

Sasuke menelitinya, "Hmm, apa ini?!"

"Ampun… diriku sudah berusaha sekuat otak diriku, Teme!" ucap Naruto dengan dramatis.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi lebay, "Kau bisa mengerjakannya Dobe! Hanya saja dua soal terakhir kau belum mengubah ukurannya, tapi begini juga sudah benar!" puji Sasuke dengan datar. *Lho?*

"Masa? Yang benar? Ternyata aku bisa juga ya! Hei konohamaru, coba lihat! Aku bisa kan…" ucap Naruto dengan bangga. "Eh?!"

Tampak Konohamaru tertidur dengan pulas sambil memegang buku bacaannya.

"Haaah, dia malah tertidur di sini…" Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Yosh, baiklah! Aku jadi bersemangat! Akan kukerjakan lagi ya, Sasuke!"

"Ya, terserah kau." ucap Sasuke memandang Naruto sambil menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kanannya di meja. Terlihat ia tersenyum simpul.

"Ini dikalikan 7a, kemudian dibagi… lalu…" Naruto tidak sengaja melirikan matanya kearah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya. "Eh, kau memandangiku seperti itu dari tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Memangnya ada sesuatu diwajahku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu jangan memandangku seperti itu! Aku kan jadi risih!" ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa? Aku kan tidak mengganggumu, Dobe!"

"Pokoknya jangan lihat! Aku kan jadinya tidak konsentrasi!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah merona.

"Terserah."

Lalu…

"Akhirnya selesai…! Coba lihat apa jawabanku ben- eh?!" ucapan Naruto terputus karena melihat sasuke yang juga tertidur sama seperti Konohamaru. Naruto tertegun melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang begitu damai, tidak tampak seperti orang yang penuh ambisi balas dendam. Polos dan tampan…

'_Hahaha tentu saja dia tampan. Bagaimanapun juga dia 'kan pangeran Konoha Gakuen, idola semua cewek,'_ pikir Naruto.

'_Bisakah kau melupakan saja balas dendam itu, Sasuke?'_ batin Naruto sambil menyentuh rambut emo Sasuke perlahan.

**Grep!**

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto, "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan mata masih terpejam.

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil menghilangkan keterkejutannya, "Kau masih berniat untuk balas dendam… Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Begitu ya…" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sasuke membuka kedua mata onyx nya itu, kelam dan gelap.

"….."

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang," ucap sasuke.

"Jangan!" cegah Naruto sambil menahan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menahannya dengan wajah _stoic_.

"Di luar sedang hujan," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah jendela.

Sepertinya musim hujan telah tiba. Mungkin?

"Se—sepertinya kau harus menunggu hujan reda," ucap Naruto sedikit grogi sambil melepas tangannya dari Sasuke. " A—atau kau mau pinjam payung? Atau kau mau menginap disini? Atau…"

"Sasuke-_nii_ menginap saja disini!" ucap Konohamaru bangun sambil mengucek kedua matanya. "Kita bisa bermain shogi, atau kartu, atau monopoli! Membosankan kalau hanya ada Naru _nee-chan_," ucap Konohamaru.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mengeluarkan _glare_-nya dan menimpuk Konohamaru dengan penghapus pensil, tapi dengan cepat Konohamaru menghindar dan bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke.

"Uh, aku selamat," ucap Konohamaru hiperbolis.

**Blarr!**

Bunyi petir terdengar begitu keras, langitpun dipenuhi kilat yang menyambar-nyambar. Padahal sebelumnya cuaca begitu cerah. _Global warming_ benar-benar mengakibatkan hal yang ekstrim.

"Hwaaaa! Petir! Kaget aku!" Naruto setengah berteriak dan langsung melompat ke samping Sasuke dan memeluk lengan kanan sasuke, begitu pula Konohamaru memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke. Yang dipeluk dua orang itu sih Cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ menanggapi hal yang terjadi padanya.

"Kalian… membuatku sesak," ucap Sasuke.

"Se—sepertinya hujannya akan lama. Kau menginap saja ya Sasuke!"

"Benar yang dikatakan Naru _nee-chan_. Lagipula besok kan hari minggu!" dukung Konohamaru.

"Bilang saja kalau kalian takut," ucap Sasuke sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Siapa bilang! Tadi aku Cuma terkejut kok! Gyaaaaa!"

Mendadak ruangan menjadi gelap gulita, alias mati lampu.

'Katanya tidak takut!' batin Sasuke, "Dimana kalian menaruh lilin?" tanya Sasuke sambil beranjak.

"Di lemari dekat meja makan," sahut Konohamaru.

Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari itu dengan menggunakan mata Sharingannya. Sementara Naruto dan Konohamaru mengikutinya dari belakang. Memangnya mata sharingan itu berguna pas mati lampu? Bukannya byakugan ya yang berguna di saat seperti ini? Terserah imajinasi reader saja deh.

**Brakk!**

"Aduh, dasar meja payah!" gerutu Naruto.

"Yang payah itu Naru _nee-chan_! Udah tahu meja nangkring di situ malah ditabrak. Masa di rumah sendiri gak hapal letak-letak barang!" sahut Konohamaru.

**Brakk!**

"Aww! Aduh sakit…" Konohamaru menabrak kursi.

"Masa gak hapal letak barang dirumah sendiri!" balas Naruto dengan setengah mengejek.

"Gelap, mana bisa aku lihat! Lagian kursi ini jauh banget nyasar ke dekat dapur, Naru _nee-chan_ yang pindahin tadi kan!"sahut Konohamaru.

"Eh, itu kan tadi—"

"Kalian berisik…" ucap Sasuke dengan mata sharingannya yang terlihat tajam ketika menyalakan lilin di kegelapan membuat Naruto dan Konohamaru diam seketika.

Mereka kembali duduk di dekat meja ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan lilin di meja.

Tiba-tiba…

**Tok Tok Tokk!**

Terdengar ketukan pintu diiringi bunyi petir yang menyambar, ketukan pintu itu terdengar semakin keras.

"Siapa ya? Malam-malam begini? Tidak mungkin Tsunade _baa-chan_ kan ya? Apalagi cuaca buruk seperti ini…" gumam Naruto.

"Mu—mungkin orang yang numpang berteduh Naru _nee-chan_!"

'Apa mereka berdua selalu ketakutan seperti ini kalau keadaannya seperti ini?' tanya Sasuke dan Author dalam hati.

"Sasuke, tolong bukakan pintunya ya…" pinta Naruto dengan muka memelas.

Naruto sih memang lumayan hebat masalah olahraga dan berkelahi, tapi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan cerita hantu, horror, dunia mistis, roh, dan makhluk sejenisnya, haah… jangan ditanya deh. Pasti tutup kuping dan ketakutan. Mending berhadapan sama tikus, kecoak, preman, atau _yankee_ sekaligus, mungkin…

**Kriekk…**

Sasuke membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

"Yo! Naru- eh Sasuke?!" Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Chouji dan Neji kaget.

"Eh kalian! kenapa kalian kerumahku?' tanya Naruto dengan senyuman _innocent_-nya muncul dari belakang Sasuke.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan BERDUAAN ?!" tanya Kiba setengah berteriak dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apakah mereka… mereka…

"Uh, aku dilupakan," Konohamaru muncul dari balik pintu dengan muka sewot.

"Ah, maaf! Kami tidak melihatmu Konohamaru-_kun_," ucap Sai. Mereka semua bernapas lega…

"Ah ya, silakan masuk!" ujar Naruto dengan ceria.

"… oh jadi kalian pengen numpang berteduh, yah boleh-boleh saja sih. Kan menyenangkan kalau ngapa-ngapain ramai seperti ini!" ucap Naruto dengan manisnya.

'_Ngapa-ngapain?! Maksudnyaaa?'_

**Blush… **

'_Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu, padahal dia cewek sendiri di sini,' _batin Sasuke.

'_Manis_,' pikir mereka.

'_Apa ada makanan ya_?' tanya chouji dalam hati.

"Ah ya, kubawakan minuman dan makanan kecil dulu," ucap Naruto sambil beranjak ke dapur.

Hati Chouji langsung berbunga-bunga mendengarnya.

"Woof!" sahut Akamaru sambil mengibas-ngibaskan bulunya yang basah.

Tidak lama kemudian…

"Hei! Ayo bermain sesuatu!" ucap Konohamaru sambil mengeluarkan berbagai jenis permainan, mulai dari kartu, monopoli, catur, rubik, ular tangga, halma, dll.

'Mainan anak-anak semua,' pikir mereka _sweatdrop_.

"Bagaimana kalau _Strip poker_!"

"Ogah! Nggak mau! Enak aja! Aku yang rugi kalau main itu!" protes Naruto.

Hooo. Benar juga…

"_Strip poker_? Apaan tuh?" tanya Konohamaru polos.

"Aaa i—itu permainan biasa aja! Gak seru!" ucap Naruto cepat, tidak ingin pikiran Konohamaru yang polos itu tercemar.

"Bagaimana kalau cerita horrorrrrr," ucap Sai disertai senyuman khasnya dan pencahayaan dari bawah dengan menggunakan senter yang entah dia temukan dari mana.

"Gyaaaa! Gak mau! Gak dengar!" jerit Naruto menutup kedua mata dan kupingnya sambil berjongkok.

Ujung-ujungnya…

"Yes! Kena Afrika plus hotel! Bayar!" ucap Kiba pada Lee.

"Ah, aku sial!" ucap Lee meraung tidak jelas.

"Giliranku!" ucap Naruto bersemangat sambil melempar dadu. Dadu berhenti pada angka 10. Masuk penjara… Naruto _jawdrop_.

"Giliranku! Giliranku!" Konohamaru melempar dadu dan berhenti diangka 7, "Yeah! Parkir bebas! _Go to_ Australia!"

Malah main Monopoli…

Sasuke, Neji, Sai dan Shino lebih memilih duduk diam menyaksikan mereka bermain. Sementara Shikamaru lebih memilih berjalan-jalan dalam dunia mimpi alias tidur. Kalau Chouji, makan pastinya. Untung saja Naruto belanja banyak bahan makanan siang tadi, tapi sepertinya dia harus membelinya lagi nanti. Hujan dan petir masih terdengar diluar. Pada akhirnya bukan Cuma berteduh tapi malah menginap, Naruto sih senang-senang saja. Menyenangkan berkumpul dengan banyak teman, pikirnya. Polos…

**-Time skip-**

Keesokan paginya…

"Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah ya!" ucap Naruto.

"Ya." Mereka semua pulang termasuk Sasuke.

"Kapan-kapan kesini lagi, _minna_!" ucap Konohamaru.

"Ah, iya hari ini aku ada tugas kelompok di rumah teman! Aku harus siap-siap!" ucap Konohamaru.

"Dimana?"

"Di rumah Hanabi!" sahut Konohamaru langsung ngacir menuju kamar mandi.

"Dasar anak itu," gumam Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian…

"Aku pergi!"

"Ya! Hati-hati" ucap Naruto kepada Konohamaru, tiba-tiba…

"Pagi Naru-_chan_!"

"Eh, Sakura-_chan_! Ino! Ada apa? Kok kesini?" tanya Naruto.

"Gak senang ya kami kesini?" ucap Ino sewot.

"Ah, bukan begitu maksudku…"

"Oh ya, tadi kami melihat ada Sasuke-_kun_ dan teman-teman yang lain ke arah sana. Kau tahu mereka dari mana Naru-_chan_?" Tanya Ino.

"Hmm, mereka dari sini," sahut Naruto.

"Eh? Apa yang mereka lakukan pagi-pagi ke rumahmu Naru-_chan_?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

"Ah bukan tadi pagi, tapi tadi malam. Mereka menginap tadi malam di sini," sahut Naruto polos.

"Heee?!" Sakura dan Ino kaget. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto memasang wajah bingung, "Mereka Cuma menginap karena tadi malam hujan lebat."

Sakura dan Ino menghela napas lega, "Kau terlalu polos Naru-chan, kami takut kau diapa-apakan…"

"Diapa-apakan? Aku sudah diapa-apakan malam tadi," gerutu Naruto.

"APAAA?" pekik Sakura dan Ino sambil _jawdrop_, teriakan duo itu membuat telinga orang dengan jarak radius 50 meter berdengung sesaat.

"Malam tadi aku kalah main Monopoli 3 kali! Dan kalah main kartu 10 kali! Bayangkan! Mukaku dicoret-coret dengan arang! Mereka tega sekali!" jelas Naruto.

**Gubrak!**

Sepertinya pengertian 'diapa-apain' menurut defenisi Naruto itu berbeda dengan defenisi Sakura dan Ino.

"O… ohhh, be—begitu…"

"Lalu ngapain kalian ke sini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hampir lupa!" ucap Sakura, "Ayo jalan-jalan!" ajak Sakura semangat.

"Dan _shopping_!" tambah Ino. Yaah, biasanya cewek suka hal-hal yang seperti ini kan… gak semua cewek, tapi kebanyakannya.

"Eeeh, tapi aku…" kalau jalan-jalan sih oke-oke aja, tapi Naruto kurang suka _shopping_, nunggu Ino milih baju lamaaaa banget, belum lagi kalau ke salon juga. Noooo…! Bisa lumutan nungguin tuh.

"Ayolah…" Ino memasang muka memelas.

"Hmmm," Naruto memasang pose berpikir. Memikirkan untung dan ruginya.

'Ah, aku tau!' Batin Sakura, " Nanti pulangnya kau akan kami traktir makan di kedai Ramen Ichiraku sepuasnya deh!"

"OK, aku ikut! Tunggu sebentar! Kalian masuk saja dan silakan duduk!" Naruto langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

Ino _sweatdrop_,' Naru-_chan_ itu lemah ya kalau sudah berhubungan dengan makanan favoritnya itu…'

Sakura memasang pose 'peace' sambil tersenyum.

Di jalan, banyak cowok yang terpesona pada mereka bertiga, cantik, manis dan imut itulah yang ada dipikiran para cowok itu. Sakura memakai celana jeans, baju merah dengan cardigan berwarna pink, sedangkan Ino memakai celana jeans dengan baju putih dan bolero berwarna ungu, Naruto sendiri memakai celana jeans, baju biru dengan jaket orange tersayangnya. Biasa saja bukan?

"Hei ayo kesana!" ucap Sakura menunjuk toko buku.

Naruto _sweatdrop_, 'Hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang… tidak apa-apa! Demi makan ramen sepuasnya!' batin Naruto.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, dari kejauhan ada yang mengawasinya, dengan pakaian hitam berlambang awan merah…

"Akhirnya, kita tiba di Konoha…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N: **Begini deh, gak punya modem, jarak warnet 8km dari rumah. *nangis2*

Tapi saya apdet kan? Hehehe, doakan saya dapat modem.

Sfx: sadness and sorrow_Toshiro Masuda *plak*

Yosh!

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Balasan review

**Akira Ezakiya Phantomthief**

Hehehe, iya entar Itachi-sama muncul, tapi di chap sekarang cuman numpang lewat *plak*

Sankyuu…

Review lagi? ^^a

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**

Telat gak apa2 kok asal ngereview X3 *tendanged* iya dia emang lemot, tapi tetep kawaii…

Sankyuu…

Review lagi? ^^a

**AkemyYamato **

Wah, benarkah. Saya suka genre humor, tapi kayaknya gak pandai bikin yang lucu. Malah jadi jayus, TwT

Sankyuu…

Review lagi? ^^a

**Wulan-chan**

Yap, ini udah di update.

Sankyuu…

Review lagi? ^^a

**NaruDobe Listachan**

Benarkah? X3 saya juga *plak*

Yang ngawasin tentu udah jelas Akatsuki kan, dan anggota2 nya. Ini saya update…

Sankyuu…

Review lagi? ^^a

**Hanna Miho Uchiha**

Iya benar X3, hmm… mungkin chapter 10 an, *jauh amat*plak* hmm… mungkin sekitar 20 chap keatas. *hajared*

Abisnya musuhnya ntar banyaaaak, dan ceritanya muter2, entah… Nana masih bingung. Bikin fic ternyata sulit juga ya, T3T

Sankyuu…

Review lagi? ^^a

.

Mohon bimbingannya…

Douzo~

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Minna-san, pasti udah tahu n,n kalau Naruto-kun milik…**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, gaje, Newbie, SasuFemNaru, DLDR**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, anak cewek yang periang, manis, dan imut. Meskipun kyuubi tersegel dalam dirinya, orang-orang di konoha menyukainya, hidup yang menyenangkan, tapi karena kyuubi sekarang dia di incar…

Pair: SasuFemNaru, and many more, my first fic, Newbie, No Flame please. DLDR, but… mind to RnR?

**.**

**.**

**Bringing The Rain © Kiriya Diciannove**

**.**

**.**

"Dia, Naruto Uzumaki, pemilik _bijuu_ Kyuubi."

"Kapan kita menangkapnya, Itachi?"

"Tidak sekarang Kisame, karena dia diawasi…" ucap Itachi sambil menunjuk kearah Kakashi yang juga ada di toko buku itu. Tampak Kakashi sedang sibuk mencari terbitan Icha-icha tactic terbaru tidak jauh dari Naruto.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan sebentar disini Itachi? Tidakkah kau merindukan kampung halamanmu?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana istirahat sebentar," ucap Kisame.

"Terserah."

Merekapun menghilang… entah kemana.

"Wah, ada Kakashi-_sensei_! Sedang apa ya dia disini?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk kearah Kakashi-_sensei_ yang sedang sibuk memilah-milah buku.

"Paling beli buku icha-icha tactic terbitan terbaru buatan Jiraiya _jii-san_," ucap Naruto menuju ketempat komik.

'Hatsyyy!'

"Kenapa dari tadi aku bersin terus? Apa ada gadis cantik yang sedang membicarakanku?" gumam Kakashi sambil membaca bukunya lagi.

Sementara itu Sakura menuju ketempat buku-buku tentang medis, kesehatan, tentang penyakit, dsb. Lain halnya dengan Ino, dia sedang mencari majalah fashion, majalah artis, dan buku diet.

"Kyaaaa… pin-up Sungmin…!" Ino histeria. "Wah, ada Shinee! Eh, SM*SH juga?"

Kemudian…

"Saatnya _Shopping_!" Ucap Ino semangat di jalan, mereka melewati kedai dango, terlihat disana Anko-_sensei_ sedang menikmati dango. Di kedai sebelahnya lagi ada Tsunade-_sama_ sedang menikmati _sake_, ditemani oleh Shizune-_sensei_, sang guru UKS. Sedangkan di seberang jalan terlihat Asuma-_sensei_ dan Kurenai-_sensei_ berjalan berdua (baca: kencan). Kemudian tampak Guy -_sensei_ lewat sambil memasang pose iklan pasta gigi.

Sakura, Naruto dan Ino _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Wah, bajunya bagus-bagus! Coba yang mana ya… aduh aku binguuung…!" ucap Ino gemas.

"Coba aja semua!" sahut Sakura, "Lama amat milihnya sih! Aku udah gak tahan lagi! Naru-_chan_ ayo!" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto.

"Eeh, kemana?" tanya Naruto panik, tidak tega meninggalkan Ino sendirian.

"Temani aku ke toilet," ucap Sakura.

**Gubrak!**

'_Kirain pergi tinggalin Ino!'_ batin Naruto.

"Cepat kembali yaa…" ucap Ino sambil masuk ke kamar ganti.

Di toilet…

Sakura keluar dari toilet, kemudian mencuci tangannya di wastafel, sedangkan Naruto sedang membasuh mukanya.

"Kau sebenarnya juga menyukai Sasuke-_kun_ 'kan Naru-_chan_?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap Naruto.

"Eh, apa yang kau katakan Sakura-_chan_? Tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu…" Naruto menahan keterkejutannya dan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat gara-gara ucapan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum sambil menahan tawanya, "Naru-_chan_, gak usah ditutup-tutupin seperti itu, ekspresimu jadi aneh banget tahu!"

Naruto menunduk, "Sakura-_chan_ juga suka pada Sasuke kan? Ino juga, bahkan hampir semua cewek di Konoha Gakuen…"

"Lalu?"

"Aku… tidak tahu…"

Sakura memukul bahu Naruto,"Hei, kemana hilangnya Naruto yang selalu bersemangat dan berisik ini, kau bukan Naru-_chan_ ya?" canda Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_… aku…"

"Kita bertiga adalah rival, bersaing secara sportif dalam hal percintaan. Kalau gak cepat Sasuke-_kun_ bisa diambil orang lain lho! Ayo kita keluar," ucap Sakura mendahului Naruto yang masih diam, perasaannya jadi kacau.

"Sakura-_chan_, sebenarnya aku gak berharap lebih, ah… tidak, mungkin saja aku juga berharap lebih sama seperti kalian, tapi… kalau hanya berharap saja…" Naruto tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa, hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan sekarang, ini sama saja dia sedang mengatakan perasaannya tentang Sasuke kan?

"Perjuangkan juga dong!" tegas Sakura, "Loh, kok aku malah terkesan mendukungmu ya? Ah, yang pasti kalau kamu gak memperjuangkannya, ya sudah, lupakan saja."

"Aku tahu itu…" Naruto berjalan di belakang Sakura, _'Tapi yang ada di pikiran Teme itu kan hanya balas dendam saja…'_

**[Bringing the Rain]**

Sakura dan Naruto _sweatdrop_, "kamu mau beli semua baju ini, Ino?!" ucap mereka.

"Habisnya bagus semua sih, mau bagaimana lagi yaa… semua pakaian ini memang sangat cocok buatku," ucap Ino narsis. Tapi Ino memang cantik kan.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau saja deh!" sahut Sakura tidak ambil pusing.

"Ah, Sakura! Kau belanja sedikit banget! Naru-_chan_ juga kau tidak beli apa-apa sama sekali! Padahal banyak baju baru _ngetrend_ yang cocok dengan kalian! Biar aku carikan yang cocok buat kalian!" ucap Ino dengan semangat membara. "Fashion itu penting untuk menunjang penampilan dan percaya diri!" ucapnya. Membuat Sakura dan Naruto _sweatdrop_ lagi dan _berface palm_.

Di tempat aksesoris…

"Wah, bando kuping kucing! _kawaiii_!" teriak Sakura dan Ino.

"Naru-_chan_! Ayo coba!"

"Ekh?! Kok aku! Gak mau!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu! _Shinranshin no jutsu_!" (A/N: jurus klan Yamanaka yang dapat menggerakkan tubuh lawan)

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Ayo bilang 'Miaaww' Naru-_chan_," ucap Ino dan Sakura dengan rambut acak-acakan setelah berhasil membuat (Baca: memaksa) Naruto mau memakainya.

"Aku maluuu tau…!" ucap Naruto blushing, membuatnya tambah imut.

"Ayo Naru-chan! Demi ramen sepuasnya loh!" ucap Sakura tersenyum jahil.

'_Demi ramenku tercinta!' _batin cewek berambut pirang yang diikat dua itu. "Mi—miaww~" Naruto mengucapkannya plus dengan gaya tangannya. Membua para pengunjung di tempat aksesoris menjadi terpesona dan ingin membeli bando kuping kucing itu. #lebay

'_Huweee, aku malu banget!'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Di tempat lain, beberapa jam sebelumnya…

Di jalan…

"Hei, jam 9 kita ngumpul ya! Rame-rame mumpung libur!" ucap Kiba.

"Woof!" sahut Akamaru.

"Ya itu benar!" dukung Lee.

"Bagaimana? Kalian setuju?"

"Aku setuju," ucap Shino kalem.

"Asal ada acara makan-makannya aku pasti ikut," sahut Chouji.

"Tidak apa-apa sesekali meskipun merepotkan."

"Ya, boleh juga," ucap Neji setelah berpikir masak-masak(?).

"Yah, aku juga ikut." ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke, kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Kiba sehingga membuat semua orang memandang kearah Sasuke.

"Ya."

Hening…

"Baiklah! Ingat! Jam 9! Jangan ngaret kaya Kakashi-_sensei_!" ucap Kiba. Oh, ini juga salah satu hal yang membuat Kakashi-_sensei_ tadi bersin-bersin.

Jam 9…

"Kita kemana?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tempat yang menyenangkan…" ucap kiba sambil memasang seringai.

Ternyata… _game center_…

Mereka semua minus Kiba dan Akamaru _sweatdrop_. 'Sudah terlanjur,' pikir mereka.

Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat permainan lempar bola basket dengan gaya yang cuek.

"Ayo kita bertanding siapa yang dapat memasukkan bola paling banyak Sasuke," uap Neji.

"Ok," sahut Sasuke.

keduanya saling ber_deathglare_.

Hasilnya seimbang, selanjutnya permainan menembak! Sharingan vs Byakugan!

Seimbang…

"Lumayan juga Hyuuga!"

"Kau juga!"

"Wah, mereka semangat sekali ya!" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu para pengunjung cewek histeria melihat cowok-cowok ganteng itu… betapa beruntungnya gadis-gadis yang pergi ke _game center_ hari ini.

"Hahahahaha, Aku gak menyangka kalau menang dapat hadiah boneka! Kalian berdua hebat!" ucap Kiba kepada Sasuke dan Neji sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yang diomongin sih Cuma ngasih _deathglare_, _'Mau dibuang kan sayang, mending dikasih kepada siapa gitu,' _pikir mereka.

Bayangkan saja, seorang Uchiha dan Hyuuga berjalan sambil membawa boneka ukuran besar sebagai hadiah karena mendapat skor tertinggi! Boneka bentuk kucing dan kelinci.

Back to Naru-_chan_…

"Ramennya siap," ucap Ayame sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Ayame _nee-chan_!"

"Aku heran, Naru-_chan_ suka makan makanan seperti ini tapi kok gak gemuk-gemuk siiih…" ucap Ino gregetan.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau!" ucap Naruto cengengesan.

"Sayang sekali Hinata dan Tenten tidak ikut, padahal hari ini sangat menyenangkan!" ucap Ino.

"Gak apa-apa, lain kali kita kita ajak sama-sama lagi!" ucap Sakura.

"Iya!" sahut Naruto.

**-Time skip-**

"Naru-_chan_, jangan lupa pakai bando kuping kucingnya ya! _Jaa ne_!" ucap Sakura dan Ino, mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan karena arah rumah mereka yang saling berbeda.

"_Jaa_… eh apa? Aku gak mau!" sahut Naruto tapi Sakura dan Ino sudah berjalan lumayan jauh, entah mereka mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Ah, sudahlah," ucap Naruto sambil membawa barang belanjaannya yang lumayan banyak itu. "Gara-gara Ino sih, tabunganku jadi sekarat lagi…" gumam Naruto.

**Hap!**

"Biar aku yang bantu bawa! Kau bawa ini saja, karena ini untukmu!" ucap Neji tiba-tiba muncul sambil mengambil barang belanjaan Naruto dan menyerahkan boneka berbentuk kelinci itu."

"Eh, Neji?! A—_arigatou_… kok bisa ada di sini?"

"Ya, tadi aku habis berjalan-jalan," sahut Neji.

"Kebetulan sekali ya," ucap Naruto sambil senyum.

"Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan Naruto, ini semua adalah takdir, takdir itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa diubah," sahut Neji serius.

Naruto _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. "Yah, paling tidak kita bisa mengubah arus takdir dan berusaha lebih baik, kupikir dengan begitu kita merasa lebih puas!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

"….."

"Sudah sampai, terimakasih sudah membantuku, dan terima kasih atas bonekanya! Apa kau ingin mampir dulu?" tawar Naruto.

"Sama-sama, lain kali saja."

'Ya, sampai jumpa besok, _kaichou_!"

Keesokan harinya…

"Hwaaa! Aku telat ke sekolah…..!" Naruto langsung buru-buru memasang sepatunya dan mengunci rumah. Konohamaru sudah lama berangkat pagi-pagi kesekolahnya dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang belum selesai. Naruto berlari-lari kecil kemudian berhenti sebentar dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Tapi…

"Gadis manis, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" lima orang yang tidak dikenal dengan muka sangar mendekatinya.

"Kita bermain-main sebentar ya?"

'_Cih, aku dirayu preman,'_ batin Naruto, "Maaf, tapi aku sudah terlambat kesekolah!" ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil menahan diri. Tapi sepertinya keputusannya untuk tersenyum itu salah karena membuatnya tampak semakin manis dan imut, sehingga membuat para preman semakin tertarik(?)

"Ayolah!" sang preman menarik tangan Naruto.

"Lepaskan!" ucap Naruto sambil menginjak kaki salah satu preman itu.

"Aduh! Gadis nakal! Kau akan dapat pelajaran karena telah melakukan ini!" sang preman dan teman-temannya mengambil ancang-ancang.

**Bak! Buk! Plak! Buagh! Praaaang! **

"Huh! Jangan meremehkanku karena aku seorang perempuan ya!" Naruto menepuk tangannya yang berdebu. Gerombolan preman itu babak belur dihajarnya sendirian hanya dengan menggunakan sedikit _taijutsu_, tanpa menggunakan jurus andalannya.

"Ah… aku harus cepat! Aku tidak mau dihukum Ibiki-_sensei_!" Naruto berlari lagi dengan lebih cepat.

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah matematika, oh dan jangan lupakan pr matematika kemarin. Kelas 10-2 sangat ribut pagi itu, ribut mencari contekan pr matematika yang sulitnya minta ampun. Terkecuali bagi mereka yang pintar.

"_Ohayou minna_!" ucap Naruto membuat kelas hening sesaat sebelum kemudian menjadi ribut lagi.

"_Ohayou_ Naru-_chan_!" Sakura tersenyum.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk teman-temannya yang bergerombol dan mondar-mandir kesana kemari.

"Ngerjain pr matematika!" jawab Ino sambil menyalin sesuatu.

"Oh…" Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Eh, kau sudah mengerjakannya Naruto?" tanya Tenten kaget.

"Sudah."

"Tidak mungkin! Dunia pasti sudah dekat kiamat!" ucap Ino menggebrak mejanya.

"Ino-_san_ jangan berkata seperti itu…" ucap Hinata.

"Haaaah? Memangnya seaneh itu apa!" Naruto memasang muka sewot.

"Ya iyalah! Kamu kan biasanya selalu nyontek!" sahut Ino.

"Huuuh!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

**.**

**[Bringing the Rain]**

**.**

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, murid-murid kelas 10-2 telah mengumpulkan pr mereka.

"Baiklah, kita akan mengoreksi pr kalian. Siapa yang mau mengerjakan soal pertama silakan maju ke depan!" ucap Ibiki-_sensei_.

**Krik krik krik**

Hening. Ada yang pura-pura serius menatap buku, ada yang menatap langit-langit ngitungin cicak disana, dan ada yang hanya menunduk diam seperti patung.

"Tidak ada yang mau, kalau begitu akan _sensei_ tunjuk!" ucap Ibiki-_sensei_ lagi.

Hening…

'_Kami_-_sama_, semoga jangan namaku, semoga bukan aku yang dipanggil!' ucap beberapa murid dalam hatinya.

"Sasuke Uchiha, kerjakan soal nomor satu!"

"Kyaaa Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Ayo Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke maju kedepan dan mengerjakan soal itu dengan cepat dan benar. Terlihat soal itu seperti sangat mudah padahal rumus dan caranya menjawabnya hampir memenuhi papan tulis.

"Ya, benar! Kau boleh kembali kekursimu."

"Keren Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Kau hebat Sasuke-_kun_!"

"_Kakkoi_!"

Biasa, histeria _fangirls_.

"Selanjutnya soal nomor dua!"

Murid-murid kembali komat-kamit berharap nama mereka tidak disebut.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Yaaa!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan berjalan kedepan. Kelas langsung hening. Beberapa diantara mereka berpikir.

"Na—Naru-_chan_, berjuang ya!" ucap Hinata.

"Hmm!" Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya pada Hinata.

'_Apa Naru-chan bisa ya?'_

'_Semoga kau bisa menjawabnya Naru-chan, kalau tidak aku rela maju ke depan untuk membantumu menjawabnya!'_

'_Dia pasti tidak bisa!'_

'_Syukurlah bukan namaku yang disebut.'_

'_Kau pasti bisa Dobe! Aku kan sudah mengajarimu kemarin!' _dukung Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto mulai mengerjakan soal itu, terkadang terlihat dia menggaruk pelan kepalanya, kemudian mengangguk-angguk. "Sudah _sensei_!

Ibiki-sensei menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya, benar kau boleh kembali kekursimu!"

"Ekh….!" Hampir semua murid di kelas _jawdrop_, Naruto yang biasanya dikenal sangat payah dalam pelajaran matematika kok bisa sih?

Naruto kembali duduk ke kursinya kemudian melihat kearah Sasuke, dan seakan-akan berkata, '_Terima-kasih-sudah-mengajariku-kemarin!' _disertai dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sasuke cuma membalasnya dengan tatapan stoicnya, walaupun sebenarnya dia cukup senang.

Jam istirahat…

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi dikelas begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Mereka seolah menghilang.

"Naru-_chan_ pergi kemana ya?" gumam Sakura, kemudian disertai gelengan oleh Ino, dan Hinata. Sementara Tenten mengangkat bahunya.

"Iya ya, padahal hari inikan Sasuke-_kun_ dan yang lainnya akan ada pertandingan futsal di lapangan melawan kelas 10-4, sayang sekali kalau dilewatkan!" sahut Ino semangat.

Padahal…

"Sasuke, terimakasih ya. Kalau kau tidak mengajari aku kemarin aku pasti tidak bisa! Dan kau lihat tidak bagaimana tadi ekpresi teman-teman kita? Mereka terlihat kaget, hahaha!" tawa Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya.

"ya, kau sangat sulit diajari Dobe!"

"Huh, iya aku tahu! Hei, sebagai ungkapan terimasih kau mau apa? Apa mau kutraktir makan ramen? Atau…"

"Bawakan besok aku bento buatanmu Dobe!" ucap Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto.

"Hee?" kontan saja muka Naruto langsung memerah. "Eh, boleh-boleh aja sih. Ok! Akan kubuatkan besok!"

"Hari ini lihat aku main futsal?"

"Tentu saja!"

Syarat main futsal yang harus dipatuhi di Konoha Gakuen salahsatunya adalah dilarang bemain dengan menggunakan kekuatan khusus agar mereka dapat menikmati permainan. Lagipula, lapangan dan gedung Konoha Gakuen bisa hancur lebur kalau mereka bermain dengan jurus-jurus dan _kekkei_ _genkai_ mereka. Padahal hanya pertandingan antar kelas saja, tapi lapangan futsal telah dipenuhi para fans Sasuke, meskipun sebagian juga ada fans dari teman-temannya.

Dari kelas 10-2, Sasuke sang ketua futsal, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Kiba tanpa Akamaru,dan Neji.

Dari kelas 10-4, Idate Morino sang ketua, terkenal dengan kecepatan berlarinya, Sumaru, Temujin, Yukimaru dan Haku.

Sasuke menggiring bola bersama dengan Kiba, namun berhasil direbut oleh Idate, terjadi oper mengoper bola sampai akhirnya bola berada di kaki Sasuke lagi.

"Kyaaa! Ayo Sasuke-_kun_!" seluruh penonton tegang termasuk Naruto, dari tadi kedudukan tetap sama-sama nol.

"Ayo Teme! Masukkan bolanya!" tanpa sadar Naruto mendukung Sasuke.

'Dasar Dobe!' batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai kemudian menendang bola itu, dan…

"Masuk…!"

"Yeaaaah! Keren Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Kau hebat Teme!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke sih senang-senang saja, didukung orang yang kau sukai pasti senang benar kan? Dan rasanya menjadi lebih bersemangat berkali-kali lipat.

Kedudukan tetap seperti itu sampai akhir babak pertama, para pemain sedang beristirahat.

"Mau air?" Naruto menawarkan air kepada semua pemain kelas 10-2.

"Terima kasih Naru-_chan_! Kau benar-benar pengertian," sahut Kiba, mereka berkumpul di dekat Naruto. Membuat semua _fangirls_ dan pendukung kelas 10-2 iri dan menghamburkan _deathglare_.

"Kalian benar-benar keren, coba saja ada tim futsal cewek aku pasti akan ikut!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Kau pasti langsung kalah Dobe!" ejek Sasuke yang duduk sambil meminum air yang dibawakan Naruto.

"Enak aja, dasar Teme!"

"Naruto, aku minta airnya!" ucap Neji sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Oh iya, ini silakan!" balas Naruto sambil balik tersenyum. Sasuke melihat semua itu dengan wajah _stoic_nya. Kesal.

Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan, Idate menggiring bola dengan lihai bekerja sama dengan Haku, sampai akhirnya Idate berhadapan langsung dengan Shikamaru yang menjadi kiper, tapi bola berhasil direbut oleh Rock Lee, kemudian direbut lagi oleh Temujin lalu di oper kepada Yukimaru, tetapi berhasil dipotong oleh Kiba. Tapi jaraknya sangat dekat dengan gawang Shikamaru, Kiba berusaha menjauhkannya dari gawang dengan menyundulnya tapi ditahan oleh Idate.

Idate bersiap menyundul balik bola ke gawang…

Shikamaru bersiap menangkap bola…

**Brakk!**

Shikamaru dan Idate bertabrakkan dan jatuh. Bola bergulir masuk ke gawang.

"Masuk!"

Kedudukan menjadi satu sama.

Shikamaru memegang tangannya yang terasa sedikit sakit, sama seperti Idate.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Idate-_kun_?" tanya Haku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sahut Idate.

"Kau memasukkan satu gol, tidak kusangka kita bisa memasukkan ke gawang mereka!" ucap Yukimaru.

"Benar," sahut Temujin dan Sumaru.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba sambil menghampirinya.

"Ya, maaf kita kemasukkan satu gol," jawab Shikamaru.

"Tidak apa-apa!kita masih punya banyak waktu. Ayo bersiap!" ucap Sasuke mengatur formasi mereka lagi.

"Waa…" Naruto terkesima melihat sikap kepemimpinan Sasuke yang begitu berwibawa.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan pertandingan. Pada akhirnya pertandingan berakhir dengan kedudukan 3-1, dimenangkan oleh tim Sasuke.

Pulang sekolah…

"Wah, kau tadi hebat sekali Teme!"

"Baru tahu ya?"

"Huu, pede banget! Tapi ku akui kau memang keren banget tadi, aku jadi tambah su- eh, maaf lupakan saja yang mau kukatakan barusan Tem-" hampir saja keceplosan.

Sasuke mencengkram bahu Naruto sampai Naruto refleks mundur dan membentur pohon, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Dobe?"

"Se—sebenarnya…"

"Hm?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N: **adakah yang nunggu fic ini? T3T

Maaf lama apdet, banyak tugas, galau, gak ada inspirasi dan WB *ditimpukin*

Yang penting gak discontinued kan… T3T *ngeles*

Oke, saya kasih bonus bocoran chap depan, ada yg mau?

Chap depan Gaara muncul. Yang berarti saingan Sasuke nambah.

Yosh, kalau mau cepat

Mind to Review? ;) *plak*

Jaa~

.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Balasan Review ^ _^**

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**

Hehehe arigatou, semoga chap kemaren menghibur, gak sampe perang lagi kok, Nana gak mau ada banyak chara yang meninggal sebagai korban perang di fic ini. *padahal ntar banyak korban*

Review lagi?

**Rose**

Sebenarnya Nana bingung, mau bikin Sasu tetap balas dendam atau tinggal tetap bersama Naru-chan. –plak- Nana Cuma mau bikin Sasu menderita di fic ini, saking menyebalkannya dia di animanganya. –buagh-

Arigatou, review lagi?

**Nyx. Stifo **

Saya usahakan, ^_^"

Sepertinya emang begitu yah, Cuma mau nampilin chara2 lain supaya gak kelelep. Jadi hmm… ya begitu –bingung-

Arigatou, review lagi?

**Siryu Enka**

Ini udah saya update, silahkan dibaca, jangan lupa reviewnya ya, hehehe. Arigatou

**NaruDobe Listachan**

Saya juga pingsan ketika membayangkannya, hohoho –lebay-

Kapan ya, gak lama lagi kok. Di chap 1 kan Sasu dah ngajak Naru pacaran, Cuma Naru-chan doang gak nyadar. Tapi saya mau bikin konflik dulu. ^_^a

Arigatou, review lagi?

**Akira Ezakiya Phantomthief**

Eh, kurang panjang? OAO Padahal itu sepuluh halaman lebih lho. –plak-

Ini saya update, biasanya saya update 2minggu sekali, paling lama 3minggu –gak da yg nanya-

Terimakasih, review lagi?

**AkemyYamato**

Oh tidak bisa… Sasu lah yang lebih dulu harus menyatakan cintanya, bukannya Naru-chan X3–plak-

Terimakasih, review lagi?

.

.

Selamat membaca, ^_^

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Masashi kishimoto-sensei, pinjem chara Narutonya ya *Dogeza***

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, gaje, Newbie, SasuFemNaru, DLDR**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, anak cewek yang periang, manis, dan imut. Meskipun kyuubi tersegel dalam dirinya, orang-orang di konoha menyukainya, hidup yang menyenangkan, tapi karena kyuubi sekarang dia di incar…

Pair: SasuFemNaru, and many more, my first fic, Newbie, No Flame please. DLDR, but… mind to RnR?

**.**

**.**

**Bringing the Rain © Kiriya Diciannove**

**.**

**.**

"Bu- bukan apa-apa!"

"Bohong!"

"Teme, kau menyakitiku tahu! Bahuku sakit!"

Sasuke melepas cengkramannya, "Maaf…"

"Gak apa-apa, hanya begini gak akan bikin aku mati!" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus bahunya.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, "Benar tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan?" ujarnya meyakinkan.

"Y—ya, tidak ada," sahut Naruto melirikkan matanya kearah lain.

Hening…

"Kau terlihat akrab dengan Hyuuga itu." Sasuke memecah kesunyian.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, "Hyuuga? Maksudmu Hinata? Ya iyalah kami akrab, kursi kami kan dekat! Hinata adalah salahsatu sahabat terbaikku! Kami juga sering makan ramen bersama, dan…"

Sasuke menghela napas karena menyadari kelolaan Naruto yang sudah stadium akhir(?). "Bukan, tapi Hyuuga yang satunya!"

Naruto memasang pose berpikir, "Hyuuga… Neji? Maksudnya Neji-_kaichou_? Yaah lumayan sih, kemarin dia membantuku dan memberiku boneka kelinci, gak tau maksudnya apa, tapi dia orang yang baik menurutku!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto sesaat sebelum dia memeluk Naruto dengan perlahan.

Sontak Naruto kaget, "Teme! Apa yang—"

"Sebentar saja!" potong Sasuke, "Hanya sebentar saja…"

Naruto terdiam, rasanya begitu hangat, _'Kenapa jantung Sasuke terasa berdebar-debar seperti itu?'_ Naruto dapat mencium aroma khas Sasuke. Seperti apa sih sebenarnya hubungan mereka ini? Mereka sendiripun tidak tahu, yang pasti saat ini sudah cukup begini saja, tidak perlu ada yang berubah atau diubah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, mau tak mau semuanya pasti akan berubah, saat seperti ini pasti akan berakhir.

"Menurutmu lebih baik mana antara aku dan si Hyuuga itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kok bertanya begitu? Kalian sama-sama baik. Aku suka kalian kok."

"Hn." Sasuke memasang wajah stoic khasnya. Sungguh jawaban yang mengecewakan.

'_Saat ini aku masih bisa bersenang-senang, tapi orang-orang yang mengincarku… bukan, tapi orang-orang yang menginginkan kyuubi… cepat atau lambat pasti akan menemukan dan menangkapku, saat itu, apa yang akan terjadi padaku ya…'_ pikir Naruto melayang.

Naruto tahu itu, meskipun Tsunade _baa-chan_ dan Jiraiya _jii-san_ tidak memberitahukannya. Dia diincar, sejak dulu. Masih. Karena kyuubi, siluman rubah berekor Sembilan yang disegel dalam dirinya.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya sambil menatap mata _sapphire_ yang selalu terlihat cerah itu.

"Apa?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya kemudian mendongak memandang Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa! Ayo pulang," Sasuke segera beranjak, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh.

"Naru _nee-chan_…!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari belakang, mereka berdua menoleh.

"Konohamaru, Moegi-_chan_, Udon, kalian dari mana? Kok baru pulang jam segini?" tanya Naruto melihat siapa yag memanggilnya.

"Uh, tadi kami main kerumah Hanabi dulu!" jawab Konohamaru.

"Ya, benar!" Udon mengangguk-angguk.

"Kami bertemu dengan kakaknya, ada Hinata _nee-san_ dan Neji _nii-san,_" sambung Moegi.

"Oh, begitu!" mereka berjalan berbarengan bersama.

"Tadi apa yang kalian lakukan Naru _nee-chan_?" tanya Konohamaru.

Naruto dan Sasuke sontak kaget, _'Mereka lihat_!?' batin mereka berdua.

"Ta—tadi yang mana?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Tadi itu loh, aku ga lihat sepenuhnya sih gara-gara terlindungi pohon," ucap Konohamaru.

"I- Itu tadi kami, eh… anu—"

"Kami sedang membahas futsal," potong Sasuke.

"Oww, begitu toh, kirain ciuman!" sahut Konohamaru dengan muka polosnya.

'_A—apa?!'_

"Konohamaruuu! Awas kau ya!" Naruto memasang muka memerah, entah karena malu atau marah, bahkan mungkin keduanya.

Konohamaru yang merasa sedang dalam bahaya segera berlari hingga menabrak seseorang dan dia terjatuh.

"Sakit tahu!' ucap orang berbaju hitam yang ditabrak, "Aku benci anak-anak!" ucapnya lagi sambil menarik kerah baju Konohamaru.

"Sudahlah Kankuro! Jangan cari masalah di sini!" ucap perempuan yang membawa kipas besar.

"Maafkan dia!" ucap Naruto langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Huh!" laki-laki yang dipanggil Kankuro itu mendengus kesal, namun dia melepaskan cengkramannya dari Konohamaru.

Naruto maju ke depan, "Kalian bukan orang sini kan? Dan sepertinya kalian bukan orang biasa."

"Hoo, kau tau juga ya!" Kankuro mendekat kearah Naruto, tiba-tiba Sasuke berada di depan Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!" tanya Sasuke dalam posisi bertahan.

"Sa—Sasuke ada apa?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Konohamaru, mundurlah!" perintah Sasuke pada Konohamaru yang masih terdiam sedari tadi.

"I- iya" Konohamaru langsung mundur kebelakang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Konohamaru-kun?" tanya Moegi.

Konohamaru mengangguk.

Sementara itu, "Naruto, kau juga mundurlah sedikit!" ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak lihat itu, dia memasang benang-benang cakra disekitarmu!"

"A—apa?!" Naruto kaget dan tidak menyangkanya sama sekali.

"Hmm, kau hebat juga. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sebentar!" ucap Kankuro.

"Kankuro! Cukup!" ucap perempuan yang tadi lagi.

Sasuke hampir saja mengaktifkan Sharingannya, sampai terdengar suara dari balik pohon, "Hentikan itu!" ucap seseorang berambut merah dan bertato huruf kanji _Ai_ di dahinya, tampak pasir berterbangan di sekitarnya.

"Gaara?! Maaf! Aku kan hanya bercanda," sahut kankurou berkeringat dingin.

'_Aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya,'_ batin Sasuke memandang kearah Gaara, begitu pula Gaara yang memandang kearah Sasuke. Angin berhembus pelan diantara mereka.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Haah, kami ini murid pertukaran yang akan bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen!" ucap perempuan yang membawa kipas sambil menunjukkan sebuah Kartu atas nama Temari. "Namaku Sabaku no Temari!"

"Ternyata murid pertukaran yang dibicarakan itu kalian ya?!" gumam Naruto.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Gaara menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Gaara kemudian memandang kearah Naruto yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi besok," ucap Gaara, berbarengan dengan itu, mereka bertiga menghilang.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"I- iya!"

"Waa! Sasuke-_nii_ keren banget!" ucap Moegi.

"Benar, benar!" sambung Udon.

"Kau baru tahu ya!" ucap Konohamaru bangga.

"Kok kau yang bangga sih Konohamaru-_kun_…" Moegi sweatdrop.

"Gak apa-apa dong! Siapa tau ntar Sasuke-_nii_ pacaran sama Naru-_neechan_, berarti Sasuke-_nii_ akan jadi calon kakak iparku. Hahaha!" ucap Konohamaru lagi.

Sasuke dan Naruto _sweatdrop_.

**[Bringing the Rain]**

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke langsung duduk di samping jendela kamarnya seraya menghela napas, "Haah, apa yang kulakukan tadi!" gumamnya mengingat saat tiba-tiba dia memeluk Naruto, dan juga laki-laki bernama Gaara yang mereka temui tadi. Lagi, tempat itu terasa sangat sunyi. Sasuke diam sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya itu.

Sementara itu…

Naruto langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya begitu dia sampai. Meletakkan tas dan kaos kakinya sembarangan, kemudian memikirkan banyak hal, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah sendiri mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Sadar Naru-_chan_! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan!" gumamnya sambil menutupi mukanya sendiri dengan boneka kelinci pemberian Neji.

Keesokan harinya…

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah bangun, membuat Konohamaru _jawdrop_, "Tidak mungkin! Apa yang sedang Naru _nee-chan_ lakukan?" tanya Konohamaru sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Hnggg…! Sedang buat bento," jawab Naruto singkat. Dia terlalu malu kalau bilang sedang membuatkan bento untuk Sasuke.

"Tumben!"

"Sekali-kalikan bagus juga!" sahut Naruto.

"Hmm, ya, ya…" Konohamaru tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan malas.

Saking semangatnya, Naruto membuatnya sampai kebanyakan… Naruto _sweatdrop_ sendiri.

"Aku bawakan Sasuke sarapan saja sekalian! Saat ini dia pasti belum sarapan," pikir Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian, "Konohamaru aku berangkat duluan ya! Sarapan dan bekalmu ada di meja makan!" teriak Naruto.

"Iyaa!" sahut Konohamaru.

Jalanan masih sepi, langitpun masih cukup gelap, "Apa aku benar-benar kepagian ya?" gumam Naruto sambil terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dia sampai dirumah Sasuke. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas langit mulai mendung.

**Tok tok tok!**

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya, tampak dia memakai baju kaos hitam dan celana pendek selutut, "Naruto?"

"Ohayou Sasuke-teme!" ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat kotak bentonya.

"Seingatku aku kan minta buatkan makan siang, bukan sarapan Dobe!" ucap Sasuke saat mereka sudah duduk di ruang tamu, "Dan ngapain kau datang sepagi ini!"

"Wah, walaupun tinggal sendirian, rumah ini tetap rapi! Kau hebat Teme!" ucap Naruto sambil melihat-lihat.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih Dobe!"

"Aku kebanyakan membuatnya Teme, jadi kuputuskan membawakanmu sarapan sekalian. Wah! Itu lambang apa? Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya!" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah dinding.

Sasuke menepuk kepalanya dengan tampang pasrah, "Hei Dobe!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto.

"Ya?" Naruto akhirnya memalingkan mukanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Haaah, sudahlah! Aku mau mandi dulu. Tunggu saja disini," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, aku mengerti!" ucap Naruto sambil melihat-lihat ruangan itu. Sudah lama dia tidak ke sini, tapi hampir tidak ada yang berubah atau memang tidak ada yang berubah… entahlah. Naruto melihat ke arah luar jendela, di luar masih agak gelap karena cuaca yang mulai bertambah mendung.

Naruto kembali duduk dengan tenang di sofa, sampai akhirnya Sasuke keluar dengan seragam lengkap seraya berjalan ke dapur tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto seakan-akan lupa pada Naruto.

Tanpa diperintah, Naruto pun mengikutinya sambil membawa kotak makanan, "Tungguin aku dong Teme!" ucap Naruto seraya mempercepat langkahnya.

"Jangan berlari-lari di dalam rumahku Dobe! Nanti kau terpele— "

"Hwaaa…!" Naruto terpeleset sehingga membuat bekal buatannya terlempar ke atas, "Bekalnya…!" teriaknya dramatis.

**Hup! **

Sasuke menangkap kotak bekal itu dengan mudah dan meletakkannya di meja, sementara Naruto jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Aduuuh… _ittai_!" Naruto mencoba berdiri.

**Srekk!**

"…!" Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto dengan raut wajah kaget, kemudian langsung melempar jaketnya ke arah Naruto, sehingga kepala yang bersangkutan tertutupi jaket itu.

"Apaan sih Teme! Main lempar jaket sembarangan!" omel Naruto sambil menarik jaket itu dari kepalanya.

"Rokmu robek," sahut Sasuke seraya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"UAPAAAH!" Naruto segera melihat kearah belakang roknya dengan wajah blushing dan segera menutupinya dengan jaket Sasuke dengan kelabakan.

"Ikat tangan jaket itu kepinggangmu Dobe!" ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Ka—kau tadi… li—lihat ya…!?" tanya Naruto dengan muka memerah karena menahan malu.

"Gak, aku gak lihat kok!" ucap Sasuke _blushing_, "Err—ehm, sepertinya rokmu robek karena tersangkut paku di situ," sambungnya.

"Aaaa… lebih baik kau sarapan! A—aku pulang dulu! Sepertinya aku masih sempat mengganti rok ku ini," ucap Naruto tergesa-gesa menuju pintu depan dan membukanya, "Ekh…"

Di luar sedang hujan.

Awalnya hanya rintik-rintik kecil, namun kemudian menjadi hujan lebat. Naruto mencengkram gagang pintu itu dengan kuat, "Hu—hujan…"

( Naruto dark aura: Kuso author! Berani-beraninya membuat rok ku robek! Membuat hujan turun dan membuatku terjebak berduaan di rumah Sasuke…)

'Eh, terjebak? Berduaan dengan Sasuke di rumahnya…?'

**Deg!**

Tiba-tiba jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat.

**Blarr!**

"Gyaaaa!" suara petir terdengar begitu nyaring, membuat Naruto sontak kaget dan berjongkok menutup telinganya.

"Kau kenapa Dobe?!" Sasuke muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"Diluar sedang hujan, dan ada petir… aku tidak bisa pulang Teme… gimana nih… rok ku…" ucap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang bisa membuat hati orang luluh.

"Sudahlah! ayo berdiri! Kau seperti anak perempuan cengeng aja!" ucap Sasuke berjongkok seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto menerima uluran tangan Sasuke, "Aku memang perempuan Teme!" ucapnya seraya mendongakkan wajahya ke arah Sasuke. Dekat.

Tiba-tiba terpikir lagi oleh Naruto, _'Berduaan… hujan… di rumah Sasuke… cowok… cewek…'_

"Sudah, aku tidak apa-apa!" ucap Naruto melepas tangan Sasuke dengan segera.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menunduk sambil melirikkan matanya kearah lain, "Kau lanjutkan saja sarapanmu, ka—kau punya benang dan jarum kan? Aku pinjam…"

"Ada di lemari, ambil saja!" ucap Sasuke beranjak, tapi tertahan karena ujung bajunya ditarik oleh Naruto.

"Pinjam celana trainingmu!" ucap Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang pinjam celana trainingmu, tidak mungkin kan aku menjahit rok ku sambil…" muka Naruto memerah lagi.

"Iya, aku mengerti!" potong Sasuke.

Sasuke melanjutkan acara sarapannya lagi sementara Naruto menjahit roknya yang robek dengan sangat parah(?) itu, terkadang dia melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang sarapan dengan tenang dari ruang tamu.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga…" Naruto bernapas lega, yah walaupun tidak begitu rapi setidaknya lebih baik sekarang.

"Masih hujan Dobe," ucap Sasuke sambil melihat kearah luar jendela.

"Iya, tapi masih ada waktu lumayan panjang sebelum bel masuk kelas," ucap Naruto yang dari tadi terkesan menjaga jarak. Dia masih memikirkan bahaya berduaan di rumah antara cowok dan cewek rupanya. "Seandainya saja tidak ada petir seperti ini, kita pasti sudah bisa berangkat!" gerutu Naruto.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau menggerutu seperti itu," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri, "Kau tahu Sasuke, dulu aku menyukai hujan… tapi Sekarang aku membencinya… karena kejadian itu…" ucap Naruto.

"Kejadian apa?"

"Itu kenangan buruk. Mengingatnya membuatku sedih…"

Sasuke tertegun, meskipun sudah lama berteman dengan Naruto, dia masih belum sepenuhnya tahu tentang Naruto, yang dia tahu Naruto adalah orang yang selalu ceria, energik, payah, tidak seperti perempuan lain yang mengidolakan dirinya, Naruto malah menganggapnya rival, dan selalu mengajaknya bersaing hampir dalam segala hal. Walaupun akhirnya selalu dia yang menang.

Seperti apa masa lalu Naruto sebelum tinggal di sini?

Selama ini dia hanya memikirkan mengenai betapa menderitanya dirinya karena pembantaian klan Uchiha oleh kakaknya sendiri, balas dendam, dan bagaimana caranya dia menjadi lebih kuat…

"… ke! Sasuke? Hei!" Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ada apa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti, kita bisa berangkat sekarang!"

Benar, hujan sudah mulai reda. Tapi masih terdengar suara petir di luar.

"Bukannya kau takut petir?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Sekarang kan ada kau, jadi tidak apa-apa!"

"…?"

"A—ah, maksudku kan ada kau, jadi aku tidak perlu takut sendirian! Begitu!"

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang!"

"Etto… ja—jaketmu…"

"Pakai saja."

"Te—terima kasih!"

'Loh, kok aku merasa bicara kayak Hinata ya?' batin Naruto _sweatdrop_.

Setelah Sasuke pikir-pikir lagi, hubungannya sekarang dengan Naruto sepertinya bukan sebagai rival lagi… dulu mereka selalu bertengkar mengenai banyak hal. Saat anak-anak, gender memang tidak ada hubungannya dalam hal berkelahi, bermain, bersaing dalam segala macam permainan olahraga. Sekarang seperti mereka sudah lebih diangap teman… err… teman dekat dibanding rival. Sejak kapan semuanya berubah menjadi seperti ini?

Murid-murid lainpun baru mulai berangkat kesekolah di suasana pagi yang dingin ini. Tampak santai dan malas, seandainya bisa memilih, mungkin lebih baik tidur di kasur yang empuk dan hangat, tapi kewajiban mereka sebagai murid yang harus menuntut ilmu membuat mereka tetap berangkat ke sekolah.

"Yo! _Ohayou_ Sasuke, Naru-_chan_!"

"_Ohayou_ Kiba, teman-teman! Dimana yang lain?" ucap Naruto ceria pada semua temannya yang terdiri dari Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Kiba dan Akamaru.

"Hoahmmm… Entahlah," sahut Shikamaru.

Mereka berjalan berbarengan. Dibarengi bisikan-bisikan sepanjang koridor menuju kelas mereka.

"Wah, itu Sasuke-_kun_ dan Neji-_kun_!"

"I—itu Sai-kun yang jago melukis, ah, seandainya saja dia mau melukis wajahku…"

"Iya, mungkin lain kali aku akan melukis wajahmu yang manis itu," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya kepada gadis itu.

**Brukk!**

Gadis itu pingsan.

"Waaah, apa dia tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sai dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Ah, dia tidak apa-apa Sai-_sama_…" ucap gadis-gadis lain.

"Syukurlah…" ucap Sai lagi.

"Kyaaa… dia tersenyum padaku!"

"Sudah dulu ya…" Sai berlalu.

"Keren~"

"Tebar pesona," ucap Kiba.

"Aku hanya bersikap baik kepada perempuan seperti yang tertulis di buku." Ujar Sai lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Kyaaa, anak-anak tim futsal 10-2!"

"Wah, enaknya cewek itu bisa bareng mereka…"

"Iya, bikin iri deh…"

"Naru-_chan_ manis banget…"

"Anak cewek yang bareng cowok-cowok itu manis juga ya."

"Benar!"

"Kecil imut begitu, benar-benar tipeku."

"Pasti dia cewek yang lemah-lembut."

Yakin?

**Glek!**

Cowok-cowok itu langsung diberi deathglare oleh anggota tim futsal yang diketuai oleh Sasuke itu. Sementara cewek yang diomongin malah santai mengobrol dengan Shikamaru dan Sai. Dia memang kurang peka, sepertinya.

"Kenapa kau memakai jaket seperti itu Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

Sontak wajah Naruto memerah, begitu pula Sasuke meskipun hanya semburat merah.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat jaket itu," ucap Neji seperti sedang mengingat-ingat.

"A—aah, ini punya Sasuke, aku meminjamnya karena tadi kan hujan dan dingin!" jawab Naruto sambil mencari alasan yang tepat_. 'Gak mungkin kan aku bilang kejadian tadi dihadapan para cowok! Malu-maluin aja,_' batin Naruto. "Benarkan Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Ooh…" Kiba hanya ber-oh ria.

Naruto bernapas lega karena kiba tidak membahasnya lebih jauh, "Ah, iya! Latihan futsal kalian bagaimana?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yah, biasalah…" sahut Kiba sambil membahasnya dengan bersemangat.

Sesampainya di kelas…

"Naru-_chan_, _ohayou_!" sapa Tenten sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"_Ohayou_, Tenten!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya juga dengan penuh semangat. Nah loh, lemah-lembut darimana itu, sangat tidak terlihat lemah-lembut.

"Hei, hei, apa kau sudah dengar kabar mengenai murid pertukaran dari Suna, Naru-_chan_?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya!" jawab Naruto, '_Dan kemarin aku sudah bertemu mereka_!' sambung Naruto dalam hati.

"Kudengar mereka akan masuk kelas kita hari ini!" ucap Sakura.

"Apaaaa?!" Naruto menggebrak mejanya. Membuat teman-teman di kelas memandang kearah mereka.

**Tak!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naru-_chan_!" Sakura memukul kepala Naruto.

"_Go—gomen_, aku hanya kaget saja."

"Kagetmu berlebihan tahu!" omel Sakura.

"Ka—kau tidak apa, Naru-_chan_?" Tanya Hinata cemas.

"Hehehe, gak apa-apa!"

"Ah, iya, dari tadi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada Naru-_chan_," ucap Tenten.

"Haa?" Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata melihat kearah Tenten, kemudian kearah Naruto.

"Ah, benar! Kenapa kau memakai jaket seperti itu, Naru-_chan_?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk kearah jaket yang terikat dipinggang Naruto.

"Aaah… ini?" muka Naruto berubah jadi memerah, membuat mereka jadi penasaran.

"Ka—karena dingin!"

"Bohong! Kalau dinginkan harusnya kau pakai, bukannya dipasang seperti itu!" selidik Ino.

'_Ah, aku salah pakai alasan! Membohongi perempuan ternyata lebih sulit!'_ batin Naruto.

"Ayo ceritakan Naru-chan," ucap Tenten.

"Iya, pakai jaket dengan gaya seperti itu kan udah gak _ngetrend_!" sambung Ino yang disambut teman-temannya dengan sweatdrop berjamaah.

"_Etto_… jangan memaksa Naru-_chan_ seperti itu," ucap Hinata.

"Anu… sebenarnya rok ku robek saat di rumah Sasuke, dan aku tidak sempat pulang… jadi aku pakai jaket seperti ini," jelas Naruto.

"Aaa! Benar! Inikan jaketnya Sasuke!" jerit Ino. "Sungguh beruntung kau bisa meminjam jaket Sasuke, Naru-_chan_!"

"Jadi tadi kau pagi tadi kau mampir ke rumah Sasuke?" tanya Tenten.

"Ro—robek? Di rumah Sasuke?!memangnya apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?! Jangan bilang kalian… kalian…" Sakura menggebrak mejanya, sehingga lagi-lagi membuat semua teman sekelas menatap kearah mereka. Sakura _sweatdrop_.

"_Gomen_…" ucap Sakura pada teman-temannya.

"Ekh? Jadi… ka—kalian…" Ino memasang wajah horror, sementara Hinata jadi _blushing_.

"Hei, hei!" Tenten _sweatdrop_.

"Hee? Apaan sih?" Naruto bingung, maklumilah otaknya yang baru mulai memproses hal yang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya… "Hei! Itu tidak seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan! Kalian pasti membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak!" teriak Naruto dengan muka yang memerah.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu…" Sakura dan Ino menghela napas lega.

**Tettt Tettt Teeeeet**

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, semua murid siap memulai pelajaran. Terdengar bunyi derap langkah kaki menuju kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi!" Anko-_sensei_ masuk kedalam kelas dengan penuh senyuman.

"Pagi…!"

"Hmm, sebelum memulai pelajaran kalian pasti sudah tahu akan ada siswa pertukaran yang datang ke sekolah ini kan?"

"Iyaaa," koor murid kelas 10-2.

"Mereka akan masuk di kelas ini. Nah, kalian boleh masuk," ucap Anko-sensei.

Mereka yang disebut itupun masuk ke dalam kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N:** nyari inspirasi ngetik sulit ya, kadang Nana Cuma bengong doang gitu sambil menatap monitor, ujung2nya malah menatap layar tv dan hp sambil baca fic author lain, trus main game sampai begadang. Fic dan pr malah terabaikan. –plak-

Padahal ini udah musim(?) mid a.k.a uts. Author stress berat… TAT

Baiklah, abaikan curhat gaje author tadi. -_-"

pasti udah tahu kan siapa murid2 pertukaran itu, hehehe. Ada beberapa scene yang familiar juga di animanganya sedikit.

Beuuh, chap ini… *sweatdrop* untung author gak bisa bikin lemon. Kalau gak… entah gimana jadinya…

-/ / /- *reader: huuu…*

*ditimpukin reader*

Yosh! Bocoran chap depan, akan ada seseorang yang berharga buat Sasuke muncul. Mau nebak?

Mind to Review? ;)

Supaya cepet apdet*plak*

Mata ne~

.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Author mencetak rekor begadang 3 minggu penuh. *gak penting*

Kata Kakak author, sepertinya author sedang kena Insomnia eletronik. =="*beneran ada ya?*

**Nyx Stifo**

Masa sih lama? Cuma 2 minggu kok. *Plak* kali ini saya apdet cepat nih, tebakan anda salah X3,

Yapz, met membaca, Arigatou…

**Queen the reaper**

Wah, terima kasih *bows* hmm… kapan ya? ==a mungkin di chap depan. Mungkin aja lho. *plak*

Arigatou…

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**

Sebenarnya author mau bikin mereka ngapa-ngapain, tapi gak tau caranya *plak* apa kata teman-teman saya nanti kalo ketahuan bikin yang begitu, ntar image saya sbg anak polos rusak, hahahaha. *kicked* Gaara naksir Naru? Hohoho, mungkin?

Saya mau nyoba bikin allXNaru, tapi bingung bikinnya gimana, malah jadi bengong doang ._.

Arigatou…

**Rose**

Mungkin chap depan? Gaara naksir Naru ya… hmm… bisa juga…

Eh? Jangan dibuat menderita? *bingung*

Ini udah ASAP kan?

Arigatou…

**Nisca31tm-emerald**

Oke… bakal ada kok scene seperti itu ntar, saya akan bikin Sasuke cemburu di chapter ini!

Arigatou…

**Siryu Enka**

Wah, terima kasih *bows* masalah cepet apdet, gak janji sih *Plak* etto… Gaara suka Naru? Kalau reader mau sih? Boleh juga… *mikir* *Dihajar Sasuke*

Arigatou…

**AkemyYamato**

Teman aja deh, kasian kalo Naru-chan banyak musuhnya. Kalau saingan Sasuke sih… boleh juga… ^^,

Author: Gaara-sama… kamu naksir Naru-chan gak sih?

Gaara: … *nimbun author pake pasir lalu pergi*

Author: …

Arigatou reviewnya…

**Chielasu88**

Terima kasih *bows* saya jadi tambah semangat, X3

Kalau masalah itu, terserah Sasuke saja deh *ngelirik Sasuke* bukan Itachi kok, oke, ini udah ASAP kan?

Arigatou…

**.**

**.**

Arigatou buat yang reader yang udah ngasih semangat lewat review dan buat silent reader yang udah mampir ^^ *emang ada?*

**Met membaca~ **

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Masashi kishimoto-sensei, pinjem chara Narutonya ya *Dogeza***

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, gaje, Newbie, SasuFemNaru, DLDR**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, anak cewek yang periang, manis, dan imut. Meskipun kyuubi tersegel dalam dirinya, orang-orang di konoha menyukainya, hidup yang menyenangkan, tapi karena kyuubi sekarang dia di incar…

Pair: SasuFemNaru, and many more, my first fic, Newbie, No Flame please. DLDR, but… mind to RnR?

**.**

**.**

**Bringing the Rain © Kiriya Diciannove**

**.**

**.**

Kelas menjadi hening sesaat. Menunggu ketiga sosok itu masuk dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Benarkan kata ku!" ucap Ino setengah berbisik.

"Waaa…" terdengar bisik-bisik dan suara-suara di kelas.

"Silakan perkenalkan diri kalian dimulai dari perempuan di sebelah kiri!" perintah Anko-sensei.

Cewek yang rambutnya diikat empat itupun memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Sabaku no Temari, kami berasal dari Suna Gakuen."

"Aku Sabaku no Kankuro."

"Sabaku no Gaara."

Hening…

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran semua murid kelas 10-2…

"Gaara-_kun_ cakep banget!"

"Apaan tuh yang di bawa Kankurou-_san_?"

"Kipasnya gede banget…"

"Gaara-_kun_ pembuat guci ya?"

Naruto dan Sasuke _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan dari teman-teman sekelasnya itu, sementara ketiga Sabaku bersaudara itu hanya memasang ekspresi tidak berarti. Entahlah, bukan berarti mereka tidak tersinggung.

"Ehm!" Anko-_sensei_ berdehem berusaha menenangkan keadaan kelas yang ribut.

"Baiklah, bagi yang ingin bertanya dan berkenalan ditunda dulu, nanti saja kalau sudah jam istirahat. Kalian bertiga boleh duduk di kursi yang kosong," ucap Anko-_sensei_ sambil menunjukkan beberapa kursi yang kosong.

"Wah, cowok yang berambut merah itu keren!" ucap Ino sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sakura.

Sakura melihat kearah Gaara, "Iya benar dia memang keren… tapi kenapa kau menggenggam tanganku, Ino?"

Gaara berjalan kearah kursi kosong yang sudah ditunjukkan Anko-_sensei_. Sampai kemudian dia berhenti sebentar di depan Naruto, "Kita bertemu lagi."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya sambil melirikkan mata _shappire_-nya kearah lain, "Iya."

Gaara berlalu.

"Ekh, kau kenal dia Naru-_chan_?" tanya Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" ucap Naruto cepat.

Gaara kemudian duduk di kursi tidak jauh dari Sasuke, lalu melihat –lagi- ke arah mata cewek berambut pirang dan bermata _sapphire_ mencolok yang dilihatnya kemarin, sementara yang empunya sedang melihat kearah luar jendela, dapat dia rasakan aura _deathglare_ muncul dari sampingnya yang dia balas dengan seringai, "Kita bertemu lagi Uchiha!"

"Ya." Ucap cowok bermata _onyx_ itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Naruto melihat kearah luar jendela, _'Tidak kusangka mereka bertiga kemarin benar-benar masuk di kelas kami, semoga bisa berteman baik…'_

**-Jam istirahat-**

Biasanya kalau ada murid baru pasti banyak yang ingin berkenalan, termasuk para siswa dan siswi 10-2 yang ingin berkenalan dengan Sabaku bersaudara itu. Tapi begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, mereka bertiga telah raib, entah menghilang kemana. Membuat seluruh penghuni kelas 10-2 _sweatdrop_ dan kecewa.

"Haaah, sayang sekali… padahal aku ingin berkenalan dengan Gaara-_kun_…"

"Eh, kau berpaling dari Sasuke-_kun_ ya?!"

"Gak kok! Cuma berkenalan kan gak masalah!"

"Benar, cintaku hanya untuk Sasuke-_kun_!"

Terdengar beberapa percakapan cewek.

"Padahal aku juga ingin berkenalan dengan Gaara-_kun_!" ucap Ino antusias.

"Dasar Ino, semangat sekali! Gimana denganmu Naru- eh?" Sakura _sweatdrop_ mengetahui orang yang diajak berbicara sudah menghilang.

"Anak itu juga ikut-ikutan menghilang…" ucap Tenten sweatdrop.

"Mu—mungkin dia sedang ke toilet," ucap Hinata.

"Kita tunggu atau ke kantin duluan?" tanya Tenten.

"Kita duluan saja, dia kan bisa menyusul," jawab Sakura.

"Ya sudah, ayo!" ucap Ino.

-Di atap-

"Aku gak nyangka mereka sekelas kita Teme…" ucap Naruto sambil memakan bentonya.

"Hn."

'_Kok terkesan kaya orang pacaran ya? Berduaan makan di atas atap seperti ini…' _batin Naruto. Uuugh, Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, 'Apa sih yang kau pikirkan!' batinnya.

"Kau kenapa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat tingkah aneh Naruto.

"Uhm, gak apa-apa!" Naruto melanjutkan acara makannya dalam diam sambil diam-diam melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tiba-tiba seseorang yang sudah bisa ditebak siapa muncul.

"Gaara…" desis Sasuke.

"Silakan saja, ini kan tempat umum," ucap Naruto tersenyum kecil tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang memasang _deathglare_ tingkat tinggi.

Senyap…

"Gaara kenapa kau kesini? Bukannya di kelas banyak yang ingin berkenalan denganmu ?" tanya Naruto memecah kesunyian.

"Aku tidak suka keramaian."

"Ooh, begitu... apa kekuatanmu Gaara?"

"Aku mengendalikan pasir," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Wah, _sugoi_! Kapan-kapan kau harus menunjukkannnya padaku!" ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

"Ya."

""Kau dengan dua orang di kelas tadi bersaudara ya?"

"Ya."

Naruto _sweatdrop_, "Kau dan Sasuke sama-sama irit bicara ya? Emang banyak ngomong mahal ya?" ucap Naruto manyun.

"Kau saja yang banyak bicara, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke sambil melanjutkan acara makannya yang khidmat.

"Apa katamu tadi?! Dasar Teme!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Akrab," ucap Gaara.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalian sepasang kekasih?" tanya Gaara balik memastikan.

"Belum/bukan!" ucap Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Gaara dengan wajah tanpa emosi.

"He?" Naruto bengong.

Sasuke menghentikan acara makannya sejenak, "Tidak akan kubiarkan!" ucapnya.

"Aku tahu," Gaara beranjak.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Masalah laki-laki," sahut Sasuke tajam.

"Hee? Masalah laki-laki? Penyakit laki-laki kah? Apa hernia?"

"…"

Hampir saja Sasuke kelesek dan Gaara jatuh dengan tidak elit, plis deh ngapain jauh bener kesana pemikiran Naruto? Gak nyambung banget deh. Lagipula tahu darimana dia tentang hal itu? Author sendiri aja gak tahu itu penyakit apaan, selain yang itu tadi doang.

Sasuke segera minum air mineral di sampingnya. Dan Gaara masih tampak _sweatdrop_, 'Cewek ini polos atau lola?'

"Eh, kenapa? Salah ya? habisnya Jiraiya _Jii-san_ pernah sakit itu, waktu kutanya, dia bilang itu urusan laki-laki," Naruto memasang wajah _innocent_-nya yang tampak oh-so-cute.

"Bukan itu, kau benar-benar Baka Dobe!" ucap Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bilang aku begitu Temeee!"

'_Anak itu polos,'_ batin Gaara.

"Oh ya Gaara, apa kau mau makan siang bersama kami?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak bawa bekal," sahut Gaara pendek.

"Ooh… Atau kau mau mencoba bento buatanku?" tawar Naruto.

"Boleh?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tentu!" Naruto mengambilkan telur gulung dengan sumpitnya dan bermaksud menyerahkannya kepada Gaara, tetapi yang terjadi adalah Gaara memegang tangan Naruto dan menyuap telur gulung di sumpit Naruto ke mulutnya. Sambil tetap memegang tangan Naruto, Gaara menatap kearah mata shappire Naruto, "Enak, terima kasih."

"Benarkah? Hehe, terimakasih pujiannya!" cengir Naruto.

Oh, demi jashin-_sama_, Sasuke yang menyaksikan hal itu secara LIVE, bahkan dengan slow motion, -Gaara dan author sengaja banget rupanya- hampir saja dia –Sasuke- mematahkan sumpitnya dan mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya, atau _amaterasu_ sekalian untuk membakar Si _poker_ _face_, murid pertukaran itu. Oh ya, dia belum bisa memakai _amaterasu_. Watdepak! Dia aja yang udah kenal Naruto dari lama gak pernah disuapin seperti itu, sedangkan si mata panda itu, yang baru kemarin mereka kenal, disuapin sama Naruto. _'Kubunuh kau!'_ batin Sasuke marah. Tapi plis deh, gak mungkin dia melakukan hal itu, bisa-bisa dia dibenci Naruto, membunuh murid baru didepan orang yang disukai, karena cemburu? Hahaha, dimana harga dirinya ditaruh?

"Aku pergi," ucap Gaara sambil menyeringai kearah Sasuke. Menatap remeh, mata jadenya seakan-akan berkata, aku berhasil _indirect kiss_ dengan Naruto, seketika itu juga terlihat pasir bergerak di sekitar Gaara kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan pengendalinya.

"Waah, keren!" ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar,"Benarkan Te—hmph…"

**Hap! **

Sasuke memasukkan tempura dengan sumpitnya kedalam mulut Naruto, "Kau berisik, lanjutkan saja makanmu Dobe!"

Naruto menelan –mengunyah- tempura itu dengan paksa daripada tersedak atau keselek, pilih yang mana?

"Temeeee! Kau mau membuatku mati keselek yaaa?!" Naruto marah-marah.

"Hn."

"Teme! Kau mau kusuapi wasabi ya!?" omel Naruto.

"Gak. Tapi tempura boleh juga."

"Kauuu! Dasar Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Arrrgh, sudahlah!" ucap Naruto menyerah.

"Ya sudah," ucap Si Raven itu sambil melihat kearahnya_, 'Menyebalkan mendengar kau memuji-mujinya Dobe,!'_ batin Sasuke.

Naruto hampir saja memakan telur gulung terakhirnya dengan santai...

"Stop!" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto hampir saja menjatuhkan telur gulungnya.

"TEMEEE! Apa lagi sih! Kau menyebalkan sekali!" ucap Naruto sambil mensyukuri telur gulung terakhirnyanya yang masih selamat.

"Ganti!"

Naruto melongo, "Apanya?"

"Sumpitmu!"

"Loh, memang kenapa, jatuh aja nggak!" protes Naruto.

"Tukar saja dengan punyaku!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Hening sejenak, Sasuke mencari alasan, "Sumpit yang ini agak sulit kupakai, jadi tukar dengan punyamu!"

Ha! Alasan macam apa itu? Membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Alasan yang aneh, memang sumpitmu kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang sumpit ini sulit digunakan!" tegas Sasuke –maksa-.

"Iya, iya, baiklah!" sahut Naruto menanggapi sikap aneh Sasuke sambil menukar sumpitnya dengan si raven itu_. 'Apa dia jadi aneh gara-gara makan bento buatanku?' batin Naruto. 'Ah, itukan tidak mungkin,_' Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Si pirang itu melanjutkan makannya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

'Eh, ini artinya aku _indirect kiss_ dengan Sasuke?' pikir Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menatap sumpit yang dipegangnya. Tadi itu sumpit ini milik Sasuke kan?

'_Aku indirect kiss dengan Gaara si mata panda itu…'_ batin Sasuke miris, _'Setidaknya ada Naruto juga di sumpit ini, dan setidaknya dia tidak indirect kiss dengan si mata panda itu, tapi denganku.'_

**[Bringing the Rain]**

Pulang sekolah Sasuke tidak langsung menuju ke rumahnya, dia berjalan dengan gontai kearah tempat lain, yaitu… Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sasuke memasuki sebuah pintu di kamar rumah sakit itu, terlihat seseorang sedang terbaring tidak berdaya di sana lengkap dengan peralatan infus yang mampu menopang kehidupan orang yang terbaring itu. Sasuke mendekati ranjang itu dan duduk di kursi.

"Aku datang _okaa-san_…"

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada jawaban dari perempuan yang bernama Mikoto Uchiha itu, dia tampak tidur begitu lelapnya seakan-akan tidak akan bangun lagi. Napasnya terasa begitu dalam dan pelan, menandakan dia masih hidup. Antara kehidupan dan kematian. Koma.

Sasuke menatapnya dalam-dalam dan memggenggam erat tangan ibunya, berharap ibunya membuka mata walau hanya sebentar, cukup bisa menyebutkan namanya saja… cukup begitu saja...

"Sasuke…"

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke terkejut, dia menatap wajah ibunya yang masih tampak tidur dengan tenang itu, Sasuke tersenyum lirih, "Hanya khayalanku saja kah?"

Sasuke segera keluar dari ruangan itu, sudah cukup lama dia menatap ibunya dalam diam. Sebelum menutup pintu, Sasuke menatap wajah ibunya sekali lagi, "Bukan _oyasumi_, tetapi _ohayou_ yang ingin ku ucapkan padamu, _kaa-san_," pintu itu ditutup sesaat sebelum jemari putih pucat Mikoto bergerak dan bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu—lagi,"Sasuke…"

**[Bringing the Rain]**

Tercium bau khas obat-obatan rumah sakit ketika Sasuke melewati lorong rumah sakit itu. Sasuke mempercepat langkah kakinya, sampai seseorang menyapanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Ternyata benar Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tidak ada," bohong Sasuke.

"Oh, kupikir Sasuke-_kun_ sakit," ucap Sakura. _'Terus ngapain ke rumah sakit?_' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba pada Sakura.

"Oh, aku jadi sukarelawan yang ikut membantu di rumah sakit ini, Sasuke-_kun_ tahu kan kekuatan penyembuhku, kupikir ini bagus untuk membantu orang dan melatih kekuatanku, selain itu di sini juga banyak yang memiliki kekuatan sepertiku, jadi aku bisa belajar lebih banyak," jelas Sakura.

"Ya, itu bagus." Ucap Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura berubah jadi blushing mendengarnya, "I—iya, terima kasih."

"Sakura-_chan_, ayo cepat kita pergi," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba muncul menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya Hana _nee-san!_" sahut Sakura.

"Aku pergi sekarang," ucap Sasuke beranjak.

"Aaa… i—iya. Hati-hati Sasuke-_kun_!"

"….."

Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke sampai dia tidak terlihat lagi.

"Siapa yang kau lihat Sakura-_chan_?" tanya seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ah, itu tadi teman sekelasku," jawab Sakura kepada Hana, lengkapnya Hana Inuzuka.

"Dia kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Hana lagi, tapi kali ini mereka berbicara sambil berjalan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku juga tidak tahu," ucap Sakura lirih.

"Ooh, kau suka padanya ya?" tebak Hana.

"Eh itu… iya dulu aku menyukainya, Hana _nee-san_," ucap Sakura.

"Wah, begitu ya… lalu sekarang?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum manis, "Sekarang? Bagaimana ya…"

-Di rumah Naruto-

"Kejadian tadi pagi benar-benar memalukan…" ucap Naruto suram sambil memeluk boneka kelinci.

Hening…

"Ah iya! Aku harus mengembalikan jaket Sasuke!" Naruto langsung melempar boneka kelinci itu sembarangan dan menghantam dinding kamar. Kasihan korban tak bersalah alias boneka kelinci itu.

"Konohamaru sedang pergi dan akan menginap di rumah Udon, jadi hari ini aku santai saja," ucap Naruto seraya memakai jaket orange kesayangannya dan keluar dari rumah.

'_Semoga saja tidak turun hujan!' _batin Naruto menatap langit yang sepertinya sedang cerah itu.

**-Di jalan-**

Naruto berjalan dengan santai melewati jalanan yang terasa begitu sepi itu, tiba-tiba…

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat kearah orang yang memanggilnya, dua orang berpakaian hitam dengan lambang awan merah… . Naruto terkejut saat melihat mata seseorang di antara mereka, _"Sharingan?!"_

"Jadi anak ini jinchuriki kyuubi?" ucap Kisame seakan-akan meremehkan.

'_kenapa ada yang memiliki sharingan selain Sasuke? Bukannya semua klan Uchiha… jangan-jangan Itachi Uchiha?!'_ Naruto menatap tajam kearah dua orang itu.

"Ikutlah dengan kami."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N: **pendek? Iya saya tahu *tampang inosen* Cuma kurang satu halaman daripada biasanya kok. Cuma satu! *plak*

Mengenai penyakit diatas, author sebenarnya juga gak tau, Cuma tau sebatas Naruto tadi, jadi maaf, no offense(?) Sasuke juga jadi OOC banget yah? Sesuatu. *ditendang*

Dan indirect kiss dengan sumpit? Author juga bingung, emangnya bisa ya?

Reader: kan kamu yang nulis!

Author: *peace*

Efek begadang buruk juga yah, padahal lagi musim mid, author malah begadang, bukannya belajar malah ol dan main game. *parah*

Chap depan, konflik… daaaaaaaan… Itachi-sama bakal muncul lagi.

Mind to review? Biar author semangat :3

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Balasan review~~**

**Akira Phantomthief**

Iya, saya benar-benar ingin memunculkan Itachi-sama. Tapi kok sulit banget ya. *sweatdrop*

Maaf gak asap, *bows*

Arigatou ^^

**Rose**

Yap, Itachi-sama hadir di chap ini. walaupun… yaah, porsinya masih dikit ^^" iya, Mikoto-sama saya bikin hidup(?) ortu Naru? Sasu ama Itachi ketemu gak ya? jawabannya ada di chap ini.

Maaf gak asap, Arigatou ^^

**Tyu**

Wah, itu ekstrim sekali, O,O saya bingung gimana caranya bikin begitu, buat menguasai mangekyou harus bunuh temen deket kan, berarti Sasuke harus bunuh Naruto dulu dong. *Plak* ntar bukan romance dong kalo pair utamanya mati. Hehehe

Arigatou… ^^

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**

Hehehe, iya saya pelit, bingung gimana nambahin scene GaaNaru. NejiNaru kan udah di chap yg lalu *Plak*

Itachi: siapa yang keriput?

Author: *sweatdrop* Itachi-sama pasti salah dengar. Anda itu sangat keren!

*kicked*

Eh?! O,O bikin yang iya-iya? Apa tuh? XD *plak*

Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Siryu Enka**

Iya tuh, Gaara-sama *nyolek2 Gaara*

*di deathglare*

Author: … *kicep*

Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**AkemyYamato**

OKE!

*hening*

Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**NaruDobe Listachan**

Iya, gak papa kok. ^^

saya juga gak nyangka kalo Sasuke bisa begitu. Hahaha XD

Sasuke: yang bikin aku begini kan kamu. *deathglare*

Author: oh iya, *sweatdrop*

Arigatou ^^

**Chielasu88**

Hee~~ Sasu gak perlu dipanasin juga panas *loh?*

Sasuke udah sadar kok ama perasaannya, ^^a

Maaf gak apdet cepat. *bows*

Arigatou ^^

Makasih buat reader, reviewer, dan silent reader *kalau ada* yang udah baca dan ngasih semangat ;)

Douzo

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nana juga bingung, siapa pemilik Naruto nanti… *Plak***

**Author: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, gaje, Newbie, SasuFemNaru, DLDR**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, anak cewek yang periang, manis, dan imut. Meskipun kyuubi tersegel dalam dirinya, orang-orang di konoha menyukainya, hidup yang menyenangkan, tapi karena kyuubi sekarang dia di incar…

Pair: SasuFemNaru, and many more, my first fic, Newbie, No Flame please. DLDR, but… mind to RnR?

**.**

**.**

**Bringing the Rain © Kiriya Diciannove**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari si pirang yang menatap tajam kearah dua orang yang sedang berada tidak jauh dari hadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana ini Itachi? Apa perlu kupotong kakinya?" tanya Kisame seraya mengangkat Samehada miliknya.

'_A—apa?!'_ Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, _'Mereka pasti orang yang berbahaya,'_ begitu pikirnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Sasuke," ucap Itachi datar, benar-benar khas Uchiha, _stoic_.

Terlihat Sasuke muncul dari belakang mereka, tatapan matanya begitu tajam, "Itachi…" desis Sasuke geram.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara yang begitu familiar baginya. Tampak Naruto menatapnya heran.

'_Kenapa Naruto ada disini?'_ batin Sasuke.

"Kami tidak ada urusan denganmu, Sasuke. Apa jawabanmu Naruto?" tanya Itachi dengan tenang, mengangap Sasuke tidak ada, jelas saja itu membuat Sasuke semakin geram dan langsung mengaktifkan _Sharingan_-nya.

"Jelas saja aku tidak mau! Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa kalian!" teriak Naruto sambil melirik kearah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba…

**Ciiip… ciip…**

Terlihat kilatan cahaya dari tangan Sasuke, dia berlari kearah Itachi, yang ditangkis Itachi dengan mudah.

"Kau masih lemah Sasuke."

"Cih," Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah, lalu kemudian menyerangnya sekali lagi. Namun dengan mudah Itachi membuat Sasuke terpental jauh hingga menghantam tanah dengan keras.

"Sial!" Sasuke mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah sambil mencoba bangkit dan menatap Itachi penuh rasa benci. Tiba-tiba sekejap mata kemudian Itachi menghilang dari pandangannya.

**Duagh!**

Sasuke merasakan sakit tepat di ulu hatinya akibat terkena tendangan dari Itachi yang terlambat dia sadari, dia benar-benar terdesak.

'Aku harus membantu Sasuke,' pikir Naruto, "_Kagebun_—"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan," ucap Kisame sambil mengayunkan Samehada-nya tepat di depan Naruto, sehingga Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan cakranya.

Naruto bingung, "A—apa yang terjadi?!"

Kisame mengangkat Samehada-nya, "Tenang saja, kami tidak akan membunuhmu. Karena itu ikutlah bersama kami."

Naruto diam saja, dia tidak bisa bergerak, '_Ukh, sial!'_

**Deg!**

"**Kau lemah sekali bocah!"**

Naruto merasa mendengar suara dari dalam dirinya, ' Ka—kau…'

"**Iya, ini aku. Kau tetap lemah sekali seperti dulu ya. Apa mau kupinjami kekuatan?"** ucap Kyuubi dengan nada yang mengejek.

'Aku tidak mau bergantung padamu lagi siluman je—'

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa tubuhnya menjadi terasa panas, terlihat cakra merah di sekitar Naruto.

"**Oh, ayolah! Mereka terlalu hebat untukmu, lepaskan kalungmu itu dan biarkan aku bersenang-senang!"**

Naruto berusaha mati-matian menahan agar bisa mengendalikan dirinya, aneh! Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuubi memberontak. _'Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja. Selama tidak melepaskan kalung dari Tsunade baa-chan, aku tidak akan apa-apa,'_ batin Naruto.

Belum sempat Naruto melakukan apa-apa, Itachi mengaktifkan _Sharingan_ dan mengarahkan tatapan matanya pada Naruto yang juga melihat kearahnya.

'_Aku tidak bisa bergerak…' _batin Naruto. Dia merasa tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan merasa seperti tiba-tiba berada di tempat lain, gelap… terasa berada di dimensi yang _monochrome_, dan tampak hanya ada dia dan Itachi yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi di tempat yang gelap itu.

Perlahan cakra merah itu mulai menghilang dari tubuh Naruto yang berdiri dengan tatapan kosong.

"Naruto?" gumam Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung.

"Bagaimana ini Itachi, dia sepertinya tidak mau, sedikit kupaksa tidak apa-apa kan?" Kisame lagi-lagi mengarahkan Samehadanya kepada Naruto.

"Naruto! Menghindar!" teriak Sasuke sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya.

Naruto hanya diam, dia merasa seluruh kakinya terasa lemas, terasa seperti kehilangan pijakan dan jatuh ketempat yang tidak berdasar, gelap, gelap dan gelap. Tidak ada siapapun, hanya dia. Sendiri.

Sasuke segera berlari kearah Naruto, menarik tangannya agar tidak terkena serangan dari Kisame. Tetapi sedikit terlambat, serangan itu mengenai bahu dan tangannya, dan juga mengenai kaki Naruto.

Naruto segera tersadar begitu merasakan sakit di kakinya, lalu menatap kearah seseorang yang berada di depannya dengan heran. _'Sasuke…?'_

"Ukh… apa yang kalian inginkan dari Naruto?" tanya Sasuke menahan sakit di tangan dan bahunya yang terluka. Darah mengalir dari luka itu.

Itachi berjalan mendekat kearah mereka, "Bukan urusanmu. Kisame bawa Naruto Uzumaki!" perintah Itachi.

Kisame pun berjalan kearah Naruto yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba bangkit dan berdiri, "Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

'_Sial aku tidak bisa bergerak, seluruh tubuhku terasa lemas…_' gerutu Naruto dalam hati, merasa begitu payah bahkan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dari tadi.

"Aku tidak menyangka Akatsuki akan datang Ke Konoha secepat ini," ucap Seseorang yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"Jiraiya _jii-san_…" desis Naruto pelan.

"Maaf Naru-_chan_, sepertinya aku datang terlambat," ucap Jiraiya sambil melihat keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke yang cukup memprihatinkan.

Itachi dan kisame mundur beberapa langkah.

"Wah, Naru-_chan_! Kau tambah manis sekarang ya!" ucap Jiraiya dengan wajah dan seringai yang aneh.

"_Ba—baka_!" ucap Naruto sambil menahan rasa sakit di kakinya yang berdarah.

Jiraiya kembali menatap kearah dua anggota Akatsuki itu.

"Itachi Uchiha dan… Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Oh, aku tersanjung kau mengetahui namaku, Jiraiya-_sama_," Kisame tersenyum remeh sambil menahan Samehada-nya di bahu.

"_Katon! Gokakyou no jutsu!"_ Itachi menyemburkan Api kearah Jiraiya, dia segera menghindar dan memasang segel tangan.

"Kita pergi sekarang Kisame. Kita tidak boleh membuat keributan di sini," ucap Itachi.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," sahut Kisame.

"Kalian—" ucapan Jiraiya terputus karena tiba-tiba muncul api hitam di sekeliling mereka.

Segera saja Itachi dan Kisame menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Api ini… api _Amaterasu_ yag tidak akan bisa padam itu?" gumam Jiraiya segera membuka gulungan penyegel, berusaha menyegel api yang mengelilingi mereka bertiga. Tampak api itu masuk ke dalam gulungan penyegel itu.

"Melarikan diri, huh? Bagaimana keadaan kalian Naru-_chan_, Sasuke?" Tanya Jiraiya menyadari kedua anggota Akatsuki itu menghilang.

Sasuke memegang bahu dan tangannya yang terluka tanpa menjawab.

Naruto berusaha bergerak, "Aku tidak bisa berdiri."

Jiraiya menggendong Naruto kepunggungnya, "Sepertinya kita bertiga harus ke rumah sakit Konoha sekarang," ujarnya.

"Aku tidak perlu," ujar Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Dia merasa… begitu menyedihkan.

"Sasuke-" sahut Naruto pelan.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, tidak ada tapi-tapian, Sasuke Uchiha. Kau pikir ini hanya luka biasa?!" tegas Jiraiya.

"Ayo pergi Sasuke…" ucap Naruto tersenyum –dipaksakan- karena menahan rasa sakit.

"Aku mengerti!" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan di belakang mereka.

'_Gara-gara aku, Sasuke jadi terluka seperti ini, aku benar-benar merepotkannya…' _pikir Naruto sedih.

'_Cih, ternyata aku masih lemah, bahkan melindungi Naruto saja aku tidak bisa…'_ batin Sasuke.

'_Semoga ada banyak perawat dan gadis cantik di rumah sakit,' _harap Jiraiya.

-Di rumah sakit Konoha-

Sakura masuk keruangan pemeriksaan dengan tergopoh-gopoh, "Naru-_chan_, Sasuke-_kun_, kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_… lebih baik kau obati Sasuke dulu…" ucap Naruto yang bersandar di ranjang pasien.

Sakura menganguk dan mengobati Sasuke, "Ini bukan karena kalian berkelahi kan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke diam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Bukan, Sakura-_chan_…" jawab Naruto lirih sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Eh, ini bukan luka biasa. Tidak bisa sembuh dengan cepat," ucap Sakura sedikit kaget.

Naruto melihat Sakura yang mengobati Sasuke, _'Aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa, malah aku yang menyebabkan Sasuke menjadi seperti ini. Dua orang tadi pasti mengincar kyuubi… haruskah aku menjauhi teman-temanku agar mereka tidak terluka sama seperti Sasuke? Apa yang harus kulakukan Ayah? Ibu? Aku tidak ingin ada yang mati lagi hanya karena melindungiku…'_

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik," ucap Sasuke yang duduk di kasur sebelah tidak jauh dari kasur Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan menghampiri Naruto dan memegang dahinya, "Kau terkena _genjutsu_?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian? Kau tampak sangat sakit Naru-_chan_!"

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu Sakura-_chan_, kau tahu penyembuhan lukaku cepat, benarkan?" ucap Naruto tersenyum. Senyuman yang justru membuat Sakura cemas.

'_Ini gara-gara aku tidak bisa melindunginya, aku benar-benar payah!'_ pikir Sasuke meremas seprei kasur itu dengan kuat.

Hening, hanya terdengar detik jam di ruangan itu, sepertinya tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

'_Ada apa dengan suasana statis ini?'_ batin Sakura sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang sedih, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke yang menatap kearah luar.

'_Mereka bertengkar? Ah, tidak, mereka kan memang selalu bertengkar…' _Sakura kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Naruto, membuat si _blonde_ itu heran.

"Kenapa Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hm," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus mengendalikan cakranya. _'Aku tidak suka suasana seperti ini.'_ batin Sakura.

"Sasuke…" ucap Naruto, membuat dua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menatap kearahnya. Sasuke menoleh kearah si pirang itu, menunggu perkataan yang tidak kunjung keluar dari mulut Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Tidak… bukan apa-apa…"

Sasuke masih menatap Naruto dalam diam, _'Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?!'_ batinnya.

"Mungkin kakimu masih akan terasa sakit, tapi lukanya sudah ku obati," ujar Sakura sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya.

"Terima kasih Sakura-_chan_…"

"B—baiklah, aku keluar dulu sebentar," ucap Sakura seraya meninggalkan dua temannya itu di ruang pemeriksaan.

Senyap…

Sasuke menghela napas, "Aku…"

"Maaf! Gara-gara aku kau jadi terluka seperti ini Sasuke, _hontou ni gomennasai_!" ucap Naruto sambil menunduk kearah Sasuke.

"Ini salahku, Aku yang terlalu lemah." sahut Sasuke.

"Itu tidak benar…" Naruto diam sejenak, "Mereka mengincarku, dan itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Tentu ada hubungannya! Kau tidak mengerti Naruto, aku ingin membalas dendamku pada Itachi, tapi tadi bahkan aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Latihan yang kulakukan selama ini seakan tidak berguna. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna dan lemah!"

"Kenapa kau hanya memikirkan balas dendam?!"

"Karena hanya untuk itulah aku hidup."

"Berarti aku penghalangmu, Sasuke?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti-"

"Jauhi aku…" ucap Naruto pendek.

"Naru—"

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?! Aku tidak ingin kau membalas dendam pada siapapun! Kau selalu saja memikirkan balas dendam dan balas dendam. Aku hanya akan menghalangimu saja, aku tahu tidak hanya kakakmu dan temannya yang mengincarku, kau akan mati sebelum kau bisa balas dendam pada Itachi Uchiha kalau kau terus berada di dekatku!"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Bukan hanya kau yang harus menjauhiku… Sakura-_chan_, Hinata-_chan_, semua orang juga harus menjauhiku mulai sekarang, dua orang tadi pasti mengincar kyuubi yang disegel padaku,mereka sudah tahu kyuubi di segel padaku!Mereka sudah tahu dimana aku berada. Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka."

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin menyerahkan dirimu? Begitu?!" bentak Sasuke tepat di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng, dia mendorong Sasuke pelan. Kemudian bangkit dari ranjang pemeriksaan itu dan berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih karena luka yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh itu, "Ini jaketmu…" ucap Naruto mengembalikan jaket Sasuke yang memang itulah niat awalnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam dan keluar dari kamar pemeriksaan itu.

"Seandainya aku lebih kuat, hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi…" ucap Sasuke pelan merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa melindungi Naruto.

"Naru-_chan_, Sasuke-_kun_, aku kembali… eh? Dimana Naru-_chan_?" tanya Sakura melihat Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi ditempat itu.

"Dia keluar."

"Apa?! Padahal lukanya kan belum sembuh ,lebih baik jika menginap sa—"

"Aku juga harus pergi sekarang," ucap Sasuke sambil keluar.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sih?'_ tanya Sakura dalam hati. Dia benar-benar bingung.

**-Bringing the Rain-**

Naruto berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit itu dengan tertatih-tatih sampai dia mendengar percakapan di salahsatu ruangan.

"Benar, mereka memang mengincar kyuubi," terdengar suara Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau masih bisa bicara setenang itu Jiraiya!" bentak Tsunade.

"Saya pikir, Kyuubi tidak akan mudah dikalahkan, apalagi jika Naruto berhasil mengendalikannya," sahut Kakashi.

"Sayangnya dia belum bisa mengendalikannya, benar?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Begitulah…" jawab Kakashi pendek.

"Tidak apa-apa, selama kalung yang kuberikan masih dipakai oleh Naruto, kyuubi tidak akan bisa berkutik," ucap Tsunade.

Naruto membuka pintu itu dan berkata lirih, "Jadi aku harus bagaimana…?"

Tsunade kaget melihat Naruto, "Na—Naruto?!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Apa aku harus meninggalkan Desa Konoha, _baa-chan_?"

"Kau tenang saja Naru-_chan_, mereka tidak akan kembali kesini dalam waktu yang cukup lama, kau tidak boleh meremehkan kami dan guru-gurumu," sahut Jiraiya.

"Kenapa kalian mau melindungiku?"

"Karena kau adalah orang yang berharga dan penting bagi kami," jawab Tsunade.

Naruto terperangah kemudian tersenyum, "Terimakasih… tapi aku tidak ingin siapapun terluka gara-gara aku."

"Bukan hanya karena itu Naru-_chan_. Kau mengertikan kalau Kyuubi tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan yang salah, apalagi setelah kejadian waktu itu!" ucap Jiraiya tegas.

"Jiraiya!" sergah Tsunade.

"Tidak apa _baa-chan_, aku mengerti kok…" Naruto menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Kejadian itu… iya, itu benar. Kejadian yang tidak akan terlupakan.

"Tenang saja Naruto," ucap Kakashi sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Tabir pelindung desa ini sudah diperkuat kok, kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

"Yang menginginkan Kyuubi bukan Cuma orang-orang itu…"

"Kami bukannya menginginkan Kyuubi, Naruto. Tapi kami ingin kau aman di sini, sebagai salah satu penduduk Konoha."

Kenapa semua semakin menjadi rumit…

-Keesokan harinya, di sekolah-

"Pagi Naru-_chan_! Tumben kau datang pagi sekali?" tanya Tenten seraya meletakkan tasnya.

Tampak Naruto duduk dengan santai di kursinya, "Iya, kebetulan aku bangun pagi hari ini."

"Kakimu kenapa Naru-_chan_? Kok diperban?" tanya Ino.

"Hanya luka kecil, bukan masalah kok," jawab Naruto pendek.

Sasuke memasuki kelas diikuti hysteria fangirlnya yang memang hampir tiap hari terjadi, namun kali ini dia dijejali pertanyaan, apa yang terjadi pada tangannya sehingga diperban seperti itu. Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya memasang wajah yang semakin lama semakin terasa _emotionless_ itu. Tapi tetap saja para _fangirls_-nya menganggap itu keren. Sangat keren malah.

"Pssst… Hei, apa kalian berkelahi Naru-_chan_? Kalian sama-sama luka?" bisik Ino.

"Tidak, bukan kok," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menatap kearah mata _sapphire_ itu, namun sang pemilik langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"_Ohayou_ Naru-_chan_…"

"_Ohayou_ Hinata-_chan_," ucap Naruto.

"Ke—kenapa kau terlihat murung Naru-_chan_? Dan kenapa kakimu diperban?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Bukan apa-apa kok."

"Ta—tapi…"

"Aku mau keluar dulu, aku merasa kurang enak badan," ucap Naruto berjalan dengan pelan, luka itu memang belum sembuh total, belum lagi ditambah efek _genjutsu_ dari seorang Uchiha.

Di luar pintu hampir saja Naruto menabrak temannya yang lain, "Ma—maaf!"

"Loh, Naru-_chan_? Kakimu kenapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku permisi!" ucap Naruto terus berjalan tanpa menatap wajah teman-temannya itu.

Membuat Kiba dan kawan-kawan bingung melihat tingkah Naruto.

Kiba memasuki kelas bersama Neji yang langsung menuju kearah tempat duduk Sasuke. Kiba mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke yang langsung diteriaki _fangirls_-nya Sasuke, "Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?! Kau dan dia sama-sama terluka? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Sasuke hanya diam, rasanya tidak mungkinkan dia berkata, _'Kemarin kakakku datang dan ingin menangkap Naruto yang memiliki kyuubi, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! Kalian puas?!'_ jadi dia memutuskan diam saja.

"Pagi semua… hei Kiba apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke-_kun_?!" ucap Sakura yang baru saja memasuki kelas dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kiba dari Sasuke, "Kalau ini mengenai Naru-_chan_, kurasa ini bukan salah Sasuke!" lanjutnya. Kiba melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah baju Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu yang terjadi Sakura?"

Sontak semua melihat kearah Sakura.

Sakura _sweatdrop_, "Hei, hei, jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Kemarin Jiraiya-_sama_ berkata kalau mereka diserang penyusup, tapi penyusup itu sudah melarikan diri. Jadi ini bukan salah Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Benar begitu, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba.

Sasuke hanya diam saja, membuat Kiba sedikit kesal.

"Katakan sesuatu!" desak Kiba.

Si Raven itu tetap diam.

Gaara, Kankuro dan Temari memasuki kelas dengan tenang tanpa mengetahui situasi yang terjadi, Gaara memutuskan mendengarkan pembicaraan itu, dan melihat kearah kursi Naruto yang kosong.

"Tidak ada…" gumamnya.

"Selamat pagi Gaara-_kun_," ucap Hinata yang menyadari kehadiran Gaara.

Gaara hanya menatap Hinata tanpa menjawab, lalu menuju kursinya dengan tenang.

'_Bertambah lagi seorang yang hemat bicara,'_ batin Tenten yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" ucap Kakashi-sensei, "Apa kalian belum mendengar bunyi bel masuk?!" tanyanya sambil melihat sekumpulan anak didiknya yang sedang bergerombol tidak jelas.

"Ekh! Kakashi-_sensei_! Tumben tidak telat!" seluruh penghuni kelas kaget.

"Hahaha, begitulah…" tawa Kakashi-_sensei_ hambar.

'_Dia tidak kembali ke kelas…'_ batin Sasuke sambil menatap kursi kosong orang yang biasanya paling berisik itu.

"Oh iya, tadi Naruto meminta izin, sepertinya dia tidak bisa ikut jam pelajaran ini. Sepertinya dia kurang sehat, yah itu saja. Ayo kita mulai pelajarannya."

'_Naruto…'_

Naruto mendatangi tempat dimana biasanya ada dia dan Sasuke di sana, "Aduuh, kakiku masih sakit…" gerutunya sambil menaiki tangga itu.

Lagi-lagi langit terlihat mendung, meskipun sinar matahari masih bisa dirasakan. Hangat…

"Bersikap seperti tadi memang bukan aku banget… aku tidak mungkin menghindari mereka seperti ini terus. Tapi mana boleh melibatkan teman-temanku ke dalam masalahku ini." gumam Naruto sambil membaringkan dirinya di atap sekolah itu, menatap awan mendung yang sepertinya itu adalah kebiasaan Shikamaru deh…

"Tidak boleh berada di sini… nanti bisa ketemu Sasuke," Naruto bangkit sambil berjalan menuruni tangga itu dengan hati-hati dan pelan. Bisa bahaya kalau jatuh lagi…

**Tok! Tok!**

Tsunade membuka pintu kantornya yang diketuk, "Naruto?"

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, "Boleh masuk gak, _baa-chan_?"

"Kau membolos?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku sudah minta izin pada Kakashi-_sensei_."

"Kau menghindari teman-temanmu?"

"Ya…"

**Bletak!**

"Aduh, _baa-chan_! Apa-apaan sih?!"

"Kalau kau melakukan itu, justru teman-temanmu menjadi cemas! Dan lagi tidak ada yang bisa membantumu saat ada yang menyerangmu lagi!"

"Tapi nanti mereka terluka gara-gara aku…"

"Kau meremehkan teman-temanmu."

"Bukan begitu! Tapi mereka yang kemarin itu benar-benar kuat!"

"Kalau begitu kau juga jadilah lebih kuat!" ucap Tsunade sambil duduk di kursinya, melanjutkan tugasnya.

Naruto menunduk… "Aku tahu itu _baa-chan_… aku hanya takut kalau-kalau Kyuubi…"

"Kau itu kuat, Naruto. Kau hanya terlalu cemas," ujar Tsunade.

"Kyuubi di incar sejak dulu _baa-chan_, aku tahu itu. _Tou-san_… _kaa-san_… mereka mati karena melindungi aku. Aku tidak mau kalian mati karena aku, juga teman-temanku. Aku tidak mau."

Tsunade hanya menghela napas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel jam istirahat akhirnya berbunyi juga, inilah yang ditunggu semua murid, begitu terdengar murid-murid langsung berebutan keluar kelas. Tujuannya sudah jelas adalah kantin! Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang langsung menuju UKS, mencari seseorang. Tapi…

"Tidak ada…" gumamnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ada apa kau ke UKS?" tanya Shizune-_sensei_.

"Mencari Naruto."

"Dia tidak kesini," sahut Shizune-_sensei_.

"Baiklah, aku permisi."

"Ya..." ucap Shizune-_sensei_ bingung.

Di atap…

"Dia tidak ada disini," ucap Gaara tanpa melihat Sasuke seakan-akan tahu tujuan Sasuke, atau dia memang tahu.

"Cih."

"Dia menghindarimu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara.

"Bukan urusanmu!" geram Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pikirkan saja mengenai balas dendammu itu, Uchiha?" ucap Gaara datar.

Sasuke kaget, "Darimana kau—"

"Mudah saja. Bukankah semua orang juga tahu itu tujuanmu."

"Cih, apa pedulimu?!" sahut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli padamu," jawab Gaara sekenanya, "Tapi aku penasaran, apakah balas dendam mu itu sangat penting? Lebih penting dari apapun?"

Angin berhembus pelan di antara mereka berdua, Sasuke hanya diam.

Sementara itu…

"Dasar, malah tidur di sini!" ucap Tsunade yang melihat Naruto tidur di sofa dalam ruangannya. Begitu tenang. Seperti tidak akan bangun lagi.

"Dia pasti banyak pikiran," ucap Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba muncul lewat jendela, membuat Tsunade _sweatdrop_.

"Kau pikir apa gunanya pintu itu, Jiraiya?"

"Ayolah, apa itu penting sekarang, padahal aku memiliki berita bagus."

"Kalau itu mengenai novelmu aku tidak peduli, aku sedang sibuk!"

"Kalian berisik, seperti sepasang suami istri saja!" ucap Naruto yang baru saja bangun dan langsung dihadiahi pukulan di kepalanya.

"Naruto, keluarlah. Kami ingin membicarakan hal penting," ucap Tsunade.

"Hah, memangnya apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ini bukan urusan anak kecil sepertimu, jadi… keluar sana!" perintah Jiraiya sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kalian mau melakukan hal aneh?"

Jiraiya tertawa, "Yaah, kalau bisa sih…"

Belum selesai bicara Jiraiya diberi hadiah bogem dari Tsunade, "Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak Jiraiya! Atau kau mau kubuat tulangmu patah-patah?!"

"Aku kan hanya bercanda," sahut Jiraiya menahan rasa sakit akibat pukulan dari Tsunade itu.

"Baiklah, aku keluar," ucap Naruto dengan malas.

Naruto berjalan, _'Kemana ya… ini jam istirahat kan… pantas sepi! Pasti sedang ngumpul di kantin.'_

Naruto memasuki sebuah tempat yang begitu sunyi dan tenang, dan juga dipenuhi buku-buku. Dengan kata lain… perpustakaan.

Terlihat beberapa orang membaca buku dengan serius, ada yang sedang menyalin, dan ada yang tidur, maklumlah tempat yang tenang dan damai merupakan tempat strategis untuk tidur.

Naruto melihat-lihat buku yang ada disana, "Wah, selama ini aku hanya baca komik saja, apa aku bisa baca buku-buku sastra seperti ini," gumam Naruto sambil _sweatdrop_. Tiba-tiba dia tertarik pada sebuah buku dan bermaksud mengambilnya seraya berjingkit.

"Buku ini?" tanya seseorang sambil mengambilkannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto.

"Buku mengenai _ninjutsu_, eh?" ucap anak cowok itu.

"Eh, Gaara?!"

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka membaca buku di perpustakaan."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke tempat ini."

"Oh."

"Apa maksud dari kata 'oh' itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hanya kaget saja," sahut Gaara.

Naruto _sweatdrop_, "Masa? Gak kelihatan kaget sama sekali."

"Sasuke Uchiha tadi mencarimu, teman-temanmu juga."

Naruto tertegun, "Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku."

"Kau menghindari mereka."

"Kelihatan seperti itu ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku rasa begitu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu kok… aku permisi, terima kasih telah mengambilkan buku ini," ucap Naruto berlalu sambil memeluk erat buku itu.

"Ya," Gaara menatap kepergian Naruto. _'Kau memang menghindar…'_

Naruto berjalan dengan cukup cepat, kakinya sudah terasa lumayan, penyembuhan dari chakra kyuubi memang cepat.

"Ah, sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menghindari mereka terus. Padahal baru satu hari… Sasuke… sepertinya hanya kau saja yang harus kuhindari…"

Tiba-tiba empat buah kunai melayang kearah Naruto.

"Hwaaa!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N: **hmm, hebat juga jaket itu bisa selamat *ga jelas*

Akhir-akhir ini benar-benar gak ada waktu buat ngetik. Bahkan hari libur bukan lagi hari untuk libur(?) *gigitin kabel*

Warnet jauuuuh…

Jadiii, maaf atas apdetnya yang lama bagi yang menunggu ;) *emang ada?*

Gak ada? OwO *plak*

Sebenarnya saya merasa kurang sreg sama chap ini. Tapi saya udah sampai batas(?) T^T

Naruto: kenapa aku merasa begitu lemah di fic ini?

Sasuke: Bukan hanya kau yang merasa begitu.

Author: … maaf atas ke OOC an itu. *sweatdrop*

Ngomong-ngomong Twilight: Breaking dawn lagi heboh ya, tapi saya belum nonton sama sekali. *swear* Gak ada teman saya yang mau ngasih filenya ke saya. Mereka ngelarang saya nonton. T^T

Apakah segitu bahayanya? *glek*

#curcol

Yah, sepertinya A/N nya kepanjangan. Dan chap ini chap pertama paling panjang yang pernah saya bikin. *applause* *plak*

Chap depaaaaaan… masih bingung harus gimana ^^"

Mohon reviewnya, agar saya tetap semangat untuk hidup.

*Kicked*

Jaa~ ;)

**Mind to review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Balasan review

**Wulan-chan**

Oke, tapi saya belum pantas disebut senpai, masih newbie. Hee. Arigatou…

**Tyu**

Wah itu saya juga penasaran, sudah search di Om Google tapi gak nemu. Jadi belum nemu metode yang pas buat Sasuke. –halah-

Kemungkinan Sasuke berguru(?) ke Orochimaru-sama di fic saya ini kira-kira 51% -plak- Arigatou…

**Uno**

Maaf gak kilat –bows- sepertinya Naru-chan gak akan sanggup (?) lama-lama begitu, tapi saya juga masih bingung sih –plak- Arigatou…

**AkemyYamato**

oke, ini sudah saya apdet. Met membaca. –bows- Arigatou…

**Rose**

Terima kasih sudah sabar menanti –bows- ini saya apdet. Arigatou…

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**

Benarkah? O,O

Bisa tuh buat referensi ratem –dibantai- oh, mereka Cuma chara numpang lewat kok. –ditendang-

Mending adegan iya-iyanya SasuNaru, huehehe. –buagh- waduh? Anbu? *swt* A—arigatou…

**Queen the reaper**

Yang ngelempar kunai? Hehehe –garuk2 kepala-

waw, sampai seperti itu… O,O –nosebleed- OK, semangat! Arigatou…

**Chielasu88**

Iya tuh, hehehe –plak-

Perlu juga konflik tuh sekali-kali. Kalau Cuma bertengkar kan udah sering. –doubleplak- Arigatou…

**Yuchan desu**

W—wah O.O

be—benarkah? Sebenarnya saya bingung kalau bikin adegan fighting. Mungkin kemaren saya dapat wangsit makanya bisa –gaje-

maaf kalau chap ini jadi (sangat) menurun lagi. Lagi kehilangan ide n inspirasi. Tapi saya akan tetap terus belajar bikin fic yang lebih baik dan bersemangat kok. Soalnya scene pertarungan dan kejutan mungkin adanya di chap belas-belasan(?) saat anggota Akatsuki mulai bemunculan. –plak- -kamu ngebocorin cerita-

Arigatou…

**No name**

Maafkan saya –bows- awalnya saya mau memakai chara Naruko, tapi berhubung banyak author senior yang memakai Naruto untuk fem, jadi saya putuskan begitu. Karena saya juga merasa kurang sreg memakai Naruko di fic ini. Mungkin lain kali kalau bikin fic FemNaru, akan saya coba memakai Naruko.

Sekali lagi maafkan saya. Arigatou…

**.**

Tapi kalau Reader mau, saya akan ganti ke Naruko, bagaimana Minna? 

**.**

**Yashina Uzumaki**

Maaf gak kilat –bows-

Saya lagi melewati masa-masa tugas menumpuk –tiap hari dapat tugas harian- #Headbang

Arigatou…

.

Makasih buat reader, reviewer, dan silent reader *kalau ada* yang udah baca dan ngasih semangat ;)

Douzo~

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Masashi kishimoto-sensei, pinjem chara Narutonya ya *Dogenza***

**Author: NanaMithrEe**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, gaje, Newbie, SasuFemNaru, DLDR**

**.**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, anak cewek yang periang, manis, dan imut. Meskipun kyuubi tersegel dalam dirinya, orang-orang di konoha menyukainya, hidup yang menyenangkan, tapi karena kyuubi sekarang dia di incar…

Pair: SasuFemNaru, and many more, my first fic, Newbie, No Flame please. DLDR, but… mind to RnR?

**.**

**.**

**Bringing the Rain © NanaMithrEe**

**.**

**. **

Naruto langsung reflex menangkap salah satu kunai yang tepat mengarah ke kepalanya itu dan menangkis sisanya.

**Trang!**

SREKK!

Seseorang mengarahkan sebuah kunainya tepat ke leher Naruto, membuat dia membeku sekejap.

"Wah, kau lengah Naru-chan~~" Tenten muncul dari samping sambil menjauhkan Kunai nya.

"Te—Tenten?"

"Maaf! Hanya bercanda!" Tenten menjilat kunainya yang tajam.

"Kau mau melukaiku ya?" tanya Naruto sedikit bergetar. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, hampir saja dia berpikir di serang lagi oleh dua orang yang kemarin itu.

"Ah, bukan begitu… aku hanya sedang terlalu semangat latihan hingga kunai, shuriken dan senjata lainnya berhamburan kemana-mana," sahut Tenten sambil memutar-mutar kunai itu.

Naruto melihat kearah tempat Tenten latihan, benar-benar mengerikan… tampak seperti habis perang, atau mungkin tawuran. Lihatlah korban-korban yang tidak berdosa alias tembok sekolah yang penuh dengan tancapan kunai dan shuriken, tak luput pula pohon-pohon di sekitarnya yang patah dan terpotong. Baiklah sepertinya tidak ada yang peduli pada korban-korban itu.

"Bagaimana kau bertanggung jawab soal ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah tanah lapang yang bertaburan dengan senjata-senjata itu.

"Hahaha, soal itu… entahlah aku tidak memikirkannya… berlatih sendirian agak membosankan sih, sepertinya aku membutuhkan lawan yang kuat, aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat lagi," ucap Tenten sambil melirik Naruto yang membawa buku tentang ninjutsu.

Naruto menatap kearah lain, saat ini dia sedang tidak mood untuk berlatih, "Ah sudah dulu ya, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu, jaa."

"Yaa…" ucap Tenten seraya melambaikan tangannya. 'Tumben Naruto tidak tertarik untuk berlatih,' gumam Tenten heran.

'Bahkan guard ku sangat lemah sampai-sampai bisa terjebak begitu. Seandainya Tenten adalah mereka, aku pasti sudah mati…' Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok.

'Sepertinya aku mulai sedikit memahami perasaan Sasuke yang ingin menjadi lebih kuat…'

Di lapangan terlihat teman-temannya bermain futsal tanpa Sasuke, dia tidak ada di sana. "Apa peduliku sih?" desah Naruto. Benar, dia tidak perlu peduli pada Sasuke, lagipula kapan Sasuke peduli padanya.

Naruto terus berjalan melewati ruang seni, terlihat Sai sedang konsentrasi melukis… hmm entahlah, gambar abstrak mungkin, Naruto tidak begitu memperhatikannya.

'Mereka tanpa aku tetap akan baik-baik saja kan?' Naruto menerawang.

"Hei, Naru-san. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?" Tanya Sai yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto.

"E—eh ti—tidak, aku hanya sedang lewat kok!"

"Benarkah?" Sai mengerutkan alisnya lalu kemudian tersenyum. "Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang tidak bagus Naru-san, apa kau ada masalah?"

"Be—betsuni…"

"Oh ya? Sepertinya aku memang masih belum bisa mengerti perasaan seseorang," Sai menunjukkan beberapa buku, salah satu diantaranya buku "Cara membaca perasaan seseorang" kepada Naruto. "Menurut buku ini, kalau teman kita sedang bersedih, lebih baik kita menghiburnya agar bisa lebih akrab, dan itulah gunanya teman."

"….."

"Naru-san?"

"Ya?"

"Sedang ada masalah dengan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sai sambil melanjutkan kegiatan melukisnya.

Naruto menunduk, adakah masalah dengan Sasuke? Ah benar, dia sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Seharusnya dia menghindari teman-temannya agar tidak terlibat masalahnya.

"Bukannya aku memang selalu bertengkar dengan Sasuke, hahaha…" Naruto tertawa hambar.

Sai meletakkan kuasnya, "Hari ini Sasuke-kun terlihat sangat dingin daripada biasanya, dan kulihat sepertinya tadi dia mencarimu."

"….."

"Kupikir Naru-san sedang menghindari semua orang, termasuk aku."

'Apakah terlihat sekali?' batin Naruto, baru saja tadi Gaara berkata seperti itu kepadanya, dan sekarang Sai. "Gak kok, aku hanya merasa sedang kurang sehat hari ini. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu, Sai."

Naruto segera beranjak pergi.

"Tidakkah kau pikir Naruto agak aneh hari ini?" ucap Ino muncul dari balik pintu begitu Naruto sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"K—ku rasa begitu," sahut Hinata.

"Bukankah Naru-san bilang dia sedang kurang sehat?" ucap Sai heran dengan perkataan Ino.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya, "Kau tidak mengerti perasaan perempuan, Sai."

'Ternyata mengerti perasaan seseorang memang rumit, terutama perempuan,' simpul Sai.

**S**

**E**

**A**

Pelajaran sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu, beberapa murid sudah tampak bosan, mengantuk dan bahkan sudah ada yang tertidur, sampai tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Maaf, saya terlambat Yamato-sensei," ucap Naruto nyengir.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, masuklah."

"Terima kasih sensei."

Naruto duduk kekursinya tanpa melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatapnya tajam.

"Kau dari mana saja Naru-chan?" bisik Sakura.

"Ah, tadi aku sedang istirahat saja," sahut Naruto pelan.

"Kau membuat kami cemas," sambung Ino.

"Maaf," akhirnya Naruto menampakkan cengiran khasnya sebagai tanda maaf.

"Kakimu sudah sembuh?" tanya Hinata.

"Begitulah!" sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum sebentar, lalu senyum itu menghilang ketika ia tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

Bel istirahat kedua. Sasuke benar-benar menunggu bunyi bel itu saat ini agar bisa cepat menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Naruto, bahkan dia sama sekali mengabaikan penjelasan dari Yamato-sensei. Ckckck.

"Baiklah, apa ada yang mau mencoba menjawabnya?" Tanya Yamato-sensei.

Krik krik krik

Kebiasaan para murid, saat ditanya aja pada mingkem. Sedang saat sensei menjelaskan malah sibuk mengoceh sendiri. Yamato-sensei menghela napas.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau mau menjawabnya?" Tanya Yamato-sensei.

"Maaf sensei, aku sedang tidak berminat." Jawab Sasuke sambil menopang dagunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

Yah, jawaban yang cukup mengejutkan dari seorang Uchiha. Membuat semua orang menatap Sasuke dengan tidak percaya termasuk Naruto dan Yamato-sensei. Kecuali para fans Sasuke yang tentu saja menganggap Sasuke begitu keren ketika mengatakannya. –keren dari mana?-

Hening lagi.

Yamato-sensei memijit-mijit kepalanya, "Baiklah, Sakura kau pasti tahu jawabannya kan?"

"Ah iya sensei!" sahut Sakura segera berdiri.

'Lama. Kapan bel sialan itu berbunyi?'

**TETT… TETTT… TETTT…**

"Baiklah, kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini sampai di sini."

Hampir saja Sasuke menghampiri si blonde itu kalau saja Naruto tidak…

"TOILETT… aku harus ke toilet sekarang…!"

Dan dalam sekejap Naruto menghilang –kabur- dari kelas.

"Dasar Naru-chan…"

"Kakinya itu benar sakit atau sudah sembuh sih?"

Sasuke segera keluar dari kelas.

"Naruto, aku tahu kau di dalam. Keluar dan bicara denganku." Ucap Sasuke, tidak peduli lagi dengan situasi di sekitarnya, syukurnya sedang tidak ada orang lain di dekat toilet perempuan.

Kriekk!

Pintu dibuka oleh seseorang dari dalam, seandainya saja itu bukan pintu masuk ke toilet perempuan, pasti sudah Sasuke terobos dari tadi.

"Naru—"

Orang, atau lebih tepatnya cewek berambut pirang yang membuka pintu itu menatap kearah Sasuke. "Ah, a—apa kau mencariku? Aku tidak menyangka se—"

"Maaf, aku salah orang." Potong Sasuke, menyadari gadis berambut pirang pendek itu bukan Naruto, mata gadis itu berwarna merah.

"Oh, baiklah… kalau begitu aku akan pergi." Ujarnya sambil mendesis pelan, "Dasar Tem—"

Grep!

Sasuke menahan tangan gadis itu, tepat saat gadis itu hendak melangkah melewatinya.

"Kau memang Naruto."

Gadis pirang bermata merah itu menoleh kearah Sasuke, lalu menggerakkan tangan kirinya.

Poof!

"Ternyata bunshin yang menyamar, sial!" mata onyx Sasuke berubah menjadi sharingan, "Kenapa harus seperti ini Naruto?"

Brakk!

"Katakan, kenapa kau menghindariku sampai seperti ini, Naruto?"

Sasuke menghalangi seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang berjalan di koridor kelas. Gadis itu diam, kemudian lagi-lagi menghilang.

"Poof!"

"Lagi-lagi bunsin yang menyamar!" geram Sasuke.

Si Raven itu kemudian berjalan menuju kearah seseorang yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Aku tahu itu kau, Naruto! Berhentilah melakukan hal seperti ini." ucap Sasuke dengan Sharingan aktif kepada Hinata yang duduk sambil membaca buku ninjutsu.

Hinata menutup bukunya, "Ke—kenapa denganm—"

"Naruto!"

"Berhentilah mencariku, Teme!"

"Poof!"

Sasuke menutup matanya beberapa saat sambil menghela napas panjang. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh bunshin yang dia temui, mulai dari yang menyamar menjadi perempuan lain, hewan, shikamaru, chouji, sampai bunshin yang menyamar jadi Hinata, namun masih belum bisa menemukan Naruto yang asli. Akhirnya sampai bel masuk, baru Naruto yang asli masuk ke kelas, dan lagi-lagi mengabaikan Sasuke.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi…

"Liburan…!"

Walaupun hanya seminggu, aku senang sekali!" ucap Ino gembira.

"Benar! Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kita diliburkan selama seminggu ya?" pikir Sakura.

"Siapa yang peduli? Aku tidak!" sahut Ino.

"Waaah…" Tiba-tiba Tenten menunjuk kearah luar.

"Hujaaaan…!" koor murid-murid Konoha Gakuen.

"Aduh, aku gak bawa payung…" ucap Kiba menghela napas.

"Sudah tahu musim hujan, gak bawa payung salahmu sendiri," sahut Neji.

"Aku kan malu bawa benda kaya itu, memangnya aku cewek!" balas Kiba.

"Hei apa maksudnya tuh? Gender kan gak ada hubungannya sama payung!" ucap Tenten.

"Su—sudahlah…" ucap Hinata sambil sweatdrop.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat pertengkaran kecil teman-temannya itu lalu mengabaikannya.

Sebagian murid berlari berhamburan, sebagian memakai payung.

"Naru-chan, duluan ya…" ucap Sakura dan Ino sepayung berdua.

"Ya," sahut Naruto.

Begitu pula dengan teman-temannya yang lain sudah mulai pulang, yang searah dia pulangnya kan cuma Sasuke.

"Tidak akan reda dalam waktu cepat," gumam Naruto berniat melawan hujan, toh kakinya sudah lebih baik dan dia tidak mau berlama-lama bersama Sasuke. Dia mulai berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan dengan cepat, tapi yang pasti Sasukemengikutinya sekarang dari belakang. Naruto berjalan lebih cepat tanpa melihat ke belakang karena sudah tahu jelas siapa yang mengikutinya. Seragamnya basah kuyup. Yang dia harapkan hanya jangan sampai ada bunyi petir.

Naruto mulai berlari, sampai akhirnya Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar menghindariku."

Naruto menoleh, kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk segel jurus, tetapi ditahan dengan cepat oleh Sasuke. "Sudah cukup. Aku tidak suka seperti ini!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto diam, membiarkan tangannya yang dicengkram.

"Katakan sesuatu, Dobe!"

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

Bukannya melepas, Sasuke malah mencengkramnya lebih erat.

"Pikirkan saja mengenai balas dendam pada Itachi Uchiha, Teme!" sahut Naruto sambil berusaha menarik tangannya.

"Aku memikirkannya!"

"Bagus! Sekarang lepas aku!"

"Tidak mau."

"Kau mau membuatku sakit flu ya!"

"Orang bodoh tidak akan kena flu, Dobe Usuratonkachi!"

"Sial, sempat-sempatnya kau mengejekku, dasar Teme!"

"Aku juga memikirkanmu Naruto…"

"A—apa?"

"Dasar Dobe…"

"Gezz… Teme!"

**Blarrr!**

Bunyi petir itu langsung membuat Naruto terkejut, kedua kakinya terasa lemas dan terduduk di bawah guyuran hujan itu.

"Dobe, kau kenapa?"

Naruto hanya diam, Sasuke berjongkok sambil memegang bahu Naruto, "Hei! Dobe?"

"Nii-san… a—aku…"

Sasuke tertegun, siapa yang dipanggil kakak oleh Naruto?

**Brukk!**

Dia pingsan.

"Naruto? Hei?"

Sasuke segera menggendong Naruto di punggungnya meskipun lukanya belum sembuh benar dan masih terasa sakit, bergegas mengantarnya pulang dan juga Melupakan rasa marahnya tadi sejenak.

"Kau benar-benar Dobe, padahal belum pulih total tapi sudah memakai sepuluh bunshin lebih hanya untuk menghindariku," gerutu Sasuke.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, dia merasa seseorang tengah membawanya di tengah guyuran hujan itu, rambut emo itu begitu ia kenal.

"Sasuke…"

"Sebentar lagi akan sampai rumahmu,"

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Heh? Sejak kapan kau begitu peduli padaku? Kita kan rival…"

"Hn."

"Dasar Teme…"

"Hn?"

"Maaf aku sudah menghindarimu seharian ini…"

"Hn."

"Kau tahu tidak, rasanya tidak menyenangkan menghindari semua orang…"

Sasuke terus berjalan dengan cepat.

"Padahal tanganmu masih luka dan itu gara-gara aku, tapi aku malah merepotkanmu lagi…"

"Cukup, tentang hal itu!"

"Apa kau marah?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah… aku hanya… sedikit kesal…"

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke segera mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto, terlihat Konohamaru keluar dengan memakai handuk di kepalanya.

"Loh, Sasuke-Nii, Naru Nee-chan! Kenapa kalian basah-basahan seperti itu?"

"Bertanya nanti saja, biarkan kami masuk!" jawab Sasuke.

"Kau bisa ke kamarmu sendiri?" tanya Sasuke sambil menurunkan Naruto.

"Tentu saja… lagipula aku tidak ingin kau masuk kamarku Teme…" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan Dobe!"

"Entahlah, apa menurutmu?" tanyanya terus berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Ini." Konohamaru menyerahkan handuk dan pakaian kering kepada Sasuke, "Nanti Sasuke-Nii bisa sakit kalau pakai baju yang basah!"

"Ya."

"Kehujanan bukan? Aku tadi juga kehujanan," ucap Konohamaru pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Tapi kenapa Naru Nee-chan seperti tu? Apa dia sakit?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Bukannya mengenai hal itu seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu."

"Aku kemarin menginap di rumah Udon jadi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di rumah." Jelas Konohamaru.

"Aku buatkan kalian teh hijau," ucap Naruto sambil membawa nampan setelah tidak muncul untuk beberapa saat.

"Hei Naru Nee-chan tampak sakit, kenapa tidak istirahat saja?"

Naruto duduk sambil meminum teh itu dengan tenang, "Kata siapa? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau pucat, Dobe!"

"Masa? Mungkin karena capek saja!"

"Bagaimana mungkin pingsan itu baik-baik saja! Membuang cakra dengan sia-sia dengan bunshinmu itu!" bentak Sasuke.

"Pingsan?" Konohamaru memandang Naruto yang mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Apa yang terjadi saat aku tidak ada?" Tanya Konohamaru lagi.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Jawab Naruto pendek.

Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu Naru Nee-chan istirahat saja! Sasuke-Nii juga tunggu hujan dulu baru pulang!" saran Konohamaru.

"Iya,iya," sahut Naruto sambil bersandar di kursi.

Naruto duduk dengan tenang di sofa yang empuk itu, nyaman. Membuat mata mengantuk. Dia memang lelah. Lelah terhadap semua masalah yang dihadapinya sekarang. Selama beberapa waktu dia merasa begitu damai. Tidur dengan begitu tenang. Sampai dia terbangun karena mendengar suara.

"Hatsyyi! Hatsyyi!"

Naruto melihat kearah Konohamaru, "Kau flu?"

"Mungkin gara-gara kehujanan," ucap Konohamaru sambil memegang hidungnya.

"Biar kucarikan obatnya," ucap Sasuke berjalan kearah dapur.

"Obat flu ada di lemari atas," ucap Naruto yang mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, Sasuke menatap kearahnya.

Naruto mengambilnya seraya berjingkit, "Nah ini dia— hatsyii!"

Naruto bersin tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke sweatdrop, " Jangan bilang kau kena flu juga!"

"Gak, ini Cuma bersin biasa, lagipula kau sudah bilang orang bodoh gak akan kena flu!" sahut Naruto.

"Kau percaya?" sasuke tertawa pelan, membuat Naruto terkesima.

'Sasuke Uchiha tertawa, eh? Ini mimpi ya?'

"Kenapa Dobe?"

"Tidak apa!" ucap Naruto langsung menuju kearah Konohamaru sambil membawa segelas air. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang dan kembali duduk di sofa sebelah Naruto.

"Cepat minum obatnya Konohamaru, dan langsung tidur ke kamarmu!" perintah Naruto.

"Tidak mau, aku mau di sini saja…" ucap Konohamaru malas.

"Dengarkan kata Naruto, Konohamaru," sahut Sasuke.

"Malas… tidur sebentar juga sembuh!"

Naruto menyentuh dahi Konohamaru, "Tuh kan panas, aku ambil kompresan dulu."

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, "Kau juga masih lelah 'kan? Biar aku yang ambilkan!"

"Tidak apa, "Ujar Naruto berlalu.

Naruto meletakkan kain dingin itu di dahi Konohamaru.

"Masih panas… tidur saja," ucapnya mengelus rambut Konohamaru.

Benar-benar terlihat seperti sosok seorang ibu di mata Sasuke. Ibu…? Sasuke ingat ibunya, ibunya yang selalu tersenyum lembut, mengobatinya saat dia terluka, menjaganya saat sakit, tapi sekarang ibunya tengah terbaring tidak berdaya di rumah sakit, dan itu tidak lain karena kakaknya sendiri. Sasuke merasa tiba-tiba semuanya begitu gelap…

Naruto menyentuh bahu Sasuke, "Hei bangun Sasuke, kau jangan tidur di sini… Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Membuat Naruto bingung.

"Hei?" Naruto menggerakkan tangannya kearah wajah Sasuke, rasanya panas…

"Apa? Panas?" Naruto segera menyentuh dahi Sasuke, terasa sangat panas.

"Aduh bagaimana ini? Apa? Harus bagaimana? Obat! Iya benar!" Naruto panic, saat ini dua orang sedang sakit di rumahnya sedangkan hujan terus saja turun tanpa berhenti seakan-akan ingin menenggelamkan dunia.

"Sasuke bangun, minum ini ya!" ujar Naruto cemas.

Sasuke membuka matanya walau terasa berat dan kepalanya terasa sakit. Rasanya panas dan dingin dalam waktu yang bersamaan di sekujur tubuhnya. Naruto menyerahkan sebuah selimut, "Kalau kau merasa dingin pakai saja ini."

Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto yang menyodorkan obat kearahnya dan menyelimutinya dalam diam.

"Haaah, kenapa begini?" Naruto menghempaskan dirinya di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan kedua orang sakit itu.

'Bukankah aku harusnya menghindari orang itu?' Naruto melirik kearah si Raven berambut emo itu.

Konohamaru membuka matanya, "Aduh, kepalaku sakit…"

"Lain kali jangan pulang hujan-hujanan lagi!" ucap Naruto.

Konohamaru sewot, "Toh tadi Naru nee-chan dan Sasuke-Nii pulang hujan-hujanan juga!"

"Benar," Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke, "Dan sekarang dia juga sakit."

"Tidurlah lagi dan cepat sembuh, Jadilah anak yang baik!" sambungnya.

"Iya, aku akan jadi anak yang baik…"

Naruto menghela napas, jarang sekali Konohamaru sakit. Dan saat sakit, kenapa Sasuke ikut-ikutan sakit juga! Di rumahnya pula…

"Naru Nee-chan…"

"Apa?"

"Aku mau susu cokelat campur jus apel campur dengan tomat dan pisang, enak gak ya?"

Naruto sweatdrop, "Jangan ngawur deh! Aku buatkan susu cokelat aja!"

Naruto beranjak ke dapur. Menghadapi orang sakit memang harus sabar.

Naruto meletakkan susu cokelat hangat itu di meja ruang tamu dan menyerahkannya kepada Konohamaru, kemudian memasang thermometer pada Sasuke, bukannya menurun malah tambah tinggi, membuat Naruto tambah heran.

"Memangnya kalau sakit flu, semua Uchiha itu setinggi ini ya suhunya! Apa karena elemen api mereka?"

"Kau berisik, Dobe…"

"Sempat-sempatnya kau mengatakan itu!"

"Hn…"

'Kenapa hujan akhir-akhir ini tambah lebat dan sering… inikan Desa Konoha bukan Amegakure…' batin Naruto.

"Apa kau ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"….."

"Haaah, dasar Uchiha…" Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke yang terasa panas, "Sok kuat!"

"Naruto… sebenarnya aku… aku... uhuk, uhuk," Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Aku suka padamu…"

"Haa…?" Naruto bengong.

"Kau bagaimana?" Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan mata terpejam.

'Apa dia mengigau karena demam?' batin Naruto bingung bercampur kaget.

"A—Aku juga suka kamu kok, kau tahu kan aku menyukai semua orang, ah ya! Jangan lupakan ramen!"

"Baka…" ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang serak.

Itu salahmu Sasuke, seharusnya pakai kata cinta, bukan suka… atau memang si cewek blonde itu yang terlalu payah.

"Kau ini sedang sakit, jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh!" ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

Tidak lama kemudian…

"Hei kalian berdua… ayo bangun dan makan! Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya bersama dengan kagebunshinku! Jangan membuatku membung-buang chakraku lagi dong!" gerutu Naruto pada Konohamaru dan Sasuke yang tidak juga mau bangun.

"Aku tidak lapar!" sahut mereka berdua, membuat tiga sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto.

"Hufhh… apa-apaan itu!" Naruto menghela napas sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya. Mengurus orang sakit itu memang sulit, bagaimana dengan Sakura yang biasanya membantu sebagai relawan di rumah sakit ya? Apa dia juga sabar, padahal kan Sakura suka marah-marah.

Akhirnya setelah menghalalkan berbagai cara, Naruto berhasil membuat mereka duduk di hadapan meja makan, meskipun mereka berdua tampak uring-uringan dan malas.

"Selesai makan, minum obat!" ucap Naruto sambil menarik baju Konohamaru yang berniat beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Iyaa…" Konohamaru meneguk air putih segelas penuh setelah memakan obat yang pahitnya minta ampun. Kenapa sih obat itu rasanya selalu pahit?

"Puih, rasanya pahit banget!" ucap Konohamaru.

"Namanya juga obat," sahut Naruto sewot.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur lagi…" Konohamaru beranjak kearah kursi panjang dan kembali istirahat dengan tenang.

Sementara Sasuke, makan dengan sangat malas dan sambil terbatuk-batuk. Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Ternyata kalau sakit, kau lemah juga ya," ucap Naruto meremehkan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tenggorokannya sakit dan kepalanya terasa sakit serta panas dalam waktu yang bersamaan, arrgh…! Benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Yang di inginkannya sekarang adalah beristirahat.

"Ya sudah, istirahatlah lagi," ucap Naruto setelah Sasuke meminum obatnya.

Naruto mengukur kembali panas mereka berdua, Konohamaru sudah lumayan, Cuma sang Uchiha yang panasnya tidak turun sama sekali, membuat Naruto bingung.

"The—thermometer ini mungkin sudah rusak," ucapnya.

"Apa obat sakit klan Uchiha beda ya? Halah Cuma flu doang masa iya sih beda!" Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir, pusing sendiri memikirkannya, kemudian dia kembali meletakkan kompresan itu di dahi Sasuke.

**N**

**N**

**N**

Sasuke terbangun sekitar jam 3 lewat, ia bermimpi buruk, mimpi mengenai pembantaian itu. Dia merasa seseorang memegang tangannya, lembut dan hangat seperti tangan ibunya. Dia melihat cewek pirang itu memegang tangannya sambil mendengkur pelan, dia pasti benar-benar menjaga mereka berdua. Sasuke ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi tenggorokannya sakit. Hanya terdengar detik jam di ruangan itu. Balas dendam itu, haruskah ia lupakan? Saat ini dia merasa sangat lemah dan tidak berdaya. Dia merasa lelah akan ambisinya itu sendiri.

Sasuke berjalan menuju luar teras rumah, merasakan dinginnya angin malam. Duduk di kursi, memandang langit gelap, bahkan tidak ada satupun bintang yang muncul hanya untuk sekedar menemani bulan yang ditutupi oleh awan.

"Ah, kupikir kau sudah pulang," ucap Naruto muncul tiba-tiba dari belakangnya.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah Naruto "Kau sudah tidak marah padaku?"

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Diam. Sasuke kembali melayangkan pandangannya kearah langit kelam yang sewarna dengan matanya.

"Aku…" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sepi beberapa saat.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya lalu memandang kearah langit yang ditatap Sasuke, seakan-akan ada jawabannya di sana, "Mau ngomong apa sih?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "Salahkah jika aku ingin balas dendam?"

Naruto menatap lirih kearah Sasuke.

"Salahkah jika aku ingin membunuh Uchiha Itachi?"

"Itu…"

"Selama ini itulah alasanku untuk hidup, aku terus berlatih! Tetapi kenapa aku tetap saja begitu lemah?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa hanya memikirkan balas dendam itu? Kau masih memiliki aku dan teman-teman yang lain! Kau mengatakan seolah-olah cuma kau yang paling menderita di dunia ini," sahut Naruto sambil bangkit.

"Kau tidak mengerti…"

"Kurasa kita sudah pernah membahas tentang ini, bukan begitu Uchiha Sasuke?" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hn."

"Sudahlah, terserahmu saja!" Naruto beranjak.

"Tunggu!"

"Apalagi sih Teme? Pegal tahu berdiri terus mendengarkanmu bicara mengenai semua itu!"

"Duduk," sahut Sasuke sambil menunjuk kursi di sampingnya.

Naruto duduk di lantai sambil berpaling, Sasuke sweatdrop, "Kenapa di lantai?"

"Karena aku kesal padamu, Teme!"

"Terserahlah."

Naruto melipat tangannya sambil manyun.

Sasuke menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis, kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Apa Teme?"

Wusshhh…

Angin malam bertiup pelan. Tepat saat Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Membuat yang bersangkutan kaget.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidur."

"Kalau masih sakit tidur di dalam rumah saja," ucap Naruto dengan muka memerah sambil melirik Sasuke yang bersandar di bahunya.

Sasuke diam sambil memejamkan matanya, rasanya nyaman.

"Teme? Kau tidur?"

Sasuke membuka matanya, "Kau pikir aku bisa tidur?"

"Habisnya kau diam saja! Ah! Lihat bintang jatuh! Ayo buat permohonan!"

"Bodoh!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Apa yang salah dengan permohonan?"

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menyentuh pipi halus Naruto itu, tapi dia urungkan. Demam ini sepertinya benar-benar membuat pikirannya kacau.

"Dan siapa yang kau bilang bodoh?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?"

"Enak saja!" sanggah Naruto.

"Biarkan aku istirahat…" ucap Sasuke pelan.

Naruto tertegun sejenak, "Istirahatlah…"

Cup!

Sasuke mencium pipi kanan Naruto, "Oyasumi."

"E—eh?"

Naruto membeku.

**TBC**

**A/N**: Makin gak jelas… makin gak nyambung sama judul, makin bingung…

Maaf, saya benar-benar gak punya banyak waktu minggu-minggu ini. Dan lagi, jarak warnet yang menghalangi saya (baca: 8 kilometer) bikin tambah down…

Inspirasi pada kabur gara-gara XY, factor prima, kombinasi linear, narrative teks, semaphore, daaaan segala mapel. #sigh

Jadi, dengan ini mungkin saya bakal HIATUS beberapa waktu. Saya gak mau remedi… bisa-bisa saya dibantai aniki. Lagipula netbook saya lagi kena virus, jadi harus di install ulang, intinya saya gak bakal bisa ngetik fic. T^T

Jaa ne, minna-san…

At least,

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Makasih buat yang ngereview

**Higuchi Keitaro, Ashahi Kagari-kun, Nasumi-chan Uharu, Rose, Wulan-chan, Uciha Hikari, yuchan desu, Queen the reaper, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, dan Yashina Uzumaki.**

Maaf gak sempat ngebales, dan maaf untuk updatenya yang lama.

Makasih buat reader, reviewer, dan silent reader yang udah baca dan ngasih semangat dan juga buat yang ngefave, gak nyangka ada yang suka, padahal saya mulai kehilangan semangat nih.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: ****Kiriya diciannove**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Typo****,**** OOC, gaje, Newbie, SasuFemNaru, DLDR**

**.**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, anak cewek yang periang, manis, dan imut. Meskipun kyuubi tersegel dalam dirinya, orang-orang di konoha menyukainya, hidup yang menyenangkan, tapi karena kyuubi sekarang dia di incar…

Pair: SasuFemNaru, and many more, my first fic, Newbie, No Flame please. DLDR, but… mind to RnR?

**.**

**.**

**Bringing the Rain © Kiriya Diciannove**

**.**

**.**

Di rumah Sasuke….

"Liburan…! Liburan…! Apa yang harus dilakukan ya?" kata Naruto ceria.

"Berlibur!" seru Konohamaru.

"Yeah! Ayo yang bersemangat, minna!" teriak Lee.

"Bagaimana kalau ke pantai?" Tanya Ino, "Kita bisa menikmati hangatnya sinar mentari pagi…"

"Itu ide bagus, tapi kenapa kau memegang tanganku, Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Maaf, terlalu bersemangat sih," ucap Ino.

"Lebih baik berlatih di Shi no Mori dan mendaki gunung sambil berlatih daya tahan tubuh!" ucap Kiba yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan sandal dan buah tomat, pisang, apel malang, jeruk mandarin, kenanga, dan semangka yang entah di dapat teman-temannyanya dari mana.

"Liburan sih liburan! Tapi kenapa kalian semua berada di rumahku?" gerutu Sasuke.

"Karena kita semua akan liburan!" ucap Naruto antusias dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Lalu kenapa dia dan dia juga ada di rumahku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi sambil menunjuk Neji yang sibuk membaca buku dan Gaara yang sedang melihat jam pasirnya.

"Karena aku yang mengajak mereka!" tegas Naruto dengan semangat membara.

"Dia kenapa kak?" Tanya Hanabi, adik Hinata sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Te—tenanglah Naru-_chan_…" ucap Hinata yang melihat Naruto terlalu bersemangat hingga auranya terlihat berapi-api seperti Lee.

"Biarkan saja Naru-_chan_, Hinata!" sahut Tenten.

"Semangat yang bagus Naru-_chan_!" ucap Lee senang.

"Tentu saja, Lee!" balas Naruto.

Mereka berdua saling bergenggaman tangan dengan mata berapi-api, tampak background debur ombak di belakang mereka berdua.

**Tak!**

"Ouch!"

Sasuke melempar botol air mineral kearah Lee.

"Teme, kau apa-apaan sih!"

"Gak sengaja, tadinya mau kulempar ke tempat sampah." Sahut Sasuke sekenanya.

'_Bohong banget.'_ Batin teman-teman yang lain minus Naruto dan Lee.

"Kau yang bersemangatpun akan tetap manis saat dilukis Naru-_chan_…" ucap Sai yang sedang menggambar di buku tulisnya.

Sementara itu terlihat Shikamaru yang tidur di sofa, _'Buset… ternyata datang kerumah orang ternyata cuma buat numpang tidur!'_ batin Sasuke sambil sweatdrop. Chouji sedang memungut buah yang berserakan diantara Kiba yang sekarat akibat teman-temannya tadi, Akamaru yang sedang guling-guling di rerumputan hijau, sementara Shino diam melihat semut yang berjejer di halaman belakang rumah Sasuke, sepertinya dia sedang meneliti spesies baru.

Yaah, bisa dilihat sekarang mereka sedang bersantai duduk-duduk di beranda belakang rumah Sasuke sebagai tamu tak diundang. Pagi-pagi sudah datang menyerbu rumah orang. Sasuke menghela napas dengan kesal, tadinya mereka bilang hanya ingin menjenguk dirinya yang masih sakit, padahal sudah sangat jelas bahwa dirinya sudah sembuh dari sakitnya itu.

'_Apa sih yang terjadi saat aku sakit waktu itu?'_ gumam Sasuke pelan. Yang Sasuke ingat hanya saat dia berbicara dengan Naruto, lalu dia merasa sangat mengantuk dan tidur, tapi rasanya seperti ada sesuatu hal yang terlupakan yang sudah dia lakukan. Dan hal itu… _'Apa ada hal bodoh yang kulakukan? Apa itu Cuma mimpi?'_

"Eh apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Teme?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar, "Tidak, hanya sedikit berpikir."

"Tentang?"

"Malam itu. Apa ada hal bodoh yang kulakukan?"

'_Hal bodoh…?'_ batin Naruto. '_Ternyata benar, dia melakukan itu karena sakit demam…_' jujur Naruto merasa sedikit kecewa mendengar kata itu. _'Hal bodoh katanya…'_

"Tidak, tidak ada." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Benarkah?" selidik Sasuke. _'Berarti benar itu Cuma mimpi.'_

Naruto memukul pelan bahu Sasuke, "Hei, sudahlah! Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, pikirkan tentang semangat liburan!"

"Hn."

"Wah, Hanabi, aku tidak menyangka kau ada disini," ucap Konohamaru.

"Aku juga begitu, Konohamaru!" sahut Hanabi.

Terlihat aliran listrik dari tatapan mereka berdua.

'_Mereka musuhan?'_ batin beberapa orang disana.

"Jadi… mau liburan kemana?" Tanya Sakura sambil memegang sebuah note kecil dan pulpen.

"Oh iya, Gaara-_kun_ dari Sunagakure kan? Bagaimana kalau kesana?" Tanya Ino dengan semangat.

"Saat ini di Suna sedang musim badai gurun," ucap Gaara untuk pertama kalinya.

Pembayangan…

Tersesat di padang gurun yang sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pasir, panas terik, fatamorgana dan badai gurun?

"Oke, bukan ke Suna," ucap Sakura sambil mencoretnya dari daftar.

"Iya, lagipula terlalu jauh pergi kesana. Aku tidak akan diizinkan Jiraiya _jii-san_ dan Tsunade _baa-chan_," ucap Naruto murung.

Sasuke yang sedang diam memandang kearah wajah Naruto yang sedang bermuram durja itu.

"Jadi gimana? Pantai, pegunungan, festival, taman bermain, air terjun, _onsen_…" Tenten kehabisan kata-kata.

"Festival masih lama…" ucap Hinata.

"Lagipula sekarang sedang musim hujan," ucap Shino sambil masuk kerumah bersama Akamaru, terdengar bunyi rintik-rintik hujan di atas atap.

"Haaaah…" mereka menghela napas.

"Masa gak bisa kemana-mana…" keluh Naruto.

"Ka—kalau begitu—bagaimana kalau liburan ke tempat kakekku saja?"

Sontak semua melihat kearah Hinata.

"Apa kau yakin Hinata-_hime_?" Tanya Neji yang juga ikut menatapnya.

"Kurasa ide Hinata _nee-san_ bagus juga! Lagipula tempat di sana itu bagus sekali!" sahut Hanabi meyakinkan.

"Wah, benarkah itu Hinata-_chan_? Pasti menyenangkan! Lagipula tempatnya masih di desa Konoha kan?"

"I—iya, pemandangan pegunungan bisa terlihat dari situ," lanjut Hinata.

"Iya benar, ada _onsen_ juga! Ada banyak perkebunan di sana! Ada perkebunan teh, jagung! Juga ada banyak bunga matahari!" sambung Hanabi.

"Menarik juga, benar-benar khas desa di pegunungan," komentar Gaara.

"Oke, apa semua setuju berlibur kesana?" Tanya Sakura meminta persetujuan.

"Iya, bagus juga!"

"Ck, merepotkan, tapi boleh juga."

"Setuju!" koor mereka.

"Kau mau ikut Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah ceria.

"Kau mengajakku Dobe?"

"Memangnya kau gak mau ikut Teme? Ya sudah, aku bareng Ga—"

"Aku ikut!" potong Sasuke cepat.

"Oke, ayo bersenang-senang minna!"

Pada hari yang di tentukan…

"Oke, aku absen dulu! Siapa tahu ada yang ketinggalan," ucap Sakura yang memakai baju pink dengan hot pants berwarna hitam.

"Hmm… sepertinya sudah hadir semua," sahut Konohamaru.

"Ku cek dulu, para cowoknya, Sasuke-_kun_, Neji-_kun_, Sai-_kun_, Gaara-_kun_, Shikamaru-_kun_, Chouji-_kun_, Shino-_kun_, Lee-_kun_, Konohamaru-_kun_, Kiba-_kun_ dan Akamaru. Terus, cewek-ceweknya, Naru-_chan_, Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, Tenten, dan aku… hmm, sudah lengkap! Ayo berangkat!"

**[****Bringing the Rain****]**

"Kenapa kita harus jalan kaki?" ringis Ino.

"Tanyakan itu pada Kiba, Lee, dan Naru-_chan_!" ucap Sakura yang juga kesal.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan di jalan setapak setelah turun dari kereta api. Naruto, Kiba dan Akamaru(?) juga Lee menginginkan agar mereka berjalan kaki saja.

Hinata sih setuju saja, meskipun beberapa orang menolak. Tapi setelah diadakan voting, mereka pasrah dan ikut berjalan kaki.

"Ayolah, jangan banyak protes Sakura-_chan_, Ino, bukankah ini menyenangkan! Kalian bisa menghirup udara segar khas pedesaan!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, tanda dia benar-benar bersemangat.

"Tapi banyak binatang-binatang kecil disini, aku tidak suka!" ucap Ino.

"Maksudmu yang putih-putih gemuk menggeliat itu?"

Ino langsung merinding, "Hiiii, jangan katakan itu! Kau membuatku merinding karena mendengarnya!"

"Hehehehehe, maaf!" Naruto tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba…

"Gyaaa… laba-laba! Laba-laba!" teriak Ino panik, Sakura pun terkaget-kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia tidak akan mengganggumu," ucap Shino seraya memegang hewan itu.

"La—laba-labanya besar sekali," ucap Naruto membuat beberapa cewek di sana mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ini tarantula," sahut Shino singkat.

"Beda ya?" tanya Naruto polos.

**Sret!**

"Jangan dipegang, itu beracun." Ucap Sasuke sambil menahan tangan si pirang yang berniat memegang hewan itu.

"Kyaaa... dipegang Sasuke..." ucap beberapa cewek di situ.

Sasuke dan Naruto _sweatdrop_. Cuma megang tangan doang kok.

"Lalu Shino?"

"Dia kan bukan manusia." Sahut Sasuke sambil menunjuk Shino yang sedang menaruh tarantula itu dibahunya.

"Waaa… lihat! Itu perkebunan teh… hebatnya…" tunjuk Tenten.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai!" ucap Hanabi semangat.

"Ayo semangat!" teriak Lee sambil berlari dengan cepat.

"Tunggu Lee!" Naruto ikut berlari, membuat rambut pirangnya itu terkibar kesana kemari, selaras dengan jaket warna orange dan celana jeans selutut yang dia pakai.

Benar-benar perkebunan teh yang luas, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pemandangan daun teh yang menghijau.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Neji kalem.

"Wah… benar-benar rumah tradisional jepang!"

"Luas banget…"

"Itu sih Mansion."

"Ayo, minna!" teriak Hanabi yang sudah ada di depan pintu.

'_Sejak kapan dia ada di sana?'_

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan Akamaru!"

"Kita berendam di pemandian air panas yuk!"

"Iya, ayo!"

"Pemandian air panas ada dimana, Hanabi?" Tanya Ino dan Tenten.

"Ah, ikuti aku, akan aku tunjukkan arahnya!"

Beberapa dari mereka sudah menghilang entah kemana, mungkin sekedar berjalan-jalan mumpung hari ini masih cerah.

"Baru juga sampai, duduk-duduk santai saja dulu," gumam Sakura seraya duduk di pelataran rumah itu sambil meluruskan kakinya yang pegal.

"Wah, yang semangat dong Sakura-_chan_!" ucap Naruto sambil duduk di sampingnya, "Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Masih bisa berkumpul bersama dengan teman-teman dan melakukan berbagai hal yang menyenangkan!" ucapnya lagi dengan panjang lebar.

Sakura tertegun sambil menatap kearah Naruto, "Kau berkata seolah-olah kita akan berpisah saja."

Naruto tersenyum lirih, "Ah, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu kok."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, perasaannya saja atau memang Naruto bertingkah agak aneh akhir-akhir ini ya? Sejak kejadian di rumah sakit itu rasanya Naruto tidak seceria dulu. Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang disembunyikan Naruto.

Naruto menepuk bahu Sakura pelan, "Kau melamun Sakura-_chan_?"

"Eh, apa? Um, tidak kok!" ujar Sakura seraya menghela napas sejenak, "Na—"

"Silakan minum," Hinata tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa nampan berisi teh hijau.

"Wah terima kasih Hinata! Aku memang haus," ucap Naruto sambil langsung meminum teh itu.

"Eh, Naru—"

"Panaaaaas!"

"Dasar!" Sakura menghela napas melihat kelakuan teman berambut pirangnya itu.

"Kenapa di hari yang panas ini kau menyediakan minuman yang panas Hinata?" ringis Naruto.

"Go—gomen, Naru-_chan_. Ba—baru saja aku mau mengatakan k—kalau teh itu masih panas. Makan semangka ini saja," tawar Hinata sambil mengambil satu nampan berisi beberapa iris semangka.

Langsung saja Naruto mengambilnya dengan cepat, "Hyaaaa… segarnya…"

'_Manisnya…'_ batin Hinata sambil memandang Naruto.

"Sakura-_san_ juga, silakan…" ucap Hinata sambil duduk disamping mereka.

"Oh, iya!" Sakura mengambil sepotong semangka itu dan memakannya.

"Sepertinya teman-teman yang lain sudah pergi entah kemana," ucap Hinata yang melihat hanya ada mereka yang berada di tempat itu.

"Iya benar, baru jam satu siang jadi masih ada banyak waktu," sahut Sakura yang melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang menikmati semangkanya. Angin bertiup semilir di tempat itu, membuat rambut mereka melambai lembut tertiup searah angin. Sakura menikmati sejenak sambil memejamkan mata. Menghirup sedalam-dalamnya udara khas pegunungan yang menyegarkan itu.

"Hei, Naru-_chan_," panggil Sakura.

"Hm?" sahut Naruto tanpa berpaling sambil menikmati semangkanya.

"Apa ada yang sedang kau rahasiakan dari kami?"

Angin kembali bertiup semilir, membuat dedaunan berguguran di halaman tempat mereka berada. Tempat itu begitu tenang dan damai.

Naruto tertegun sejenak dan menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Ada, tentu saja ada."

**[****Bringing the Rain****]**

'_Melupakan rasa dendam pada Itachi, bagaimana mungkin? Dia telah membunuh anggota klan Uchiha, membunuh tou-san, membuat kaa-san koma, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memaafkan orang itu! Dan sekarang dia juga mengincar Naruto, apa mau orang itu sebenarnya! Cih, sial! Kenapa aku selemah ini!'_

"Hei, Sasuke! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di atas sana?"

Sasuke melirik kearah sumber suara, terlihat Kiba dan Akamaru.

"Menurutmu?"

Kiba _sweatdrop_, "Menurutku kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan dan melamun tidak jelas di atas pohon itu! Seharusnya kau menikmati liburan ini, bukan cuma diam saja seperti itu."

"Hn."

"Kau tidak mau turun dari sana? Aku mau kepemandian air panas, kau tidak mau ikut?" Tanya Kiba.

"Duluan saja."

"Ya sudah," Kiba berlalu.

Sasuke memasang wajah _stoic_-nya sambil menatap kepergian Kiba.

"Hoahmm… kau sedang banyak pikiran ya, Sasuke?" terdengar suara dari balik semak-semak.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di situ?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Sejak tadi, suasana di tempat ini begitu tenang sampai-sampai membuatku ingin terus tidur."

"Mati maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau bermaksud bercanda, itu tidak lucu Sasuke."

"Ya, aku tahu." Sepertinya Sasuke memang harus mengakui dia tidak bisa membuat lelucon yang bagus.

"Apa masalah mengenai Naruto?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku Sasuke, menurutku tidak masuk akal penyusup bisa masuk ke desa kita dengan mudah. Padahal penjagaan di desa kita ini begitu hebat, yaah, kecuali penyusup itu sangat hebat. Dan biasanya penyusup datang menyusup untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, jadi yang di incar Naruto bukan?" sahut Shikamaru _to the point._

Sasuke melirik Shikamaru sebentar, "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak kabar yang beredar bahwa ada organisasi yang mengincar _bijuu_, bukankah Naruto memiliki _bijuu_. Kupikir begitu."

Hening.

"Sepertinya aku benar," ujar Shikamaru.

Sasuke diam.

"Kau merasa dirimu lemah karena tidak bisa melindungi perempuan yang kau sukai itu."

**Jleb!**

Tepat sasaran.

"A—apa?"

Shikamaru melirik Sasuke, "Kau grogi."

**Jleb!**

"Ugh! Cukup, kau tidak mengerti!" ucap Sasuke.

"Hm, itu benar," Shikamaru berlalu, "Aku pergi duluan, aku ingin kembali ke penginapan. Aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku."

"Terserah kau saja," sahut Sasuke seakan tidak peduli.

Shikamaru berhenti sejenak tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke, "Tentang perempuan yang kau sukai itu, tidak hanya kau yang menyukainya, Sasuke." Ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi.

**[Bringing the Rain]**

"Aaaah, pantas saja kau terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini. Tidak mau cerita?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit yang biru.

"Ya sudah," ucap Sakura pura-pura sewot. Tidak, tentu saja dia tidak mau memaksa Naruto untuk menceritakan masalahnya, terkadang memang ada hal yang tidak perlu untuk dikatakan. Benarkan? Tapi kalau diceritakan, mungkin bisa membuat lebih tenang. Sakura menatap si pirang itu tanpa berkedip, tampaknya si _blonde_ itu memang tidak berniat untuk mengatakan apapun.

"Level imutmu beda denganku Sakura-_chan_. Lebih imut aku waktu ngambek," ujar Naruto narsis.

"Maaf karena telah membuat kalian cemas, tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu," sahut Sakura.

Naruto _sweatdrop_ sambil tertawa hambar, "Hahahaha, be—begitu ya? Tapi benar, aku gak apa-apa. Sungguh!" ucapnya meyakinkan.

"Iya, iya. Hei Hinata, ku dengar di tempat ini banyak penginapan dan pemandian air panas. Desa ini tempat wisata?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan karena melihat air muka Naruto yang berubah. Bisa-bisa Naruto malah jadi pemurung lagi. Itu berarti gak bagus.

"Iya, bisa dibilang begitu. Di desa yang tidak jauh dari sini memang banyak penginapan dan pemandian air panas. Tapi tempat yang ada di sini semua milik keluarga Hyuuga," jelas Hinata.

"Luas banget! _Sugoi desu_!" ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_Sou ka_? Keluarga Hyuuga memang hebat," puji Sakura.

"Tapi tempat penginapan ini benar-benar luas! Aku bisa tersesat!" ujar Naruto.

Itu benar, rumah berarsitektur bangunan tradisional Jepang itu sangat besar. Seperti rumah kerajaan zaman dulu saja. Ini mansion yang luas.

"Ah, aku ingin berjalan-jalan dulu! Sekalian mengelilingi rumah ini" seru Naruto dengan semangat.

"Yaa, jangan sampai tersesat!" sahut Sakura dan Hinata.

"Sakura-_san_… apa tidak apa-apa kalau Naru-_chan_ terus bersikap seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata yang melihat Naruto yang telah pergi.

"Apa boleh buat, dia yang memilih begitu," jawab Sakura sambil menyesap tehnya. "Pastikan saja, saat dia membutuhkan kita, kita ada di sampingnya."

Naruto berjalan dengan santai, melewati kamar-kamar, berjalan-jalan di halaman, di taman, lalu kembali berjalan di lorong rumah itu. Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Ternyata aku benar-benar tersesat."

Salah siapa coba? Apa karena ingatan Naruto yang payah atau karena rumah itu terkesan seperti labirin karena memiliki banyak lorong-lorong. Sepertinya keduanya benar, lagipula walaupun benar rumah itu menyesatkan, keluarga Hyuuga tidak mungkin akan tersesat kan? Apa coba guna _byakugan_ yang merupakan kekuatan para klan Hyuuga.

Naruto tetap saja berjalan mengikuti arah langkah kakinya.

"Hei."

Naruto berpaling kearah sumber suara familiar yang memanggilnya, "Oh, hei Gaara! Syukurlah!" ucap Naruto seraya menghela napas lega.

"Kenapa berwajah seperti itu?"

"Aku tersesat, tapi syukurlah ketemu kamu."

"Rumah ini memang besar, tidak heran kalau kau tersesat," ucap Gaara yang sedang bersandar di tiang.

Naruto menghampiri Gaara, "Kau sendiri sedang apa? Kau tidak sedang tersesat juga kan?"

"Hanya merenung, dan tidak, aku tidak tersesat," sahut Gaara dengan _poker face_.

"Kau kalem, dan hemat bicara ya," ujar Naruto.

"Sepertinya begitu,berbeda dengan pembawaanmu yang selalu ceria," ucap Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum lirih, "Ceria ya…"

Hening…

Gaara melirik kearah Naruto, "Satu kesamaan kita adalah kita sama-sama _jinchuuriki_, benarkan?"

Naruto terperanjat, namun segera kembali menguasai dirinya yang terkejut, "Kau... juga _jinchuuriki_?"

"Sama denganmu bukan? Begitu juga masa lalu yang kelam," sahut Gaara dengan wajah yang _stoic_ tapi menyiratkan kesedihan di dalam bola mata _jade_-nya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Kelam ya? Itu sudah lama sekali. Semua _jinchuuriki_ diperlakukan sama ya! Di desa manapun itu mereka selalu dibenci…"

"Menyedihkan," ucap Gaara.

"Yaaah, masa lalu itu sudah lama sekali," Naruto seakan-akan menerawang jauh, "Sekarang—"

"Sekarangpun masih sama, kau di incar juga kan? penyusup yang menyerang kalian kemarin pasti Akatsuki."

"Kau juga? Akatsuki? Itu namanya?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aah, aku tahu mereka… tapi aku tidak tahu nama organisasi mereka…" ucap Naruto sambil menunduk.

Gaara menatap Naruto sebentar kemudian berpaling kearah lain, "Di tempat ini begitu damai dan tenang, sepertinya pemimpin desa ini benar-benar menjaga rapat berita-berita seperti itu ya."

"Iya, benar..."

"Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Sama halnya denganmu, aku juga di incar, karena itulah sementara ini aku di pindahkan ke sini bersama dengan kedua kakakku. Tapi sepertinya tempat inipun, sekarang…" Gaara ragu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tsunade _baa-chan_ bilang tidak apa-apa… kita bisa tenang di sini…"

"Benarkah?"

"Kuharap begitu," ujar Naruto kalem.

"Ya, aku juga."

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya diinginkan Akatsuki itu..." gumam Naruto pelan.

"Entahlah."

Angin berhembus perlahan, menerpa rambut poni Naruto sehingga menutupi wajahnya. Naruto menyingkirkan poninya ke samping, wajahnya tampak sendu, itulah yang dilihat oleh Gaara.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" Tanya Gaara kepada Naruto.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "Hng…? Kemana?"

"Di sekitar sini saja."

"Boleh! Sepertinya bagus juga."

Mereka pun berjalan-jalan sambil mengobrol, walaupun sebenarnya lebih banyak Naruto yang berbicara di jalan setapak menuju ke desa yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka menginap.

"Ne, Gaara, coba lihat! Desa itu terlihat kecil sekali dari sini, keren ya!" ucap Naruto riang sambil memandang kearah Gaara.

"Benar." ucap Gaara singkat.

"_Mou_~ Gaara dan Sasuke sama saja, pelit bicara!" seru Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Benarkah begitu menurutmu?" Tanya Gaara datar, tapi menatap Naruto dengan dalam-dalam.

"Tentu saja, sama-sama kalem, pelit ngomong, _stoic_ pula!" jawab Naruto sambil terus berjalan.

"Tapi, kalau untuk mengatakan cinta kepada orang yang kusukai, aku tidak akan begitu."

"Benarkah? Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?!"

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya, "Mungkin."

"Jawaban macam apa itu, seharusnya kau jawab saja iya atau tidak…" sahut Naruto.

"Kalau sebaliknya, aku yang menanyakan hal itu padamu bagaimana?"

Wajah Naruto sontak memerah. "Te—tentu saja ada! Dan aku sangat, sangat, sangat menyukainya! Tapi… aku tidak tahu apakah dia menyukaiku atau tidak…"

"Benar-benar menyukainya, eh?"

"Hmm… kadang-kadang…" jawab Naruto melirik kearah lain, _'Ugh, agak memalukan membicarakan hal seperti ini.'_ batin Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu itu?" Tanya Gaara dengan wajah datar.

"Kadang dia menyebalkan, tapi kadang juga baik. Laki-laki itu sulit dimengerti ya,"

"Perempuan juga begitu kan. Pada intinya sama saja."

"Ah, mungkin kau benar." sahut Naruto, "Kadang aku juga gak mengerti diriku sendiri."

"Kalau kutanya, apakah orang yang kau sukai adalah si Uchiha itu, apa jawabanmu?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, "Ha—haruskah aku menjawab itu juga?"

Gaara berjalan sambil memandang si pirang itu,"…tidak perlu." Ucapnya.

Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Sasuke, melihat orang yang disukai bersama dengan laki-laki lain. Rasanya panas dan kesal…

'_Cih, apa-apaan si Dobe itu? wajahnya memerah sampai seperti itu saat bersama Gaara?!'_ batin Sasuke dongkol.

Naruto menghela napas lega sambil tersenyum kepada Gaara.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto.

"GYAAAA…. Te—teme!" teriak Naruto histeris. _'Apakah dia mendengar pembicaraan kami? Apa dia mendengar apa yang kukatakan tadi?!' _pikir Naruto panik.

Refleks Gaara dan Sasuke menutup telinga mereka.

"Apa-apaan kau Dobe, berteriak seperti itu!" seru Sasuke.

"Te—teme! Sejak kapan kau a—ada di sini!" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan horror.

"Dia baru saja ada sini." Ucap Gaara kalem, tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tidak suka dari Sasuke karena dia yang menjawab.

'_Syukurlah!'_ batin Naruto sambil menghela napas lagi.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi datar.

"Tidak! Aku hanya kaget saja kau muncul tiba-tiba begitu! Cuma itu." ujar Naruto mengelak. Hei, dia tidak akan mengulangi perkataannya tadi di hadapan Sasuke kan!

"Memangnya hal serius apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai-sampai kau berwajah seperti itu, Dobe?"

"Berwajah seperti itu?" ucap Naruto heran sambil memandang kearah Gaara. "Memangnya ada sesuatu di wajahku, Gaara?"

"Hm, kupikir bukan itu maksud si Uchiha itu." jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum mengejek kearah Sasuke.

"Bodoh…" ucap Sasuke.

"Grrr… Teme! Kau tahu kan aku ini lola, jadi jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang sulit dong!" sahut Naruto kesal.

"Maaf, aku lupa kalau kau bodoh." Ujar Sasuke datar pada Naruto.

"Teme kurang ajaaaaaar!"

"Sudahlah kalian, apa kau ingin ikut berjalan-jalan dengan kami, Uchiha?" Gaara menginterupsi keributan kecil itu.

"Hn, kalau tidak mengganggu kalian tentunya," ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bukan masalah, bukan begitu Naruto." Sahut Gaara datar.

"Huh!" si pirang itu mendengus pelan.

Pada akhinya mereka berjalan-jalan bersama.

"Hei lihat! Topeng yang bagus, benar kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil mencoba sebuah topeng berbentuk anjing Anbu.

"Jelek, Dobe."

"Temeeeee!" seru Naruto kesal. '_Ini orang kenapa bikin kesal terus sih?!'_

"Lebih bagus yang ini Dobe," Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah topeng masquerade berwarna orange.

Naruto _speechless_, "E—eh… terima kasih!" ucapnya.

Sementara itu Gaara meletakkan topeng kembali topeng masquerade berwarna biru yang tadinya ingin dia berikan kepada Naruto ke tempatnya. _'Hmm… __aku terlambat ya__?'_ gumamnya.

"Kau juga, coba pakai dong teme!" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah Teme!"

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak. Lagipula siapa yang mau memakai topeng monyet itu!" sahut Sasuke sambil _sweatdrop_. Benar, itu malah membuat imagenya hancur.

"Hmph, mungkin kau harus mencobanya sesekali, Uchiha." Ujar Gaara terkekeh pelan.

"Hahahaha," Naruto tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan!" Sasuke mencubit pipi Naruto. "Kau juga Sabaku! Sejak kapan kau bisa tertawa?!" tunjuk Sasuke.

"Awhhh… hentikan!" Naruto mengelus pipinya.

Gaara tersenyum, "Memangnya kau pikir aku robot kayu?"

"Hmm… Gaara, bagaimana kalau kau yang coba topeng ini?" tawar Naruto.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

**[Bringing the Rain]**

"Hmm…" Naruto menatap tajam selama hampir sepuluh menit tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek itu sedikitpun.

"Yang mana, Dobe? Masih belum kau putuskan?" Tanya Sasuke bosan menunggu.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya sambil memasang wajah serius berpikir, "Hmm… hmmm… baiklah! Sudah kuputuskan, gantungan yang ini saja!" ucapnya sambil mengambil gantungan kunci berbentuk katak Gamakichi.

"Hanya untuk itu kau memilih selama setengah jam?" gerutu Sasuke.

"Iya,hehehe. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!" sahut Naruto senang.

Sasuke tertegun sejenak, rasanya sudah lama tidak melihat Naruto tampak sesenang itu. Tanpa dia sadari iapun ikut tersenyum kecil. "Kalau itu bisa membuatmu senang, tidak apalah," Sahutnya pelan.

"Maaf aku juga telah membuatmu menunggu, Gaara."

"Tidak apa, aku juga sedang melihat sesuatu yang bagus." Sahut Gaara.

"Hmm, benarkah?! Apa yang sedang kau lihat? Apa?" Tanya Naruto bersemangat.

'_Kamu_,' ucap Gaara dalam hati.

"Gaara?" panggil Naruto.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah puas melihatnya." Ucap Gaara.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, "Eh? Gak kamu beli?"

Gaara beranjak keluar dari toko itu, "Kurasa aku gak pantas memilikinya."

Naruto dan Sasuke pun mengikuti pemuda berambut merah marun itu keluar.

"Kata-katamu itu aneh, Gaara. Bukankah lebih bagus kalau bisa memilikinya?"

"Apa gunanya memiliki sesuatu yang bagus tapi kamu tidak menjaganya dengan baik."

"Hoo…" Naruto mengangguk-angguk meskipun tidak begitu paham kemana mengarahnya pembicaraan itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Gaara, begitu pula Gaara. Mereka segera memasang pose bertahan di depan Naruto.

"Naruto, siaga!" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, Teme!" ujar Naruto sambil menatap ke sekeliling.

"Hm, tidak kusangka ada _Jinchuuriki_ Ichibi dan kyuubi di sini."

"Tentu menarik jika kita bisa mendapatkannya."

Naruto tersentak, "A—apakah Akatsuki?"

"Bukan." Sahut Gaara sambil melancarkan serangan pasirnya kearah musuh.

"La—lalu?"

"Mereka tidak memakai jubah berlambang awan, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil bersiaga dengan sebuah kunai.

"Wah, kalian anak yang bersemangat sekali," ucap Haido**[1]**.

"Serang mereka," ucap Seimei**[2]** kepada beberapa anak buahnya.

**Trang!**

Dan perkelahian dimulai.

'_Apa-apaan ini?'_ batin Naruto, '_Ada orang lain selain organisasi Akatsuki yang mengincar dan menyerang kami di tempat seperti ini?! Dan bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau aku dan Gaara adalah jinchuuriki?'_

Berpuluh-puluh kunai mengarah kearah mereka, namu dengan mudah ditangkis Gaara dengan tameng pasir yang dia pakai untuk melindungi mereka bertiga. Sementara itu Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan Naruto dengan _kagebunshin_-nya.

"Ternyata kalian kuat juga ya, termasuk anggota klan Uchiha yang satu-satunya selamat di pembantaian itu," ucap Seimei.

"Tapi kami tidak akan melepaskan kalian dengan mudah." Sambung Haido sambil mengeluarkan sebuah batu dari sakunya.

**Deg!**

Naruto dan Gaara merasa tiba-tiba tubuh mereka kaku.

"Kenapa kalian?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap kedua temannya yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Tidak… bisa bergerak… aku tidak bisa mengendalikan pasirku," ucap Gaara.

'_Perasaan ini… sama seperti waktu itu, tidak bisa bergerak. Lalu jatuh ke tempat yang gelap, hujan… hujan merah…' _batin Naruto.

"Dobe, sadarlah!"

**Deg!**

Naruto tersentak, "Sa—sasuke, a—aku…" pemilik mata _sapphire_ itu mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, mencengkram ujung baju Sasuke yang berada di depannya. "… takut…"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N:**

**[1] **Haido: Chara antagonis, dari Naruto movie, stone of gelel.

**[2] **Seimei: Chara antagonis, di episode penyelamatan Matsuri dan Gaara. Pra shippuuden.

Yaa, seperti yang di bahas di chap sebelumnya, yang mengincar Jinchuuriki bukan Cuma Akatsuki saja, tapi ada sekelompok orang(?), desa (?) atau negara(?) yang menginginkan jinchuuriki.

Mengenai batu yang gak jelas tadi, itu Cuma karangan asal-asalan saya. *plak*

Anggap aja batu gelel dari movie itu lho, walaupun fungsi aslinya beda sih. *doubleplak*

Maaf apdetnya lama *kayak ada yg nungguin aja*

Netbook saya hardisk D nya rusak, alhasil, semua data, foto, video, fic saya **musnah** gak bersisa, bahkan data back-upnya juga rusak TAT

Satu setengah bulan nunggu perbaikannya. Saya gak ngetik sama sekali, males ke warnet, jauh.

*nangis2*

Jaa ne~

.

**Mind to review?**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

Balasan review:

**Rose**

Wah, wah, gimana ya... pertanyaannya akan terjawab di chap ini dan di chap selanjutnya kok, maaf lama apdetnya, gara2 fic satunya sih *alasan* *timpuked*

Arigatou

**Yashina Uzumaki**

Iya ya? Saya stuck nih... rada hilang semangat ngelanjutin fic, males, banyak tugasdanpr2...

Shikanaru? Saya juga suka sih, tapi bingung bikin alurnya gimana, gomen~~~

Arigatou

**Queen The Reaper**

Lho? Shika bilang dia suka Naru ya? Kapan? Kapan? *timpuked*

Maaf lama Queen-chan, saya hampir lupa ngapdet fic ini, mampir k ffn aja susah, nulis aja gak ada waktu luang *nangis2*

Arigatou

**Nasumi-chan Uharu**

Makasih udah mau nungguin apdetnya yg lama ini, hehe ^^a

Saya coba lebih semangat deh.

Arigatou

**Nafisah**

Iyaa... ini udah saya bikin lanjutannya, silakan dibaca

Arigatou

**Higuchi Keitaro**

Wah dukung siapa nih? XD

Karena pairnya Sasufemnaru, jelas utamanya kan mereka, walau belum tentu endingnya ntar mereka bisa sama-sama. Hehehe *hajared*

Maaf apdetnya lama

Arigatou

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**

Iya, Gaara kan baik hati, gak jahat -?- di fic ini, lagian triangle love dan angle2 lainnya sulit nana bikinnya.

Naru kan emang suka sasu X3

Maaf lamaaaaa

Arigatou

**yuchan desu**

wah, masa? Padahal saya pikir malah makin abal nih fic. Iya, chara di cerita filler waktu misi balas budi. Habisnya bingung sih mau pakai chara antagonis yg mana lagi.

Arigatou

**xxxruuxx**

makasih, ditaksir banyak orang kayaknya repot deh, hahahaha. Kecuali kalo polos, jadinya gak nyadar2 kayak naru-chan

maaf lama apdetnya.

Arigatou

**Isma nur annissa**

Makasih udah dibilang enak ^^"

Saya bingung fic saya ini enaknya dimana, hahahaha XD

Maaf lama apdetnya.

Arigatou

**Rizzy doubleZiziy**

Salam kenal juga... ^^

Wah, bagus juga ya, tim Hebi, saya jadi dapet ide nih. X3

Tapi anggota hebi dibunuh? Wah saya mau nyiksa Sasu dulu di fic ini. Jadi bunuh2annya ntar aja. Hehe

*timpuked*

Maaf lama yaaa, *nunduk2*

Arigatou

Makasih buat reader, reviewer, dan silent reader *kalau ada* yang udah baca dan ngasih semangat ;)

Douzo~

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Masashi kishimoto-sensei, pinjem chara Narutonya ya *Dogenza***

**Author: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, gaje, Newbie, SasuFemNaru, DLDR**

**.**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, anak cewek yang periang, manis, dan imut. Meskipun kyuubi tersegel dalam dirinya, orang-orang di konoha menyukainya, hidup yang menyenangkan, tapi karena kyuubi sekarang dia di incar…

Pair: SasuFemNaru, and many more, my first fic, Newbie, No Flame please. DLDR, but… mind to RnR?

**.**

**.**

**Bringing the Rain © Kiriya Diciannove**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap si pirang itu, sungguh rasanya dia tidak ingin berada dalam situasi seperti ini, "Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja." Ujarnya menenangkan.

Si Raven itu menangkis semua serangan senjata dari musuh walaupun ada beberapa yang mengenai tubuhnya. Terlalu banyak musuh dan sulit bertarung sambil melindungi Naruto dan Gaara.

Tiba-tiba terlihat puluhan burung gagak di langit, itu genjutsu.

"Serahkan pada mereka pada kami," ujar seorang Anbu bertopeng kucing kepada Sasuke.

"Kalian pergilah." Ujar Anbu yang lain. Tampak enam Anbu muncul tidak jauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dan membawa Naruto dan Gaara menjauh, sejauh mungkin dari tempat mereka tadi dan kembali menuju ke tempat Hinata.

'_Itu Anbu Konoha, __b__aguslah.'_ Batin Sasuke. Dia yakin dia tidak akan sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi seandainya tidak ada bantuan.

"Kalian sudah tidak apa kan?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan sambil berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon besar.

Gaara menyandarkan dirinya di pohon itu, "Kurasa begitu..."

"Kau, Naruto?"

"….."

"Dobe!" sasuke mengguncang bahu Naruto yang duduk diam dan hanya menunduk dengan tatapan kosong.

**Deg!**

Naruto tersentak, "Ma—maaf, kurasa aku sedikit trauma…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lirih.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, _'Dia trauma karena kejadian waktu dengan Akatsuki itu… Rasanya baru saja aku melihatnya gembira, kemudian dia berwajah sedih seperti ini lagi.'_

**[Ame w****o**** tsureyuku]**

Sudah beberapa jam lewat sejak kejadian tadi, Naruto benar-benar tidak ingin mengingat perasaan terintimidasi seperti itu, dimana semua kenangan buruk masa lalunya berputar-putar seakan sedang memainkan recorder. Dia melamun sambil merendam tubuhnya di pemandian air panas itu, lalu menyelamkan kepalanya beberapa saat, membiarkan rambut pirang panjangnya basah. "Jinchuuriki sampai sekarangpun…"

Sasuke masuk ke pemandian air panas dengan berbagai macam hal yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Semua ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

"Teme… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Dobe?"

Loading…

"KYAAAAA! Teme hentai!"

"I—ini bukan seperti yang kau kira!" elak Sasuke. 'Awas kalian, Sai, Konohamaru! Beraninya kalian mengerjai aku seperti ini!' batin Sasuke.

**PLAK!**

**Buagh!**

Beruntung mereka masih pakai handuk masing-masing. Beruntung ini masih rate T.

**-Flashback-**

"_Dimana pemandian laki-lakinya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Konohamaru dan Sai._

"_Di sana." Ucap Sai._

"_Di situ." Ucap Konohamaru._

"…_.."_

"_Maksud kami di situ," ucap Sai dan Konohamaru sambil tersenyum._

"_Hn."_

_Sasuke melangkah pergi menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Sai dan Konohamaru._

"_Good job Sai-nii!"_

"_Apa ini tidak masalah Konohamaru-kun?"_

"_Hubungan mereka kurang baik akhir-akhir ini menurutku," jawab Konohamaru._

"_Kurasa juga begitu, sepertinya mereka butuh waktu untuk bicara berdua. Itu yang kubaca di buku saat hubungan seseorang mulai renggang." Ucap Sai._

"_Jadi kita melakukan hal yang benar kan?"_

"…_mungkin?"_

Errr… itu kan pemandian perempuan. Sepertinya tempatnya tidak tepat…?

**-End Of Flashback-**

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura, saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Tanyakan pada Sai dan Konohamaru," sahut Sasuke ogah-ogahan tapi dilengkapi dengan _deathglare_ tingkat tinggi.

**GLEK!**

"Memangnya ada a—?"

'_Cih, kabur,'_ umpat Sasuke.

"—pa…" Sakura sweatrop melihat Sai dan Konohamaru sudah tidak ada di tempat.

"Oh iya, Naru-_chan_ kemana ya? Kok gak ada? Pantas aja hening." ucap Ino.

"Ada tuh, di ruang sebelah, sepertinya sedang membaca buku." Jawab Tenten.

"Hah? Baca buku? Masa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Paling juga komik," sahut Ino.

Tenten menggeleng, "Bukan, sepertinya itu buku ninjutsu."

"Tumben?!" ucap Ino.

"Padahal 'kan niat pergi liburan kesini kan untuk bersenang-senang bersama, tapi semua malah terpencar-pencar gini," gumam Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, lagipula masih ada sisa dua hari liburan di sini, santai saja!" sahut Ino enteng.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat itu, dia malas mendengarkan obrolan teman-teman ceweknya itu. Lagipula sebaiknya dia minta maaf tentang kejadian yang membuat _image_-nya rusak di mata Naruto. Meskipun itu gara-gara Sai dan Konohamaru. Ya, lagipula dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Hei, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berdiri di halaman sambil menikmati pemandangan malam yang dipenuhi bintang itu. Tampak tidak jauh darinya tergeletak sebuah buku ninjutsu yang hampir selesai dibaca.

Hening.

"Kau masih marah?"

Sepi…

"Dobe? "

"Apa sih Teme?!" sahut Naruto sewot.

'_Dia masih marah,'_ batin Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

"Tentang tadi sore… aku minta maaf!" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan cepat, "Lagipula aku tidak sempat lihat apa-apa kok!"

"E—eh? I—iya gak apa."

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak, berusaha mengembalikan wajahnya yang biasanya _stoic_ dan dingin itu.

Anak itu seolah-olah bisa membuatnya melupakan tentang balas dendamnya untuk sesaat.

Melupakan tentang balas dendam, eh?

Lagi, Sasuke menatap wajah nona rubah di sampingnya itu.

"Ke—kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan pandangan Sasuke yang sedikit aneh, _'Kok aku grogi?'_ batinnya lagi.

"Naruto…" ucap Sasuke ragu.

Naruto menatapnya penuh kebingungan dan dengan degup jantung yang tidak beraturan.

Kenapa tiba-tiba suasananya tegang dan terasa serius?

"Kalau saja kau memintaku untuk menyerah tentang balas dendam itu, mungkin… aku akan berhenti mengejar Itachi…"

Naruto tertegun, dia tidak salah dengar bukan? Dia yakin dia tidak salah dengar, tapi kenapa itu terkesan seperti pernyataan yang bermakna lain? Mimpi? Bukan, ini bukan mimpi.

"A— apa maksudmu?"

"Aku belum selesai," potong Sasuke. "Aku bilang mungkin, tapi... menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih kuat lagi itu tetap menjadi tujuanku!"

"…?"

"Arrgh, maksudku… apa kau mau berada di sampingku dan menjadi kuat bersamaku?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku kan memang selalu ada di sampingmu."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, _'Anak ini mengerti tidak sih maksudku sebenarnya?'_

"Aku ini sedang menyatakan perasaanku padamu Dobe! Kamu mengerti tidak sih?" ucap Sasuke frustasi.

"Me—menyatakan perasaan padaku? Hahahaha... Ja—jangan bercanda seperti ini. Aku sudah tidak marah padamu kok. Aku sudah tahu kejadian tadi gara-gara Sai dan Konohamaru. Jadi jangan mempermainkan perasaanku seperti ini. Sebaiknya kita ke tempat Sakura dan yang lain sekarang." Ucap Naruto, dia tidak ingin terlalu berharap. Sungguh, jangan seakan-akan memberi harapan. Dia benar-benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke diam sambil memejamkan matanya, _'Ditolak lagi, eh?'_

Mana boleh begini, sudah sejauh ini, kenapa si Dobe itu tidak peka sama sekali?!

**Grep!**

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang, "Sepertinya kau memang tipe orang yang lebih mengerti dengan tindakan daripada kata-kata."

"Sa—sasuke?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap sasuke sambil mendekap gadis itu agar tidak pergi begitu saja.

"Aku. Benar-benar. Cinta. Padamu. Dan kau tidak sedang mimpi ataupun salah dengar, Dobe. "Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan datar, Naruto benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

Naruto benar-benar bersumpah, kalau ini mimpi, dia harus segera bangun dari mimpi ini. dia sudah tidak dapat mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Ini bukan mimpi usoratonkachi." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Eh itu, ah bagaimana ya? Berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir!" ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya erat.

"Hn."

Naruto bingung, iya sih memang benar dia suka Sasuke, tapikan…

Kata-kata Sakura…

_["Kita bertiga adalah rival, bersaing secara sportif dalam hal percintaan. Kalau gak cepat Sasuke-kun bisa diambil orang lain lho!"_

"_Perjuangkan juga dong!" tegas Sakura, "Loh, kok aku malah terkesan mendukungmu ya? Ah, yang pasti kalau kamu gak memperjuangkannya, ya sudah, lupakan saja."]_

"Sudah 3x…" ucap Sasuke disela-sela keheningan itu.

"Eh, apanya?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku mengatakan hal seperti ini padamu 3x, tapi kau benar-benar bodoh ya, tidak pernah menyadarinya, " ucap Sasuke setengah mengejek.

"Ti—tiga kali?" Naruto mencoba mengingatnya.

"Yang pertama, di kelas waktu itu."

**-Flashback-**

_["Para fansmu tadi bertanya padaku, apa kau sudah punya pacar. Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa…" jawab Naruto dengan wajah muram. "Hei, jadi kau belum punya pacar kan? Kenapa gak cari pacar saja supaya kau tak dikejar-kejar fangirlsmu itu lagi, dan aku tidak diberi pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang kamu dari mereka. Mereka membuatku hampir gila…"_

"_Kalau begitu, kau saja yang jadi pacarku Dobe," ucap Sasuke pada Naruto._

"_Apa yang kau katakan Teme… jangan bercanda dong!" jawab cewek berambut blonde itu. 'Sampai kaget aku mendengarnya!' batin Naruto.]_

"Eh? Waktu itu serius?"

"Lalu yang kedua, di lorong sekolah."

_["Aku suka padamu kok." ucap Sasuke berhenti berjalan sambil memandang Naruto. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari sang Uchiha itu._

_Mereka berdua terdiam sambil berpandangan. Sapphire dan onyx…_

_Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri._

'_Apa maksud dari kata-kata itu? Boleh aku berharap lebih? Atau sudah cukup seperti ini saja?' tanya Naruto dalam hatinya.]_

"Lalu yang ketiga, waktu sakit."

_["Aku suka padamu…"_

"_Haa…?" Naruto bengong._

"_Kau bagaimana?" Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan mata terpejam._

'_Apa dia mengigau karena demam?' batin Naruto bingung bercampur kaget._

"_A—Aku juga suka kamu kok, kau tahu kan aku menyukai semua orang, ah ya! Jangan lupakan ramen!"_

"_Baka…" ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang serak.]_

Hening…

"Ka—kau ingat?"

"Ya, aku sudah ingat. Waktu juga aku menciummu di—"

**Cup!**

"—sini"

Sasuke mencium pipi kanan Naruto, persis seperti yang dia lakukan saat di sakit waktu itu.

"Ke—kenapa menyukai aku? Orang sepertiku?"

"Kau membuatku melupakan dendamku walaupun hanya sesaat. Membuatkku merasa senang dan marah dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Aku begitu menyukaimu." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke, menatap mata _onyx_ lelaki itu dan menarik napas perlahan, "Aku… juga menyukaimu…"

Hening…

"Katakan sekali lagi," pinta si Uchiha itu, kali ini dia yang harus memastikan pendengarannya.

Wajah Naruto bersemu, "Kubilang aku juga menyukaimu!"

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "Kupikir aku akan ditolak lagi olehmu, hahaha…"

"Aku kan tidak tahu kalau kau serius waktu itu," ucap Naruto membela diri. _'Lagipula, kalau tahu kau serius, aku tidak akan menolakmu,'_ batin Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke. Dia terkekeh pelan, _'Tapi aku tidak menyangka kamu menyukaiku.'_

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Tidak apa, tapi menurutku kau menembakku dengan cara yang sangat biasa." Ucap Naruto sambil berpikir.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, "Tch, aku memang bukan laki-laki yang bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu."

**[Bringing the Rain]**

"Heh? Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Naruto berduaan seperti itu?" ucap Kiba pelan sambil melihat dari ruangan sebelah.

"Sepertinya Sasuke-kun sedang menyatakan perasaannya," ujar Sai kalem.

"Sa—sai! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Baru saja," sahut Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Yaah, aku patah hati deh kalau begitu…" ringis Ino.

"Aku juga… " sambung Kiba.

"Aku senang!" ucap Konohamaru sambil menabur-nabur confetti (?).

"Dari mana kau dapat benda itu, Konohamaru?" Tanya Hanabi _sweatdrop_.

"Semoga engkau berbahagia Naru-_chan_!" ucap Lee penuh airmata.

"_Ano_… mengintip orang itu tidak baik lho…" ucap Hinata.

"Merepotkan saja."

"Sejak kapan kalian ada di sini?" Tanya Kiba heran.

"Baru saja, sama sepertimu," sahut Sakura.

Sementara Neji, Gaara, Sai, Shino dan Chouji hanya duduk-duduk saja dan membiarkan teman-temannya melakukan perbuatan yang tidak baik itu.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka," ucap Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Cuma begitu? Gak ada adegan romantisnya sama sekali?" Tanya Hanabi.

"Eh, ro—romantis?" wajah Hinata menjadi blushing.

"Sasuke-_kun_ bukan tipe orang romantis sepertinya, lagipula kita kan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum kita melihat mereka. Bisa saja tadi mereka xxx—"

**BUAGH!**

"Jangan ngomong yang tidak-tidak Sai!" pukul Sakura.

"Mana mungkin mereka melakukan hal itu disini," sambung Tenten.

Yang lain mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan sih?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Kau harus lebih besar dulu kalau ingin tahu, Konohamaru-_kun_!" ucap Ino.

"Haa? Apa-apaan itu?" sahut Konohamaru.

"Jangan meracuni pikiran anak polos itu, Yamanaka-_san_!" ucap Neji yang tampak sedang membaca buku.

'_Siapa yang meracuni?'_ batin Ino.

"Sudahlah, pura-pura tidak tahu saja, kalian tidak ingin di _Sharingan_ Sasuke, kan?"

Sasuke menyadari suara bisik-bisik tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, _'__Diintip...'_

Keesokan harinya…

Semua sedang sibuk di halaman yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka menginap. Mengadakan acara barbeque ala jepang di sana.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan amiyaki (tempat memanggang), cepat olesi minyak sayurnya!" ucap Chouji diikuti oleh Gaara.

"Dagingnya mana?" Tanya Ino.

"Apinya dulu tuh!" perintah Sai.

"Hei Sasuke, bisa tolong apinya?" Tanya Naruto yang sibuk mengolesi amiyaki dengan minyak.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, "Ya, aku tahu."

Yang lain menatap diam-diam kearah mereka dalam diam.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa! Jagungnya sudah siap!" jawab Sakura cepat.

"Dagingnya juga," sambung Shino.

"Melukis kalian yang seperti ini bagus juga," ucap Sai dengan senyum senang.

"Kau santai sekali! Bantuin dong!" protes Shikamaru yang tumben-tumbenan tidak tidur.

"Iya tuh!" sambung Kiba yang membantu Hinata.

"Woof!"

"Aku kan sedang sibuk melukis kalian," sahut Sai sambil tersenyum khasnya.

"Sa—sayurnya juga sudah siap!" ucap Hinata.

"Sebaiknya aku saja yang memotongnya, Hinata-_hime_!" ujar Neji.

"Ti—tidak apa, sama-sama saja Neji-_Nii_, " ucap Hinata.

"Kami masih membuat sausnya, tunggu ya!" ucap Tenten yang sibuk dengan Hanabi dan Konohamaru.

"Ambilin air dong Lee!"

"Oke!" sahut Lee dengan semangat.

"Pisau juga ya, Lee!"

"Siap…!"

"Hiks…"

"Kenapa kau menangis Naru-_chan_?" Tanya Ino cemas.

"Hiks, siapa yang menangis, mataku pedih kena asap nih!" ucap Naruto dengan mata memerah.

"Biar aku gantikan mengawasinya!" ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, terima kasih!" Naruto mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Jangan lakukan itu," ucap Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto.

Lagi, orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu menatap mereka penuh minat.

"Biar aku bantu juga," Gaara menawarkan bantuan pada Sasuke.

"Wah sudah masak tuh! Tolong piring ya Lee!" ucap Naruto.

"Oke!" Lee siap siaga.

"Ini sausnya," ucap Sai ikut membantu, walau Cuma bantu mengambilkan saus dan yang membuat adalah Tenten, Hanabi dan Konohamaru.

"Gaara-_kun_, ayo duduk di sini!" ajak Ino. Gaara pun menuju ke tempat itu.

'_Benar-benar sibuk bersenang-senang… mungkin hal yang seperti inipun gak bisa bertahan lama, walaupun aku ingin…'_ batin Naruto.

"Akh, sial kelilipan!" ucap Sasuke yang sibuk membalik Yakiniku, dia mengusap mata kirinya.

"Mana? Sini kulihat!" ucap Naruto berjingkit sambil memegang kedua pipi Sasuke dan melihat ke arah mata onyx itu sambil meniupnya pelan sementara Sasuke menunduk.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto menatap dengan polos wajah Sasuke dari dekat. Dekat sekali.

"Ya, sudah tidak apa-apa," ujar Sasuke segera kembali melanjutkan acara goreng menggorengnya dengan detak jantung yang tidak karuan. Seandainya saja itu adalah tempat yang sepi, Sasuke tidak tahu apa hal yang akan dia lakukan kepada makhluk imut yang satu itu.

'_Hah? Apa yang kupikirkan?'_ batin Sasuke.

"Haaah…" lagi, orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu melting melihat adegan itu.

Sabar…

"Ssst… Gaara-san, apa kau yang membuat Sasuke kelilipan?" Tanya Tenten berbisik.

Gaara menoleh, "Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?"

"Gak juga sih, kamu kan bisa mengendalikan pasir… yaah, jadi aku mengira…"

"Gak kok," sahut Gaara singkat.

"Oh, ya sudahlah kalau begitu," Tenten melanjutkan acara makannya. "Lee! Jangan ambil punyaku!"

"Langit hari ini cerah," gumam Shino tidak nyambung dengan yang lain.

'_Huweee… aku masih gak rela Sasuke-kun punya pacar… tapi… tapi… kalau pacarnya salah Naru-chan…' _batin Ino.

"Hei Yamanaka-_san_, apa boleh aku melukis wajahmu di kanvasku ini nanti sore?" Tanya Sai dengan senyum khasnya, membuyarkan pikiran Ino tentang SasuNaru.

"Eh apa? Oh, boleh-boleh saja!" sahut Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Aaaa… ayo buka mulutmu! Yang ini enak banget loh!" ucap Naruto sambil menyuapkan Yakiniku dengan senyum yang manis kepada Sakura.

Sakura sweatdrop_, 'Gak salah orang nih, si Naru-chan?'_ batinnya. "Ah, terima kasih Naru-chan! Biar aku makan sendiri," ucap Sakura sambil mengambil sumpit dari tangan Naruto.

"Sakura tidak seru ah!" Naruto manyun.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_, _'Kok malah menyuapi Sakura, bukannya aku? Aku kan pacarmu Naru!' _batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, dagingnya gosong tuh!" ujar Gaara yang duduk di dekat Naruto sambil menunjuk daging yang mulai mengeluarkan asap dan bau gosong.

"Gantian, kau lagi yang bakar dagingnya!" ucap Sasuke kepada Gaara.

Gaara menatapnya tajam, terlihat aura petir menyambar di antara mereka.

"Baiklah," ucap Gaara bangkit dengan enggan, padahal baru saja dia duduk di dekat Naruto, Sasuke main gepak orang aja. Begitu Gaara beranjak, Sasuke langsung duduk di dekat Naruto.

Semua langsung menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Apa?!" ucap Sasuke ketus, merasa risih diperhatikan, "Aku juga mau makan!"

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto dengan wajah _stoic_-nya, terlihat anak berambut pirang itu juga melihat kearahnya, namun segera berpaling dengan muka merona.

Angin berhembus pelan diantara pepohonan dekat mereka, membuat daunnya berguguran seperti musim gugur, tercium aroma wangi bunga liar yang tumbuh di sana. Damai dan menenangkan hati.

"Tempat ini memang bagus, Hinata! Pasti menyenangkan hidup tenang dan damai bersama dengan orang yang disayangi di tempat ini!" seru Naruto.

Sontak semua yang berada di tempat itu memandang kearah Sasuke, kemudian kearah Hinata.

"Uhm… i—itu benar Naru-chan," sahut Hinata sambil memain-mainkan jarinya.

Sementara itu Sasuke mematung mendengar ucapan Naruto, _'Aku mikir apaan lagi sih?' _batinnya sambil melanjutkan acara makannya.

'_Seharusnya itu dinyatakan kepada Sasuke-kun kan?'_ batin Hinata.

**[****Bringing the Rain****]**

Selesai acara makan-makan, mereka menghilang dari tempat itu, tentunya setelah merapikan dan membersihkan semuanya. Ada yang berjalan-jalan ke alam mimpi, ada yang berburu serangga, ada yang melukis, melihat-lihat bunga, dan ada yang menghilang (?) serta kegiatan lainnya.

Sementara itu Naruto duduk merenung sambil menatap langit biru, "Hari ini memang cerah," ucapnya sambil menoleh ke samping kiri, terlihat Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo jalan-jalan denganku."

"Waaaah! Kereeeeen!" terlihat bunga matahari bermekaran di tempat yang Sasuke tunjukkan pada Naruto. "Ini semua bunga matahari, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada bunga yang berwarna kuning itu, bagus sekali. Hyaaaa!" teriak Naruto histeris sambil berlari kesana kemari, sedangkan Sasuke biasa saja dengan gaya kalemnya.

"Indahnya…!" mata Naruto berbinar-binar.

"Memang indah…" sahut Sasuke sambil menatap pemilik mata berwarna _shapphire_ itu.

"Bisa tidak, terus tenang dan damai seperti ini?" Naruto duduk di rerumputan hijau itu.

"Semoga saja."

Naruto menatap langit yang berwarna secerah matanya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh.

"Sasuke, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Kau mau mendengarnya?" Tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya?"

"Tentang masa lalu ku…" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lirih.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Bukannya kau ingin tahu?"

"Aku tidak memaksamu, Dobe."

Naruto menghela napas.

"Dulu… aku tinggal bersama kakak-kakak seperguruanku di Uzugakure dan juga bersama Ero sennin. Orangtuaku meninggal waktu aku masih kecil… dan itu karena Kyuubi yang mengamuk dan menghancurkan desa Konoha juga Uzugakure. Kau tahu tidak, Uzu dekat dengan Konoha lho."

Sasuke tertegun.

"Tapi desa itu bisa pulih kembali. Lalu kemudian perkelahian antar klan terjadi, membuat desa itu hancur dan membuatku terpisah dengan kakak-kakak seperguruanku. Kau tahu tidak? Alasan pertempuran itu adalah aku... Mereka bilang mereka menginginkanku, ah tidak… mereka menginginkan siluman rubah ini. Aku heran! Padahal sejak kematian orangtuaku, semua orang desa membenci diriku dan menginginkanku agar lenyap saja dari dunia ini. Tapi, orang-orang dari berbagai Negara kage juga malah ikut memperebutkan aku. _Nii-san_ bilang, dia akan melindungi dan tidak membiarkan orang-orang itu memilikiku, menciptakan dunia dimana orang seperti aku akan bisa hidup dengan tenang. Terdengar seperti lelucon ya."

Naruto menggenggam erat kedua tangannya, "Saat itu hujan sangat lebat, _Nii-san_ menyuruhku bersembunyi. Aku sendirian. Kau tahu tidak, hujannya mengerikan! Petir dan kilat menyambar-nyambar. Air hujannya pun berwarna merah, aneh sekali kan? Lalu ada banyak orang yang muncul di sekelilingku, aku takut sekali, tapi mereka malah berkelahi di hadapanku, saling melukai, aku marah sekali… aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Begitu membuka mata, aku melihat Jiraiya _jii-san_ melihatku dengan tatapan lega. Tapi di sekelilingku banyak sekali korban. Kurasa yang membunuh mereka semua adalah aku. Kau percaya?"

Hening…

"Aku terlalu banyak bicara, eh?" Naruto terkekeh.

"….."

"Sekarang aku tidak tahu lagi kabar mengenai _nii-san_, entah dia masih hidup atau…" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kemudian Jiraiya _jii-san_ mengajakku ke konoha, lalu supaya tidak ada yang tahu mengenai Kyuubi, Tsunade _baa-chan_ memberikan kalung ini," Naruto menunjukkan kalung biru itu pada Sasuke. "Selama aku memakai kalung ini, Kyuubi tidak akan bisa menguasai pikiranku sepenuhnya. Menjadi istimewa memang sulit, begitu kata _nii-san_."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Itu memang benar…"

Naruto menatap kalung birunya, "Eh teme, kau tidak takut aku mengamuk?"

"Bukan kamu, tapi kyuubi kan? Kau tidak tahu ya kekuatan Uchiha? Asal kau tahu, mereka bisa mengendalikan _bijuu_!" Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Wah, benarkah? Kalau begitu, saat aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi ini, kau bisa membunuhku kan?" Tanya Naruto seakan tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu! Lagipula, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya,"Ah, tidak… tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Kau adalah salah satu alasanku masih berada di tempat ini," sahut Sasuke, "Tapi aku tidak menyangka, begitu banyak orang yang menginginkanmu, walaupun dalam artian yang berbeda."

"Itu masa lalu… entah kenapa aku ingin menceritakannya padamu, hehehe."

"Kita kembali ke tempat Hinata sekarang," ajak Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke segera bangkit sambil menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Mau kupeluk?" tawar Sasuke sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Naruto yang terasa dingin dan bergetar.

"Hah?" muka Naruto memerah. Memang sih mereka sekarang pacaran, tapikan…

Dapat dia rasakan Sasuke tengah menariknya dan memeluknya sekarang, tidak ada perlawanan darinya. Ada baiknya juga sekali-kali mereka tidak bertengkar tentang hal kecil, padahal dulu selalu bertengkar. Perawakan merekapun dulu sama, tapi sekarang sudah beda ya. Buktinya saja, dia tenggelam di pelukan rival—err… kekasihnya itu. Sejak kapan Sasuke terlihat begitu berkharisma begini?

"Kau pendek ya, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Enak saja, nanti aku pasti tambah tinggi!"

"Lebih bagus seperti ini, jadi aku mudah memelukmu," goda Sasuke.

"Dasar Teme!"

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, "Sekarang kau senang berada di Konoha?"

"Iya, tentu saja… aku punya banyak teman sekarang di sini. Itu sudah cukup."

"Begitu?"

"Entah apa yang terjadi saat para fansmu tahu kau berpacaran dengan Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Bukan masalah."

"Itu bisa berarti masalah," sahut Naruto sambil membayangkannya sampai membuatnya bergidik. "Mungkin kita tidak seharusnya pa—"

"Mana boleh kau berkata seperti itu," Sasuke menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya, dapat tercium aroma citrus dari si blonde itu, dia memejamkan matanya. Rasanya dia seperti sanggup berlama-lama dalam situasi itu.

Hening…

Wajah Naruto bersemu merah, '_Bisa gawat kalau lebih lama seperti ini,'_ batin Naruto, jantungnya sudah berdetak cepat tidak karuan dan sekarang pikirannya meracau kemana-mana. Dari rating K sampai M.

"Ki—kita kembali sekarang, Teme!" Naruto melepas pelukannya sambil mendongak menatap mata Sasuke.

_Sapphire_ bertemu _onyx_, waktu terasa berhenti sesaat…

"Gyaaaa! Terlalu dekat!" reflex Naruto langsung memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, lalu mendorong Sasuke dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kau berlebihan, aku kan tidak ingin mengapa-apakanmu," Sasuke sweatdrop, tapi kemudian dia menyeringai, "Atau kau ingin kuapa-apakan?" ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Apaan sih Teme! A—ayo kembali sekarang!" Naruto berjalan duluan dengan cepat.

'_Cih, kabur… tapi reaksinya lucu juga,'_ batin Sasuke. "Kau mau kemana Dobe? Arah pulang bukan ke sana."

Naruto terpaku sambil _sweatdrop_. "A—arah pulang kemana?"

"Heh, kalau kau ingin tahu, bagaimana kalau cium aku disini." Sasuke menunjuk bibirnya.

**Dziiing...**

"Baru sehari jadian kau minta yang seperti itu?!" tunjuk Naruto marah.

"Kalau tidak mau, tidak akan kuberi tahu."

Naruto bingung, _'Jalan sendiri bakal ketemu jalan pulang gak ya? Bisa-bisa nyasar? Tapi kalau nyium dia?'_ Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke. _'Atau nyari jalan pakai kagebunshin no jutsu aja... tapi kalau kemalaman gimana...? Bisa-bisa ada Hantu?!'_ Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'_Pikiranku terlalu jauh... lagian gak mungkin Teme ini membiarkan aku kesasar... Emang sih sudah pacaran, tapi masa aku duluan yang nyium?! Masa cewek duluan?_'

Perlahan Naruto mendekati Sasuke sambil menunduk. Masih menunduk...

Lalu melirikkan matanya ke samping.

"Dobe?"

Narut memejamkan matanya erat sesaat lalu mendongak dan berjingkit.

**Cup!**

"Se—sekarang tunjukkan jalan pulang!" ujar Naruto langsung membelakangi Sasuke dan berjalan beberapa langkah. _'Malu...!'_

Sasuke menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dicium, _'Di pipi?'_

"Hn, baik, baik akan kutunjukkan."

Seulas senyum kecil menghiasi wajah si raven itu.

Tapi ini baru awal...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N: ***speechless+cengo+bengong*

Maaf lama apdet...

Saya gak banyak alasan deh, soalnya kemaren kan saya publish fic baru, jadi yang ini agak terabaikan. Chap ini udah saya edit berulang-ulang, saya bingung harus gimana bikin scene di chap ini, jadi kalau semakin aneh, maaaaaaaafkan sayaaa... *nunduk2*

Chap ini udah cukup panjang kan? Hampir 18 lembar word buat permintaan maaf ~-~

*plak*

Mereka jadian loh... Gimana? Setuju gak? Kalau gak, saya bikin putus deh~~ *dibacok Sasufemnaru*

Apdet ntar gak bisa kilat dan asap deh kayaknya, tapi pasti akan saya usahakan. ^^

Jaaaaaadi...

**.**

**.**

**Mind to ****give me some ****Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

Balasan review:

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan**

Hehehe, begitulah. Ini udah saya Apdet, lama atau nggak nih O,o

Arigatou

**Ryuu**

Salam kenal juga :D

Terima kasih dah dibilang menarik :') saya pikir cerita saya ini aneh loh... saya bahkan gak berani baca ulang , ahahaha

Arigatou

**Yashina Uzumaki**

Oh, umur mereka sekitar kayak di Shippuden aja kok, sekitar 15-17 an aja kayaknya. Hehehe

Maaf juga saya gak bisa bikin shikanaru walau pengen juga sih sebenarnya X'D

Arigatou

**Higuchi K. Lagi males Login**

Semoga aja Gaara gak galau, hahaha

Ini saya apdet

Arigatou

**Queen The Reaper**

Ok, ini udah saya apdet ;)

Arigatou

**Nasumichan Uharu**

Iya, gak apa-apa :)

Akan saya usahakan fic ini bisa saya apdet, walau mungkin gak bisa kilat juga sih, ^^a

Arigatou

**Farenheit July**

Neji, mungkin suka kali ya, banyak sih, hampir semua suka temenan sama Naru, Naru-chan kan moodmaker XD

Wah, kok bisa tau? Niatnya saya mau buat gitu, tapi liat ntarnya aja deh :3

Arigatou

**Rizzy doubleZiziy**

Iya, saya juga kangen ama temen2 saya –loh?- :')

Wah, itu sih belum tau, tamatnya aja saya masih bingung lho mau gimana. Pengennya sih gak ada yang mati. :3

Wong yang seharusnya mati aja saya hidupin di fic ini, XD hahaha #plak

Arigatou

Makasih buat reader, reviewer, dan silent reader *kalau ada* yang udah baca dan ngasih semangat ;)

Douzo~

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Masashi kishimoto-sensei, pinjem chara Narutonya ya *Dogeza***

**Author: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Genre: Romance**** and friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, gaje, Newbie, SasuFemNaru, DLDR**

**.**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, anak cewek yang periang, manis, dan imut. Meskipun kyuubi tersegel dalam dirinya, orang-orang di konoha menyukainya, hidup yang menyenangkan, tapi karena kyuubi sekarang dia di incar…

Pair: SasuFemNaru, and many more, my first fic, Newbie, No Flame please. DLDR, but… mind to RnR?

**.**

**.**

**Bringing the Rain © Kiriya Diciannove**

**.**

**.**

Ino duduk santai di rerumputan sambil sesekali menyentuh bunga liar yang tumbuh di sekitarnya, "Tempat ini memang indah, terutama untuk aku yang menyukai bunga," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, Ino!" Naruto langsung duduk di samping Ino yang sedang melihat bunga dengan santai.

"Oh, hai Naru-_chan_!" cewek berbaju warna ungu itu menyahut balik.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Ku pikir kau sedang jadi model lukisan Sai."

"Sudah, saat ini aku sedang santai, anggap saja rileksasi agar aku tetap cantik," sahut Ino.

"ohh…" Naruto mengangguk-angguk saja.

Dua gadis pirang itu diam sejenak.

"Kau dari mana, Naru-_chan_?" Ino memecah kesunyian.

"Jalan-jalan di sekitar sini saja kok," jawabnya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Benar Cuma jalan-jalan?" Tanya Ino yang melihat wajah semburat pink di wajah teman berambut pirangnya itu.

"Be—benar kok!"

"Kenapa kau grogi?"

"Ah! Tidak kok! Apaan sih!"

"Hahahaha, Cuma bercanda kok, Naru-_chan_!" Ino tertawa kecil.

"Ino sangat suka bunga ya?" Naruto menatap tumbuhan indah yang bernama bunga yang terhampar di hadapan mereka.

"Iya, soalnya banyak kata bunga," Ino memetik sekuntum bunga liar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena bunga masing-masing memiliki artinya tersendiri, namanya bahasa bunga," sahut Ino.

"Hoo…" lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Contohnya, bunga mawar merah, bahasa bunganya berarti aku cinta padamu. Jadi kalau ada laki-laki yang memberimu bunga mawar merah, artinya dia mencintaimu, Naru-_chan_!" jelas Ino.

"Oh ya?!"

"Ada lagi, bunga Tulip, bahasa bunganya adalah cinta yang sempurna."

"Wah, hebat!"

"Selain itu, beda warna bunga juga membedakan makna bahasa bunganya. Mawar kuning berarti persahabatan, mawar pink berarti 'percayalah kepadaku', mawar putih berarti cinta sejati…"

"Ino tahu banyak juga ya."

"Tentu saja, aku kan suka merangkai bunga, selain itu aku punya Toko bunga. Kau lupa ya?!" Ino mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Ah iya! Akhu lupha… awh lephas! Sakit tau…" Naruto mengelus pipinya.

"Maaf~~" Ino nyengir, "Hei, ayo kita merangkai bunga!"

"Apa?"

"Merangkai bunga! Atau… bikin mahkota bunga, kau pasti cocok memakainya!"

"Kok aku?"

"Iya, soalnya kamu manis sih, _oujo-sama_," Ino memetik beberapa kuntum bunga sambil mulai merangkainya.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan Ino-_hime_ juga!" Naruto bangkit sambil ikut mencari bunga.

Hening sesaat. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

"Rasanya aneh, memanggil teman dengan sebutan seperti itu." ucap Naruto.

"Benar! Oh ya, jangan jauh-jauh, nanti kau nyasar lho!" canda Ino.

"Iya, aku tahu, aku kesana ya, sepertinya ada banyak," Tunjuk Naruto.

"Oke!"

'_Wah, benar-benar ada banyak bunga liar di sini. Semua bunga ini memiliki bahasa, keren juga!'_ pikir Naruto.

"Hati-hati dengan langkahmu, Naruto. Kau bisa saja menginjak makhluk hidup kecil yang ada di sini," ucap seseorang.

Eh? Orang yang biasanya bicara seperti ini… Naruto berpaling, "Shino, sedang kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Aku berada sejak dari tadi. Bahkan sebelum kau kemari. Jadi kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku?" Tanya Shino kalem.

"Eh, itu… itu… soalnya aku sambil melamun. Jadi aku tidak menyadarinya… maaf," ucap Naruto sambil sweatdrop.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi tadi kau hampir saja menginjak _Oecophyilla Smaragdina_," ucap Shino.

"A—apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto bengong. Nama makanan? Tanaman? Sayuran?

"Itu nama binatang kecil yang ada di dekat kakimu."

Naruto cepat melihat kearah kakinya. "Semut merah?"

"Iya, kakimu bisa gatal-gatal kalau tergigit, apalagi dengan jumlah mereka yang sebanyak itu."

"Waaah," Naruto langsung menyingkir. _'Kenapa tidak sebut saja langsung. Malah bertele-tele begitu,' _batin Naruto.

"Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir… Shino hebat juga ya bisa tahu nama latin binatang-binatang seperti ini. Pasti kau benar-benar menyukai mereka ya..." ujar Naruto.

"Ya, dan terima kasih pujiannya."

"Yap, sudah jadi!" Ino memasang mahkota bunga di kepala Naruto, "Wah, cocok!"

"Aku juga sudah selesai!" Naruto menunjukkan mahkota bunga buatannya.

"Ya—yah, lumayan juga. Ku kira buatanmu bakal hancur tadi," tawa Ino.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lebih bagus kalau ikat rambutmu di lepas," Ino menarik ikat rambut Naruto. "Wah, benar-benar _oujo-sama_!"

"Hei!" protes Naruto.

"Oh, hai Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Ino yang mengacuhkan protes Naruto dan menyapa Sasuke yang berjalan melewati mereka.

Sasuke menoleh dan tertegun, yang terlihat olehnya adalah orang yang berada di samping Ino, manis sekali. Rambut pirang panjang Naruto yang tergerai itu melambai tertiup angin, mahkota bunga berwarna warni itu menambah kesan manisnya, dan juga bola mata secerah langit yang sedang menatapnya dengan polos. Benar-benar seperti sosok princess. Background berubah menjadi blink-blink pink.

'Wah, timingnya tepat sekali!' batin Ino.

"Kenapa kau Teme?" Tanya Naruto membuyarkan suasana blink-blink itu.

Sasuke kembali ke realita dan mengembalikan wajah stoicnya, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya lewat," sahutnya berlalu.

"Teme aneh," gumam Naruto.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Tanya Ino yang menatap kepergian Sasuke.

"Iya…"sahut Naruto setengah sadar.

"….."

"Aaaaa… su—sudah! Jangan menggodaku Ino! Ce—cepat kembalikan ikat rambutku!"

**[****Bringing the Rain****]**

Liburan selama seminggu yang menyenangkan sudah berakhir, murid-murid Konoha Gakuen kembali bersekolah seperti biasa, meskipun sebagian besar yang masih berharap libur diperpanjang.

"Hyaaa… malasnya belajar… malasnya sekolah…" gumam Naruto sambil menumpu dagunya di meja.

"kamu sih memang selalu malas belajar," sahut Sakura.

"Yang semangat dong Naru-_chan_!" Lee muncul di depan meja Naruto dengan mata berapi-api. Anak itu memang selalu bersemangat ya. Naruto mendongak lalu mendekatnya wajahnya kepada Lee dan menatapnya tajam.

"A—Ada apa Naru-_chan_?" Tanya Lee sedikit grogi.

"Ah, gak apa-apa." Sambil tetap melihat Lee dari dekat.

"Kau, kenapa bisa selalu bersemangat sih?" ucap Sakura.

"Karena hidup memang harus selalu semangat, Sakura-_chaaaan_!"

"Jawaban yang aneh," sahut Sakura.

"Mukamu terlalu dekat dengannya Dobe!" tegur Sasuke yang pagi-pagi sudah mengkonsumsi(?) buku pelajarannya.

"Sibukkan saja dirimu dengan membaca buku tercintamu itu Teme!" sahut Naruto.

"Aku memang sibuk membaca buku, aku tidak malas sepertimu D-O-B-E," Sasuke menekankan kata itu sambil meletakkan bukunya di meja. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tajam sedangkan Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

'_Bukannya mereka udah pacaran? Kok masih bersikap seperti itu sih,' _batin Sakura.

'_Te—terlalu dekat…'_ batin Naruto dengan wajah merona, Sasuke memang tampan sih, _'Aduuh, apa yang kupikirkan?'_

Sementara itu Kiba dan Shikamaru memasuki kelas, "Iya, aku akan menciptakan jurus baru. Pasti akan hebat!" ucap Kiba bersemangat kepada Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan," sahut Shikamaru.

"Apanya yang merepotkan?"

**DUK**

**CUP!**

Kiba tidak sengaja menyenggol Naruto, "Ah, maaf! Tidak senga—"

Hening, para penghuni kelas yang hanya terdiam menyaksikan kejadian yang cukup mengagetkan.

"—Ja.."

Sasuke dan Naruto…

TIDAK SENGAJA berciuman. Sebenarnya Cuma bibir mereke tidak sengaja bersentuhan.

"EEEEH?"

Para penghuni kelas hysteria, Sakura _jawdrop_. Bersyukurlah karena orang di kelas hanya ada sedikit dan sepi karena masih pagi.

"Gyaaaaaa!" Naruto cepat-cepat menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke yang masih terdiam membeku dan menatap Kiba horror, "KIBA! KA—KAU… AWAS KAU YA!"

"Waduh! Aku tidak sengaja!" elak Kiba mundur beberapa langkah.

**Buagh! **

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam saja di kursinya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Naruto kembali duduk ke kursinya dengan wajah memerah dan buang muka dengan sekeliling.

'_Ekspresinya memang lucu,'_ batin Sasuke sambil menumpu wajahnya dengan tangan kanan di meja dan mengabaikan buku pelajaran tercintanya. Dia menatap Naruto yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"A—apa yang terjadi dengan Ki—Kiba-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang baru masuk ke kelas bersama dengan Neji dan Tenten.

Terlihat Kiba dalam keadaan yang sedikit menyedihkan. Iya, Cuma sedikit menyedihkan kok. Tidak perlu cemas, Kiba masih hidup.

"Ah, tadi ada insiden kecil," sahut Sakura pelan sambil melirik Naruto, Sasuke lalu Kiba.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Ah, itu—itu…"

"_Ohayou_…!" Ino dan teman-teman mereka yang lain mulai memasuki kelas.

"Loh, kenapa dengan Kiba?" Tanya Ino kepada Sakura.

Sakura ber-_facefalm_, "Tadi ada insiden kecil… jangan Tanya apa!" ucap Sakura sebelum sempat Ino mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Ino _sweatdrop_.

"Kenapa kalian semua diam? Kiba kena—"

"Sudah ku bilang tadi ada insiden kecil!" ucap Sakura kesal. "Dengar tidak sih…"

"Sa—Sakura…" ucap Ino menunjuk kearah orang yang bertanya tadi, yang ternyata adalah…

"Apa ada masalah, Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Aaa, _se_—_sensei_…" ucap Sakura horror, "_Gomen_ _se_—_sensei_!" Sakura segera duduk menuju kursinya.

Suasana senyap di kelas itu…

"Lagi-lagi, tumben tidak telat Kakashi-_sensei_!" celutuk Ino.

"Oh, iya. Soalnya akan ada guru baru yang akan mengajar. Silakan masuk," ucap Kakashi mempersilakan guru baru itu.

Orang itu memasuki kelas, "Selamat pagi, saya guru mata pelajaran biologi dan kimia yang baru di sini. Nama saya Orochimaru."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N: **Cuma bisa online hari ini, jadi saya cepet2 apdet, semoga gak mengecewakan. :3

Thanks for all reviewer and support for fic Bringing the Rain :')

Walau saya pikir fic ini makin aneeeeeeh OAO

Dan makasih buat yang udah berbaik hati mereview fic Kimi to Boku:

Kyuki-uchiha, Misyel, Queen The Reaper, shiho Nakahara, Ryuu, Rizzy doubleZiziy, maaf gak bisa ngebales. Soalnya ficnya dah tamat. OwO

Currently status Kiriya: semi-hiatus

**Mind to Review?**

**.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, gaje, Newbie, SasuFemNaru**

**.**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, anak cewek yang periang, manis, dan imut. Meskipun kyuubi tersegel dalam dirinya, orang-orang di konoha menyukainya, hidup yang menyenangkan, tapi karena kyuubi sekarang dia di incar…

Pair: SasuFemNaru, and many more, my first fic, Newbie, DLDR, but… mind to RnR?

**A/N**: kok pada tau chap kemaren itu pendek O,O #eaaaa

*kicked*

Balasan review:

**Wonder blue not login**

Hehe, maap lama apdet, soal itu saya belum mikirin, *plak*

Shikanaru, saya juga suka kok, XD tapi, tapi, bingung bikinnya gimana *maksud?*

Arigatou...

**Yashina Uzumaki**

Iya pendek, hehe, maap...

Orochi-sensei, saya juga bingung, baiknya jadi jahat atau nggak. Tiba-tiba otak saya buntu mikirinnya *mojok* Dan maap gak kilat *bows*

Arigatou

**tarrydobe-chan**

terimakasih udah suka ama fic saya yang aneh ini :') ...saya senang banget ada yang suka X')

maap lama... *bows*

Arigatou...

**Queen The Reaper**

Hehe, harus diobatin tuh, biar bisa ngomong lagi (?)

Arigatou, Queen-chan

**Nazuchi Ritzhu**

Wah, gitu ya? OAO

kibaNaru? Bagus juga tuh kayaknya. Oh, SasuFemNaru happy ending? Semoga aja *loh*

*plak*

Arigatou...

**Ryuu**

Wah, ketauan ya chap kemaren pendek OwO *plak*

Orochi-sensei jahat atau baik, saya juga bingung XD #eaaa

Soalnya masih bisa diputuskan baik atau enggak, alur cerita juga masih bisa diubah sih *ngomongapasayaini/abaikan*

Yaa... semangat~

Arigatou...

**Xxruuxx**

Gak apa kok :')

Kasian sih ama Gaara, tapi ini kan pair SasuFemNaru, beda kalo tiba-tiba saya ganti pairnya jadi GaaFemNaru, mungkin Gaara bisa senang X'D

Trus Sasu ama siapa? XD

*duagh*

Arigatou reviewnya...

Makasih buat reader, reviewer dan silent reader yang nunggu fic ini *emangnya ada?* serta buat yang udah baca, ngereview, dan fave :')

Tanpa kalian saya gak akan semangat seperti ini. Saa, douzo... ;)

**Bringing The Rain © Kiriya Diciannove**

**.**

**.**

Murid-murid di kelas itu berbisik-bisik sambil memandangi wajah _sensei_ baru mereka.

"Rasanya mirip seseorang…"

"Iya, seperti Anko-_sensei_!"

Orochimaru-_sensei_ tersenyum, "Baiklah, kalau tidak ada pertanyaan, kita mulai pelajaran biologi hari ini."

"Auranya mengerikan."

"Sampai mana pelajaran kalian?"

"Sampai bagian organ tubuh, sensei!" sahut seorang murid.

"Organ tubuh? Menarik," orochimaru menjulurkan lidahnya yang panjang.

Para murid merinding seketika, _'Benar-benar menakutkan…'_

**[Bringing the Rain]**

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, terlihat beberapa murid keluar dari kelas dengan wajah pucat. Entah apa yang telah diajarkan Orochimaru-_sensei_, tapi sepertinya pelajaran biologi itu cukup membuat murid-murid mengerti kegunaan organ-organ penting tubuh, mengetahui penyakit yang mematikan, dan mulai untuk menjaga kesehatan dengan hati-hati.

Orochimaru-_sensei_ menghampiri Sasuke yang masih merapikan bukunya, "Sasuke Uchiha, adik dari Itachi Uchiha, eh? Senang melihat Uchiha yang lain," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke menatap tajam kearah senseinya itu, "Kau tahu?"

'Orang itu tahu Uchiha Itachi?' batin Naruto yang mendengar pembicaraan itu.

"Aku mengetahui banyak hal anak muda. Oh, sepertinya teman pirangmu itu sedang menunggumu," ucapnya sambil melihat Naruto yang melamun dan berdiri di depan pintu kelas. "Semoga lain kali kita bisa mengobrol lebih banyak," Orochimaru-_sensei_ keluar dari kelas sambil menatap kearah Naruto, _'Uchiha dan jinchuuriki Kyuubi? Pasangan yang unik.'_

'_Uchiha Itachi? Dia tahu? Tapi aku… ah! Sudahlah!'_ batin Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju Dobe tercintanya.

'_Mendengar tentang Uchiha Itachi, apa dia akan kembali ketujuan awalnya?'_ pikir Naruto tanpa menyadari Sasuke telah berada di hadapannya.

"Memikirkanku Dobe? Atau memikirkan ciuman TIDAK SENGAJA tadi pagi?" Tanya Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

**Blush****!**

"A—apa yang kau katakan?! A—aku sama sekali tidak memikirnya!" ucap Naruto mengelak, menatap kearah manapun asal bukan kearah si Raven itu.

"Ya sudah," Sasuke memasang wajah stoicnya dan berjalan mendahului si pirang itu, "Ayo ke kantin."

"Iya…"

**-Di kantor guru-**

Terlihat Anko menikmati setusuk demi setusuk dango favoritnya itu, sampai seseorang menyapanya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai dango, Anko."

Anko kaget mendengar suara yang terasa familiar baginya itu, "K—Kau! Orochimaru-_sensei_… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Ah, beliau guru biologi yang baru di sini, Anko-_san_," sahut Ebisu yang juga sedang berada di ruangan itu.

"Seperti yang di katakannya. Apa kau tidak merindukanku Anko, padahal kita sudah lama tidak bertemu," Orochimaru tersenyum.

Anko melirikkan matanya kearah lain.

"Apa kau masih marah dan cemburu karena waktu itu aku lebih memilih Kabuto dari pada kau, Anko?"

"Apa?! Ternyata Orochimaru-_sensei_ pedophil dan juga yaoian?!" hysteria beberapa guru yang ada di sana, yang tidak lain adalah Shizune, Ebisu, dan Kurenai.

Anko _sweatdrop_.

"Khukhukhukhu, tentu saja bukan," sahut Orochimaru sambil senyum tidak jelas.

"La—lalu apa maksudnya dengan lebih memilih Kabuto-_san_ daripada Anko-_san_?" Tanya Shizune pelan.

"Itu tentang pemilihan asisten penelitian ilmiah Orochimaru-sensei beberapa tahun yang lalu," sahut Anko sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Fufufufufu, kau masih muridku yang tersayang, Anko," Orochimaru menyentuh rambut Anko.

"Cih," Anko memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Aku ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah." Orochimaru berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

Anko menatap kepergian mantan—_sensei_ tersayangnya itu dalam diam.

'Apa Anko menyukai Orochimaru-_sensei_ ya?' batin mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?!" ujar Anko tajam.

.

.

.

"Orochimaru, aku tidak menyangka kau akan kembali ke konoha," ucap Tsunde setengah mengejek.

"Ya, ada yang ingin kulakukan di sini." Sahut Orochimaru penuh senyuman.

"Kuharap bukan percobaan dengan menggunakan manusia," Tsunade menyesap tehnya.

Keheningan masih terjadi diantara dua sannin itu, sampai tiba-tiba seseorang masuk melewai jendela, "Hei Tsunade, boleh aku—"

Tsunade dan Orochimaru menatap kearah sumber suara.

"Jiraiya, lama tidak bertemu."

Jiraiya memasang wajah terkejut, "Orochimaru k—kau? Sedang apa kau disini?! Tsunade, jangan bilang kau selingkuh!"

Tsunade _sweatdrop_, "Aku tidak selingkuh bodoh! Dan aku bukan siapa-siapamu!"

"Khukhukhu, kau masih tetap seperti dulu Jiraiya, tidak berubah."

Jiraiya memasang wajah serius, "Daripada itu, jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Dia guru baru di sini, ya begitulah," ucap Tsunade.

"Tentu kau memiliki niat tertentu, bukan?" Jiraiya menatap tajam kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Entahlah," sahut Orochimaru misterius.

"Lalu, kau sendiri kenapa datang kemari, Jiraiya?" Tanya Tsunade yang merasa diabaikan.

"Hanya berkunjung," sahut Jiraiya datar sambil melirikkan matanya kearah Tsunade.

"Bukan untuk membahas Akatsuki yang mengincar jinchuuriki?" Tanya Orochimaru yang sepertinya mengerti kedatangan Jiraiya.

"Kau tahu?" Tsunade segera bangkit dari kursinya.

Orochimaru menyeringai, "Tentu, karena aku mantan anggota Akatsuki."

**[B****ringing the Rain****]**

Gosip memang cepat menyebar, seperti angin yang bertiup. Cepat datang dan cepat pergi, mungkin…

"SIALAAAAN!" ucap Naruto setengah berteriak di atas atap. Dia berdiri di tepi pagar pembatas.

"Kau berisik Dobe!" sahut Sasuke kalem membelakangi pagar pembatas.

"Aku kesal Teme! Masa kejadian tadi pagi itu –Naruto tidak ingin menyebutkannya—benar-benar melenceng dari kejadian yang sebenarnya!"

Sasuke menghela napas, sepertinya dia tidak ambil pusing. Mungkin karena dia sudah terbiasa digosipkan, maklum saja, idola sekolah. "Namanya juga gosip. Abaikan saja,"

"Abaikan gimana? Aku dituduh yang tidak-tidak, Teme!" gerutu Naruto.

"Bukan masalah, kau kan pacarku sekarang, jadi tentang hal itu kan tidak masalah," sahut Sasuke sekenanya.

"Arrrgh, sudahlah! Aku juga gak mau peduli dengan gosip yang 90% fitnah itu!"

"Kau benar-benar berisik ya Dobe, bagaimana ya caranya membuatmu berhenti berkicau tidak jelas," ucap Sasuke menatap si pirang itu. Naruto hanya mengerjapkan matanya tanda bingung. Perlahan Sasuke mendekat… dekat…

"A—aku ingin ke toilet. Nanti aku ke—kembali!" ucap Naruto langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju tangga sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sebentar.

'_Kabur lagi,'_ batin Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

'_Jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat!'_ Naruto berniat membuka pintu toilet.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar percakapan di toilet, "…gosipnya sih begitu!"

"Apa yang disukai Sasuke-sama sih dari cewek _bakemono_ itu!"

'_Ba—bakemono…'_ Naruto kaget, tangannya tidak jadi memegang gagang pintu.

"Maksudmu Naruto itu?"

"Iya, katanya dia itu monster yang menyerang desa beberapa tahun lalu!"

"Cewek seperti itu gak pantas buat Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Eh, tapi sepertinya dia itu baik!"

"Iya benar! selain itu dia juga cukup popular menurutku."

"Tetap saja dia itu ba—"

"Hei, kalian! Dasar tukang gosip! Jangan membicarakan orang sembarangan!" terdengar suara seseorang yang familiar bagi Naruto menginterupsi acara menggosip itu.

'_Suara Tenten…'_ Batin Naruto.

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Tentu saja itu masalahku! Kau sudah menghina sahabatku!"

'_Sahabat? Terima kasih sudah membelaku dan menganggapku sebagai sahabat, Tenten…' _Naruto tertunduk lirih dan menjauh dari toilet, kemudian berjalan menuju atap. _'Aku memang monster… itu bukan Cuma gosip. Itu memang fakta…'_

"Dobe, kenapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Naruto yang kembali dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Naruto sambil terlarut dalam pikirannya, dia menghela napasnya sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Berpikir.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di pagar pembatas sambil memiringkannya dan menatap wajah Naruto yang berwarna tan itu.

"Benarkah?" tentu saja Sasuke tidak percaya begitu saja, apalagi dengan tingkah Naruto terasa yang aneh itu. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Seperti diganggu fansku?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit narsis.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu," sahut Naruto pendek.

"Jadi benar ada yang terjadi?"

"Tidak juga…"

"Biasanya kau selalu ceria, tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini aneh, Dobe?"

"Aku tidak aneh Teme!"

"Hn,"

"Aku hanya… hanya… "

"Hanya?" sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, bukan karena otaknya yang jenius itu mulai tumpul. Tapi karena Naruto yang memang moodnya aneh. Iya, sejak kejadian penyerangan waktu itu. Kadang dia bersemangat sekali, kadang murung, dan kembali semangat. Atau, semua perempuan memang seperti itu? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak habis pikir.

"Hanya sedang berpikir," sahut Naruto pelan.

"Jangan paksakan otakmu yang lamban itu Dobe," ucap Sasuke.

"Dasar Teme, dari tadi kau mengejekku terus sih!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Hn," Sasuke menatap Dobe nya itu dalam diam, entah kenapa iris biru mata Naruto terlihat begitu menenangkan baginya, namun dia kaget ketika melihat airmata keluar dari sana.

"Ka—kau kenapa Dobe? Hei!" gadis ini bersedih lagi, Sasuke benar-benar bingung bagaimana menghadapinya, "Naruto?"

"Aku… memang monster… itu adalah fakta…" tangis Naruto.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh kecil kekasihnya itu, "Tadi kau pasti mendengar hal yang tidak-tidak kan?"

Naruto menangis terisak, dia—kyuubi yang mengamuk beberapa tahun yang lalu, yang menghancurkan desa, membunuh, itu semua salahnya. Benarkan?

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu? itu bukan salahmu." Si raven itu mengusap airmata gadis pirang itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Seandainya aku tidak hilang kendali, hal buruk itu tidak akan terjadi…"

"Jika hal itu terjadi, maka kau akan ditangkap, kau tidak mungkin berada di sini seperti saat ini, dan juga kita tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti ini."

Naruto terdiam, semua itu memang benar apa adanya… dia hanya mencoba mempertahankan dirinya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke…" Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang membuat perasaannya lebih tenang.

"Hn, karena itu tetaplah seperti biasa, Dobe!" tangan Sasuke yang tadi mengusap airmata Naruto berubah menjadi mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Awh! Kenapa sih kalian semua suka sekali mencubit pipiku!" ucap Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Naruto terkesima melihat raut wajah Sasuke, jarang sekali dia melihatnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merona karena tahu bahwa tawa dan senyum itu hanya untuknya, tangan kiri Sasuke beralih dari pipi ke belakang rambut pirang Naruto, menahannya pelan dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tidak ada jarak diantara wajah mereka.

Satu hal yang pasti ini bukan hal yang tidak sengaja seperti tadi pagi.

.

.

.

Suasana sekolah begitu ramai karena beberapa menit yang lalu bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, begitu pula dengan kelas 1-2. Mereka berhamburan keluar kelas seakan-akan telah terjadi kebakaran.

"Ikut aku ke suatu tempat, Dobe," ucap Sasuke mendahuluinya.

Naruto berlari kecil berusaha menyamai langkah Sasuke, "Kemana?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Nanti kau juga tahu."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ya sudah! Minna, duluan ya!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Iya, hati-hati Naru-_chan_!"

"Masa muda memang menyenangkan…" ucap Guy-_sensei_ sambil lewat.

Beberapa murid melihat kearah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sepertinya gossip mengenai mereka itu pacaran benar."

"Huwaaa, jangan katakan itu…"

"Hiks, asalkan Sasuke-sama bahagia, itu tidak masalah teman-teman! Karena kita adalah fans sejati Sasuke-sama!" *waduh?*

Naruto melihat ke kanan dan kiri jalanan, ini arah menuju rumah sakit konoha, "Jalan menuju rumah sakit kan? Memangnya kau sakit Teme?"

"Bukan, tapi kita akan mengunjungi seseorang."

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ibuku."

"Jadi ibumu masih hidup?"

"Iya, ibuku masih hidup, tapi dalam keadaan koma. Sudah 3 tahun… "

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa putih, dan seseorang yang terbaring di sana lengkap dengan peralatan penunjang kehidupan.

'_Ibunya Sasuke… beliau memang cantik.'_ Batin Naruto yang melihat wanita itu tidur begitu damainya. _'Ah, aku jadi ingat dengan ibuku…' _

"Kaa-san, aku datang. Kali ini aku tidak sendirian," Sasuke melirik Naruto yang berada di sampingnya. "Aku datang bersama kekasihku."

Naruto menyikut Sasuke pelan, "Halo, _b__aa-san__!_ _Watashi wa Naruto Uzumaki desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu...__"_ Naruto menunduk.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari wanita cantik berambut hitam itu.

"Kapan kau akan bangun, _kaa_-_san_?" gumam Sasuke lirih.

Sementara Naruto menatap kesedihan yang tersirat di mata _onyx_ Si pemuda Raven itu. "Ibumu pasti akan bangun," ucap Naruto memeluk lengan kanan Sasuke.

"Kuharap begitu."

"Aku keluar sebentar," ucap Sasuke beranjak.

"Ah, iya." Sahut Naruto yang duduk menatap ibu Sasuke.

Sepi, ruangan itu sangat sepi dan tenang. Yang terdengar hanya suara alat-alat rumah sakit itu.

"Bibi, kau cantik sekali ya," ucap Naruto memecah kesunyian.

"Ibuku juga cantik, tapi rambutnya berwarna merah. Namanya Kushina Uzumaki, apa bibi kenal? Kalau marah, beliau jadi mengerikan sekali!" Naruto bergidik mengingat ibunya.

"Tapi sekarang, beliau sudah tidak ada lagi…" ucap Naruto lirih sambil memegang tangan sang Uchiha perempuan itu.

Hening.

"Tapi Naru tetap sangat menyayanginya... Naru berharap mereka tenang di sana dan melihat Naru dengan bahagia."

Jeda.

"Te—eh, Sasuke jadi murid yang paling populer di sekolah lho, _baa-san_! _Baa-san_ tentu bangga kan? Selain itu dia juga sangat jenius dan disukai para gadis di sekolah, tapi sikapnya benar-benar dingin!"

Diam.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Kadang kesal juga melihat tingkahnya yang kelewat dingin pada semua orang, tapi Naru tahu, Sasuke sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik dan juga—"

Tangan pucat itu tiba-tiba bergerak sedikit, membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Ada apa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Li—lihat! I—itu!" ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"_Kaa-san_!" ucap Sasuke langsung bergegas ke samping ranjang pasien itu dengan ekspresi kaget.

Perlahan kelopak mata Mikoto terbuka, awalnya terlihat kosong dan sayu, dan perlahan menatap kearah Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sasuke langsung memeluk ibunya.

Lama sekali. Sudah lama sekali dia menunggu ibunya bangun dan ini bukan mimpi! Ingin rasanya dia menangis bahagia.

.

.

.

"Kata dokter, ibuku masih dalam tahap penyembuhan. Beliau akan tetap berada di rumah sakit. Terima kasih Dobe," ucap Sasuke, terdengar begitu lega.

"Ekh, tapi aku kan tidak melakukan apapun," sahut Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bagiku kau telah melakukan banyak hal," Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Be—begitu?" sahut Naruto salah tingkah.

"Wajahmu memerah, Dobe." ucap Sasuke.

"Aaa… sudah sampai di pertigaan jalan Teme, _jaa ne_!" kata Naruto sambil berjalan dengan cepat.

"Hn," mereka berpisah di pertigaan jalan.

'_Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu berdebar-debar kalau di dekat Sasuke!'_ batin Naruto berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa menyadari dia diawasi.

"Eh, jadi dia yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki, un?"

"Mirip sepertimu," komentar Sasori singkat.

"Tapi aku tampan, Sasori-_danna_!"

"Terserah kau saja!" Sasori tidak berniat menanggapi ucapan rekannya itu.

"Sasori-_danna_ juga tampan kalau tidak memakai tubuh boneka kalajengking ini, un~ sangat _baby face_!"

"Berhentilah membahas hal tidak penting itu," Itachi menginterupsi.

"Huh," Deidara mendengus, "Kau yang tidak bisa menangkap Kyuubi jangan banyak bicara, un!" tatapnya tajam kepada Itachi.

"Hahahaha, kau segitu membenci Itachi kah, Deidara?" Kisame tertawa pelan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, un!"

"Tampaknya jinchuuriki itu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan adikmu itu, Itachi." Ujar Sasori.

Itachi melirik kearah Sasori, "Hn, aku tahu."

"Adikmu pasti akan marah kalau kita mengambil 'dia' tanpa izin." Ucap Kisame.

"Hn."

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang? Kalian tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka menunggu," ucap Sasori.

"Kita tidak bisa membuat keributan sekarang, kalau itu terjadi hanya akan merepotkan saja selain itu, ada 3 sannin sekarang di desa ini," kata Itachi. "Lagipula, perintah leader kepada kalian bukan untuk menangkap Kyuubi, bukan?" sambungnya.

"Itu benar, kami diperintah untuk menangkap Shukaku."

"Sabaku no Gaara, eh? Lusa dia akan kembali ke Suna, benar begitu kan?" ucap Kisame.

"Ya, sesuai dengan rencana dan kami akan menangkapnya lusa, un. Kami tidak akan membuang-buang waktu seperti kalian yang diperintah untuk menangkap Kyuubi, benarkan Sasori-_danna_?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara," ucap Itachi melihat kearah Deidara.

"Mau cari masalah denganku Uchiha?! Mau kuledakkan dengan C2?" sahut Deidara geram.

"Wah, kantong kesabaran Deidara-senpai sudah meledak tuh!" sahut seseorang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tch, Tobi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, un! Mau ikut kuledakkan juga!"

"Eh, jangan! Tobi kan anak baik. Cuma ingin lihat _senpai_ bermain-main kok!"

"Siapa yang main-main? Ini serius! Kalau mau main boneka, nanti saja sama Sasori-_danna_ un!"

Sasori mendelik tajam kearah Deidara, "Aku tidak akan meminjamkan koleksi boneka berhargaku."

Deidara berkeringat dingin, "Cuma bercanda Sasori-_danna_~"

Kisame menatap kesekeliling, "Jadi tabir pelindung ini tidak sekuat yang kuduga eh, buktinya kita bisa masuk dengan mudah tanpa ketahuan." Komentarnya meremehkan.

Itachi mengaktifkan sharingannya, "Tidak juga, tabir pelindung memang diperkuat. Para Anbu pun cukup banyak, sepertinya kita tidak bisa lama-lama berada di sini."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita menangkap Yonbi dulu, Itachi. Lagipula jika Kyuubi ditangkap sebagai yang terakhir, juga tidak masalah kan?" sahut Kisame.

"Baiklah, kita pergi," kata Itachi melesat dari tempat itu bersama Kisame.

"Kita juga," ucap Sasori datar.

"Baik Sasori-_danna_!" mereka ikut menghilang.

Tobi terdiam di tempat, dia ditinggal pergi...

"Shukaku... sebentar lagi..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N: **sorry for take a looooooong time for update... *kayakadayangnungguinaja*

Saya kena WB, dan sibuk *alasan!/bletak*

Currently status Kiriya: semi-hiatus

Yang berbaik hati, silakan review, kritik atau saran

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Masashi kishimoto-sensei, pinjem chara Narutonya ya *bows***

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, gaje, Newbie, SasuFemNaru**

**.**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, anak cewek yang periang, manis, dan imut. Meskipun kyuubi tersegel dalam dirinya, orang-orang di konoha menyukainya, hidup yang menyenangkan, tapi karena kyuubi sekarang dia di incar…

Pair: SasuFemNaru, and many more, my first fic, Newbie, DLDR, but… mind to RnR?

**.**

**A/N: **akhirnya nyampe di atas 100 review... *pelukcium semua reader n reviewers* /shot/

Arigatou...

Balasan review

**DheKyu**

Gak apa-apa, saya suka capslocknya XD /plak/

Arigatou

**Queen The Reaper**

Aku juga gak bisa berkata apa2 Queen-chan ^^"

Maaf gak kilat, ^^a

Arigatou

**Wonder Blue Not Login**

Hehe, sebulan sekali itu diusahakan sih. Soalnya saya walau niatnya mau ngetik, kalo udah nyentuh netbook malah main... game... /bletak/

Liat ntar deh itu gimana, saya juga penasaran gimana #loh?

Arigatou

**Nasumichan Uharu**

Iya, dikit humor, kalo banyak2 saya takut gak bisa (?)

Yaaa, ganbatte. Arigatou

**xxruuxx**

Sasori suka ama boneka kan, mungkin barbie juga, barbie kan boneka juga, wkwkwkwk /ditampol/

Yapz ini saya lanjutkan (?)

Arigatou

**Akira**

Iya ya, harusnya emang gitu, hehe, liat ntar deh /apaygdiliat#plak/

Ini lanjutannya. Arigatou

**Yashina Uzumaki**

Masa sih kemarin pendek OAO

Itu lebih 10 halaman loh. Naru dilindungin Sasu, kedengerannya sweet deh X3

Maaf lama.

Arigatou

**99**

Soalnya saya lagi wb, jadi lama deh. Arigatou udah nunggu ^^

**yuchan desu**

wah, tentang itu liat aja gimananya ntar :3

*masihbingung*

iya, semangat XD

Arigatou

**Ryuu**

Makasih dibilang manis X3, saya jadi tersanjung.

Naru: bukan kamu yg manis, tapi scene nya -_-

Author: tetep aja kan XD yg nulis kan aku XD

Naru: ...

Arigatou reviewnya XD

**Inori dobe-chan**

Saya juga suka Naru-chan yang begitu :3 tapi kalo terlalu over poloslugucute bahaya juga ya ^^" bisa diapa2in tuh anak (?)

Yaaa, XD arigatou...

**UzuKyuu Huri-chan**

me too, Love SasuFemNaru... /pasangspanduk/

*plak*

Sebenarnya Nana juga kurang suka sih, bener tuh jadi sakit hati, tapi kan biasanya hepi ending. :3

Ini dah diapdet, arigatou

Makasih buat reader, reviewer, dan silent reader yang nunggu fic ini :')

Serta buat yang udah baca, ngereview, dan fave :')

**.**

**Bringing The Rain © Kiriya Diciannove**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara, seperti rencana kita akan ke Suna lusa. Ada hal yang ingin disampaikan para tetua di sana," Kankuro menghampiri adiknya yang sedang duduk di jendela kamarnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Temari sudah berangkat terlebih dulu," ucap Kankuro lagi. "Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak." Lanjutnya.

Gaara memandang kearah langit malam yang penuh bintang, "Aku juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaah, Konohamaru sialan. Ternyata aku malah diajak nonton film horror itu. Dasaaar! Paprika besok akan memenuhi bekal makananmu!" gerutu Naruto.

Baru saja tadi mereka menonton dvd horror yang baru saja dipinjam Konohamaru dari Inari. Awalnya Konohamaru bilang itu adalah film action, tidak tahunya malah film horror dengan adegan mencekam dan sadis. Sepanjang film dia Cuma menonton menutup wajah dengan bantal, walaupun kadang-kadang mencuri lihat juga (karena pemeran utamanya ganteng). Sementara itu Konohamaru malah ikutan takut juga. Dasar, gimana sih.

"Boneka gak bisa hidup kan ya, masa iya boneka kecil imut itu bisa membunuh," pikir Naruto terbawa-bawa film yang dilihatnya tadi. Oh, Naru-_chan_… kau belum pernah berjumpa Sasori-_danna_ sih, dia boneka imut dan telah banyak membunuh.

Tiba-tiba…

**Srekk!**

Terdengar suara dari jendela, _'Suara apa?'_ batin Naruto was-was. Dia mendekati jendela kamarnya perlahan sambil membuka tirainya perlahan. Ada sesosok makhluk dengan dua telinga runcing, dan terdengar suara,"Bisa kau buka jendelanya?"

"Sa—Sasuke? _Ka—kawai_…" ucap Naruto sambil melihat benda yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

Tampak Sasuke membawa sebuah boneka kucing besar berwarna putih, boneka yang dia dapat dari game center dulu.

"Untukmu," Sasuke menyerahkannya tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto bengong beberapa saat sambil menerimanya. "Kenapa ke sini malam-malam?"

"Aku malu membawa benda seperti itu siang-siang!" ucap Sasuke sambil melirikkan matanya ke arah lain..

"Oh, terima kasih ya Teme," Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil memeluk bonekanya dengan erat lalu meletakkan boneka itu di meja.

"Mau masuk ke kamarku?" tawar Naruto polos, tidak sadar bahwa dia tengah mengajak seorang cowok masuk ke kamarnya malam-malam. Ingin saat itu juga Sasuke membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok melihat kepolosan si blonde itu.

'_Dasar Dobe, kamu itu pengen kuapa-apain ya?!'_ batin Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, di sini saja," ucapnya sambil menatap kearah langit malam berbintang.

"Ya sudah," Naruto ikut memandang langit tanpa menyadari arti ucapannya tadi.

"Ahhh! Ada bintang jatuh! Aku tidak sempat membuat permintaan," ucap Naruto kecewa.

"Kau masih mempercayai hal seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil bersandar pada jendela di samping Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto balik bertanya sambil menatap Sasuke yang membelakanginya.

"Gak juga sih, memangnya permintaan yang kau ucapkan waktu itu terkabul?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengingat-ingat, "Yang waktu itu… iya terkabul!" ucap Naruto tegas.

Sasuke menoleh, "Memangnya apa yang kau pinta?"

"Eh, itu ra-ha-sia!" ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Dasar Dobe, kalau keinginan bisa terkabul dengan meminta pada bintang. Semua orang pasti sudah mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan."

"Kan harus diiringi dengan usaha juga," ucap Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke ber-_facepalm_, "Sesukamu sajalah."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Jarang-jarang Sasuke mengalah. Sementara itu Sasuke merapatkan jaketnya sambil tetap memandang bintang yang berkelap-kelip.

'_Mungkin aku bisa mencoba memohon pada bintang jatuh juga,'_ pikir Sasuke, sesaat kemudian dia sweatdrop. _'Tertular pikiran kekanak-kanakan Naruto.'_

Naruto pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama, menatap bintang-bintang di langit. Ternyata menyenangkan juga menatap indahnya langit malam bersama dengan seseorang yang sangat kau sukai...

Suka... suka...

Suka.

**Blush**

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, _'Mikir apa sih?!'_

Angin malam berhembus pelan.

"Hmmm… dingin ya?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke merapatkan jaketnya.

"Sedikit," sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Gadis pirang itu menatap punggung Sasuke dalam diam, lalu memeluk leher lelaki berambut emo dari belakang. Mendekapnya dengan erat. Membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Se—sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah, jujur saja dia cukup malu melakukannya, tapi dia pernah lihat adegan seperti ini di dvd yang dia tonton tadi.

"Jauh lebih baik," sahut Sasuke pendek.

Naruto menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Sasuke, "Ja—jangan meminta yang lebih ya!"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Tadinya aku tidak memikirkan yang macam-macam sampai kau mengatakannya."

"Ka—kalau macam-macam, kucekik lehermu sekarang," sahut Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya di tengkuk Sasuke.

"Cuma bercanda," terlihat senyuman kecil di bibir Sasuke.

"Kau tidak berbakat humor, Teme."

**Jleb!**

"Aku tahu," ucap Sasuke datar. Ya, dulu juga ada yang mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Mungkin itu khasmu ya, entah apa jadinya kalau Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang yang humoris?" Naruto terkekeh pelan.

Jangan dibayangkan. Uh, baiklah, tadi aku membayangkannya.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya sambil mengambil sesuatu, lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang innocentnya.

"Dilihat juga tahu kalau itu kunci Dobe, kau masih saja payah ya!"

"Aku juga tahu ini kunci, Teme! Maksudku, ini kunci apa?"

"Kunci rumahku."

"Eeh? Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? Bagaimana nanti kau bisa masuk ke rumahmu?"

"Aku masih punya kunci lagi."

"Oya? Berarti aku bisa datang bermain ke rumahmu kapanpun aku mau ya? Akan aku simpan dengan baik! Oh ya, kalau begitu, aku juga akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu! Ini dia..."

Naruto menyerahkan sebuah gantungan kunci.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Katak?"

Selera Naruto unik juga ternyata...

"Yep! Lucu kan? Souvenir yang kubeli saat kita berlibur kemarin!"

Yeah, Sasuke ingat jelas kapan. "_Domo_."

"_Douite_!"

**[B****ringing the Rain****]**

Cuaca yang cerah di Konoha pagi hari ini, setelah beberapa hari yang lalu hujan turun tidak menentu. Terlihat orang-orang ramai dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing, ada yang mulai membuka toko, berjualan, bersiap pergi ke tempat kerja, begitu pula konoha gakuen mulai ramai karena murid yang mulai berdatangan dengan seragam berwarna biru langit kotak-kotak dan baju putihnya disertai dasi bagi laki-laki dan pita bagi perempuan yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka murid dari Konoha Gakuen.

"Hai Gaara, selamat pagi!" sapa Naruto dibarengi dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Pagi," sahut Gaara kalem.

"Pagi juga Kankuro, Tema— eh, tidak ada?"

"Kupikir aku dilupakan," sahut Kankuro, "Pagi, Temari kembali ke Suna, jadi hari ini tidak masuk."

"Oh, kalian tidak ikut ke sana?" Tanya Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan mereka.

"Besok kami akan pergi ke sana," ucap Gaara.

"Ehhh…" terdengar nada kecewa dari Naruto, "Kalian kan baru sebentar di sini. Apa nanti kalian akan kembali ke sini?"

"Entahlah, mungkin saja, kami kan masih murid berstatus sebagai murid pertukaran," ucap Kankuro sekenanya.

"Begitulah," sambung Gaara.

"Eh, begitu ya…"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke Suna dan biarkan aku membuatmu jadi boneka _kugutsu_ ku, Naruto?" Tanya Kankuro setengah bercanda.

"Ehh? Tidak mau! Nanti aku tidak bisa makan ramen lagi." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu makan lagi kalau jadi _kugutsu_ milikku, Naruto." Sahut Kankuro.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan ekspresi yang seakan bertanya, _'Jadi-gimana-tuh?'_

"Sudah cukup bercandanya, Kankuro," Gaara menghentikan pembicaraan yang tidak penting itu.

Mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-chan, Ino!"

"_Ohayou_…" sahut mereka kompak.

"Tumben kau bareng Gaara-_kun_ dan Kankuro-_kun_, Naru-_chan_," ucap Ino.

"Tadi Cuma ketemu di jalan kok," sahut Naruto.

"Oh, kirain janjian. Ntar Sasuke-_kun_ marah lho!"

"A—apaan sih?"

"Ha! Mukamu memerah!"

"Be—berisik! Ayo ke kelas sekarang!"

"Hei tunggu!"

**[****Ame wo Tsureyuku****]**

"Menurutmu… apa Gaara dan kakaknya sudah pergi?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik kearah Naruto, "Sepertinya belum," sahutnya sambil meminum jus tomat pesanannya.

Naruto memandangi es krim jumbonya, "Benarkah…?"

"Meleleh tuh!" ujar Sasuke menunjuk es krim yang sedari tadi hanya dipandangi oleh Naruto.

"Eh?!" Naruto langsung memakan es krimnya dengan cepat, "Hyaaa… es krim di tempat ini memang enak… dan aku tidak menyangka kalau Haku bekerja sambilan di sini," ucap Naruto sambil menatap kearah Haku yang sibuk melayani pelanggan yang lain. Tampak Haku sedang diajak mengobrol oleh beberapa pelanggan laki-laki. "Hmph, pasti mereka tidak menyangka kalau Haku itu laki-laki," Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Sepertinya begitu," komentar Sasuke sambil menopang dagunya di meja sambil menatap kearah yang dilihat oleh Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke menatapnya, dia ikut menopang dagunya di meja, "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?"

"Tidak."

"Teme..."

"Apa?"

"Wajahmu terlalu dekat!" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke yang wajah mereka Cuma berjarak sejengkal.

"Hn."

**Jduak!**

Dahi Naruto menghantam dahi sasuke. Mereka berdua mengaduh pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe?!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus dahinya yang berbekas, mungkin benjol. Sedikit.

"Aduh, maaf! Tadi tanganku terpeleset," ucap Naruto dengan wajah tidak bersalah sambil memegang dahinya. Kemudian dia tertawa pelan. "Dahimu berbekas, Teme!"

"Sakit tahu, dasar kau ini, Dobe!"

"Huh!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

Perlahan Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya kearah wajah Naruto dan menyibak poninya yang berwarna pirang, "Hmph, dahimu juga berbekas tuh!"

"Ah, apa-apaan kau!" Naruto langsung menutupi dahinya dengan poni, "Setidaknya tidak terekspos seperti kau!"

"Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa?!"

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, Teme."

"Permintaan maaf ditolak, kau sudah membuat wajah seorang Uchiha tercemar!"

Naruto sweatdrop, "Berlebihan ah, sejak kapan kau jadi begitu Teme? Lalu kau maunya apa?"

"Hm…" Sasuke menatap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dan langsung menyilangkan tangannya, "Awas kalau meminta yang macam-macam. Walaupun udah pacaran aku gak mau!"

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak Dobe," sahut Sasuke kembali dengan wajah stoicnya. "Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"Habisnya kalau menyeringai seperti itu, kau jadi mencurigakan Teme!" Tuding Naruto mengarahkan sendok es krimnya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil memakan es krim yang ada di sendok es krim yang Naruto arahkan padanya. "Es krimnya enak juga," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap si pirang itu dengan tatapan tajam. Naruto membeku sesaat sambil menatap sendoknya.

Masih menatap sendoknya…

"Kenapa kau Dobe?"

"Ti—tidak apa-apa!" Naruto melanjutkan memakan es krimnya yang semakin meleleh dalam diam. "He—Hei, ayo mengantar kepergian mereka di gerbang Konoha!"

"Apa?!"

"Ayo!" Naruto langsung beranjak menyeret Sasuke tanpa peduli protes dari Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu Dobe!"

"_Etto_, bayar dulu Naruto-_san_, Sasuke-_kun_!" ujar Haku yang segera menghampiri mereka.

Naruto _sweatdrop_, "_Gomen_… aku lupa…"

Sasuke segera melepas tangannya dari tarikan Naruto sambil mengomel, "Dasar Dobe usuratonkachi! Malu-maluin aja!" jelas saja Sasuke marah, sekarang mereka dikira kabur tanpa bayar, untung saja Haku adalah teman satu sekolah mereka, jadi tidak menyebabkan masalah besar.

.

.

.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Kankuro.

Gaara menoleh pada kakaknya itu, "Ya."

"Baiklah, cukup menyenangkan mengenal mereka. Bukan begitu?"

"Iya, benar."

Mereka melewati gerbang perbatasan Konoha. Gaara berhenti sejenak sambil menatap kearah gerbang. 'Konoha, tempat yang cukup menyenangkan,' batin Gaara.

"Gaara!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

Gaara menoleh sambil melihat kearah belakang. Tampak ada Naruto dan juga Sasuke.

"Kupikir kami terlambat mengantarkan kepergian kalian," ucap Naruto sambil menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya, "Cepat kembali ke sini ya!" sambung Naruto sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Ya, tentu." Sahut Gaara sambil menatap mereka.

"Untuk kalian!" seru Naruto sambil menyerahkan tiga buah gantungan kunci berbentuk Gamakichi.

"Yang waktu itu?" tanya Gaara sambil menerimanya dan menyerahkan sisanya pada Kankuro.

"Ya! Untuk Gaara, Kankuro, dan Temari. Aku juga ingin memberikannya pada teman yang lain."

"Terima kasih."

Naruto mengangguk senang sehingga membuat rambutnya ikut melambai.

'_Manis,'_ batin Gaara sambil tersenyum. Dia kemudian menarik tangan Naruto.

"Eh?" refleks Naruto.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mencium pipi kanan Naruto. "Anggap sebagai salam perpisahan..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke tersentak kaget, "Gaara, Kau...!"

Berani-beraninya dia mencium pipi gadis pirang itu!

"Sasuke gak kau cium juga? Sebagai salam perpisahan?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

Sasuke dan Gaara _sweatdrop_. Sementara Kankuro terkekeh pelan. Gak bakal kepikirin deh Naruto bakal ngomong begitu.

"Hmph, kesannya akan beda kalau sesama cowok yang melakukannya, Naruto," ujar Kankuro tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Gaara dan Sasuke? Ha! Rasanya jarang melihat pair seperti ini.

Sasuke berdehem sambil mengangguk, tanda setuju akan ucapan Kankuro.

Gaara menatap kearah Sasuke. Sasuke kembali _sweatdrop_. Jangan sampai Gaara melakukan hal itu demi Naruto. _What the hell!_ Dia tidak akan mau dicium Gaara. Halah, emangnya Gaara juga mau apa nyium kamu Sas?!

Gaara mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Sasuke yang masih diam saja sedari tadi, mengajak bersalaman. Sasuke mendengus pelan sambil menyambut uluran tangan Gaara.

"Aku kalah, Uchiha..." ucap Gaara.

"Heh," pemuda raven itu tersenyum remeh.

"Maaf terlambat datang menjemput anda Gaara-_sama_, Kankuro-_sama_," ucap beberapa orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan pakaian abu-abu dan memakai _hitai-ate_ berlambang khas desa Suna.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita pergi sekarang," sahut Gaara kembali dengan wajah _poker face_-nya.

"Baik!"

Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari bahaya yang sedang menunggu mereka.

Naruto menatap kepergian mereka sampai tidak terlihat lagi, dia menatap kearah depan jalanan yang sepi itu, entah kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang menganjal perasaannya, lama dia berdiri diam seperti itu hingga membuat Sasuke menjadi heran.

"Kau kenapa Dobe?"

"Entahlah, tapi perasaanku tidak enak…" sahut Naruto terus menatap lurus ke depan jalanan yang sepi itu.

"Apa karena kau kebanyakan makan es krim tadi?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto _sweatdrop_, "Bukan!"

Tiba-tiba tiga Anbu yang memakai topeng dengan _hitai-ate_ Konoha menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto menjawab dengan bingung, "Ya?"

"Ikut kami sekarang, ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Tsunade-_sama_ denganmu." Ucap salah satu Anbu yang memakai topeng kelinci itu.

Sasuke menatap tajam kearah tiga Anbu itu dengan tatapan tajam dan curiga. Tapi mereka memang Anbu Konoha dilihat dari penampilan mereka.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekat ke samping Naruto.

"Maaf, itu tidak bisa."

"Baiklah…" Walaupun sedikit bingung, akhirnya Naruto mengiyakan saja, mungkin ada hal penting yang ingin dibahas Tsunade _baa-chan _dengannya? Mengenai _jinchuuriki_ dan semacamnya. Yaah, mungkin...

"Dobe?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Teme! Sampai jumpa nanti!" ucap Naruto pergi dan kemudian menghilang bersama para Anbu itu.

'_Ini agak aneh kalau Tsunade-sama meminta Anbu untuk memanggil Naruto,'_ batin Sasuke, merasa tidak ada guna terlalu banyak berpikir, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku jadi penasaran..."

.

.

"Ada apa orang tua? Kenapa memanggilku?" ucap Tsunade yang menghadap kedua tetua Konoha. Homura dan Koharu.

Koharu menggeleng, "Begitukah caramu memanggil kami?"

"Ya, maaf! Langsung ke inti permasalahan saja. Bisa?" sahut Tsunade langsung duduk di kursi tanpa persetujuan.

"Ada info dari beberapa Anbu bertipe persepsi kalau ada pemilik cakra asing yang memasuki desa kita beberapa malam terakhir. Itu Akatsuki, benarkan?" ujar Homura.

"Seperti yang kau duga," Tsunade mengatakannya dengan tegas.

"Yang di incar, apakah Naruto?" tanya Koharu.

"Sepertinya begitu. Beberapa hari yang lalu Jiraiya mengatakan bahwa akhir-akhir ini Akatsuki mulai memburu jinchuuriki. Beberapa jinchuuriki yang tertangkap tidak diketahui nasibnya. Selain itu aku juga mendapatkan info mengenai anggota Akatsuki dari Orochimaru, walaupun tidak begitu lengkap, tapi bisa dijadikan referensi."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka Orochimaru akan kembali ke sini." Homura berkata skeptic.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka..." balas Tsunade.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengawasi Naruto, Akatsuki pasti akan tetap berusaha menangkapnya meskipun kekkai pelindung desa sudah diperkuat, sepertinya kekkai itupun tidak membantu banyak kalau yang dilawan adalah anggota Akatsuki yang notabene adalah ninja level S."

Tsunade menghela napas, "Ya, tidak hanya Naruto, perbatasan desa juga sudah dijaga lebih ketat oleh para Anbu kita. Tapi sepertinya… bahkan desa ini mulai terasa tidak aman bagi Naruto…"

**BRAKK****!**

Terdengar bunyi pintu kantor dibuka secara tiba-tiba, membuat kedua tetua dan Tsunade langsung menatap kearah pintu, "Nona Tsunade, ada kabar kalau Sabaku no Gaara diserang oleh Akatsuki tidak jauh dari perbatasan desa Konoha!" ucap Iruka yang datang bersama Shizune sambil membawa seekor burung elang pembawa pesan.

"Ceritakan detailnya segera!" ucap Tsunade.

"Baik! Hari ini Sabaku no Gaara dan Sabaku no Kankuro, diperintahkan kembali ke desa Suna. Dan sepertinya Akatsuki mengetahui hal itu. Jadi Akatsuki menyerang di dekat perbatasan Konoha. Sepertinya mereka telah mengetahui bahwa penjagaan di dalam desa Konoha maupun Suna lebih diperkuat , sehingga mereka menyerang saat mereka di tengah perjalanan." Jelas Iruka.

"Tidak mungkin, ini sedikit aneh karena mereka menyerang secara terang-terangan." Desah Tsunade.

"Tidak juga, seperti yang dikatakan Iruka, sepertinya mereka memang tahu penjagaan diperketat dan mereka tidak ingin membuang waktu," sahut Koharu.

"Segera kirim bantuan kesana!" Perintah Homura.

"Baik!"

.

.

.

"Sedikit merepotkan juga, tapi syukur bisa menangkap Ichibi dengan cepat, un!" ucap Deidara yang membawa Gaara dengan burung tanah liatnya. Terlihat pasir berjatuhan dari wajah Gaara yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi. "Yaah, biarlah Sasori menikmati permainan bonekanya bersama orang yang bersamamu tadi, _Jinchuuriki_ Ichibi."

Tidak lama kemudian terlihat Sasori tidak jauh darinya, Deidara segera mendaratkan burung tanah liatnya. "Sudah selesai pertunjukan bonekanya, Sasori-_danna_?"

Sasori mendelik tajam, "Ya," sahutnya sambil berjalan masuk kedalam hutan.

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga disini," ucap Zetsu yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kenapa memilih markas yang di sini, un? Bukankah ini tidak jauh dari Konoha. Apa tidak masalah?"

"Untuk hal itu, tanyakan sendiri pada leader." Sahut Zetsu tidak ambil pusing.

"Ya, baiklah… aku mengerti. Lagipula aku Cuma sedikit penasaran."

"Sebaiknya cepat masuk dan menemui leader." Kata Sasori sambil masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam markas.

**[Bringing the Rain]**

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tsunade yang melihat Iruka kembali datang ke kantor. Lagi.

"Kami mendapat kabar kalau Gaara telah berhasil ditangkap Akatsuki, dan Team Guy menemukan Kankuro yang sepertinya terkena racun dari serangan musuh."

"Begitu… jadi Sabaku no Gaara berhasil ditangkap Akatsuki?" Tanya Homura.

"Begitu mereka sampai, hanya ada Sabaku no Kankuro dan anbu Suna yang terluka," jelas Iruka sambil membaca kertas pesan yang dia dapatkan dari elang pembawa pesan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Kita akan pikirkan rencana selanjutnya." Ucap Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Langit Konoha suram lagi, mungkin hujan akan turun lagi hari ini.

"Saya mengerti," sahut Iruka membuka pintu bertepatan dengan Sasuke yang berniat mengetuk pintu kantor. "Lho, Sasuke? Ada apa?" Tanya Iruka heran.

Kedua tetua Konoha dan Tsunade menoleh kearah pintu, "Sasuke Uchiha ya? Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade, jarang-jarang anak itu datang untuk menemuinya.

Sasuke masuk lalu menunduk hormat, "Kenapa kalian memerintahkan Anbu untuk membawa Naruto?" Tanya si Raven itu tanpa basa-basi.

Para tetua dan Tsunade saling berpandangan dengan tatapan bingung, "Anbu kau bilang?"

"Ya!" sahut Sasuke tegas.

"Orang tua, apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade sambil menautkan alisnya.

"Kamii tidak memerintahkan anbu untuk melakuka hal seperti itu," sahut Koharu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke, "Kalau bukan kalian, siapa lagi? Anbu itu jelas mengatakan kalau itu perintah dari Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade tampak berpikir, kemudian terlihat raut wajahnya berubah jadi marah, "Anbu dari Ne, pasti Danzo! Orang tua itu!" ucapnya geram sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

'_Danzo_?' batin Sasuke bingung.

"Bagaimana ini?! Orang itu pasti sudah bertindak seenaknya lagi! Astaga… belum lagi masalah Akatsuki yang menangkap Gaara, ditambah Danzo yang membawa Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan kita! Benar-benar… karena itulah aku tidak menyetujui kerja sama dengan orang itu!" ucap Tsunade frustasi.

"Gaara ditangkap Akatsuki? Apa itu benar?" Tanya Sasuke kaget.

Seorang Anbu yang memakai topeng burung muncul di samping Sasuke, "Ada apa lagi ini?" Tanya Tsunade, dia sudah pusing dengan semua masalah ini, apa ada masalah baru lagi?

"Kami telah mengawasi kalau Danzo-_sama_ telah bekerja sama dengan Hanzo, pemimpin Desa Amegakure. Dan tadi, baru saja kami mendapat laporan kalau Anbu dari Ne membawa Naruto Uzumaki!"

Tsunade memejamkan matanya sambil mengangguk, "Begitu…"

"Jadi apa yang dikatakan Sasuke Uchiha memang benar," ujar Koharu.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, _'Memangnya tampangku main-main?!_' batinnya.

"Apa mungkin Danzo mengadakan perjanjian pertukaran Jinchuuriki dengan Hanzo itu? Kau tahu maksudku kan… mengenai isu kalau ketua Akatsuki ada di Amegakure, mungkin saja dia bekerja sama dengan Hanzo atau malah dengan Akatsuki." Ujar Tsunade mengeluarkan hipotesanya.

Anbu itu angkat bicara, "Mengenai hal itu, masih belum pasti, Tsunade-_sama_. Selain itu, Amegakure memang desa yang tertutup. Jadi sulit untuk mengawasi pergerakan Danzo-_sama_ dan Hanzo-_sama_."

"Yang pasti kita tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto Uzumaki berada di tangan mereka, dia adalah jinchuuriki milik Konoha. Segera cari Naruto Uzumaki! Segera hubungi juga Kakashi!" perintah Homura.

"Aku akan ikut mencari Naruto juga," ucap Sasuke sebelum beranjak. "...dan satu hal, Naruto bukan hanya _jinchuuriki_, dia sekarang adalah penduduk Konoha..."

Kata yang ditujukan untuk para tetua.

Tsunade tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, intinya team Guy yang mendapat misi penyelamatan kedua Sabaku, sedangkan Sabaku no Temari dan salah satu petinggi Suna mengumpulkan informasi mengenai Akatsuki yang menculik Gaara, setelah itu akan diadakan pencarian Sabaku no Gaara..." Ujar kakashi meyakinkan.

"Ya, lalu mengenai Naruto yang dibawa Anbu dari Ne, pencariannya diserahkan kepada Kakashi-_san_, Yamato-_san_ dan Sasuke-_kun_," Iruka menambahkan, "Tolong bawa Naruto kembali dengan selamat..."

"Jangan khawatir," ucap Kakashi.

"Kami akan segera membawanya kembali!" sambung Yamato.

'_Ya_!' batin Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

"Hmm… ini kemana ya?" Tanya Naruto sedikit bingung. Mereka sepertinya tidak menuju ke kantor Hokage, malah pergi ke arah ujung desa.

'_Aneh_,' pikir Naruto. Ternyata dia bisa berpikir begitu juga.

Para Anbu itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sama sekali sehingga membuat gadis itu sedikit kesal.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berjubah muncul di hadapan mereka, membuat mereka berempat berhenti sejenak, "Ada apa?"

"Segera menuju ke markas! Ada kabar bahwa _jinchuuriki_ ichibi telah ditangkap Akatsuki. Sekarang hanya tersisa kyuubi dan Hachibi, Danzo-_sama_ memerintahkan untuk segera bersiap!"

"Maksudmu sabaku no Gaara?"

Naruto tersentak, _'Ichibi? Gaara ditangkap Akatsuki? Tunggu dulu! Danzo katanya?'_

"Kalian siapa sebenarnya? Apa kalian bukan Anbu Konoha?!" Tanya Naruto menatap tajam mereka.

'_Kenapa bukan melaporkan kepada Tsunade baa-chan? Tapi malah kepada Danzo yang bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu?!'_

Salahsatu Anbu bertopeng itu berbalik kearah Naruto, "Kami Anbu dari Ne. Tugas kami adalah membawamu ke markas Ne!"

"A—apa?!" Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, dan segera memasang pose siaga, menyadari dia telah ceroboh. _'Bagaimana ini, __satu__ melawan __empat__ orang, aku tidak mungkin menang…'_ batinnya.

Salah satu Anbu itu tiba-tiba melesat kearah belakang Naruto bermaksud menangkapnya, tapi Naruto segera menghindar dan membuat beberapa kagebunshin. _'Aku harus cepat melarikan diri!'_ batinnya.

Keempat Anbu Ne itu segera menyerang Naruto dan kagebunshinnya, sehingga membuat Naruto terdesak, "Cih!" ucap Naruto sambil menghindari kunai yang hampir mengenai tangan dan lehernya, tanpa menyadari kalungnya yang terputus karena terkena kunai itu, dia terus menghindar dan mengulur waktu_. 'Sasuke tadi pasti menyadari kalau mereka sedikit aneh, dia pasti menolongku kan?'_ batin Naruto.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu…

"Wah, wah, lihat jinchuuriki kyuubi itu, dia terdesak oleh Anbu dari Ne. Akhirnya Danzo benar-benar bertindak, apa dia akan mengadakan pertukaran dengan Hanzo?" Tanya Zetsu putih.

"Tidak tahu, yang pasti kita harus melaporkannya pada Leader," sahut Zetsu hitam, merekapun segera menghilang.

**Brakk!**

Naruto terlempar dan menghantam pohon. "Ukh…"

"Menyerahlah!"

"Tidak mau!" seru Naruto sambil mencoba bangkit, namun tiba-tiba seseorang memukul tengkuknya. Pandangannya memburam, "Si… sial…"

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang," ucap salah seorang dari mereka sambil membawa Naruto di bahunya.

"Baik!"

**TBC**

**A/N: ***sigh* akhirnya kelar juga ngetik ni chappie, maaf kalau timingnya terkesan gak jelas (?)...

jadi... apa yang harus kuketik di chap berikutnya...? O,o

*terkapar*

PS: mohon doanya semoga ujian saya ntar berjalan lancar u.u

Currently status Kiriya: semi-hiatus

Yang berbaik hati, silakan review, kritik atau saran

**Mind to review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, gaje, Newbie, SasuFemNaru**

**.**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, anak cewek yang periang, manis, dan imut. Meskipun kyuubi tersegel dalam dirinya, orang-orang di konoha menyukainya, hidup yang menyenangkan, tapi karena kyuubi sekarang dia di incar…

Pair: SasuFemNaru, and many more, my first fic, Newbie, DLDR, but… mind to RnR?

**.**

**A/N:**balasan review~~~~~~

**Nasumichan Uharu**

Waah, saya juga takut bikin Naru-chan diapa-apain(?) semoga saya bisa menahan diri deh. Hee..

Sasu nyelamatin Naru kok. Arigatou..

**Namikaze Narita-chan**

Iyaaaa, ini lanjutannya sudah muncul (?), hehe. Salam kenal juga, u.u

Arigatou…

**Ciel-Kky30**

Sai? O.O hmm, mungkin, baca aja deh n.n

Arigatou…

**DheKyu**

Terimakasih doanya :')

Iya, ini lanjutannya sudah saya apdet, met baca. Arigatou…

**Yashina Uzumaki**

Saya juga suka ama yang manis-manis, Yas-chan :3

Maaf apdetnya gak kilat… u.u

Arigatou…

**Ryuu**

Iya ya, masalahnya kebanyakan, jadinya malah saya juga yang pusing sendiri. #ROFL

Ini udah saya apdet n.n

Arigatou…

**99**

Iya, bener juga sih, saya mengerti. Salah satu author fav saya juga hiatus lama banget, padahal saya udah menunggu lama bgt. Tapi saya usahakan kok, fic ini gak akan discontinue. n.n

Arigatou…

**yuchan desu**

saya jawab pertanyaannya dulu deh, sepertinya emang semi-canon, soalnya alurnya gak jauh beda, saya juga kurang mengerti istilah perfanfic-an u.u

kalo disini Hanzonya belum(?) saya bikin mati untuk mendukung alur cerita n.n

soal Kankuro, saya juga gak tau nama aslinya siapa. Sabaku bukan ya, O.o entahlah. Biar disini dia jadi Sabaku aja. *plak*

Danzo dibunuh Sasuke? Belum kepikiran sih… soalnya Sasuke belum sekuat itu disini.. u.u

Makasih udah nunggu dan terus menyemangati saya n.n

Arigatou…

**Hysteria**

Makasih sudah dibilang awesome n.n

Arigatou…

**Haru'uchiha'chan**

Sankyuuuu, u.u

Tenang aja, walaupun misalnya terluka, naru-chan gak akan saya bikin mati disini :3 *ditimpuk mangkuk ramen* Naru-chan memang polos seperti biasanya, u.u

Maaf gak kilat n.n

Arigatou…

**Kamikaze no Shinigami**

Ini sudah saya apdet lanjutannya, n.n

Arigatou…

**Guest**

Maaf lama, ini udah muncul lanjutannya, n.n

Arigatou…

**Guest**

Wah, review dua kali atau namanya yang sama ya?

Makasih udah bilang ceritanya keren *terharu*

Ini udah saya apdet. Arigatou…

**UzuKyuu Huri-chan**

Syukurlah Huri-chan bisa menemukan fic ini :')

Iya, genrenya emang begitu, soalnya saya gak pandai bikin yang sedih-sedih, dan asem-asem. Gak sanggup. #ROFL

Tapi humor buat chap ini kayaknya dikit…

Action dan pertarungan ada dichap ini kok, u,u saya suka action, tp gak pandai bikin(?) orang berkelahi.

Salam kenal buat Bigbronya Huri-chan deh, makasih udah suka fic ini n.n

Arigatou…

Makasih buat **Nisa-chan** yang kemaren udah ngasih semangat, dan juga buat para **reader** yang udah baca n ngereview fic **Cloud Remains: Haru'uchiha'chan', Guest, Guest, Anne Garbo, yukiko no narita-chan, .**

Benar, itu emang cerita ttg Past mereka berdua. Sebenarnya masih ada lanjutannya, tapi saya stuck sampai disitu.. u.u

Makasih buat **reader, reviewer, dan silent reader** yang nunggu fic ini :')

Met baca…

**.**

**Bringing The Rain © Kiriya Diciannove**

**.**

**.**

'_Ugh… terikat…'_ batin Naruto sambil mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang terikat dibelakang punggungnya. Selain itu mulutnya juga ditutup dengan lakban.

'_Sudah berapa lama aku disini?'_

Saat dia tersadar dia sudah berada diruangan yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Sendirian.

Gadis pirang itu menghela napas, _'Diculik ya… menyedihkan…'_

**[Bringing the Rain]**

Tidak jauh dari perbatasan Sunagakure, terdapat sebuah tempat persembunyian di dalam hutan, tempat itu sangat gelap dan tenang, meskipun demikian aliran cakra di gua yang tersembunyi itu terasa begitu kuat. Ditempat itulah markas Akatsuki berada.

"Leader…" ucap Zetsu tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Pain.

"Bagaimana dengan Ichibi? Sudah selesai?"

"Ya," jawab Pain singkat.

"Hmm, begitu? Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan informasi, yaaah, dan tentu saja, ini mengenai Naruto Uzumaki, _jinchuuriki_ kesayanganmu. Dia ditangkap oleh Danzo, dan juga sepertinya tim pencari _jinchuuriki_ Ichibi menuju kemari." Sahut Zetsu.

"Begitu…"

"Ya, dia dibawa kearah barat Konoha oleh anak buah Danzo. Sedangkan tim pengejar Ichibi ini bergerak kearah timur, tepatnya kearah markas kita ini," lanjut Zetsu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Pain? Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Hanzo." ucap Konan.

"Kita akan menghabisi Hanzo. Segera." Sahut Pain.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mantan _jinchuuriki_ ini, un?" Tanya Deidara sambil menyepakkan kakinya ketubuh Gaara.

"Pengalih perhatian tim pencari _jinchuuriki_ itu tentunya, tentu kita tidak ingin markas ini ketahuan dengan cepat, benarkan leader?" ucap Kisame.

"Kalau begitu lakukan."

"Baiklah, kami mengerti."

.

.

.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Ucap seorang anbu yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kepada anbu itu, walaupun wajahnya sudah jelas tidak terlihat karena memakai topeng.

"Oh, aku lupa kalau mulutmu ditutup, diamlah dengan baik disini ya, nona _jinchuuriki_." Anbu itu kembali keluar meninggalkan Naruto.

'_Seakan aku mau tetap berada ditempat ini!'_ gerutu si pirang itu dalam hati.

Tidak lama setelah itu, empat orang kembali memasuki ruangan dimana Naruto berada.

**Bruakkk!**

Danzo memandang kearah _jinchuuriki_ yang menatapnya dengan tajam itu, tanpa ragu Danzo menendang Naruto hingga terlempar ke pojok ruangan.

Naruto tersenyum kecil dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah, sebelum akhirnya menghilang menjadi kepulan asap putih.

**Poof!**

"Bagaimana bisa kalian membiarkannya kabur?" Tatap Danzo tajam kepada dua anbu yang ditugaskan menjaga ruangan itu.

"Maafkan kami, Danzo-_sama_!" seru kedua anbu itu langsung berlutut.

"Cepat cari dia, dan kerahkan tim yang lain untuk menangkapnya!" perintah Danzo.

"Baik!" kedua anbu itu langsung menghilang.

"Kita juga pergi sekarang, Sai." Ujar Danzo sambil menatap Sai tajam.

Sai menunduk hormat, "Baik, Danzo-_sama_."

.

"Ah, sial! Bunshinku sudah ketahuan," seru Naruto sambil mencari jalan pulang. '_Jadi orang itu yang bernama Danzo, entah apa yang dia inginkan dariku, tapi kenapa Sai ada bersamanya? Tidak ada waktu memikirkannya, aku segera cepat menjauh dari tempat itu. Mereka pasti mengejarku lagi…'_

Si pirang itu melompati pohon dengan cepat menuju kearah timur hutan, _'Gaara bagaimana ya? Sasuke juga…'_

"Berhenti disitu, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, "_Kuso_!"

**[SasuFemNaru]**

"Pakkun, apa kau tahu arahnya menuju kemana?" Tanya Kakashi yang melakukan pengejaran Naruto.

"Iya, entah kenapa cakra mereka terasa mendekat, kita tidak begitu jauh dari mereka. Cakra Naruto juga terasa mendekat kemari." Jawab Pakkun.

"Ada kemungkinannya dia berhasil melarikan diri dari para anbu itu," ucap Yamato sambil berpikir.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang familiar, dia segera melesat kearah itu. "Kalung…. Milik Naruto…" geramnya.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau temukan?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke menunjukkan kalung milik Naruto.

"Itu kalung penyegel milik Naruto," ucap Kakashi.

"Terlepas ya? Ini berbahaya, Kakashi-_senpai_!" seru Yamato.

"Benar, ayo kita bergegas!" ujar Kakashi, kemudian mereka melesat dengan kecepatan penuh.

Tampak terlihat dari kejauhan beberapa orang. '_Disana_,' batin Sasuke sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sasuke, tunggu dulu! Jangan gegabah!" ujar Kakashi. Tapi Sasuke sudah jauh di depan mereka.

**Trang!**

Beberapa kunai dan shuriken mengarah menuju Sasuke, namun dapat dihindarinya dengan mudah. Sharingannya segera aktif dan segera menyerang salahsatu Anbu Ne yang berada di belakangnya.

"_Katon! Goukakyu no jutsu!"_

Anbu itu menghindar, namun Sasuke langsung mengarahkan Chidorinya kearah Anbu itu tanpa buang waktu disertai dengan genjutsu sehingga membuat Anbu itu terjebak genjutsu dari sharingan dan terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"Jangan menghalangiku," desis Sasuke.

Dua Anbu yang lain segera menyerang Kakashi dan Yamato. Sementara Sasuke terlebih dahulu mengejar Anbu yang pergi.

"Sasuke!" teriak Kakashi yang sepertinya tidak digubris oleh Sasuke.

Kakashi menghela napas sambil menangkis serangan musuh, "Anak itu…"

"Hei! Berhenti kau! Apa yang mau kau lakukan padanya!" teriak Sasuke sambil melempar beberapa kunai.

Anbu itupun berhenti, "Sasuke Uchiha ya?"

"Sasuke?!" seru Naruto langsung menoleh diantara para anbu Ne yang mengelilinginya.

"Baka! Jangan lengah!" teriak Sasuke segera menuju kearah Naruto sambil melawan anbu itu.

"Aku tahu itu, Teme! Tapi kalau melawan lima anbu sekaligus seperti ini…"

**Srekk!**

Seorang anbu berhasil menangkap tangan Naruto dan menahannya dengan kunai bertengger di samping leher gadis pemilik cakra Kyuubi itu.

'_Ukh, lagi-lagi…'_ batin Naruto.

"Berhenti melawan, Uchiha, atau gadis ini akan terluka."

"Kenapa kau menangkap Naruto?!" geram Sasuke sambil menatap kearah Naruto yang berada di tangan Anbu itu.

"Tidurlah kembali, nona _jichuuriki_…" bisiknya. Terpengaruh genjutsu anbu itu, Naruto perlahan menutup kedua matanya.

Anbu itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke. "Karena ini adalah misi yang diperintahkan oleh Danzo-_sama_!" ucapnya sambil melempar beberapa kunai dengan kertas peledak.

**Duarrr!**

"Cih!" Sasuke segera menghindar.

"Lama sekali," ujar Danzo tiba-tiba muncul ditengah pertarungan itu bersama dengan Sai.

"Maafkan saya Danzo-_sama_. Ada sedikit gangguan," kata Anbu itu seraya menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Uchiha ya? Tapi saat ini aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." Ucap Danzo, "Sai, Uchiha kuserahkan padamu."

Sai menunduk, "Ha'i, Danzo-_sama_."

Dalam sekejap mata, tiba-tiba Sai muncul dari samping dan menendang Sasuke, membuatnya terlempar dan membentur pohon dengan keras. Si Raven itu mencoba bangun untuk bersiap menyerang kembali, tapi ternyata Danzo dan Anbu itu sudah menghilang bersama dengan Naruto.

Meninggalkan Sai bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Sial…" Sasuke memukul pohon dibelakangnya dengan keras.

"Maaf, tapi kau cukup sampai disini saja, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Menyingkir."

Sai masih tersenyum, "Tidak bisa."

"Kubilang menyingkir!"

"_Choujuu Giga."_

Beberapa singa muncul dari kertas gulungan milik Sai dan langsung menyerang kearah Sasuke, meskipun dengan mudah bisa dikalahkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku Sai." Ucap Sasuke dengan mata sharingannya.

"Hmm, mungkin…" ucap Sai sambil menyerang Sasuke dengan tanto miliknya, "Tapi misiku kali ini bukan untuk mengalahkanmu. Karena aku adalah Anbu dari Ne."

**Trang!**

Kunai dan tanto itu saling bertemu, memunculkan beberapa percikan cahaya di hutan itu. Mereka bertarung dengan serius, walaupun nyatanya mereka adalah teman. Tapi sejak awal mereka di jalan yang berbeda karena Sai adalah bawahan Danzo. Dan itu berarti kalau kali ini mereka adalah musuh.

"Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa kau terlihat lemah seperti ini? Kalau seperti ini kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkannya."

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah dengan posisi siaga sambil mengacungkan kunainya, "Dipihak siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu kalau kali ini kita adalah musuh," ujar Sai sambil mengacungkan _tanto_ miliknya kearah Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"_Chidori!"_

**Brakkk!**

"Kau harus mengalahkanku kalau ingin bertemu dengan nona rubahmu. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak ada niat demikian, tapi misi adalah misi." Bisik Sai ditelinga Sasuke saat mengarahkan _tanto_-nya kearah Leher Sasuke.

**Tring!**

Seringai terhias dibibir Sasuke, "Benar, misi adalah misi, kalau begitu aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi padamu." Ujarnya sambil menahan _tanto_ itu dengan kunai miliknya.

"Itu yang kuharapkan, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

"Aish... ini menyebalkan, kenapa _Jinchuuriki_ Ichibi ini segitu diperhatikannya oleh para pengejar itu!" gerutu Deidara yang dikejar oleh team Guy karena membawa Gaara

"Seharusnya tadi aku tidak usah menerima misi jadi pengalih perhatian." Ucapnya kesal. Dia terbang dengan burung peledaknya dan masuk kedalam hutan. "Semoga saja Sasori-_danna_ dan Kisame berhasil mengalahkan mereka, un!"

"Deidara."

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, Deidara langsung menoleh, "Uchiha, huh?"

"Tidak bersama partnermu, eh?" Tanya Itachi mengabaikan ucapan sinis Deidara.

"Apa pedulimu?" ucap Deidara. Dia malas mengatakan kalau dia sedang kabur dari para pengejar karena kehabisan tanah liat peledaknya.

"Aku tidak peduli padamu." Jawab Itachi datar, menyebabkan perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Che!"

Itachi menatapnya dengan _stoic_, lalu menciptakan sebuah clon berbentuk dirinya yang kemudian pergi dan melesat diantara pepohonan. Deidara mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menjalankan perintah Leader," sahutnya. "Dan selamat bersenang-senang dengan pengejar dari Konoha." Ucapnya lagi sambil menghilang.

"Uchiha sialan!" umpat Deidara. Dia tahu, dia memang tidak akan pernah cocok baik dalam hal misi maupun berdebat dengan orang yang bernama Itachi Uchiha itu.

"Dia tidak sialan, Deidara-_senpai_!" ujar Tobi muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau juga Tobi, apa yang kau lakukan disini, un?"

"Umm… jalan-jalan," sahut Tobi santai.

"Kenapa tidak membantuku saja?" gerutu Deidara.

"Ehh, habisnya itu kan tugas Deidara-_senpai_ dari ketua!" sahut Tobi menghindar.

'_Memangnya harus ada alasan untuk membantu?'_ batin Deidara kesal.

"Hmm… lagipula Tobi sudah dapat misi yang lain dari ketua. Jadi Tobi mau pergi dulu _senpai_! _Jaa_!" Tobi pun melesat pergi dari tempat itu.

"Dia di sana!" teriak Neji sambil menunjuk kearah depan, membuat Deidara sadar dia telah ditemukan.

"Bagus Neji!" kata Guy-_sensei_ sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya kearah Neji.

"Ah, sial…" gerutu Deidara.

Sementara itu…

Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan Sai. Ah tidak, Sai lah yang mengalah. Atau setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke, dan Sasuke tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang penting seperti itu.

Tampak Sai terikat dipohon dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah dan bahu terluka karena tancapan kunai yang mengalirkan darah segar dan menetes di rerumputan. Sementara Sasuke menarik napasnya dengan tersengal-sengal dan membelakangi pemuda yang ahli menggambar itu, berniat beranjak pergi.

"Tidak membunuhku?" Tanya Sai sambil tersenyum ramah disela rasa sakitnya.

"Kau ingin kubunuh?" Tanya Sasuke balik dengan datar.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku pergi." Ucap si raven itu.

"Oh, hati-hati." Ujar Sai lagi-lagi dengan senyum khasnya.

Sasuke melompati dahan pohon dari satu pohon kepohon yang lainnya, berusaha tidak membuang waktunya lagi.

Sai memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini ya?"

Sasuke terus mengejar Danzo, dia yakin mereka masih belum begitu jauh, begitu terkejutnya dia melihat Danzo sedang melawan Naruto yang diliputi oleh cakra berwarna merah, sementara itu di sebatang dahan dia melihat Itachi berdiri dengan santai. Tidak bisa, dia harus menolong Naruto sekarang, bukan waktunya memikirkan untuk melawan Itachi. Satu kibasan cakra merah yang berada di belakang Naruto mengakibatkan pepohonan tumbang, membuat mereka semua segera menghindar, Naruto sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakan yang Sasuke tujukan kepadanya, dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, bisa dilihat cakra merah di belakangnya itu membentuk empat ekor.

'_Inikah kekuatan Kyuubi itu?'_ batin Sasuke sedikit tegang, bukan karena dia takut pada Kyuubi, tetapi takut malah dia yang nantinya akan menyakiti Naruto jika dia menyerangnya secara gegabah.

'Nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi dalam hati, sepertinya dia tidak tertarik untuk ikut dalam pertarungan itu, dia hanya menyaksikannya dari jauh.

Tampak Naruto terus menyerang Danzo secara brutal tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya yang hancur berantakan.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Naruto!" teriak Sasuke pada Danzo, sementara Danzo itu tidak mempedulikannya sambil terus menghindari serangan Naruto yang kapan saja bisa mencabik-cabik dirinya jika dia lengah.

Naruto terlihat begitu marah dan mengerikan, membuat Sasuke tersentak dan teringat perkataan si _blonde_ itu.

_[Eh teme, kau tidak takut aku mengamuk?"_

"_Bukan kamu, tapi kyuubi kan? Kau tidak tahu ya kekuatan Uchiha? Asal kau tahu, mereka bisa mengendalikan bijuu!" Sasuke tersenyum sinis._

"_Wah, benarkah? Kalau begitu, saat aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi ini, kau bisa membunuhku kan?" Tanya Naruto seakan tanpa berpikir panjang._

"_Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu! Lagipula, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"_

_Naruto memutar bola matanya,"Ah, tidak… tidak kenapa-kenapa."]_

"Cih, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu Naruto." kata Sasuke sinis teringat akan kata-kata Naruto padanya, lalu dia segera mengaktifkan sharingannya dan melesat kearah Naruto yang mengamuk.

"Itukah pilihanmu Sasuke? Baiklah," gumam Itachi sambil memejamkan mata _onyx_ nya sesaat, dan ketika membukanya, mata itu berubah berwarna merah.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke sambil menatap mata Naruto yang telah berubah warna, dia menatapnya tajam dengan sharingannya yang berwarna semerah darah, membuat pupil mata Naruto yang berwarna jingga itu mengecil sesaat. Perlahan cakra merah itu menghilang dari Naruto.

'_Kesempatan,'_ batin Danzo berniat menyerang mereka yang lengah.

Namun tiba-tiba Itachi muncul di hadapannya Danzo, "Lawanmu adalah aku." kata Itachi sambil melirik kearah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Berniat untuk menolong adikmu, huh?" ucap Danzo sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Itachi kembali menatap kearah musuhnya itu, "Tidak."

Tiba-tiba muncul Anbu yang memakai topeng kelinci di samping Danzo, tampak dia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Danzo. Tampak ekspresi terkejut menghiasi wajah Danzo.

"Sepertinya Leader sudah membereskannya, Hanzo si salamander itu." ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Akatsuki… kalian benar-benar…" desis Danzo marah. "Kita pergi sekarang!" ujar Danzo kepada Anbu yang berada di sampingnya. Dalam sekejap mereka menghilang.

"Misi selesai," ucap Itachi membiarkan lawannya itu melarikan diri. Dia segera melihat kearah Sasuke dan Naruto, yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dan deathglare dari Sasuke. Sasuke segera memasang pose siaga, siap bertarung kapan saja.

"Tidak apa, kali ini aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian." Ujarnya datar dengan tangan yang membentuk segel, dan membuat dirinya berubah menjadi sekumpulan burung gagak hitam yang berterbangan dan kemudian menghilang. "Lain waktu, kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Naruto!" ucap Sasuke yang menahan tubuh Naruto yang limbung di hadapannya.

.

.

.

'_Lelah…'_

'_Kenapa tubuhku terasa lemas?'_

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Samar-samar dia melihat mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatap kearahnya.

"Sasuke? Apa yang…" mata Naruto terbelalak menatap kearah sekelilingnya yang luluh lantak, hancur berantakan seakan-akan baru saja terjadi angin puting beliung. "Aku yang melakukannya kan?" Tanya Naruto lirih.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miris, "Bukankah aku berhasil menghentikanmu?"

"Kau tidak apa-apakan? Apa aku melukaimu?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat kearah Sasuke yang penuh luka gores di wajahnya yang pucat itu. Ini buruk sekali, kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengamuk? Apa yang tadi terjadi?

"Dari dulu kau hanya bisa membuatku terkena luka gores, Dobe!" jawab Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas lega, "Untuk hari ini, aku senang mendengar ejekanmu itu Teme."

"Sasuke, Naruto!" teriak Kakashi dari kejauhan, mereka berdua menoleh kepada Kakashi dan Yamato yang datang kearah mereka.

"Kalian tak apa?" Tanya Yamato.

"Hn, yang bernama Danzo itu sudah pergi," jawab Sasuke.

"Aneh, kenapa begitu," gumam Kakashi.

"Tadi…" Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Tadi?" Tanya Kakashi membeo.

"…Itachi datang dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Danzo, sepertinya Akatsuki membunuh Hanzo." Jelas Sasuke sambil melirik kearah lain.

Naruto tersentak, _'Itachi… Sasuke, kau…'_

"Hanzo yang itu?" ucap Kakashi sedikit terkejut. Tiba-tiba terlihat team Guy menuju kearah mereka.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Tanya Guy.

"Tadi ada sedikit masalah Guy-_senpai_. Kalian sendiri?" Yamato balik bertanya.

"Mengejar salahsatu anggota Akatsuki yang membawa Gaara." Jawab Guy.

"Ah benar, Gaara! Ternyata benar dia ditangkap Akatsuki. Ayo kita cepat cari mereka!" pekik Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto…!" Sasuke bermaksud menahannya.

"Tidak apa! Ayo selamatkan Gaara!" ujar Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga, Gaara adalah temannya yang berharga.

"Kami sudah berhasil merebut Gaara, saat ini dia bersama Chiyo _baa-sama_ dan Sakura." Ujar Guy.

"Iya, kami tadi kesini karena kata Neji ada Naruto dan juga yang lain bertarung di sini." Sambung Tenten.

"Tadi cakra di tempat ini terasa begitu besar," ucap Neji seraya menatap kearah Naruto.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita menuju tempat Sakura." Ucap Kakashi.

Mereka segera melesat menuju tempat Sakura berada, meskipun Naruto berjalan sedikit terseok-seok dibantu oleh Sasuke. "Kalian duluan saja, kami akan menyusul!" ujar Sasuke yang melihat kearah Naruto yang terlihat memaksakan diri. Tampak Naruto melotot kearah Sasuke yang dibalas Sasuke dengan deathglare tingkat tinggi klan Uchiha, mau tidak mau itu membuat Naruto mengalah.

Tampak Kakashi berpikir sejenak, yaah, lagipula Danzo tidak akan mengejar mereka lagi kan? Dan juga tempat itu sudah tidak begitu jauh.

"Baiklah,tapi sebaiknya Yamato memimpin kalian," ujarnya sambil mempercepat langkah mereka bersama team Guy dan membiarkan Yamato, si pirang dan raven itu tertinggal di belakang.

"Bagaimana? Kita juga kesana sekarang, atau istirahat sebentar lagi?" Tanya Yamato setelah tim pencari Gaara itu sudah cukup jauh.

"Tentu saja menuju kesana segera!" seru Naruto.

"Yamato-_taichou_, jalanlah duluan di depan," ucap Sasuke.

"Yaah, baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Yamato segera bergerak terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme!"

"Berisik kau Dobe! Kau Cuma membuat mereka lebih lambat, lagipula kita akan tetap menyusul mereka. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri."

Naruto terdiam, hari ini dia telah membuat masalah besar dan merepotkan.

"_Gomen_..." ucap Naruto pelan.

"Sudahlah, ayo naik!" ujar Sasuke yang tampak berjongkok.

'_Naik?'_ Naruto mendongak kearah Sasuke yang membelakanginya.

"Kau ingin cepat menuju ke tempat Gaara kan?"

"Hm," Naruto mengangguk pelan walaupun dia tahu Sasuke tidak melihatnya. Dia segera naik ke punggung Sasuke dan meletakkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke segera melesat ke tempat tujuan mereka dengan cepat sambil menggendong Naruto, "Kau ringan ya Dobe."

"Berisik! Cewek gak suka berat badannya dibicarakan, Teme!"

"Itu kan pujian Dobe."

"Huh!" dengus Naruto sambil mengeratkan tangannya dileher Sasuke sambil membenamkan kepalanya. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. _'Ini punggung cowok ya… sejak kapan perbedaan kami begitu jauh seperti ini…'_

Tidak lama kemudian mereka melihat team Guy bersama dengan yang lainnya. Naruto segera meminta Sasuke menurunkan dirinya dan berjalan menuju ke sana.

"Gaara… bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto ragu pada Sakura.

"Maaf…" ucap Sakura pelan.

Naruto menatap Sakura tidak percaya dan segera melihat kearah Gaara yang terbaring di rerumputan hijau itu. "Itu bohong kan? Dia berjanji akan ke Konoha lagi…"

Tampak Chiyo _baa-sama_ meletakkan tangannya yang mengeluarkan cakra hijau diatas tubuh Gaara.

"Lalu apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Menghidupkan lagi Gaara-_kun_…"

Naruto terkejut, "Memangnya itu bisa? Benarkah?!"

"I—iya, bisa…" ujar Sakura menahan tangisnya.

"Cakraku tidak cukup…" keluh Chiyo _baa-sama_.

"Pakai cakraku saja? Apa bisa begitu?" Tanya Naruto cemas.

Petinggi Suna itu menatap Naruto dalam-dalam, '_Naruto Uzumaki… anak ini memang menarik.'_

"Letakkan tanganmu di atas tanganku."

"Baiklah!" ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam diam, 'Anak itu selalu memaksakan dirinya.'

"Sudah cukup," ujar Chiyo baa-sama kepada Naruto, namun kemudian nenek tua itu roboh di pangkuan Sakura.

"Chiyo _baa-sama_…" tangis Sakura.

"Di—dia kenapa Sakura-_chan_?"

"Beliau meninggal, jurus itu membuat pemakai jurus meninggal, Naruto." Jawab Neji yang mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya.

"A—apa? Kenapa begitu?" ucap Naruto terkejut.

Gelap… benar-benar tempat yang gelap. Harus berjalan kemana? Kearah mana?

Gaara perlahan membuka matanya, '_Silau_,' batinnya, membuat dia harus memejamkan matanya lagi sesaat.

"Gaara… syukurlah…" ucap Naruto yang tadinya menatap kearah Nenek tua yang seakan sedang tidur dengan damainya, sebenarnya dia memang tidur. Untuk selamanya.

"Kalian?"

"Kami datang untuk menolongmu!" ujar Lee bersemangat.

"Benar!" imbuh Tenten.

"Gaara! Kau tak apa?" Tanya Temari yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Kankuro dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Iya," ucap Gaara pendek. Walaupun sebenarnya dia masih merasa sedikit kaku menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Chiyo _baa-sama_… jangan-jangan memakai jurus itu?" gumam Kankuro yang melihat nenek itu dalam keadaan yang begitu tenang.

"Ya, dia memakainya…" tangis Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sebaiknya kita ke Suna saja, lebih dekat. Luka kalian semua harus diobati!" ujar Temari.

"Benar, lagipula… kalian sudah menyelamatkan adik kami!" sambung Kankuro.

"Hmm… baiklah…" sahut Guy.

Mereka bersiap menuju Suna. Naruto mencoba berdiri, tapi limbung, kakinya terasa lemas. Dia terlalu banyak menghabiskan cakranya. Gaara segera menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Naru-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura menghampirinya.

"Hm, tidak apa. Hanya sedikit lemas saja," sahut Naruto tersenyum sambil melepaskan diri dari pegangan Gaara.

"Yakin?" Tanya Gaara. Tapi tiba-tiba terasa aura _deathglare_ yang menusuk Gaara, dia menatap Uchiha yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Mata Sasuke seakan-akan mengatakan, '_Jangan sentuh apa yang menjadi milikku!'_

"Biar aku bantu!" ujar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok!"

Sasuke memasang wajah _stoic_-nya, "Ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi?"

"Iya, aku mengerti… " sahut Naruto pasrah, dia tidak ingin memperlambat perjalanan mereka. Gaara harus segera memeriksakan dirinya ke rumah sakit, juga para team Guy yang penuh luka-luka. Sakura tidak akan bisa mengobati mereka semua. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Ayo berangkat!" ujar Lee semangat.

"Dasar kau Lee, penuh luka seperti itu masih saja semangat!" gumam Tenten.

"Tentu saja! Tenten juga penuh luka? Mau kugendong?" Tanya Lee.

"Eh?" Tenten bengong.

.

.

.

Putih?

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-berkali. Ada dimana dia sekarang?

"Lho? Lho? Ini dimana?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke segala arah.

"Ini di rumah sakit Suna, Dobe." Terdengar jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ohh, begitu…" Naruto menghela napas, "Gaara bagaimana?"

"Ada di ruang sebelah." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Syukurlah semuanya sudah berakhir," gumam Naruto lega. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau saja dia tidak ditolong. Mungkin dia sudah dikurung dan dijadikan senjata pembunuh. Begitu pikirnya.

Sasuke berdiri sambil menjentik dahi si pirang itu, "Lain kali berpikirlah sebelum bertindak, Dobe."

Naruto sewot, "Huh! Iya aku tahu. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, Uchiha-_sama_!"

"Hn."

Hening sejenak…

"Ini, kalungmu." Ujar Sasuke sambil merogoh sakunya.

"Le—lepas? Pantas saja aku bisa hilang kendali…" gumam Naruto sambil meraba lehernya, memastikan kalung itu benar-benar tidak ada.

"Biar aku pasangkan," kata Sasuke.

"I—Iya."

"Istirahatlah lagi," ujar Sasuke.

"Iya, baik, baik,"

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang penuh plester, terbesit rasa bersalah di hatinya. "Maaf, ya. wajahmu jadi luka-luka begitu karena aku…"

"Ya, kau sudah merusak wajah tampanku, Dobe!" ujar Sasuke sarkastik. "Tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kau hanya bisa membuatku luka gores saja."

"Narsisnya…"

"Hn,bagaimana kalau kau bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku seperti ini!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Ta—tanggung jawab bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto grogi sambil menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi hidungnya. Menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan kulakukan?" seringai Sasuke sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi separuh wajah Naruto hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Jantung gadis berambut pirang berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan panas. Dia melihat kearah mata onyx yang sangat kelam itu, dekat sekali.

Naruto menarik napasnya sedalam-dalamnya karena saking gugupnya, beberapa detik kemudian dapat dia rasakan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, hangat dan lembut. Naruto pun memejamkan matanya.

Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, melihat wajah Naruto yang merah padam. Dia tersenyum tipis, "Ini cukup," ujarnya jahil.

Naruto melirikkan matanya kearah lain dengan wajah semerah tomat. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kalau merahnya wajah gadis itu sudah semerah buah tomat favoritnya.

Sasuke mengecup pelan dahi gadis berambut pirang itu, "Jangan membuatku cemas lagi."

"Ku coba," sahut Naruto sambil mengelus pipi Sasuke.

**Kriekkk!**

"Naru-_chan_! Kau sudah tak apa-apa?" terdengar suara Sakura yang membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"E—eh Sakura, iya! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok!" ujar Naruto reflex menjauhkan tangannya dari Sasuke.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan itu, "Oh, ada Sasuke-_kun_ ya."

"Hn. Aku sudah ingin keluar." Ujarnya berlalu.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu menatap Naruto dengan jahil, "Wah, apa aku mengganggu?"

"Ah, tidak kok!" kilah Naruto.

"Hmm… benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kami sempat cemas saat kau tidak bangun-bangun di gendongan Sasuke begitu kita sampai di Suna tadi sore. Kudengar Anbu dari Ne menculikmu, tapi syukurlah kau selamat."

"Mereka menginginkan Kyuubi yang ada dalam diriku… Sakura-_chan_. Aku hampir saja menghancurkan seluruh hutan dan membunuh Sasuke tadi." Ucapnya hampir setengah berbisik.

"Tapi tidak kan? Hanya hampir!" sahut Sakura.

"Kalian semua berharga bagiku… kuharap aku bisa melindungi kalian suatu saat nanti bukannya malah melukai kalian."

Sakura menepuk kepala Naruto, "Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini memasang wajah melankolis begitu? Tetaplah jadi seperti kau yang biasa!"

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, "Huweee, Sakura-_chan_…!"

Sakura tersenyum, "Aduh, kau kenapa sih?"

.

.

.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau Gaara sepopuler itu disini." Ujar Naruto _sweatdrop_. Bagaimana tidak, begitu banyak perempuan yang bergerombol di depan ruangan tempat Gaara dirawat. Keberisikannya sampai ke tempat Naruto istirahat. Mereka hysteria dengan menyebut-nyebut nama Gaara.

"Tetap saja lebih banyak fans ku!" ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas, "Iya, aku tahu! Pacarku memang popular!"

"Hm? Barusan kau bilang apa?"

Naruto segera melirik kearah lain, "Ah, ayo jalan-jalan keluar." Ucapnya sambil berjalan di depan Sasuke.

'_Kabur… selalu begitu.'_ batin Sasuke.

"Ehh?" ucap Naruto kaget melihat kearah jendela, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ada apa Dobe?"

"Itu Gaara kan?" tunjuk Naruto kearah taman kecil di sana. Segera saja Sasuke menoleh.

"Hn."

"Hei Gaara! Kenapa ada di sini? Para fangirls mu bergerombol di depan pintu kamar tempat kau dirawat tahu. Mereka berisik dan sepertinya sangat mencemaskanmu!" Ujar Naruto sambil memukul bahu Gaara pelan.

"Aku tahu, makanya aku kabur ke sini." Ujar Gaara membuat Naruto dan Sasuke bengong.

"Menjadi tampan memang beban berat." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hm, itu benar!" sahut Gaara menghela napas.

Naruto ternganga, "Tumben kalian nyambung…"

"Itu karena kami adalah orang yang tampan." Sahut mereka berbarengan dengan nada stoic.

'Ya kami-sama, sejak kapan mereka jadi senarsis itu? apa aku masih bermimpi?' Pikir Naruto.

"Gaara-sama? Kenapa anda disini?" ujar seseorang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hm… siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ah?" anak perempuan berambut coklat memandang kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sepertinya tadi tidak dia sadari keberadaannya.

"Perkenalkan dia Matsuri, adik kelasku di Suna Gakuen." Ujar Gaara.

"Oh, aku Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal!"

"Salam kenal Uzumaki-_san_…"

Hening…

Mereka menatap kearah Sasuke yang diam saja, Naruto segera menyikut Sasuke yang hanya diberikan deathglare ringan oleh pemuda itu.

"Ehm, dia Sasuke Uchiha." Ujar Naruto.

"Oh, salam kenal Uchiha-_san_."

Hening lagi…

"Hn."

"Jadi Gaara-_sama_, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya mencari udara segar."

"Bukannya melarikan diri dari fans anda?"

Gaara memutar bola matanya. "Itu juga."

"Kau formal sekali," kata Naruto kepada Matsuri.

"Eh, itu karena derajat kami yang berbeda. Soalnya Gaara-_sama_ adalah putra tuan kazekage." Jelas Matsuri.

"Hee! kau tidak pernah bilang itu Gaara!" protes Naruto.

"kalian tidak pernah bertanya." Sahutnya singkat.

"Uhh…" Naruto kalah bicara.

"Itu kan bukan masalah, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke pada si blonde.

"Tapi kan… eh, iya juga sih…"

"Wah, Gaara-_sama_ mempunyai teman-teman yang baik." Kata Matsuri sambil tersenyum sambil melihat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang bertengkar kecil.

"Iya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Heh? Apa yang kalian bicarakan sehingga senyum-senyum begitu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok Uzumaki-_san_."

"Panggil saja aku Naru-_chan_! Dan panggil saja dia Teme!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Haa?" Matsuri sweatdrop.

**Bletak!**

"Dasar Dobe!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme!" bentak Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau duluan yang cari masalah, Dobe."

"Huh!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apakah mereka selalu seperti itu?" Tanya Matsuri pada Gaara.

"Ya," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Mereka akrab ya," kata Matsuri sambil tetap _sweatdrop_.

"Benar."

"Hei, Gaara! Seharusnya kau biarkan Matsuri memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel _sama_!" ucap Naruto.

"Ehh, Naru-_san_!" ucap Matsuri.

"Kau malu-maluin Dobe!"

"Apa! Ngajak berantem ya, Teme!"

Gaara dan Matsuri menghela napas.

"Hei, Matsuri. Lain kali tidak perlu seformal itu padaku, supaya kita bisa jadi teman yang baik seperti mereka." Ucap Gaara yang melihat kearah duo yang sedang bertengkar lagi.

"Ba—baiklah, Gaara-_kun_…" wajah Matsuri memerah saat mengucapkannya.

"Oh iya, Yashamaru-_sama_ bilang dia akan cepat pulang dari misi begitu mendengar berita tentang anda." Lanjut Matsuri.

"Yashamaru ya… lama tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pamanku. Dia cantik seperti almarhum ibuku."

"Ca—cantik? _S__—S__ou ka_…" Naruto _sweatdrop_ sambil membayangkannya.

Tiba-tiba rintik-rintik hujan turun membasahi mereka.

"Eeeeh? Hujan?" pekik Naruto sambil menatap kearah langit.

Mereka berempat segera kembali masuk menuju rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau di Suna bisa turun hujan juga!" seru Naruto sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Pernah sih... tapi jarang sekali." Jelas Matsuri.

Gaara memasang wajah berpikir, "Ya, sangat jarang. Aneh."

Sasuke hanya melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap kearah langit yang menghitam dari luar jendela.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menurunkan hujan di tempat seperti ini, Pain?" Konan menatap sosok laki-laki di depannya itu.

Pain yang menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit memalingkan wajahnya kearah Konan, "Bukankah ini hujan yang indah?" Pain mengangkat tangannya keatas sambil merasakan tetesan hujan itu jatuh ditangannya.

Konan hanya diam sambil menatap sosok lelaki itu, lalu memandang ke arah desa Suna dari tebing yang tidak jauh dari desa itu.

"_Jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi ada di desa itu, aku bisa merasakan chakra-nya dari hujanku," ucap Pain lagi.

"... akankah kita menangkap Naruto Uzumaki sekarang?"

"Sekarang? Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Pain sambil berjalan mendahului Konan.

"Terserah apa katamu saja."

**TBC**

**.**

A/N: entahlah… time nya terkesan cepat sekali ya… ingin membaginya menjadi dua chapter terasa terlalu pendek, malah jadi begini(?)

Saya kehilangan inspirasi tentang lanjutan fic ini, tapi malah dapat inspirasi buat fic baru…

Tugas-tugas juga belum pada beres… kenapa bulan puasa PR gak diliburin juga yaa?

Paket internetan HP saya juga masih banyak, padahal tenggang waktunya udah dekat. Kalau gak dihabisin secepatnya jadi mubajir.

#ROFL

Gak janji bisa apdet bulan depan. Tapi fic ini gak akan discontinue kok. Saya usahakan deh.

Ah, saya malah curhat gaje. Gomen…

Kasih saya semangat deh... biar semangat lagi… u.u

Jaa ne, minna…

Yang berbaik hati, silakan review, kritik atau saran

**Mind to review?**

**.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Masashi kishimoto-sensei, pinjem chara Narutonya ya *bows***

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, gaje, Newbie, SasuFemNaru**

**.**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, anak cewek yang periang, manis, dan imut. Meskipun kyuubi tersegel dalam dirinya, orang-orang di konoha menyukainya, hidup yang menyenangkan, tapi karena kyuubi sekarang dia di incar…

Pair: SasuFemNaru, and many more, my first fic, Newbie, DLDR, but… mind to RnR?

**.**

**A/N:**** moshi-moshi, hisashiburi da ne… :)**

**Balasan review:**

**Dwidobechan: **yup, ini… err.. udah saya apdet :) /senyumpolos/plak/

**Narita Menari-nari: **Itachi emang keren 3 yup, Pain bakal nyerang Konoha kok, sepertinya.

**Nakato-san**: salam kenal juga, iyaa, ficnya bakal saya lanjutin kok, paling Cuma telat apdet :)/Cuma?/ditampolreader/

**Naozumi Ariadust: **udah saya apdet, maaf gak apdet kilat meskipun disini udah musim ujan u,u sfx: krik…krik… /maafjayus/bows/

**Nasumichan Uharu: **iya gak ada ItaSasu(?) disini, karena saya gak bisa mikir bikin adegan pertarungan mereka yg keren gimana /menerawang/ malah mau bikin mereka pelukan dan menangis bersama. /sesat/

**Anami: **pengennya siapa yang berhasil nangkep Naru? :) atau biarkan saya yang menangkap hatimuuh? /gombalangagal/orz/barubelajar/piss/

**Haru'uchiha'chan: **lebih romantis yah? Apa saya sanggup bikinnya yah? O/ /O bikin yg seperti ini saja sudah bikin saya hampir guling2 tidak karuan loh.

**Xxruuxx: **saya selalu bersemangat kok (mungkin). Tapi sepertinya semangat saya sangat mudah memuai dan menyublim. /emangproseskimia?/ Ini udah saya apdet :)

**Ryuu: yosh, ini udah apdet :) **tapi sepertinya harus nunggu lagi(lama mungkin?) apdetannya. /gomen/bows/

**UzuKyuu Huri-chan: **yeah! Semangat…! /ala-guy-sensei/ Err… saya telat apdet sepertinya /liatkalender/

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel: **iya ya? Bisa jadi? Err… mungkin? :D Ups… /ditimpukin/ saya niatnya emang mau bikin yg ringan dan simple, tapi entah kenapa sekarang ini fic mengarah jadi cerita yang berat OAO dan juga membingungkan . /gulingguling/

**Princess Li-chan: **wah, terimakasih O/ /O saya juga! Saya juga! XDDD /terbakarnafsu/disiram/

**Haruna Mitsuoka: **ini sudah saya lanjut :) /senyumtanpadosa/

**Arigatou ne, minna-san, reader, reviewer, sider, dakisuki desu! :) **

**Maaf lama nunggu /adaygnunggu?/**

**Saranghae~ 3**

**Douzo…**

**.**

**Bringing The Rain © Kiriya Diciannove**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari sudah lewat sejak kejadian penculikan itu, team Guy dan Kakashi sudah kembali ke Konoha, menjalani kembali kehidupan yang seperti biasa. Penuh dengan latihan dan tugas.

Terlihat dua pemeran utama cerita ini sedang berjalan di koridor menuju ke kelas. Belajar seperti hari-hari biasanya, tenang dan damai. Yeah, masih damai...

"Pelajaran Olahraga, Yeahhh!" teriak Lee dengan semangat membara dan berapi-api. Tampak background matahari terbit dibelakangnya. Maklum saja, itu pelajaran favoritnya dan Guy-_sensei_ itu adalah guru favoritnya dan Lee sendiri adalah murid kesayangan Guy-_sensei_ karena Lee sangat pandai dibidang olahraga individual. Tampak murid-murid lain juga begitu bersemangat dengan seragam olahraga yang berwarna biru muda itu berlarian di lapangan.

"Semangat Naru-_chan_! Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak Lee lagi.

"Kau akan kalah Dobe!" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak akan semudah itu, Teme!" balas Naruto sambil bersiap dengan tongkat pemukul.

"Kau meremehkan seorang kapten Futsal." Ujarnya sambil bersiap dengan bola.

"Futsal tidak ada hubungannya dengan baseball,Teme…!"

"Kyaaaa Sasuke-_kun_…!"

"Kereen!"

Teriakan fans yang riuh terdengar di lapangan itu, meskipun mereka hanya sekedar bermain baseball, bukan pertandingan. Tetap saja sorak sorai untuk pangeran Konoha Gakuen itu terdengar.

"Terkadang aku heran, apa mereka benar pacaran." Ucap Tenten menatap kearah dua sejoli itu.

"Iya, aku juga." Gumam Ino.

"Eh, mereka pacaran kok, aku lihat…" Sakura menengok kanan kiri dengan setengah berbisik. "… mereka ciuman." Ujar pemilik rambut berwarna soft pink itu.

"APA?!" pekik Tenten dan Ino.

"He—hebat…" ucap Hinata.

"Wah, berarti hubungan mereka lancar-lancar saja kan," ucap Tenten.

"Kau lihat dimana Sakura?"

"Waktu di Suna."

Woi, woi, sempat-sempatnya membicarakan orang.

"Hei, ayo yang siap!" ujar Shikamaru yang menjadi catcher. _'Dasar cewek, merepotkan.'_ Batinnya.

"Lihat saja kehebatanku, Teme!"

"Strike!"

"Payah! Apanya yang hebat?"

"Huh! Masih ada dua kali lagi kesempatan!"

**Plak!**

"Wah! _Home run_…!"

"Lihat itu Teme!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menuju base.

"Cepat tangkap bolanya!"

.

.

.

**-Jam istirahat-**

Menuju toilet…

"Haah, capek!" ujar Naruto.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat sih mainnya," sahut Tenten.

"Habisnya melawan Teme, sih!"

"Padahal kan Cuma permainan, bukan kejuaraan tingkat dunia!" ucap Sakura.

"Hei, jadi gossip kau pacaran dengan Sasuke itu benar tidak?" pancing Ino.

"E—eh, itu—itu…"

'_Aduh jawab apa? Aku belum siap habis ditangan para fans Sasuke.'_

"Benar, kami pacaran." Ucap Sasuke muncul di samping si blonde sambil meletakkan tangannya di bahu Naruto.

Hening…

Tapi, 5 menit kemudian berita itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru akademi.

'_Matilah aku…'_ batin Naruto sambil berfacepalm.

"A—aku mau ke toilet duluan!" ujar Naruto langsung ngacir meninggalkan Sasuke dan 3 temannya yang bengong.

"Dobe!"

"Hei, kenapa kau kabur duluan, Naru-_chan_!" omel Ino.

"_Ano_, aku kebelet." Ujar Naruto beralasan.

"Hubungan kalian kan sudah jadi rahasia umum, gak perlu segitunya Naru-_chan_." Ucap Sakura sambil membersihkan mukanya.

"Ra—rahasia umum?"

"Ka—kalian terlalu akrab kalau dibilang sebagai rival," tambah Hinata.

"Sudah pernah ciuman?" goda Ino.

"Ino!" teriak Naruto malu.

"Wah, sudah pernah ya?"

"Hinata… tolong aku…" ucap Naruto memelas.

"Su—sudahlah Ino, kasihan Naru-_chan_ digoda terus." Bela Hinata, "Lagipula bukannya ta—tadi Sakura sudah bilang kalau mere—hmph!"

Sakura menutup mulut Hinata dengan tangannya, "Itu rahasia, Hinata!" bisik gadis berambut soft pink itu. "Hm, lagipula Ino, menurut gossip kau juga jadian kan, dengan Sai." Ucap Sakura.

"Kyaaaa, tahu darimana?"

"Hei, kelamaan ngobrol ditoilet nih!" Tenten menginterupsi sambil berkacak pinggang, malas juga sih ngomongin masalah pacaran, dia masih jomblo.

"Ah benar. Ayo ke Kantin!"

Menuju Kantin…

"Cuma perasaanku atau memang banyak yang sedang melihat kearah kita?" bisik Naruto kepada sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Naru-_chan_ sayang, mereka itu bukan melihat kearah kita, tapi kearahmu." Ujar Sakura.

"Oh…" Naruto mengangguk-angguk kecil, membuat kuncir duanya melambai.

'_Manis…'_

"Ah, menyebalkan! Ini gara-gara Teme sialan itu!" aura langsung Naruto berubah menjadi ungu kehitam-hitaman.

Mereka _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Mereka Cuma iri karena kau yang pacaran dengan Sasuke-kun, bahkan aku juga iri lho..." ucap Sakura.

"Abaikan kata-kata mereka yang tidak menyenangkan itu!" sambung Tenten semangat.

"Iya, itu benar Naru-_chan_! Kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan Sasuke-_kun_!" sambung Ino.

'_Beruntung?'_

Wajah Naruto langsung merona merah.

"Um… kenapa Naru-_chan_?" Tanya Hinata yang heran melihat Naruto.

"Aaa… tidak! Ayo cepat jalannya, aku ingin makan ramen yang banyak!" jawab Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Benarkan, dia memang manis! Cocok kok sama Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aku kan juga cantikk…!"

"….."

Di jalan saat pulang…

"Temeee! Gara-gara kau, para fansmu melihatku dengan tatapan ingin memakanku hidup-hidup tahu!"

"Mereka tidak akan melakukan hal itu selama aku ada Dobe." Sahut Sasuke santai.

"Percaya diri sekali."

"Tidak akan apa-apa," ucap Sasuke.

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah si pirang imut itu, dia melirik kearah Sasuke yang menatap lurus ke depan dengan tangan masuk ke saku celananya, sedangkan tas di bahu kirinya. Rambutnya melambai tertiup angin. Membuat Naruto terpana sesaat.

'_Ternyata memang tampan dan keren… kok aku baru nyadar ya? kenapa dia malah memilhku yang seperti ini?'_ batin Naruto sambil menatap kearah lain.

'_Dia ngambek ya?'_ batin Sasuke yang melihat Naruto memasang raut wajah datar.

"Dobe."

"Apa?!" sahut Naruto ketus, dia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

'_Benar ngambek ya? '_ batin Sasuke. "Mau kutraktir ramen Ichiraku?"

"Mau!" sahut Naruto menatap kearah Sasuke langsung dengan mata berbinar-binar.

'_Fuuh, dasar dia ini…'_ batin Sasuke _sweatdrop_, _'Ternyata kelemahan dia ini benar-benar ramen Ichiraku.'_

"Ayo," ujar Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto menuju tempat Ramen Ichiraku.

'_Ehh?'_ Naruto mengikuti Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya. Dari belakang, dia menatap punggung Sasuke, _'Ternyata Teme benar-benar tinggi ya sekarang. Perasaan dulu tinggi kami gak jauh beda. Sekarang entah kenapa, sepertinya aku kalah melawan Teme ini.'_

"Teuchi _jii-san_, Ayame-_nee_, pesan Rameeeen!" seru Naruto langsung duduk di kursi yang sudah tersedia.

"Wah, Naru-_chan_, Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu sebentar ya," sahut Ayame ramah.

"Ne Teme, kau juga mau makan ramen?"

"Hn,"

"Baiklah~~ Mie ramennya dua porsi!" ujar Naruto bersemangat, kapan lagi dia bisa ditraktir ramen favoritnya.

"Silakan, ini ramen special buatan _jii-san_ yang dibuat dengan resep terbaru!" ucap Teuchi bangga.

"Wah, benarkah? Selamat makaaan!" ucap Naruto dengan tidak sabar. Membuat Sasuke _sweatdrop_, dia menatap kearah ramen di hadapannya, entah apa yang membuat Naruto begitu menyukai makanan ini. Dia mencobanya dengan ragu.

"Ehh, enak sekali _jii-san_! Benarkan Teme!"

"Hn."

"Benarkan! Sudah kubilang kalau ramen Ichiraku itu yang paling enak!" ujar Naruto.

Teuchi dan Ayame _sweatdrop_. Padahal Uchiha itu kan Cuma bilang 'Hn' yang tidak jelas, sepertinya sekarang Naruto sudah bisa menstranslate dua huruf itu dengan baik.

"Boleh tambahkan, Teme?" Tanya pencinta ramen itu dengan pose tangan memohon disertai dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_.

"Hn."

"Yeayy! Teme baik! _Jii-san_ tambah satu porsi lagi, eh kau juga mau tambah?"

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap kearah Naruto yang mulai memakan ramen yang baru saja dipesannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang menyadari kalau Sasuke melihat kearahnya.

"Tidak apa, lanjutkan saja makanmu," jawab Sasuke.

"Hmm…" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan curiga.

"Aku cuma ingin memandang wajah manismu kok." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Si pirang itu bengong, _'Dia bilang apa?'_

Naruto balik menatap Sasuke dalam diam, "Gombal."

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan ramen sepuasnya, mereka berpisah di pertigaan jalan seperti biasanya.

"Terima kasih traktirannya Teme! Kau baik hari ini!" ujar Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Hn."

**Cup!**

Naruto berjinjit dan mencium pipi kanan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget.

"Sudah ya! _Mata ne_, Teme!"

**Grep!**

Sasuke menarik kerah belakang baju Naruto, "Eh, a—ada apa?" Tanya Naruto gugup, baru saja menyadari hal yang dilakukannya beberapa saat tadi.

"Cuma di pipi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan datar.

"Eh, ngg… itu…" Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sambil memutar bola matanya, dia mendongak menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya lalu memejamkan mata safir indahnya.

Sasuke terpaku sesaat menyadari apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan kepada si _blonde_ itu, semburat merah menghiasi wajah putih pucatnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya.

**Tuk!**

Si Raven itu kemudian menjentikkan jarinya pelan ke dahi Naruto.

"Teme! Kenapa menyentil dahiku!" protes gadis imut itu.

"Kau kenapa memasang wajah pasrah semanis itu?" ujar Sasuke sambil memegang dagu Naruto.

"Hnngg… itu karena aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana!" sahut Naruto sambil menoleh kearah lain. "Ah, sudahlah, aku mau pulang sekarang. Konohamaru pasti sudah menungguku."

"Naruto!"

"Apalagi sih Teme?!" sahut Naruto_, 'Eh? Dia memanggilku apa tadi?'_

"Lusa, hari minggu, Ayo jalan-jalan denganku!" ucap Sasuke singkat dan tegas.

Hening…

'_Eh, kencankah?'_

"Minggu ini? Ba—baiklah!" sahut Naruto gugup, '_Bagaimana ini? Aku kan belum pernah kencan?'_

.

.

.

-**Keesokan harinya****-**

Jam pertama hari ini adalah biologi, para murid kelas 10-2 sudah bersiap menghadapi pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh Orochimaru-_sensei_. Dimana pelajaran biologi tiba-tiba terasa jadi pelajaran yang horror, hampir sepadan dengan mengerikannya pelajaran matematika yang diajarkan Ibiki-_sensei_ meskipun wajah Orochimaru-_sensei_ tidak segalak Ibiki-_sensei_, tapi senyumnya itu...! Sebenarnya bukan pelajarannya yang horror, tapi _sensei_ pengajarnya!

Ah, kapan bel istirahat berbunyi?

**TEEETTT TETTTT**

"Baiklah, sampai disini pelajarannya untuk hari ini," ujar Orochimaru-sensei. Segera saja penghuni kelas 10-2 berhamburan keluar dari kelas, begitu bersyukur masih bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari. *halah*

Orochimaru-_sensei_ menatap kearah salahsatu murid yang masih berada di kelas. '_Sasuke Uchiha, anak berbakat yang menarik.'_ Sensei pencinta ular itu itu sepertinya sangat tertarik pada Sasuke. Bukan, dia bukan pedofil *mungkin*, tapi dia menyukai Sasuke karena Sasuke bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan biologi yang dilontarkannya dengan berani, stoic dan berargumentasi dengan hebat (?) terlebih lagi anak itu adalah seorang Uchiha. Berbeda dengan murid lain yang berkeringat dingin saat menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke menatap datar kearah senseinya itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kalau kau tertarik pada kekuatan, datanglah padaku. Dengan senang hati aku akan menjadikanmu muridku." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

'_Kekuatan? Menjadi lebih kuat? Lebih kuat da mengalahkan Itachi?'_

Kilatan mata _onyx_ Sasuke terlihat menajam ketika sekilas terpikir nama Itachi, dia menarik napasnya pelan sambil menutup matanya sejenak.

"...Akan aku pikirkan, _sensei_." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"Ya, semoga kau tertarik." Ujarnya berlalu keluar dari kelas.

"Hei Sasuke, cepat keluar! Sebentar lagi kita akan latihan futsal!" teriak Kiba dari pintu kelas.

"Hn,"

**-Di kantin-**

"Kenapa kau memandangi ramenmu seperti itu Naru-_chan_?" Tanya Sakura sedikit heran melihat Naruto memain-mainkan sumpitnya.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan ramenmu?" Tenten melihat kearah mangkuk itu.

"Ah, bukan kok! Ramennya enak seperti biasa!"

"Hmm…" Ino menyipitkan matanya. "AH!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Sontak mereka melihat kearah Ino yang membuat mereka kaget.

"A—ada apa Ino?" Tanya Hinata yang kaget.

"Hehehe, maaf membuat kalian kaget!" ujar Ino, "Naru-_chan_, kau…"

"I—iya, ada apa I—Ino?" sahut Naruto yang juga masih kaget.

"Kau diet demi Sasuke-_kun_ ya?" Tanya Ino.

Mereka _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Aku bukan perempuan yang mau melakukan hal seperti itu Ino! Lagian buat apa aku diet untuk Teme itu? Menyiksa diriku saja!" bantah Naruto.

"Dia kan bukan kau, Ino!" sambung Sakura.

"Lalu kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Sebenarnya…"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, '_Beritahu tidak ya? Aku bingung… aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kencan itu seperti apa, tapi kalau aku memberi tahu mereka, lalu mereka mengajariku… nanti mereka pasti akan menstalker kami secara diam-diam. Benar sih, Sasuke memiliki jurus genjutsu, tapi Sakura-chan kan bisa mengatasi genjutsu dengan mudah. Arghh, bagaimana ini?'_ batin Naruto frustasi karena memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Tumben dia berpikir sekeras itu.

"Sebenarnya apa sih?" Tanya Tenten penasaran membuat lamunan Naruto buyar.

"Sebenarnya… aku ingin minta tambah kuahnya. Hahahaha, iya benar kuah ramen!" tawa Naruto hambar.

"Karena itu?" Tanya Sakura tidak yakin.

"I—iya," ujar Naruto berkeringat dingin sambil memakan ramennya perlahan.

"Aaah, aku tahu! Jangan-jangan kau akan pergi kencan dengan Sasuke minggu ini, dan kau bingung harus bagaimana!" ujar Ino sekenanya.

"Uhukk!" Naruto langsung tersedak.

**Bingo!**

'_Ternyata benar begitu,'_ batin mereka.

"Hee? Benar ya?" Ucap Ino _sweatdrop_ dengan kebenaran jawaban ngasalnya.

"Minum ini, Naru-_chan_!" ucap Hinata sambil menyerahkan segelas teh hijau kepada Naruto.

"Ahh, Naru-_chaaaan_! Seharusnya kau bilang kepada kami, kami kan bisa membantumu!" ujar Ino sambil menepukkan tangannya ke bahu Naruto tapi matanya melirik kearah Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten.

'_Itulah yang kucemaskan!'_ batin si pirang itu.

"Baiklah, sore ini ayo kita pergi belanja dulu! Demi Naru-_chan_ juga! Aku akan ajarkan kau banyak hal!" ucap Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Naruto menghela napas, _'Apa ini akan baik-baik saja?'_

.

.

.

**-Di toko baju**-

"Sebaiknya, kalau kencan pertama itu, kau lebih feminim!" ujar Ino sambil menyibak baju-baju yang ada di toko baju itu. "Ah, ini baju model baru yang sering dipakai oleh Koyuki-_chaaaan_~~, artis yang sedang popular itu! Aku harus membelinya! Ah, yang ungu ini juga bagus, yang biru ini juga lumayan, yang pink? Ah tidak, tidak, waaah… yang hijau ini manis!"

Tenten _sweatdrop_, "Tujuan sebenarnya apa sih?"

"Dia kan memang selalu begitu!"ucap Sakura berlalu.

"Ah, Naru-chan! Coba baju warna hitam ini ya!" ujar Ino sambil menyuruh Naruto masuk ke kamar ganti.

Dia pun menuruti saja, lalu keluar dari kamar ganti.

"Wah, bagus!" ucap Ino.

"Eh? Tapi aku kurang suka yang ini…" sahut Naruto sambil menyibak rok baju gothic Lolita itu.

"Kalau begitu yang merah ini!" ucap Tenten sambil menyerahkan baju model baju shanghai panjang dengan belahan di tiap sisinya.

"Ja—jangan, ti—tidak boleh! Terlalu seksi!" cegah Hinata.

'_Kau penyelamatku Hinata!'_ seru Naruto dalam hati.

"Yang pink ini, bagaimana ya, sepertinya bagus," gumam Sakura.

"I—itu terlalu pendek, Sakura!" ujar Hinata menolak dengan tegas sebelum sempat Sakura menyuruh Naruto untuk mencobanya.

"Ah, _gomen_." Ucap Sakura sambil sweatdrop.

Mereka kembali mencari baju (baca: mengacak-acak) toko baju itu.

"Ku—kupikir dress biru ini cocok untuk Naru-_chan_!" ucap Hinata.

"Wah, kau benar Hinata! Simple dan elegan, cocok sekali!" sahut Ino.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Naru-_chan_?" Tanya Tenten.

"Bagus… kurasa…" sahut Naruto, dia tidak mengerti fashion, setidaknya pilihan yang di berikan Hinata lebih baik daripada yang disarankan teman-temannya tadi.

**-Toko sepatu-**

"Sasuke-_kun_ kan tinggi, jadi sepertinya kau memerlukan high heels, agar perbedaan tinggi kalian tidak begitu terlihat," ujar Ino.

"Apalagi kau pendek dan imut," tambah Tenten.

**Twitch!**

'_Pendek dan imut?'_

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini? Tanya Ino sambil menunjukkan sepatu putih dengan tinggi hak 5cm.

"_Anoo_… kupikir Naru-_chan_ tidak akan bisa memakai yang setinggi itu…" ucap Hinata.

"Ah benar, Naru-_chan_ itu kan ceroboh, sepatu seperti ini pasti menderita kalau bersama dia!" seru Ino.

**Twitch!**

"Ehm, orang yang kalian bicarakan itu ada di sini lho!" ujar Naruto sambil melipat tangannya, kesal.

"Baiklah, sepatu yang putih ini saja ya, Naru-_chan_!" ujar Ino.

"E—eh, terserah saja… tapi apa tidak apa-apa memakai yang seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sambil membayangkannya.

"Mudah kok, naluri cewek akan menuntunmu," ucap Sakura enteng.

Naruto _sweatrop_. Naluri?

"Sekali-kali menyamakan tinggi bagus juga kan, jadi kau bisa 'menyerang' duluan!" seru Ino.

"Menyerang? Jadi aku harus mengajaknya bertarung dengan sepatu ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil membayangkan dia menimpuk Sasuke dengan sepatu-sepatu itu.

Ino menepuk dahinya, _'Ini anak kepolosannya parah banget!'_

"Makanya, ngomong itu yang jelas," ucap Tenten pada Ino.

"Kupikir ini demi Naru-_chan_, tapi belanjamu lebih banyak, Ino!" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah tas belanja yang dibawa Ino.

Naruto menatap Ino, "Aku Cuma beli sepasang baju dan sepatu, sedangkan Ino…"

"Hehehe, sekalian!" sahut Ino dengan _innocent_.

**-Di toko senjata-**

Tunggu dulu! Kencan memangnya memerlukan senjata?

"Toko senjata?" Tanya Naruto dan Hinata _sweatdrop_ melihat benda-benda tajam dan senjata yang terpampang di tempat itu. Bahkan ada bazooka dan meriam.

"Mampir dulu ya? Aku mau membeli Shuriken dan Kunai untuk berlatih!" ujar Tenten.

"Ah, ya… silakan." Sahut mereka berbarengan.

"Sepertinya kalau kencan gak perlu senjata tajam seperti kunai dan shuriken deh! Tapi kalau mau aman bawa saja serbuk lada atau merica, kalau lelaki mau macam-macam tinggal arahkan saja kewajahnya!" ujar Ino.

"Kupikir Sasuke-kun bukan orang yang seperti itu," ucap Sakura.

"Yang namanya lelaki, mana kita tahu kan?" sahut Ino.

"Ah, itu ide bagus, mungkin aku akan bawa untuk jaga-jaga, hehehe…" ujar Naruto.

**-Di toko buku-**

"Toko buku, eh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada buku tentang medis yang mau kubeli, kalian mau ikut ke dalam?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah, ya tentu…" sahut mereka.

'_Siapa tahu ada komik?_' batin Naruto. Semenit kemudian dia kecewa, toko itu ternyata khusus menjual buku tentang kesehatan saja.

**-Di jalan-**

"Hinata, apa kau juga mau mampir ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Naruto mengingat teman-temannya yang mampir semua ke tempat yang diinginkan.

"Um… tidak ada…" jawab Hinata, "Aku senang mengikuti kalian kemana saja. Aku senang bisa berkumpul bersama teman seperti ini. Ini menyenangkan!"

Naruto tersenyum, "Ya, aku juga!"

"Hei! Sebelum pulang, ayo mampir ke café Yuki!" ajak Tenten.

"Ah, benar! kudengar es krim di sana sangat enak!" sahut Sakura.

"Iya iya, dan aku juga dengar kalau cowok bishie alias Haku kerja sambilan di sana! Aku yakin pasti dia digoda banyak lelaki. Fufufufu!" ucap Ino.

"Eh? Menurut yang kudengar, pemilik café itu mantan yakuza lho!" ucap Tenten.

"Iya benar! kalau tidak salah namanya Zabuza Momochi…" sahut Sakura sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Mantan yakuza membuat café yang penuh dengan kesan manis dan lembut? Waaah, sulit dibayangkan," gumam Naruto sambil membayangkan Zabuza memakai apron berwarna pink sambil memegang es krim dan spatula(?). Naruto bergidik pelan.

"…Khayalanmu pasti sesat Naru-_chan_." Ucap Hinata seakan-akan bisa melihat pikiran Naruto.

"Oh ya, apa kau tahu? Sepertinya Haku memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pemilik café Yuki!" ujar Tenten.

"Hubungan khusus?" Ino membeo.

"Hubungan yang seperti apa itu?"

"Entahlah… tapi sepertinya itu hubungan yang menarik!"

"Sepertinya kamu saja yang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!"

"Hei, kalian, ayo cepat jalannya!" ujar Sakura melambai kearah Hinata dan Naruto yang berjalan di belakang.

"I—iya, baik! Ayo Naru-_chan_!" kata Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Iya!" sambut Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Dia balas menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat. _'Aku juga sangat senang memiliki sahabat seperti kalian… senang sekali sampai terasa sesak dihati.'_

**-Hutan bagian Barat Konoha-**

"Kau yakin _jinchuuriki_ itu ada di desa Konoha ini?"

"Tentu saja, kau tidak boleh meremehkan jaringan informasiku."

"Ayo menangkap buruan kita," ucap Seimei.

"Dan kalian, carilah anak yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki," ujar Haido sambil menyerahkan selembar foto kepada para anak buah barunya.

"Pastikan kalian mendapatkan anak itu," ujar Gato.

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda." Ucap seseorang yang memakai _hitai-ate_ Kirigakure.

"Tidak, kami lah yang merasa senang bekerja sama dengan kalian," balas Haido, '_Otogakure no Sato...'_

Satu kupu-kupu kertas putih terbang melintas…

**-Hutan bagian Timur Konoha-**

"Bukan Cuma kita yang menginginkan anak itu," ujar Konan.

"Begitu? Menurutmu siapa yang akan lebih dulu mendapatkan gadis kecil itu?" Tanya Pain menengadahkan tangannya kearah langit sambil menoleh kearah Konan.

"Tentu saja kita."

**TBC**

**.**

A/N: yeah, akhirnya Akatsuki, duo PainKonan udah sampai Konoha. Chap depan sepertinya mereka bakalan ketemu. Niatnya sih begitu.

yaaaaahh, semoga beberapa chapter lagi tamat. u.u

Lama ya baru diapdet. Sampai-sampai terlupakan, lumutan dan berdebu ini fic.

Padahal rasanya baru bentar fic ini ditinggalin, tau-tau ternyata udah berbulan-bulan ._.

Tapi saya lebih prefer seperti ini (lama apdet) daripada bikinnya setengah hati dan ceritanya jadi gak jelas ._.

*sfx: lemparan seribu pisau /tepar/*

Gomen. No offense. Chap depan gak akan selama chap ini kok, saya usahakan ._.

Saya sepertinya terlalu menikmati waktu jadi reader dan reviewer ^^"

Gak disangka Neji tewas ya… satu lagi chara cakep yang mati. Aih, saranghae Neji-oppa /salahfandom/plak/

Tapi apa boleh buat ya, yg penting matinya Neji-sama keren! Tapi saya kepikiran, ntar siapa lagi chara unyu/keren/cakep yg bakal mati yah? Ups! /maksud?/

**Mind to review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Masashi kishimoto-sensei, pinjem chara Narutonya ya *bows***

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, gaje, Newbie, SasuFemNaru**

**.**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, anak cewek yang periang, manis, dan imut. Meskipun kyuubi tersegel dalam dirinya, orang-orang di konoha menyukainya, hidup yang menyenangkan, tapi karena kyuubi sekarang dia di incar…

Pair: SasuFemNaru, and many more, my first fic, Newbie, DLDR, but… mind to RnR?

**.**

**A/N:**** balasan review**

**Nakato-san: **saya gak ada niatan mau bunuh Neji disini kok ._. oke, siip, ini udah dilanjut. Arigatou.

**Haruna Mitsuoka**: saya juga penasaran sama nasib Naru-chan selanjutnya. /loh?/Err… kencan Naru sukses atau nggak ya? /lirikchapini/ sasuke ama bakoro belum saya pikirin, /eh?/ ini udah saya panjangin lho. Ini udah diapdet. Arigatou.

**Chikashiki Uchiha**: wah, makasih reviewnya dan udah dibilang manis XD, kapan-kapan saya mampir deh =) arigatou.

**Dwidobechan**: iya, saya membuat Naru-chan ketemu ketua akatsuki dichap ini, hahaha /digeplak/ arigatou.

**Huri-chan no Hime**: eh, kelihatan begitu ya? ._. saya kalap kayaknya(?) bener sih, sasu kan orangnya perhitungan yah XD ini udah dilanjut. Arigatou.

**Devilojosh**i : dichap ini ketahuan kok Naru direbutin siapa. Sasu ikut Oro atau nggak, liat ntar deh XD arigatou

**Namikaze shira**: iya ya, apdetnya lama. /angguk2/ masih konflik nih kayaknya. Chap ini udah cukup panjang gak? ._. arigatou

**Yuki no Fujisaki**: makasih banget udah dibilang keren ama bagus. Gak nyangka /berkaca2/ yap, semangat. Ini udah dilanjut. Arigatou.

**Dark takuma**: arigatou :'D

**Narita Menari-nari**: jawaban pertanyaan no. 1 ada dichap ini. Pertanyaan no. 2 belum ada jawabannya ._. /loh?/ ah, rame tuh rp-an, jd pengen (?) yap, ini udah dilanjut. Arigatou.

: ini udah saya lanjut, semoga gak penasaran lagi :D (?) arigatou

**Pink Purple fuchsia**: oke! Arigatou :D

**Dennisagista**: oke, ini udah saya apdet lebih cepet daripada kemaren. Arigatou.

**Dan makasih buat minna-san. Douzo…**

**.**

**Bringing The Rain © Kiriya Diciannove**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, Sasuke tidak pulang dulu ke rumahnya melainkan menjenguk ibunya di rumah sakit. Dia senang ibunya telah bangun dari koma. Walaupun ibunya masih belum dapat berbicara dan hanya mengangguk lemah. Setidaknya ibunya hidup dan bernapas, dia tidak sendirian.

"_Kaa-san_, cepat sembuh…" ujar Sasuke.

Ibunya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu _kaa-san_, aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

Mikoto menanggapi ucapan anak bungsunya itu dengan senyuman kecil. Lihat, betapa manisnya anaknya yang satu ini dulu, dan dia sekarang sudah besar dan tampan. Pasti banyak anak perempuan yang tertarik padanya. Dan gadis berambut pirang yang dilihatnya waktu itulah yang berhasil mencuri hati anaknya.

**[****Bringing the Rain****]**

Sebagian orang menunggu hari ini, hari minggu. Dimana hari minggu adalah hari liburan setelah belajar di sekolah, atau bekerja di kantor atau untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang disayang. Baiklah, ini terlalu bertele-tele. Nampak terlihat seorang laki-laki yang memakai baju motif kotak-kotak dengan jaket hitam dan celana jeans, serta berambut raven berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dan mengetuknya.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Wah! Itu pasti Sasuke!" ucap Naruto panik mondar-mandir kesana kemari. "Bagaimana menurutmu penampilanku Konohamaru?" Tanya Naruto.

Konohamaru yang duduk sambil memakan dango langsung melongo dan membuat dangonya terjatuh ke piring. Dia menatap dangonya, "Untung dango ku selamat!" ucap Konohamaru sambil memakan dangonya lagi.

"Pendapatmu bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto lagi sedikit kesal karena menunggu jawaban yang tidak kunjung datang.

Konohamaru segera bangkit dari kursi duduknya dan kabur, membuat Naruto sweatdrop dengan tatapan mata seolah bertanya _'Dia kenapa sih? Apa penampilanku seburuk itu?'_

"Ugh, dia tidak membantu sama sekali!" gerutu Naruto sambil berlari kecil menuju pintu. "Ah, sepatu ini menyebalkan!" ujar Naruto terseok-seok(?) karena memakai sepatu yang disarankan Ino kemarin.

"Maaf lama!" ujar Naruto.

Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto dengan wajah _stoic_-nya. Mereka berpandangan sejenak.

Hening…

"Kenapa? Jelek ya?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Tidak, Cuma aneh saja, ini pertama kalinya melihatmu memakai pakaian seperti ini."

"Kalau jelek aku akan ganti." Ujar Naruto beranjak.

"Tidak perlu!" cegah Sasuke. "Lagipula aku tidak mengatakan kau jelek kan?"

Cantik kok, Naru-_chan_ memang manis, dia memakai dress berwarna biru selutut dengan bolero berwarna putih, ditambah dengan high heels itu, dan rambutnya yang selalu dikuncir dua.

"Naru _nee-chan_!" seru Konohamaru tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ada apa?"

"Kesini sebentar!" ujar Konohamaru menarik Naruto dan menutup pintu, "Tunggu sebentar ya, Sasuke-_nii_."

**Blam!**

Pintu ditutup tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_. '_Apa-apaan ini?'_

"Ada apa Konohamaru?" Tanya Naruto heran dengan sikap keponakannya itu.

"Menunduk!" perintah Konohamaru.

"Huh?"

"Lakukan saja!" sahut Konohamaru.

Naruto menunduk, segera saja Konohamaru melepas kedua ikatan rambut Naruto sehingga rambutnya tergerai.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan sih?" protes Naruto.

Konohamaru tidak menjawab dan hanya menyisir rambut pirang itu dan mengikatnya sebagian dan sisanya dibiarkan tergerai.

"Begini lebih bagus menurutku, Naru _nee-chan_!" ucapnya sambil mendorong Naruto ke depan pintu dan membukanya. "Selamat jalan-jalan!"

**Blam!**

"H—hei! Konohamaru!" seru Naruto sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu, lalu berbalik kearah Sasuke.

Hening...

"... Rambutmu?" ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, ini gara-gara Konohamaru!" seru Naruto.

"…manis."

"Hei Sasuke? Sasuke!" ujar Naruto sambil mengguncang bahu si raven itu.

"Hn?"

"Pergi sekarang?"

"Baiklah do—"

"Bisa tidak hari ini tidak pakai kata-kata itu?" ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hn, baiklah Naru—"

"_Chan_! Pakai _chan_! Bisa?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tidak."

"Huh! Dasar!" ucap Naruto pura-pura marah sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat sikap si pirang itu sambil diam. _'Kamu benar-benar manis, Naru-chan.'_

Setelah berjalan tidak begitu jauh dari Sasuke, Naruto berbalik, "Kita… kemana?"

Sasuke mendekati gadis yang menatapnya bingung sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Wah, Sasuke-_kun_ ternyata romantis ya…" komentar Tenten.

"Konohamaru, kau hebat!" ujar Ino.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Konohamaru bangga, "Ah, padahal aku juga mau mengikuti mereka diam-diam… tapi tidak bisa… aku ada tugas kelompok dengan Hanabi..."

"Hehehe, ya sudah. _Jaa ne_, Konohamaru-_kun_!"

"Hei, ayo cepat ikuti mereka, nanti mereka hilang!" seru Sakura.

"_A—ano_, apa tidak apa-apa melakukan hal ini?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Asal tidak ketahuan, tidak apa-apa! Apa kau mau nanti Naru-chan di apa-apain Sasuke-_kun_? Naru-_chan_ kan polos!" jawab Ino.

"Diapa-apain? Ti—tidak akan aku biarkan!" ucap Hinata. "Ayo cepat ki—kita ikuti!"

"Fufufufufu…"

"Kau licik Ino," ucap Tenten.

"Terima kasih."

Tenten _sweatdrop_, "Kau menganggapnya pujian?"

"Hei kalian ayo cepat!" ucap Sakura.

"Iya, iya!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita pergi kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung…"

"Haah?!"

"Ini baru pertama kali aku mengajak cewek kencan, lagipula… sebelumnya Shikamaru dan yang lain tidak memberikan saran yang cukup bagus." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau bertanya pada mereka?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

"Hn."

**FLASHBACK**

"_Latihannya cukup sampai di sini saja, istirahat dulu." ucap Sasuke sambil menangkap bola futsal yang mengarah kepadanya._

"_Baiklah…!" sahut Kiba sambil menangkap Akamaru yang mengarah padanya._

"_Woof!"_

"_Ok!" ucap Lee langsung mengambil air mineral._

"_Ide bagus," sahut Neji sambil duduk._

_Kalau Shikamaru, jangan ditanya deh. Dia langsung pergi berbaring di kursi tidak jauh dari sana. Cukup mengherankan kenapa orang yang malas seperti dia mau memilih ikut tim futsal._

"_Wah, kalian tetap bersemangat seperti biasa ya." ujar Sai dengan senyum khasnya._

"_Hn."_

"_Mau minum?" tawar Lee sambil menyerahkan botol air mineral di tangannya kepada Neji ._

_Neji memandang datar Lee, "Aku tidak tertarik indirect kiss denganmu, Lee."_

"_Haah?" Lee langsung bengong._

"_Hahahahaha…" tawa Kiba. "Tapi, bicara mengenai hal seperti itu, Sasuke, kau pernah kencan sama Naruto?"_

_Hening…_

"_Belum."_

"_Wah? Yang benar?" Tanya Kiba._

"_Dia tidak mungkin bohong 'kan," sahut Neji._

"_Ckckck…" Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

"_Sebenarnya…" Sasuke berhenti berbicara sejenak, merasa risih ditatap teman-temannya dengan serius, seakan-akan dia mau memberikan THR(?)_

"_Gak perlu menatap segitunya," ujar Sasuke._

"_Memangnya apa yang mau kau katakan?" Tanya Kiba._

"_Yaah, itu…" ujar Sasuke sedikit grogi._

_Apa? Seorang Uchiha grogi? Tidak mungkin!_

"_Kau grogi Sasuke?"_

"_Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak si Do—maksudku Naruto untuk kencan. Tapi aku tidak tahu tempat yang bagus, kalian ada saran?"_

_Hening…_

"_Astaga Sasuke! Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang dengan perasaan yang pertama kali kudengar darimu!" ucap Kiba._

_Aura Sasuke berubah, "Aku perlu saran…"_

_Glek!_

"_Menurut buku yang kubaca, pergilah ke tempat yang romantis. Contohnya saja hotel." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum polos._

_Plak!_

_Jduak!_

"_Jangan ngasih saran yang tidak-tidak!" ujar Neji._

"_Kau ingin aku cepat putus dengan Naruto?"_

"_Kau baca buku tentang apa, hah?!"_

"_Kalian berisik, mendokusei."_

"_Katanya butuh saran!" Sai membela diri._

"_Yang benar saja, masa kencan pertama ke tempat seperti itu!" ujar Sasuke._

_Hening…_

_Angin bertiup ya? Hm…_

_Masih hening…_

"_Apa yang kalian pikirkan?!" ucap Sasuke setengah marah._

"_Ehm, maaf!" Kiba berdehem pelan, membuyarkan lamunannya tentang sesuatu._

'_Dasar!' batin Sasuke._

_Sepolos-polosnya Naruto, dia tidak akan mengajak anak itu ke situ kan? Lagipula kenapa sekarang dia malah memikirkan tempat seperti itu?_

"_Baiklah, tempat yang biasa saja, misalnya taman Konoha, danau, pantai, Konoha street, itu juga bisa kan? Cukup tempat yang kalian sukai. Gampang kan?" ucap Shikamaru yang bangun dari tidurnya. Rupanya dia ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan teman-temannya itu._

_Puk!_

_Sasuke menepuk bahu Shikamaru sambil menatapnya, mereka saling memandang. Angin berhembus perlahan. "Ide yang bagus, terima kasih…"_

"_Woi, woi, adegan apa itu?" ucap Kiba sweatdrop. Dua cowok saling berpandangan dengan diiringi tiupan semilir angin memberikan kesan pemikiran yang berbeda…_

"_Apa? Aku kan Cuma mau berterima kasih," ujar Sasuke._

"_Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh Kiba. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke," ujar Shikamaru sambil memegang bahu pencinta anjing itu._

"_Siapa yang berpikiran yang aneh-aneh?!" seru Kiba sambil membuang muka._

**END FLASHBACK**

'_Sebaiknya tidak usah kuceritakan kepada Naruto,'_ batin Sasuke.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku juga bertanya kepada Sakura dan yang lain…" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke "Dan aku yakin, mungkin mereka akan mengikuti kita," ujar Naruto pelan.

"Mereka memang mengikuti kita. Tapi biar sajalah, asal mereka tidak mengganggu."

"Hee? Apa enaknya kencan di ikuti orang, apa gunanya hak privasi?" ujar Naruto.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya kepada Naruto sambil setengah berbisik, "Hm? Memangnya kita mau melakukan apa?"

Seringai terhias di wajah Sasuke yang melihat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Me—melakukan apa? Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

Sementara itu…

"Wah, apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Tenten memasang pose berpikir.

"Tentu saja hal-hal romantis! Misalnya tentang rumah masa depan, kehidupan masa depan, kyaaaa~~" sahut Ino dengan background bling-bling pink.

Mereka _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Mereka itu kencan, bukannya mau _married_, Ino!" ujar Sakura.

"I—Ino, pikiranmu terlalu jauh…" sambung Hinata.

"Itu kan yang kau bicarakan saat kencan denganku, Ino."

"Ino sih memang begitu."

Tenten mengangguk-angguk, "Kau benar Sai, Kiba…"

Hening.

"Ehhh?"

"A—apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" ujar Sakura tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Loh, sama dengan kalian kan?" Sai memasang senyum khasnya.

"Yah, aku penasaran dengan mereka berdua," ucap Kiba sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Waah, Sai-_kun_~~~" Ino menghampiri kekasihnya itu. "Kita benar-benar sehati!"

"Tentu saja, Ino." Lagi-lagi Sai tersenyum.

"Sai-_kun_~~~"

"Abaikan saja mereka berdua!" ujar Sakura sambil melanjutkan kegiatan mereka membuntuti SasuNaru.

Back to Sasuke and Naru-chan…

"Kita ke danau saja, lama aku tidak kesana!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah," sahut Sasuke sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Danau itu hanya tempat biasa, tempat yang mereka lewati ketika pulang dari Akademi dulu, tentu jika memilih jalan memutar. Kadang jika malas berurusan dengan para fansnya, Sasuke akan pulang melewati tempat itu, di situ pula dia sering melihat Naruto berada.

"Loh, ngapain mereka ke tempat sepi begini? Ini arah ke Danau kan?" Tanya Tenten yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh.

"E—eh? Se—sepi?"

.

"Haah, jalan pakai sandal seperti ini melelahkan!" gerutu Naruto.

"Itu bukan sandal, tapi High heels! Lagipula kenapa kau memakainya kalau kau tidak menyukainya?"

Oh, Naruto tidak mungkin menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan Ino saat memilih high heels itu kan?

"Ha—hanya mencoba tampil lebih feminim," ujar Naruto.

"Demi aku, eh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gah, demi siapa lagi kalau bukan buat kamu! Tapi sebenarnya aku memang ingin mencoba berpakaian seperti ini, aku cantik kan, Teme?" canda Naruto sambil meletakkan kedua jari telunjuknya dipipinya.

"Ya ampun, Naru-_chan_ imut banget! Pengennya aku foto!" seru Sakura.

"Pssst!"

"Be—benar-benar _kawai_…"

.

Sasuke menatap intens kearah Naruto sambil menyentuh pipi tan gadis pirang itu, "Cantik sekali."

**Blush!**

"Eh?" Naruto langsung blushing, dia kan hanya bermaksud bercanda, tapi Sasuke malah menjawab dengan serius.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil melihat ekspresi si pirang itu.

"Te—terima kasih…"

.

"Aissh… tadi pegang tangan, sekarang pegang pipi, _kami-sama_!" ucap Tenten.

"Nonton orang pacaran dan kencan itu bikin sakit hati aja," ujar Kiba miris.

"Pulang saja, Kiba-_kun_," Ucap Sai sambil menepuk bahu Kiba.

"Ba—bahaya, ayo kita tolong Naru-_chan_!" ucap Hinata beranjak. Tapi ditahan oleh Sakura dan Tenten.

"Eitss, Naru-_chan_ gak bakal diapa-apain Sasuke-_kun_ kok!" ucap Sakura.

.

"Sasuke, ayo beli itu!" ujar Naruto sambil berusaha mengubah suasana.

Sasuke melirik kearah yang ditunjuk Naruto, "Es krim?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Bukan, bukan, tapi yang di sebelah sana!" tunjuk Naruto lagi.

"Hn, tunggu sebentar." Sasuke beranjak.

'_Heran, kenapa cewek bisa tahan memakai benda seperti ini,'_ pikir Naruto sambil memandang kearah sandal –ralat- high heels.

Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke kembali , dia menyerahkan susu kotak dingin rasa coklat kepada Naruto, sedang dia sendiri meminum soda.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, "Susu kotak? Aku kan mau jus kaleng rasa jeruk, Teme!"

"Biar saja, supaya kau cepat tinggi, jadi kau tidak perlu pakai high heel untuk menciumku."

"Huh?!"

"Mereka ngomong apa sih? Gak kedengaran…" ucap Kiba mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Seharusnya kau juga menajamkan pendengaranmu, bukan hanya penciumanmu saja," celutuk Ino.

"Aku itu '_Inu'_ bukan '_Usagi'_," balas Kiba.

"Kok bukan es krim sih?" ucap Tenten. "Seharusnya itu es krim! Makan es krim lebih romantis daripada susu kotak, kapan ada orang kencan minumannya susu kotak begitu!'' serunya dari balik pohon bersama yang lain.

"Sa—Sasuke-_kun_ kan tidak suka sesuatu yang manis-manis, Tenten…" ujar Hinata.

"Sai-_kun_, es krim cherry ini manis sekali!" ujar Ino.

"Tapi tentu saja kau lebih manis, Ino," ucap Sai.

"Sai-_kun_…"

"Kalian pergi saja!" seru Kiba dan Sakura kepada dua orang itu.

Siapa sih yang sebenarnya sedang kencan?

.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan ke Konoha Street," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri, menghilangkan kesunyian.

"Baiklah, terserah saja." Sahut Sasuke.

**-Konoha Street-**

Ramai. Tampak sepanjang jalan penuh dengan stand makanan dan permainan-permainan.

"Festivaaaaaaal!" seru Sakura, Kiba dan Tenten.

"Hei, kalian, bukannya tujuan kita itu pasangan SasuNaru?!" seru Ino sambil memeluk lengan Sai.

"Kita juga harus menikmati hari kita, benarkan, Hinata?" sahut Sakura sambil menepuk bahu Hinata.

"I—Iya." Jawab Hinata terkaget-kaget.

"Ah, aku akan bermain lempar tepat sasaran itu!" tunjuk Tenten.

"Naru-_chan_ apa gak apa ya?" gumam Hinata cemas.

**.**

"Tidak ingin mencoba Taiyaki, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan satu makanan berbentuk ikan itu kepada si Raven itu. Namun yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sambil menggenggam tangan si pirang itu.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto heran melihat Sasuke memegang tangannya dengan sangat erat.

Manik mata Sasuke melirik kearah kiri dan kanan, '_Firasatku tidak enak,'_ batinnya.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya tidak ingin kita terpisah dikeramaian," jawabnya setengah berbohong.

"Oh? Benarkah?" Tanya pencinta ramen itu kurang yakin, namun mata segera berbinar melihat stand crepe. "Ayo kesana!"

.

"_Byakugan_!"

"Hinata!" seru Kiba. "Kau juga merasakannya? Sepertinya ada cakra orang asing dengan jumlah banyak yang mendekat?"

"I—iya! Ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya berada disekitar Naru-_chan_."

"Apakah bukan teman kita juga?" Tanya Sakura segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Atau Fangirls Sasuke?" lanjut Tenten.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku tidak mengenal mereka, sepertinya orang yang berbahaya."

"Mungkinkah ada hubungannya dengan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu?" pikir Kiba.

"Sai…" bisik Ino.

"Aku tahu," ucap Sai sambil membuka kertas gulungan dan melukis diatasnya, "_Choujuu Giga_."

Tiga ekor burung kecil keluar dan beterbangan kesegala arah dari gulungan itu. Salah satunya menuju kearah Naruto berada, Tsunade-sama, dan Danzo.

.

Stand-stand itu sangat ramai, jalanan pun penuh dengan orang yang berdesak-desakan untuk menikmati festival kali ini. Selain itu, tampak kumpulan orang yang sangat banyak menyaksikan adanya rombongan sirkus dari luar daerah Konoha yang datang, benar-benar ramai.

Tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang diam menunduk diantara keramaian itu, mata sebiru shappirenya mendongak keatas, menatap langit.

"Sangat banyak awan dilangit hari ini," Ucapnya sangat pelan, bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar diantara keramaian itu.

"Naruto, kau dimana?!" teriak Sasuke putus asa. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia mengatakan untuk jangan terpisah, namun nyatanya sekarang dia kehilangan sosok gadis pirang diantara keramaian itu.

"_Sharingan_!" mata merahnya itu mencari cakra Naruto diantara sekian banyak orang itu.

**Grep**!

"Kau menghilang begitu saja Dobe, tapi aku berhasil menemukanmu." Bisik Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Terima kasih sudah menemukanku."

"Kenapa kau berdiri diam saja disini dan tidak mencariku dengan _Kagebunshin_?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memegang kedua lengan Naruto.

"Karena aku tahu kau akan menemukanku," sahut Naruto sambil menenggelamkan dirinya dipelukan si Raven itu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari tempat ini, perasaanku tidak enak." Ujar Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan berjalan dengan cepat.

"Hei, apa itu yang berjatuhan dari langit?"

"Benda apa itu?"

Terdengar suara diantara keramaian itu.

Merasa penasaran, Naruto ikut mendongak keatas, dia melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke sambil menengadahkan kedua tangannya keatas, "Sasuke, apa ini?"

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke ikut menatap kelangit dan memicingkan matanya.

Huh? Sesuatu yang tidak biasa berjatuhan dari langit, sesuatu yang banyak dan berwarna putih. Bukan hujan dan juga bukan salju. Mana mungkin salju jatuh dimusim dan dihari secerah ini. Yang berjatuhan ini adalah helaian-helaian dari sayap bulu burung.

_Onyx_ Sasuke melebar menyadari yang sedang terjadi sekarang, "Ini _genjutsu_! _Kai_!" ucap Sasuke untuk mencegah dirinya terperangkap dalam ilusi itu. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga menyalurkan sedikit cakranya pada Naruto agar si pirang itu juga tidak ikut terkena jurus ilusi itu.

.

"Ini _genjutsu_! Berhati-hati semuanya!" seru Sakura sambil mengalirkan cakranya, "_Kai_!"

Yang lain mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sakura, tapi setelahnya, puluhan ninja muncul mengepung mereka.

"Astaga…"

"Cih, kita terkepung," ucap Kiba.

"Kuharap Naruto dan Sasuke-_kun_ akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sai yang bersiap dengan _tanto_-nya.

Sementara Tenten bersiap dengan kertas gulungannya.

"Kalianlah yang harus mencemaskan diri kalian," ucap ninja itu.

.

Bruk…

Satu persatu orang disekitar mereka berjatuhan terkena jurus ilusi itu.

"A—apa yang terjadi? Mereka semua kenapa?" panik Naruto, melihat kejadian itu.

"Mereka hanya tertidur karena jurus ini, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengawasi sekelilingnya. "Naru—"

Mata Sasuke melebar melihat Naruto yang sedari berada dibelakangnya saat ini ditahan empat orang yang –sepertinya- menyamar diantara keramaian itu. Diantara orang-orang yang berjatuhan kejalanan. Sebuah kunai yang tajam dipegang oleh seseorang yang menahan Naruto itu teracung kearah Sasuke.

"Jangan macam-macam, karena nyawa anak ini ada ditangan kami."

Sasuke menatap lurus kearah orang-orang itu dengan _sharingan_-nya.

**Sret!**

"_Kagemane no jutsu_ sukses."

Pegangan orang-orang itu terlepas dari Naruto, gadis itu segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Shikamaru!"

Sasuke segera membantu Shikamaru mengalahkan orang-orang itu.

"Mengincar Naruto kah?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Mereka mengincar _jinchuuriki_."

"Akatsuki?"

"Bukan. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini," Ucap Shikamaru.

"Ayo Naruto!" seru Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh pada Shikamaru yang masih diam, "Shikamaru?"

"Ah, duluan saja, ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus," ujarnya sambil berjalan kearah lain seraya melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik kemudian menghilang.

**[Bringing The Rain]**

"Sial, _kekkai_…" ucap Sasuke sambil memukulkan tangannya kedepan dan menghantam sesuatu yang tidak terlihat oleh mata biasa.

Si pirang itu hanya menatap diam si raven yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Cih, sepertinya tempat ini sudah diberi _kekkai_ sejak awal," ucap Sasuke lagi. '_Licik. Jadi mereka memanfaatkan keramaian festival, membuat kekkai di distrik ini, dan membuat genjutsu,_' pikir Sasuke

"Jadi kita tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan tempat ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengeratkan tangannya pada genggaman tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab, dia sendiri masih tidak tahu bisa keluar dari _kekkai_ ini atau tidak, meskipun teman-teman mereka juga sepertinya berada di festival yang berarti juga mereka ada terjebak di _kekkai_ ini. Berarti musuh yang mengincar Naruto benar-benar sudah merencanakan semua ini.

'_Kuso!'_

Bisa jadi sekarang teman-temannya yang lain menghadapi musuh mereka itu, ini sangat jelas, jumlah musuh mereka tidak sedikit. Lagipula… sepertinya merekapun sudah tahu kalau sejak awal, Naruto diincar.

Dan benar saja, musuh muncul menghadang mereka, beberapa orang yang jelas Sasuke dan Naruto ingat, orang yang pernah menyerang mereka dulu. Gato dan Seimei. Beserta ninja dengan _hitai-ate_ berlambang Kirigakure. Jumlahnya benar-benar banyak, apa ini medan perang? Sungguh tidak adil dua orang melawan orang sebanyak ini.

"Menyerah saja bagaimana?" ucap Gato dengan tenang seraya tangannya menggenggam batu gelel, sehingga membuat gadis pirang itu lemas dan jatuh bersimpuh.

"Naruto!" Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu sambil memasang pose defense, mata _sharingan_-nya menatap ke segala arah. Ini benar-benar sial. Meskipun benar kalau Uchiha ada klan yang benar-benar hebat. Kalau harus bertarung dengan keadaan tersudut seperti ini, Sasuke benar-benar merasa tidak berguna. Meskipun tampak sekarang dia mencoba melawan dan terus melawan musuh itu sendirian. Berharap, setidaknya temannya atau Anbu bantuan datang. Untuk kali ini saja.

"Kalau kau pikir teman-temanmu akan datang, itu tidak akan terjadi. Ah, mungkin sekarang teman-teman kalian sedang terkapar tidak berdaya," ucap Seimei.

**Deg!**

Naruto tersentak, dia merasa lemah dan marah disaat bersamaan. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa dia begitu diinginkan? Karena kekuatan kyuubi yang sangat hebat itu? Demi kami-sama, dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memakai atau mengendalikan kekuatan terkutuk itu!

**Buagh!**

Sasuke terlempar oleh serangan Seimei sehingga membentur kekkai itu. Membuatnya memuntahkan banyak darah. Bahkan sepertinya tulang punggungnya patah, sehingga membuatnya mengerang pelan ketika mencoba bangkit. Dia sampai pada batasnya.

.

Gadis itu menatap lemah pada Sasuke. Benar-benar tampak memprihatinkan.

**Srak!**

Rambut pirang panjang itu ditarik oleh Seimei, membuat gadis itu merintih pelan. "Benarkah dia gadis _Jinchuuriki_ itu? Gadis semanis ini ternyata bisa jadi mesin pembunuh yang hebat, mengesankan sekali."

Sakit. Sesak. Batu itu seakan menarik cakranya sedikit demi sedikit. _'Apanya yang hebat!'_ jerit Naruto dalam hatinya. Bahkan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang.

Bahkan teman-temannya mungkin sedang terluka parah sekarang dan tidak berdaya. Para penduduk desa itupun mungkin saja akan dilukai oleh orang-orang brengsek itu.

Tes. Tes.

Airmata itu mengalir dari mata sebiru shappire itu, semakin deras, beriringan dengan turunnya rintik-rintik hujan.

**Duaaar! **

Sebuah ledakan terjadi membuat para ninja itu terpental jauh.

Dibalik ledakan asap itu muncul dua orang dengan jubah berlambang awannya. Seorang wanita dengan sebuah bunga mawar kertas di rambutnya, dan seorang laki-laki dengan wajah penuh tindikan.

Naruto mendongak dengan pandangan seakan tidak percaya, mata itu, mata itu milik seseorang yang dia kenal, "Nagato _nii-san_?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana mungkin ninja Kirigakure itu berani menyerang Konoha bagian timur hah?!" Tsunade menggebrak mejanya. Dia baru saja mendapatkan laporan dari anbu Konoha dan dari burung tinta milik Sai.

"Secepatnya kirim pasukan kesana," seru Tsunade.

"Distrik timur diberi _kekkai_ dari dalam oleh musuh, butuh waktu untuk mengancurkan _kekkai_ itu, karena segel _kekkai_-nya tersebar diberbagai tempat, selain itu juga dipasangi kertas peledak," lapor anbu dengan topeng anjing itu. "Kami tidak bisa masuk untuk menolong mereka, sepertinya ninja Chunin dan genin kita disana telah dikalahkan."

"Beraninya mereka, apa mereka berniat mengadakan perang dengan kita, hah?!"

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan itu Tsunade-_sama_, sebagian ninja itu adalah ninja pelarian Kirigakure, dan ninja pembunuh yang bisa disewa."

'_Naruto…'_ batin Tsunade. "Segera hancurkan _kekkai_ itu secepatnya!" titah Tsunade.

Kalau sampai Naruto jatuh ketangan yang salah,kekuatan anak itu dan anak itu sendiri mungkin akan benar-benar menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya, bukan lagi Naruto manis dan polos yang dia kenal…

.

Tiba-tiba banyak shuriken kertas mengarah kearah Seimei dan Naruto, yang dengan segera Seimei hindari dengan menyingkir dan meninggalkan Naruto terdiam disana. Namun, belum sempat shuriken itu mengenai Naruto, shuriken itu brubah menjadi lembaran-lembaran kertas.

Perempuan dengan bunga mawar dirambutnya itu menghampiri Naruto, menatap gadis pirang yang terlihat sungguh lemah dan menyedihkan itu. Dia menunduk dan mengangkat dagu Naruto yang juga menatapnya. Direnggutnya kalung berbandul biru itu dan dilemparnya kesembarang arah. Sementara Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena efek batu yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Sementara itu lelaki dengan tindikan diwajahnya –Pain, tiba-tiba menghilang lalu dalam sekejap muncul dihadapan Gato dan menendangnya hingga terlempar jauh, semua ninja sewaan itu menyerang kearah Pain, namun dalam sekejap mereka terpental kesegala arah. Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang mereka hadapi, huh?

Pain mengambil batu gelel itu, "Batu yang bagus," ucapnya datar.

Wajah Konan, gadis berambut biru itu kemudian tampak berubah menjadi lembaran-lembaran kertas, menghilang dari samping Naruto lalu mengarah menuju Pain, dan berubah kembali menjadi separuh dirinya, setengah badan. Pain melemparkan batu itu kearah Konan, gadis itu menerimanya kemudian kembali berubah menjadi lembaran kertas dan menghilang, menyisakan Pain sendirian diantara musuh yang masih banyak itu.

Pemilik mata rinnegan itu tampak terlihat tenang meskipun dia masih dikepung banyak musuh. Dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah Naruto yang mencoba bangkit berdiri. Naruto merasa tubuhnya terasa menjadi lebih baik setelah batu itu menjauh darinya. Dia menatap lelaki yang tadi dipanggilnya kakak dengan tatapan tidak percaya, semuanya jauh berbeda kecuali mata itu, hanya mata itu yang dikenalinya sebagai mata milik kakak seperguruannya dulu. Tidak mungkin, kakaknya anggota akatsuki?

Semakin Pain mendekat padanya, gadis berambut pirang itu mundur beberapa langkah. Sampai dia membentur _kekkai_ yang tidak tembus pandang itu.

"Cih! Bagaimana mungkin orang luar bisa masuk kedalam _kekkai_ ini," decih Gato sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Dia langsung memerintahkan pasukan ninjanya untuk menyerang dengan shuriken kearah mereka, termasuk Sasuke yang tergeletak tidak berdaya, tanpa buang-buang waktu Naruto berlari kearah Sasuke, membuat _kagebunshin_ dan melindungi Sasuke dari depan. Membuat _kegebunshin_-nya menghilang setelah terkena puluhan shuriken itu. Sungguh, tenaganya belum kembali sepenuhnya. Sementara itu Pain hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan, membuat seluruh shuriken itu berbalik arah kepada pemiliknya. Membuat genangan air hujan berubah menjadi kemerah-merahan.

**Deg!**

Jantung Naruto terasa sesak sesaat, teringat kejadian yang mirip seperti ini. Tanpa menyadari kalau Konan kembali muncul dan berada disampingnya, membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Gadis berambut pirang itu langsung menoleh kearah Konan.

"Mereka sudah membuat teman-temanmu yang manis itu sekarat."

**Deg!**

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah mereka masih hidup."

**Deg!**

Perlahan mata sebiru _shapphire_ itu berubah menjadi merah, dengan pupil yang mengecil dan menajam.

"Mereka menyakiti Uchihamu yang berharga itu hingga tampak sangat menyedihkan."

Cakra berwarna merah itu mulai meliputi Naruto. Membuat kukunya memanjang.

"**Apa kamu tidak merasa begitu lemah sekarang? Membuat semua temanmu menjadi seperti itu? Seharusnya sejak awal kau bergantung padaku." **Suara Kyuubi terdengar ditelinga Naruto.

Dia lemah. Lemah. Menyedihkan.

"**Aku bisa membuatmu menjadi kuat dan memusnahkan semua orang itu dengan mudah." **Ucap Kyuubi dengan seringainya.

Dia marah. Benar-benar marah.

"Arghhhhhhhh!"

Naruto berteriak frustasi, melesat cepat kearah Seimei, menyerangnya dengan membabi-buta, dan tidak segan-segan memukul dan membanting ninja lain yang mencoba menyerangnya.

Genangan air hujan itu telah benar-benar terlihat seperti lautan darah.

Mata Sauke membelalak melihat kejadian itu, namun disisi lain dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Be… ber… henti… Naruto…" ucap Sasuke terbata-bata.

**Deg!**

Gerakan Naruto yang tadinya berniat mengepalkan tinjunya pada Seimei yang sudah sekarat terhenti.

Dia perlahan berdiri. Tidak ada satupun lagi musuh yang berdiri disana, semua sudah tumbang, semuanya. Bahkan tanah disekitar Naruto retak dan pepohonan rusak. Tempat itu benar-benar kacau. Hanya tersisa Pain dan Konan yang melihat kejadian itu dengan tenang.

Dress biru yang dipakai gadis berambut pirang itu dipenuhi noda darah, wajahnya, rambutnya. Dengan gemetar Naruto menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang penuh dengan cairan pekat berwarna merah itu. Mata berwarna merah itu mengalirkan air mata, menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang kosong.

"Selama kau masih tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu, inilah hal yang akan terjadi, Naruto." Pain berucap diantara derasnya hujan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Pain, masih dengan matanya yang berwarna merah.

"Selama kau masih bersama mereka, korban akan selalu berjatuhan. Seperti ini."

Kesadaran Naruto mulai menghampirinya, mata merah itu mulai kembali menjadi biru, meskipun airmata gadis itu tidak berhenti mengalir melewati pipi tan-nya.

"Ikut denganku, kau akan bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu itu." Ujar Pain sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto tak bergeming.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak segan-segan menghancurkan desa ini."

**Deg!**

Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada Pain, tidak mungkin orang ini kakak seperguruannya itu, tidak mungkin…

Naruto menggeleng lemah.

"Bagaimana kalau kumulai dengan membunuh anak itu?" ujar Pain sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"He—hentikan!" seru Naruto. "Baiklah… aku akan ikut denganmu…" ucap gadis itu lirih.

Kalau dengan perginya dia semua bisa selamat… desa akan baik-baik saja…

Tidak akan ada korban lagi…

Sasuke menatap gadis itu tidak percaya, matanya seolah menyiratkan kata-kata 'Jangan.'

Naruto hanya menatapnya diam sambil tersenyum lirih. Dibawah guyuran hujan itu, Naruto melangkah menuju Pain dan Konan.

Diambang batas kesadarannya, si raven itu melihat gadis pirang itu menoleh kearahnya sambil berkata, "Terima kasih."

Dan Sasuke perlahan menutup matanya…

.

.

.

Tamat! /digampar reader/

**TBC!**

**A/N: **Chap ini cukup panjang kan? ._.

Scene yang mengingatkan adegan Rukia ninggalin Ichigo di season satu (?) XD /terinspirasi/

Apa alurnya kecepatan? Saya lagi males bikin scene pertarungan (-_-; ) /plak/ seriusan ini, kalau saya bikin scene bertarung semua tim (Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, dll), kagak keburu selesai ini fic ._.

Belum tamat dichap ini kok, walaupun saya pengennya tamat disini. Ada gak yg mau tamatnya begini aja? Saya rela ._. /dilemparbaskom/ serius, saya rela! /plak/

Scene yang bikin saya puyeng karena bingung harus ngapain dichap ini. Stuck. Sudah gitu pas lagi mood+ada inspirasi, lagi asik-asiknya ngetik, malah mati lampu sebelum sempat disave. TwT

Dan saya ngetik ulang lagi, dan reader tebak apa yang terjadi?! LAMPU MATI LAGI! /hampir banting laptop/ oke, sayanya juga yang baka karena nggak ngesavenya. Kayaknya ceritanya mulai banyak melenceng dari bayangan saya setiap saya ngetik ulang (-_-; )

Chap depan kayaknya bakal lama apdet deh /bows/. Soalnya kehidupan indah (?) yang penuh dengan tugas dan pelajaran mulai berdatangan. :')

Dan juga saya belum ngetik satu huruf pun untuk chap selanjutnya. Ada yang bisa ngasih ide gak mau kayak gimana? ._.

/hug reader satu2/

Kasih saran dan reviewnya ya...

Jaa ne…

**Mind to Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Masashi kishimoto-sensei, pinjem chara Narutonya ya *bows***

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, gaje, Newbie, SasuFemNaru**

**.**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, anak cewek yang periang, manis, dan imut. Meskipun kyuubi tersegel dalam dirinya, orang-orang di konoha menyukainya, hidup yang menyenangkan, tapi karena kyuubi sekarang dia di incar…

Pair: SasuFemNaru, and many more, my first fic, Newbie, DLDR, but… mind to RnR?

**.**

**A/N:**** balasan review**

**dwidobechan 2/13/13. chapter 16**

coba baca dichap ini, naru-chan mau diapain ;). Arigatou :)

** 2/13/13. chapter 16**

endingnya gak gantung deh ._. ngambang aja XD /dor/ belum kepikiran ending mau gimana u,u happy end mungkin. Arigatou. :)

**Uzumaki HiNaru 7/17/13. chapter 16**

Oke. Sip! Tentu saja :3. Arigatou. :)

**354anez 6/18/13. chapter 1**

Oke, ini dah apdet. Lama tapinya. Ide ada, tapi waktu ngetik dan males itu sesuatu. /ditimpuk/

Arigatou.

**yamashita chan 6/5/13. chapter 16**

makasih udah dibilang keren disaat saya mikir ini fanfic makin aneh. Saya jadi semangat ngelanjutin. Arigatou :)

**Yuuki Igarashi 5/6/13. chapter 16**

Ini udah apdet :) jawabannya ada dichap ini..gak, dia kan pergi ama pein supaya desa gak dihancurin. Sasuke ama bakoro ada dichap ini. Untuk karakter bakoro belum tau mau dibikin baik ata nggak ._. Arigatou. :)

**mendokusai144 4/26/13. chapter 16**

belum pernah nonton Kiss x Sis ._. bagian yg mana ya? .w. ini udah diapdet.:) Arigatou.

**Dennisa gista 16**

Makasih udah dibilang bagus. Padahal ini fic aneh deh gak kilat. Arigatou. :)

**Yuuki Igarashi 3/1/13. chapter 16**

Datar dan serius u,u. maaf gak kilat yah, maklumi aja, saya emang begitu. /apanya?/

Arigatou :)

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled 2/25/13. chapter 16**

Ne, udah saya apdet. Oke siip. Arigatou. :)

**Princess Li-chan 16**

Benarkah? O,O /terkesima/ Arigatou :)

**Guest 2/15/13. chapter 16**

Oke. Siip. Ini udah dilanjut. Arigatou :)

**NamikazeNoah 2/15/13. chapter 16**

Bener, Kiriya suka merusak suasana XD /plak/ untuk itu, baca aja kelanjutannya, mungkin alurnya akan berbeda, dan gak semua karakter akan diceritakan soalnya mikirin yg ada aja belum beres. :) Arigatou :)

**Nakato-san 16**

Oke, ini udah diapdet. Arigatou :)

**Yuki No Fujisaki 2/14/13. chapter 16**

Oke, siip. Ini udah apdet. Maaf karena laaaaaama sekali. Padahal udah mulai kehilangan feel, tapi karena disemangatin, jadi semangat lagi. XD Ganbatte juga! Arigatou :)

**devilojoshi 2/13/13. chapter 16**

saya senang bisa bikin situasi seperti itu buat reader. :') /terharu/

jawabannya ada dichap ini dan seterusnya. Arigatou :)

** 2/13/13. chapter 16**

Oke, dilanjut. Walau tadinya bingung mau nulis apa, tapi ya begitulah, akhirnya seperti ini [?]Arigatou :)

**Dan makasih buat minna-san! Kalau gak gara-gara semangat dari review kalian author gak bakal bisa ngelanjutin ini fic. Buat yg udah ngefave n follow, n sider [kalo ada] juga, arigatou ne. Douzo…**

**.**

**Bringing The Rain © Kiriya Diciannove**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian di festival itu. Tampak seorang pemuda tampan itu berbaring di ranjang pasien sambil menutup matanya dengan lengannya. Dikepalanya masih terdapat perban, walaupun tampaknya luka-lukanya sudah hampir sembuh, sepertinya hatinya tidak.

Kriek…

Pintu kamar itu tampak dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura memasuki ruangan itu sambil membawa nampan makanan.

Tapi pemilik mata _onyx_ itu hanya diam saja, tak bergeming.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu menatap lelaki itu sedih, "Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti ini? Kupikir Naru-_chan_ pun tidak akan senang kalau tahu kau bersikap seperti ini."

"…."

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, "Harusnya kau tahu, kalau kau merasa lemah, jangan terus-terusan begini! Aku tidak tahu kalau aku pernah menyukai lelaki yang seperti ini. Kalau kau mencintai Naru-_chan_, jadilah lebih kuat, dan bawa dia kembali ke sini!"

Sasuke mengalihkan lengannya, menatap Sakura datar tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Sakura hanya menggigit bibirnya sambil menahan airmatanya, lalu keluar dari kamar tempat lelaki itu dirawat.

Sakura menghela napas sambil bersandar di dinding samping pintu.

"_Nee-chan_…"

Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Konohamaru-_kun_…"

"Boleh aku masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Pembicaraan antar laki-laki!" sahut Konohamaru mantap.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil, "_Ne_, masuklah."

Konohamaru segera masuk dan berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke berada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _nii-chan_?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada anak kecil itu.

"Kupikir _Nii_ akan berusaha membawa kembali Naru-_nee_, memangnya _Nii_ masih sakit?"

Tidak. Tapi Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Konohamaru ikut terdiam. Menunduk.

Konohamaru berdiri dihadapan Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kalung yang Sasuke kenali sebagai milik Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Nii, jadilah lebih kuat lalu kembalikan ini padanya."Ujar Konohamaru sambil berlalu keluar dari kamar pasien itu.

Tempat itu kembali menjadi sunyi tanpa ada pergerakan berarti dari si Raven selama beberapa saat.

Sasuke mengangkat kalung berliontin warna biru itu dengan tangan kanannya, menggenggamnya erat. Perlahan dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, memasang kalung itu ke lehernya.

"Kuanggap kau menitipkannya sementara kepadaku, Naruto-_dobe_."

Tiba-tiba tampak seseorang dengan pakaian perawat masuk menuju kamar tempat Sasuke berada dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Membuka pintu itu dengan tiba-tiba. "Sasuke-_kun_, ibumu…"

Mendengar kata itu, Sasuke membelalakkan matanya sambil segera berlari menuju tepat ibunya berada, tidak peduli kalau tubuhnya masih terasa sakit dan kaku tanpa mempedulikan perawat yang tadi datang menuju kamarnya.

"_Kaa-san_!" serunya sambil membuka pintu itu dengan cepat. Dia sudah kehilangan banyak, dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan posisinya setengah berbaring di ranjang pasien itu sambil tersenyum, "…_Ohayou_, Sasuke."

.

Kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini membuat Sasuke hanya bisa diam sambil menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya, lalu menghembuskannya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih.

"Ada apa Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tubuh putraku ini penuh perban seperti ini?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menyentuh pelipis Sasuke.

"Hanya luka biasa, _kaa-san_… tidak usah khawatir."

"Benarkah?" Mikoto mengelus rambut Sasuke, "Tapi _kaa-san_ merasa kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kenapa berbohong kepada _kaa-san_mu ini, hm?"

"A—aku hanya merasa begitu tidak berguna _kaa-san_. Aku merasa benar-benar lemah hingga terluka seperti ini."

Mikoto menggenggam tangan anaknya itu dengan lembut.

"Itu tidak benar. Sasuke sudah menjadi lebih kuat. Bahkan sangat kuat, hingga bisa menunggu _kaa-san_ bangun, dan menjadi setampan ini."Mikoto tersenyum.

"Aku lemah _kaa-san_… aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi banyak hal."

"Kehilangan membuat orang menjadi lebih kuat dan tegar. Sasuke bisa menjadi lebih kuat lagi."

"_Ne_, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi."

Mikoto tersenyum, "Selama _kaa-san_ tidur, _kaa-san_ pikir banyak hal yang berubah, tetapi kau tetap anak kaa-san yang manis."

"Aku tampan _kaa-san_!"

Nyonya Uchiha itu tertawa kecil, "_Ne_, kau tampan. Anak tampan ini pasti sudah punya kekasih kan? Bisa kau mengenalkannya kepada _kaa-san_?"

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat lalu tersenyum tipis—benar-benar tipis, "…tentu. Nanti aku akan mengenalkannya pada _kaa-san_. Dia anak yang manis."

.

**[Bringing the Rain]**

.

Gadis manis berambut pirang itu tidak tahu, entah sudah berminggu-minggu atau sebulan lebih dia sudah berada di tempat yang gelap ini. Ruangan yang tampak seperti penjara dengan banyak lorong-lorong menyesatkan. Duduk diam tanpa ada yang dikerjakan. Tangan dan kakinya bebas, hanya saja dia tahu, mencoba melarikan diri adalah hal bodoh dan konyol yang bisa dia coba. Lagipula, di tempat ini ada kakaknya. Mungkin bohong jika dia berkata kalau dia tidak takut, ya, dia takut. Takut akan banyak hal. Apakah teman-temannya baik-baik saja? Desa dan Tsunade _baa-chan_ baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Naruto memejamkan matanya, sampai ketika terdengar bunyi derap langkah kaki yang mengarah padanya.

"Naruto."

Mata _shapphire_-nya terbuka. Melirik sekilas kearah sumber suara lalu kembali menunduk.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya Nagato.

"Apa kau akan membunuhku?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Tangan Pein atau yang lebih tepatnya bernama asli Nagato itu berhenti bergerak sebelum berhasil menyentuh helaian pirang rambut adik kecilnya itu.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kau membunuh Gaara—sahabatku."

"Dia memiliki _bijuu_."

"Aku _Jinchuuriki_. Bukankah tujuan kalian adalah memiliki _bijuu_ yang ada padaku? Karena itu kau menangkapku kan?"

Nagato memejamkan matanya sesaat, "Kau adik kesayanganku. Meskipun _jinchuuriki_ adalah tujuan utama kami, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Aku akan mencari cara mengeluarkan _bijuu_ tanpa harus membunuhmu." Nagato menepuk kepala Naruto pelan.

Mata sewarna biru langit biru itu berkaca-kaca, "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, _Nii_? Bahkan hampir membunuh orang-orang di desa!"

"Aku ingin menepati janjiku padamu."

"….." Gadis itu hanya memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Menciptakan dunia, dimana kita bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa perlu ada hal yang perlu ditakutkan."

"_Nii-san_!"

"Karena itulah diperlukan pengorbanan. Tetapi, kau adalah satu-satunya yang tidak boleh dikorbankan. Karena keberadaanmu adalah alasanku."

"Aku sudah cukup bahagia _nii_… kenapa kau harus melakukan hal seperti ini!" Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Nagato yang berwujud Pein itu dari rambut pirangnya.

Nagato berbalik, "Kau mungkin bahagia, tapi ingatlah, orang disekitarmu akan selalu dalam bahaya karena kau istimewa."

Naruto tersentak, "Aku tahu… tapi ini se—"

"Aku akan mencari cara melepaskan _bijuu_ tanpa harus membunuhmu. Istirahatlah."

Dan tempat itu kembali menjadi hening. Menemani Naruto yang duduk memeluk lututnya dalam diam.

.

.

**[Bringing the Rain]**

.

.

Tidak banyak hal yang berubah dari Sasuke. Di akademi dia masih bersikap seperti biasanya, mungkin yang kurang hanya tidak ada lagi pertengkaran atau keributan kecil yang biasanya terjadi karena gadis hiperaktif yang bernama Naruto itu. Kelasnya pun terasa hening. Sepertinya kepergian si pirang itu memberikan dampak yang cukup signifikan pada penghuninya yang kebanyakan adalah teman dekat Naruto.

Jam pelajaran berlalu begitu saja, dan sekarang sudah jam istirahat kedua. Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam menumpu dagunya di meja pun beranjak menuju ke suatu tempat.

Laboratorium. Itu adalah tulisan yang terpampang di atas pintu tempat Sasuke berhenti.

**Kriek!**

Pintu itu Sasuke buka dengan perlahan, menampakkan sosok yang sedang memegang tabung percobaannya. Sosok itu tersenyum. "Oh, Sasuke-_kun_. Ada apa?"

"Aku sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan tawaran _Sensei_, tentang menjadi lebih kuat."

Orochimaru meletakkan tabung percobaannya, "Benarkah? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan rubah kecil itu? Atau ini tentang kakakmu?"

Sasuke melirikkan matanya kearah lain, "Yang mana saja terserah."

"Hmm…" pencinta ular itu mengangguk, "Apa kau yakin gadis kecil itu masih hidup? Kudengar biasanya _jinchuuriki _akan dibunuh oleh para Akatsuki."

**Deg!**

"A—aku yakin Naruto belum mati."

"Oh, mungkin begitu, seorang kakak memang sulit untuk membunuh adiknya sendiri."

Orochimaru mendekat pada Sasuke, "Kau bisa menjadi murid spesialku, tapi ada syaratnya, kau tahu."

"Aku terima syaratnya."

.

**[Bringing the Rain]**

.

Sakura berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa sambil sesekali melihat kertas pemeriksaan yang baru saja diterimanya dari dokter. Ini hebat sebentar lagi dia akan ikut membantu mengobati seorang petinggi Konoha yang terkena racun berbahaya, tapi tentu dia tidak boleh membuat kesalahan, ini benar-benar tanggung jawab yang besar karena telah diberikan kepercayaan yang besar. Cita-citanya menjadi ninja medis yang hebat pasti akan dia perjuangkan!

**Bruk!**

Sakura menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maafkan aku—"

Sakura terdiam begitu mmenyadari orang yang ditabraknya adalah Sasuke. "Ah, sedang apa kau disini, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Menunggu seseorang."

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu menaikkan alisnya, "Oh, ibumu ya? Kudengar dia sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Bukan."

"He? Lalu siapa yang kau tunggu?"

"Sasuke-_kun_!" tampak seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut berwarna merah merangkul lengan Sasuke dengan mesra. "Ah, maaf sudah membuat menunggumu, Sasuke-_kun_." Ujar gadis itu sambil melirik tidak senang pada Sakura, yang Sakura balas dengan raut wajah datar.

'_Siapa gadis itu?'_ batinnya kesal. _'Bahkan Naruto yang merupakan kekasih Sasuke pun tidak pernah bertingkah seperti itu.'_

"Menjauhlah Karin, kita harus pergi sekarang." Sasuke menjauhkan tangan Karin, membuat gadis yang dipanggil Karin itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sakura tersenyum remeh pada Karin.

"Permisi Sakura. Semangatlah dengan misimu."

Sakura terperangah. "_Ne! Arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun_!"

Tidak biasanya lelaki pendiam itu memberinya semangat seperti itu. Gadis bermata hijau _emerald_ itu menatap Sasuke dan Karin yang melangkah pergi, tampak dia melihat Sasuke berjalan mengarah menuju seseorang yang dia kenali sebagai sensei yang mengajar biologi dengan dua orang lain yang tidak dia kenal. "Orochimaru-sensei?Kenapa Sasuke bisa bersama dengannya?"

.

**Bruagh!**

**Cip! Cip! Cip!**

Suara benturan yang keras terdengar dengan jelas ditempat itu, tempat latihan itu benar-benar hancur karena ulah Sasuke yang berlatih dengan teknik chidorinya itu. Napasnya tampak terengah-engah karena telah mengeluarkan jurus itu berkali-kali. Tangannya tampak ingin mengeluarkan jurus itu lagi sampai ketika Orochimaru menghentikannya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini Sasuke-_kun_."

"Belum cukup."

"Sudah cukup. Biarkan Karin memulihkan tenagamu."

Gadis berambut merah itu tampak berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tidak perlu." Lelaki berambut hitam itu berlalu, meninggalkan gadis berambut merah yang mengerucutkan bibirnya itu. Lagi-lagi pendekatan diri yang gagal.

Yaah, sepertinya dia harus lebih berjuang lagi untuk menarik perhatian lelaki itu.

.

Hari ini hujan turun dengan perlahan, berbeda dengan minggu-minggu sebelumnya yang selalu menampakkan hujan lebat dengan suasana mencekam, hujan kali ini tampak menyegarkan dunia sekitarnya.

"_Tadaima_." Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya yang disambut oleh senyuman hangat ibunya.

"_Okaeri_…"

Wanita bermarga Uchiha itu menghela napas, "Kenapa setiap kali latihan, tangan dan wajahmu selalu luka seperti ini, hm? Kamu tidak berubah, masih seperti kau diwaktu kecil." Ucap ibu Sasuke sambil mengoleskan obat ke wajah luka-luka itu.

"Karena aku berlatih sungguh-sungguh." Sahut Sasuke datar.

"Hmm, jangan sampai kamu terlalu sibuk berlatih dan melupakan kekasihmu." Ujar Mikoto masih tetap mengoleskan obat luka itu.

'_Aku begini juga demi dia.'_ Batin Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan sampai melupakannya, _kaa-san_." Lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu melirikkan matanya ke arah lain.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Setelah ini bantu _kaa-san_ memasak ya."

"Aku laki-laki, _kaa-san_."

"Lalu?"

"Memasak itu tidak cocok denganku."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Para gadis tentu menyukai lelaki yang bisa memasak."

"Tanpa bisa memasak pun para gadis sudah berlomba-lomba mengejarku." Sahut Sasuke narsis.

"Sejak kapan anak _kaa-san_ senarsis ini?" Mikoto menaikkan alisnya. "Kalau begitu bantu _kaa-san_ mencuci buah kesukaanmu itu. _Kaa-san_ mendapatkannya dari seorang gadis berambut cepol dua, kalau tidak salah namanya Tenten. Apakah dia kekasihmu itu?"

Sasuke meraih buah merah yang ada di keranjang itu sambil mencuci buah itu di keran. "Bukan, lagipula aku bukan tipe laki-laki yang disukainya." Sasuke menjawabnya sambil membayangkan Tenten yang terpesona kepada Lee. Perempuan terkadang memang membingungkan.

"Kalau begitu kekasihmu adalah gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang yang memberi ibu sebuket bunga mawar dua hari yang lalu."

"Bukan. Dia juga hanya temanku, lagipula dia sudah punya kekasih."

"Oh, kalau begitu perempuan yang panik saat melihatmu terluka beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Bukan. Dia Hinata, dia salah satu gadis yang tidak mengejar-ngejarku. Dia teman baik kekasihku."

"Oh, kalau begitu kekasihmu itu gadis berambut pink yang mengobati lukamu waktu itu?" Tanya Mikoto sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian saat dia masih berada di rumah sakit.

Sasuke menghela tiba-tiba ibunya sekepo ini. #plak

"Bukan. Dia Sakura, teman di tim ku yang lama."

"Ternyata benar kau populer diantara perempuan." Mikoto berucap dengan nada bangga. "Lalu kenapa _kaa-san_ tidak pernah melihat kekasihmu dan menjenguk _kaa-san_? Dia bukan warga Konoha?"

Ada sedikit jeda sebelum Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan _kaa-san_nya itu. Dia masih tetap melanjutkan mencuci buah merah yang cukup banyak itu.

"Memangnya _kaa-san_ berharap aku populer dikalangan lelaki juga?" Ucap Sasuke datar. "Naruto pernah menjenguk _kaa-san_, waktu _kaa-san_ masih koma. Saat ini dia sedang berada ditempat yang jauh. Tapi nanti aku akan menjemputnya dan mengenalkannya pada _kaa-san_."

"Namanya Naruto? Naru-_chan_… hmm, nama yang manis, tentu semanis orangnya, _ne_?"

"_Ne_. Untuk kali pertamanya aku menyukai sesuatu yang manis."

Hujan tidak serta merta semakin membuat Uchiha satu ini untuk semakin dingin untuk kali ini.

.

**[Bringing the Rain]**

.

**Bruakh!**

Tubuh kecil itu terhempas membentur dinding gua yang keras dan dingin.

"Ukh…" erangan sakit keluar dari bibir gadis berambut pirang itu, tubuhnya terasa remuk karena telah berkali-kali menghantam tanah.

"Lagi-lagi tubuhmu hampir dikuasai Kyuubi." Suara dingin khas Uchiha itu menyentuh pendengarannya.

"Tanpa kalung itu ak—"

"Kau tidak perlu bergantung pada benda seperti itu."

Naruto bangkit meskipun sudut bibirnya mengalirkan darah segar. Sementara _sharingan_ Itachi Uchiha masih menatapnya dingin seakan tanpa belas kasihan.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Aku membencimu karena telah membuat Sasuke menderita!" teriak Naruto.

Itachi tersenyum, "Lalu apa bisa kau membunuhku disini?"

Naruto menunduk, "Sasuke tidak akan senang kalau aku yang membunuhmu…"

"Anak lemah itu, apa yang bisa dia lakukan."

"Dia tidak lemah!" sahut Naruto emosi, "Dia sudah melindungiku sekuat mungkin…" sambungnya pelan.

"Terakhir kali aku melihatnya sekarat karena melawan Pein," ucap Itachi.

"Tapi dia belum mati! Dia akan melawanmu! Membunuhmu!"

"Hmm, aku tidak sabar menunggu saat itu. Menurutmu apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau tahu aku melukai seseorang yang penting baginya seperti ini."

Mencoba mengendalikan siluman rubah itu memang bukan hal mudah. Itachi sudah berkali-kali memancing amarah Naruto dengan mengatakan hal yang berhubungan dengan gadis itu, terutama tentang Sasuke, dan nyatanya amarah lebih berhasil menguasai si pirang itu dibandingkan pengendalian dirinya sendiri. Membuat gadis itu lepas kendali, Itachi terus melontarkan kata-kata tajam tanpa membiarkan gadis itu mengetahui bahwa ini adalah latihan untuk pengendalian Kyuubi. Dan gadis itu memang terlalu polos untuk tahu tentang hal itu.

"Sudah cukup."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan sesi latihan yang berat itu.

Sosok Pein yang lain muncul di belakang Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Itachi menoleh pada sosok yang mengganggu kegiatan latihannya.

"Aku ada perlu dengannya." Pein dengan sosok yang berbeda itu melirikkan matanya kearah Naruto yang penuh luka.

Uchiha sulung itu menolehkan wajahnya kepada Naruto, lalu kembali menatap Pein, "Terserah kau saja."

Pein mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto, "Ikut denganku."

Dengan ragu gadis itu berjalan kearah Pein. "A—ada apa?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu."

Mendengar jawaban seperti itu, Naruto lebih memilih bungkam.

"Tunggu."Suara dingin Uchiha terdengar kembali. Membuat Naruto dan Pein memandang kearahnya. Sang Uchiha itu tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun dan hanya melemparkan sebuah jubah kepada Naruto. Yang ditanggapi refleks tangkapan yang baik dari gadis _jinchuuriki_ itu.

"Pakailah." Ujar Uchiha itu sebelum pergi berlalu dari tempat itu.

Naruto menerimanya sambil membuang muka, namun dia tetap memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan corak awan merah itu. "Apa ini berarti aku anggota Akatsuki?" pandang Naruto kepada kakaknya yang memakai wujud lain itu.

"Kau ingin menjadi anggota Akatsuki?" Pein balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak ingin jadi orang jahat." Jawab Naruto sambil menatap mata _rinnegan_ Pein.

"Kita akan pergi menemui seseorang. Tutup matamu." Perintah Pein balas menatap gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk sebelum menutup matanya.

Masih dengan mata tertutup, si pirang itu merasakan dingin dan mendengar bunyi percikan air disekitarnya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya, menemukan dirinya berada di tempat yang lapang di bawah hujan. Di bawah langit mendung dan suram. Hanya ada dirinya, Pein—sang kakak, dan Jiraiya.

Untuk beberapa detik Naruto memasang wajah kaget, kemudian tersenyum. "Hai, pertapa genit…"

Jiraiya masih diam menatap serius pada keduanya, sementara Pein melangkah maju ke depan. "Dia aman bersamaku." Pein berujar kepada lelaki berambut putih itu.

"Terakhir kali aku mendengar kalau _jinchuuriki_ yang diambil _bijuu_-nya akan membuat sang _jinchuuriki_ mati."

"Apa menurutmu aku akan membunuhnya?" Pein berjalan kearah belakang Naruto, kemudian memegang kedua pundaknya dari belakang.

Jiraiya yang sedari tadi menatap kearah Pein mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja," Naruto berujar pada Jiraiya.

"Yang kulihat tidak seperti itu."

Naruto mengusap darah yang ada disudut bibirnya, "Ini luka biasa. Kau… tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kau tahu, aku berniat membawamu kembali ke Konoha. Meskipun itu berarti harus melawan murid yang kubanggakan." Jiraiya menatap Pein lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap Jiraiya lama, "Tapi aku tidak menginginkan kembali ke tempat itu."

"Apa? Jangan main-main!"

"Begitulah."

"Kau bersama kumpulan orang yang ingin menghancurkan dunia. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan hal seperti ini!"

Naruto tertegun, "Aku tidak akan membuat kakak kesayanganku menghancurkan dunia. Jadi, jangan khawatir…"

Pein hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam. Tidak ada perjanjian seperti itu. Tapi alasan tentang menghancurkan dunia memang berhubungan dengan si pirang itu.

Naruto mendekat kepada sannin yang terkenal itu. Memeluknya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan mati. Sampai jumpa lagi." Bisiknya.

Jiraiya hanya diam ditempat, bahkan saat gadis berambut pirang itu melangkah kembali pada Pein. Gadis itu tersenyum pada Jiraiya lalu menghilang bersama Pein, meninggalkan lelaki berpangkat _sannin_ itu dibawah hujan perbatasan Negara Amegakure.

"Baiklah, asal kau tetap hidup dengan baik." Gumam lelaki berambut putih itu.

.

Naruto menatap hujan yang turun dari jendela disalah satu menara tertinggi di Amegakure itu. Amegakure, sesuai namanya, tempat yang selalu hujan.

"Tidak apa seperti itu?"

"Apanya?" Naruto balik bertanya, "Kau memang tidak akan membunuhku kan, _Nii_?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku akan baik-baik saja disini." Naruto menampakkan cengiran khasnya, "Ah, aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Konan-_nee_ akan mencarinya."

.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang tempat ini?"

"Lebih baik daripada markas Akatsuki yang gelap dan suram itu."

"Apa kau berpikir kami adalah organisasi yang jahat, Naru-_chan_?" Tanya Konan yang sedang merangkai origami kertas berbentuk bunga mawar.

Si pirang yang menumpu dagunya di meja itu menatap Konan, "Bukannya memang jahat?" ucapnya sambil memainkan sebuah origami kertas berbentuk burung bangau.

Beberapa lama berada bersama organisasi ini membuat Naruto memahami tentang keadaan internal Akatsuki.

Konan tersenyum, "Kau benar, kami orang membunuh banyak ingin menghancurkan dunia ini."

Naruto yang merebahkan kepalanya dengan posisi miring di meja menatap Konan sedih, "Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau polos Naru-_chan_, ada banyak hal yang belum kau mengerti." Konan tampak merangkai origami bunga kesukaannya dengan serius. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Itachi Uchiha?"

"Dia jahat. Sangat jahat. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membunuh semua orang klannya sendiri dan membuat Sasuke menderita!" ucap Naruto ketus. "Tidak punya hati."

"Begitukah menurutmu?"

Ditatap dengan serius oleh gadis berambut biru itu membuat Naruto mengangguk ragu.

"Kau sudah disuruh memilih antara menyelamatkan desa atau meninggalkan orang-orang yang kau cintai. Dan kau memilih meninggalkan mereka yang kau cintai, bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Itachi juga begitu."

"Huh?" Naruto tampak tidak mengerti akan ucapan Konan.

"Aku akan mengatakannya dengan sederhana. Membunuh semua klan Uchiha adalah misi dari petinggi desa Konoha. Untuk menjaga keselamatan desa Konoha dari upaya kudeta dari klan Uchiha."

"I—itu bohong kan?"

"Begitu pula dengan Kisame, dia membunuh semua timnya untuk mencegah terjadi bocornya jual beli informasi rahasia. Kamu tahu kan apa yang terjadi jika rahasia kelemahan sebuah desa terbongkar?"

Naruto menatap Konan tidak percaya.

"Benar, kami adalah kumpulan yang membunuh banyak orang. Orang-orang seperti itu tidak akan memiliki tempat kembali meskipun mereka melakukan hal seperti itu demi desa. Orang yang tidak tahu alasannya, tentu akan menganggap mereka sebagai pengkhianat desa. Meskipun demikian, mereka tidak ada alasan untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

"Tidak mungkin…"

**[Bringing the Rain]**

Hari inipun berjalan seperti biasa di akademi Konoha, Sakura yang mendapat tugas bersama Hana segera berniat menuju keluar kelas saat jam istirahat telah tiba. Tampak murid-murid lain yang berlalu lalang membicarakan topik yang sedang ramai dibicarakan di akademi. Tim Hebi, tim yang diketuai oleh Sasuke dibawah bimbingan Orochimaru-_sensei_ berhasil melakukan misi tingkat S. Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke yang terkenal semakin dibicarakan.

"Kudengar Uchiha-_san_ akan mendapat misi baru lagi. Dia benar-benar hebat."

"Aku juga tidak menyangkanya, padahal baru dua hari yang lalu dia menyelesaikan misi level S."

"Tidakkah menurutmu Uchiha-_san_ semakin kuat tetapi juga dingin setelah Uzumaki-_san_ menghilang?"

"Mungkin saja dia ingin menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa membawa Uzumaki-_san_ kembali kesini. Sewaktu mereka bersama, Uchiha-_san_ tidak sedingin sekarang ini, kan."

"Iya, dia terlihat hmm… lebih bersahabat saat ada Naru-_chan_."

"Tapi kudengar Uzumaki-_san_ diculik organisasi yang sangat berbahaya. Mungkin saja gadis itu tidak selamat."

"Jangan bicara macam-macam kalau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Tapi bukankah sekarang Sasuke-_kun_ tampak akrab dengan gadis berambut merah yang satu tim dengannya itu, berarti dia sudah melupakan Naruto-_san_, kan."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya seraya menatap sekilas kearah beberapa murid yang tampak membicarakan Sasuke. _'Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa jadi sekuat itu dalam waktu beberapa bulan ini.' _Batinnya.

Dia tahu Sasuke sangat serius berlatih. Mungkin demi Naruto. Tapi gosip Sasuke dengan gadis berambut merah itu bagaimana? Memang tidak ada terdengar kabar apapun tentang Naruto semenjak saat itu, begitu pula tentang Akatsuki. Tapi tentu saja meskipun begitu mereka masih meyakini Naruto masih hidup, terutama ketika Tsunade yang mengucapkan kesimpulan seperti itu.

"Ah, Naru-_chan_… apa kau baik-baik saja disana?"

**Jduk!**

Sakura menabrak seseorang. "_G—Gomen_…" Sakura menatap kearah orang yang ditabraknya, "Sasuke-_kun_?"

Wajah datar khas Uchiha itu masih tampak terlihat seperti biasa.

"Makanya jalan hati-hati dong!" Gadis berambut merah yang merupakan salah satu anggota berdecak kesal.

'_Gadis ini lagi!'_ Batin Sakura jengkel.

"Sudahlah Karin, lagipula Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkannya." Juugo berkomentar.

"Biarkan saja gadis dengan temperamental buruk itu, Juugo." Sahut Suigetsu.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bertemperamental buruk, hah?!" Karin menatap tajam Suigetsu.

"Siapa lagi, memangnya." Jawab Suigetsu santai.

"Kau…!"

"Um, selamat atas keberhasilan misimu, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura mengabaikan keributan anggota tim yang dipimpin Sasuke itu.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, a—aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar Sakura sedikit canggung dengan orang yang pernah satu tim dengannya itu, belum lagi ditambah dengan gadis berambut merah yang menggandeng tangan Sasuke membuatnya sedikit risih.

"Sakura." Suara bass dari Sasuke membuat langkah gadis berambut soft pink itu terhenti.

"Apakah ada kabar tentang dia?"

"Maaf, belum ada." Sahut Sakura sambil bergegas, dia tidak suka melihat Sasuke dengan gadis itu, kalau memang masih menyukai si pirang itu, kenapa membiarkan gadis lain bersikap seperti itu?!

"Hm? Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan gadis itu, Sasuke-_kun_?" Karin yang sudah berhenti berdebat dengan Suigetsu mendekat kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke memukul dinding koridor yang ada disampingnya sambil berjalan. Mengabaikan Karin yang kaget karena tindakannya barusan.

"Sebaiknya kita mengikuti Sasuke untuk misi yang selanjutnya," ucap Juugo.

.

"Kalian menjalankan misi dengan baik," ujar Tsunade sambil membuka kertas laporan tentang misi Sasuke dan tim barunya.

"Orochimaru-_sensei_ mengajarkan kami dengan baik," ucap Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ini misi kalian selanjutnya." Tsunade menyerahkan sebuah gulungan misi kepada Sasuke. "Kuharap kau tidak meremehkan misi yang kuberikan ini," ucap Tsunade.

"Tentu."

**[Bringing the Rain]**

"Apa yang kita lakukan ditempat seperti ini?" Tanya Kisame sambil mengayunkan Samehada ke bahunya.

"Melihat sesuatu yang menarik." Itachi duduk di tebing itu, tangannya bertumpu dilututnya.

"Bukankah kita harus ke Konoha secepatnya?" Tanya Kisame lagi.

"Tempat itu tidak begitu jauh lagi dari sini." Sahut Itachi tenang.

"Uwaaah…! Disini ada ikan besar! Boleh aku menangkapnya? Boleh?" Naruto berlari diatas air sambil mengejar ikan itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak apa membiarkan anak kecil itu?" Kisame melirik kearah Naruto yang masih sibuk mengejar ikan itu.

"Biarkan saja." Sahut Itachi.

.

"Sanbi itu tidak memiliki _Jinchuuriki_, jadi kita pasti akan menangkapnya dengan mudah, un." Ucap Deidara kepada Tobi.

"Kalau begitu senpai sendiri yang menangkapnya!" ucap Tobi santai.

"Bodoh, seenaknya saja kau .Cepat kau tangkap _bijuu_ itu!" perintah Deidara sambil melempar bom kearah Sanbi (dan Tobi).

"Waaah, senpai yang seenaknya!" pekik Tobi sambil menghindari Sanbi yang mengamuk di laut itu, sehingga menimbulkan gelombang yang tinggi.

.

"Kyaaa!" Rambut merah itu basah terkena ombak air laut.

"Huahahaha, kau tampak konyol, Karin!" Suigetsu menertawakan Karin yang basah.

"Kenapa gelombang laut itu sebesar ini!" gerutu Karin kesal. Keseimbangannya sedikit goyah dikarenakan kapal itu bergoyang terkena gelombang.

"Sepertinya ini adalah ulah dari monster laut yang digosipkan itu!" sahut salah seorang anak buah kapal.

"Aku penasaran dengan monster laut itu," ucap Suigetsu. "Mungkin ikan hiu, haha."

"Bukan," komentar Juugo kalem. "Sepertinya memang ada monster laut disana."Tunjuk Juugo kearah selatan.

"Aku juga merasakan cakra yang kuat," ucap Karin sambil menyentuh frame kacamatanya.

"Kalian bersiaplah!" Perintah Sasuke kepada anggota timnya, sementara dia sendiri melompat menuju kearah sumber gelombang.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak Karin.

'_Hanya perasaanku, atau aku memang merasakan keberadaannya?'_ batin Sasuke.

.

"Ah, aku menangkapmu!" seru Naruto sambil mengangkat ikan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Naru-_chan_ kah? Sedang apa disini?"Tobi yang merupakan salah satu anggota Akatsuki itu mendekat pada Naruto.

"Aku menangkap ikan ini." Ujar Naruto, "A—apa yang kalian tangkap itu?" Tunjuk Naruto.

"Oh, ini kura-kura raksasa!" seru Tobi sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Hebat bisa menangkap yang seperti ini." Ucap Naruto takjub.

"Tentu saja!" bangga Tobi.

"Jangan sembarangan membanggakan dirimu." Ucap Deidara kesal sambil menatap Tobi. "Maaf ya anak kecil, tapi kami harus segera membawa makhluk ini pada ketua." Ujarnya beranjak pergi. "Ayo Tobi."

"_Haii_!" Tobi memasang tangan dengan pose salute pada Deidara, "Aku pergi Naru-_chan_! Jangan kabur dari organisasi ya!" Tobi melambaikan tangannya.

"Seakan aku bisa kabur saja," gumam Naruto pelan. "Ah, aku harus kembali ke tempatku tadi!" ucapnya lagi sambil membawa ikan yang dia dapatkan.

.

"_Senpai_ lihat tadi? Mereka menangkap kura-kura raksasa!" seru Naruto pada kedua orang yang berada diatas tebing itu.

"Benar-benar gampang sekali tugas mereka menangkap Sanbi," ucap Kisame.

"Benar." Itachi bangkit sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tapi tetap saja harus diacungi jempol! Mereka bisa menangkapnya berbarengan denganku yang menangkap ikan kecil ini. Kurang dari setengah jam." Komentar Naruto sambil melompat keatas tebing.

"Jangan membandingkan ikan itu dengan makhluk itu." ucap Itachi datar sambil menepuk kepala pemilik surai pirang itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Kisame.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian pergi kemanapun." Ucap Sasuke yang telah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Lama tidak bertemu Sasuke, Kau bisa menemukan kami dari jarak sejauh itu, sepertinya pengendalian cakramu semakin baik."Ucap Itachi menoleh padanya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan—"

'_Sasuke?!'_ batin Naruto sambil membalikkan tubuhnya kearah laut.

**Deg!**

Gerak tubuh mereka seakan membeku. Mata Sasuke mengarah kepada sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai Naruto Uzumaki, dengan penampilan yang sedikit berbeda. Gadis itu memakai jubah bermotif awan merah khas Akatsuki, rambut pirangnya tidak lagi diikat dua, melainkan berponi dan terurai pendek sebatas bahu. Dan matanya yang biasanya sebiru langit, sekarang berwarna merah.

'_Benarkah itu kau, Naruto?'_

Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap gadis yang sekarang berambut pirang pendek itu. Sama seperti lelaki itu, Naruto pun hanya diam ditempat sambil menatapnya. Mata merah Naruto menatap datar Sasuke sama seperti _sharingan_ milik si raven itu.

"Kita pergi." Ucap Itachi. Membuat dua orang disampingnya menoleh padanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian pergi!" teriak Sasuke tersadar sambil melemparkan sebuah kunai kearah Uchiha sulung itu. Namun dengan sigap Naruto menghalangi kunai itu dari Itachi, mengakibatkan kunai itu menancap di lengannya. Sasuke menatap gadis itu tidak percaya. Naruto menutup matanya sesaat seraya menarik napas, dicabutnya kunai yang melukainya dilengan itu, lalu membuangnya ke laut. Tampak luka berdarah itu menutup dengan perlahan.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Karin dan Suigetsu yang menyusul Sasuke terdiam dibelakangnya.

Tiba-tiba gadis pirang itu melompat dari tebing dan menghampiri Sasuke. Mendekapnya beberapa detik, lalu melompat mundur kearah Itachi dan Kisame. Tepat sebelum menghilang, Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"A—apa-apaan gadis itu…" gerutu Karin sambil menghampiri Sasuke bersama Suigetsu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Suigetsu.

'_Dia memang Naruto…' _batin Sasuke. _'Dia masih hidup… hangat dan bernapas. Dia tersenyum…'_

"Sial…." Ucap lelaki berambut raven itu pelan sambil memukulkan tangannya ke air laut.

'_Dia meninggalkanku lagi.'_

.

'_Aku meninggalkannya lagi.'_

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

A/N: #ngelap keringat. #dor!

Happy birthday Sasuke! #telat

Terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai lupa kalau hidup dijalani dengan bernapas. #dor

Kiriya depresi efek ujian kemarin duduk paling depan, udah gitu deket papan tulis dan pengawas. -_-"

Kece banget kan reader! #gak ada yg lagi fic ini tamat kok. :')awalnya mau bikin detail Naruto ama anggota Akatsuki. Tapi sepertinya ide udah buntu. Makasih dukungannya yah, kalo gak pasti ini fic udah discontinued, tapi karena author terus disemangatin, jadi juga ini chap. Oke, saya harus mengetik chap selanjutnya OAO.

Selamat menjalani ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

**Hm, mind to review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Masashi kishimoto-sensei, pinjem chara Narutonya ya *bows***

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, gaje, Newbie, SasuFemNaru**

**.**

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, anak cewek yang periang, manis, dan imut. Meskipun kyuubi tersegel dalam dirinya, orang-orang di konoha menyukainya, hidup yang menyenangkan, tapi karena kyuubi sekarang dia di incar…

Pair: SasuFemNaru, and many more, my first fic, Newbie, DLDR, but… mind to RnR?

**.**

**A/N:**** *Running away... … … …* 33====(wOAQ)w **

**I'm so sorry for very late update!**

**Thanks To: **

**devilojoshi | imam . sholkhan | Celica Sylphil | Nauchi KirikaRE22 | Akira No Sikhigawa | dony . dsahaja | 989seohye | Arum Junnie | Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii | a first letter | Riza | Agung Moelyana | mendokusai144 | missingnin68 | Vienny coutswan | akbar123 | Demetery Daeltha | yamashita | Hanako-chan45 | thedy76 | Namikaze Kevin | Thetrue AngelBeast | su | Anaatha Namikaze | Akira Naru-desu | Red'Ocean | elfarizy | Aristy | naruk1achan | shibanuma yuki | Nitya-chan | love sasunaru | shirayuki-su | Namikaze Sakura | zhegaa | Namikaze narusaku | yami no hime | waw | lia no hime | Koura Fukiishi | agoezs . sasuke | Hyuuga Dwa ET | aiska . hime-chan | Ymd | Natsuki no Fuyu-hime | nei-chan | Deep'O'world | NarutoNaruko | Careless Anonymous | Yuuki Igarashi | LadySeptiSasuNaru | sasunaru | altadinata | Hikari Syarahmia | UzumakiDesy | zaladevita | dian | Hyun ah | AoiKishi | all GUEST |**

Apa ada nama yang belum kutuliskan? .-.

Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu. Makasih koreksinya kemarin! Aku baru sadar kalau ada kalimat yang salah ._.

Wah, itu memalukan QwQ

Nanti aku perbaiki (^_^;)

Ada yang tanya tamatnya kapan? Kurang dari 3 chap sepertinya.

Dan makasih buat minna-san! Kalau gak gara-gara semangat dari review kalian, author gak bakal bisa ngelanjutin fic ini. Buat yg udah ngefave n follow, n sider [kalo ada] juga, arigatou ne. Douzo… (_ _)

**.**

**Bringing The Rain © Kiriya Diciannove**

**.**

**.**

Hutan yang sekarang dilewati Naruto bersama dengan Itachi dan Kisame itu tampak sangat tenang dan sepi, bahkan tidak nampak ada satu pun hewan yang terlihat disekitar mereka. Suasana yang tampak mencekam, meskipun begitu mereka masih terus berjalan menuju semakin masuk ke dalam hutan.

'_Setelah laut, sekarang hutan. Jangan-jangan setelah ini gunung atau gurun,'_ batin Naruto sambil menatap kedua orang yang tidak berbicara apapun sedari tadi itu. _'Bahkan rasanya sekarang seperti berjalan di gurun karena yang terdengar cuma deru angin.'_

"Kita sekarang dimana? Jangan bilang kita tersesat! Astaga!" ucap Naruto panik.

"Kita tidak tersesat. Teruslah berjalan."

Hening.

"Fuuuh… ini membosankan. Sepi sekali." Gerutu Naruto sambil menendang batu kerikil yang ada di dihadapannya. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan gerutuannya kepada dua orang yang berjalan di depannya itu.

Dua anggota Akatsuki itu hanya menoleh sesaat kepada Naruto lalu kembali berjalan.

"Astaga, ini menyebalkan sekali…" gumam gadis itu pelan. Dua anggota Akatsuki itu hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan, membuat si pirang itu merasa dia sedang berjalan bersama es batu yang mengapung diatas air.

"Kalau kalian terus seperti itu, bisa-bisa aku melarikan diri lho." Ucap Naruto lagi, dan hanya dapat tanggapan dari angin yang bertiup semilir untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ah, sudahlah!" seru gadis itu kesal.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, jadi berhentilah mengoceh." Ucap Kisame.

'_Aku tidak ingin pergi bersama mereka lagi,'_ batin Naruto.

**[Bringing the Rain]**

Gelap, suram, dan banyak lorong yang tidak jelas menuju kemana rasanya sudah menjadi tempat yang sering gadis itu lihat. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap saja sering tersesat. Dia tidak bisa menyukai tempat seperti itu, dan itu masih berlaku sampai sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Akatsuki memiliki markas di tempat seperti ini." Ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh dinding tempat itu. Lembab dan Suram.

"Akatsuki memiliki banyak tempat persembunyian dan banyak rahasia, Na-ru-_chan_~" Tobi yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membisikkan kata itu refleks membuat gadis itu mengacungkan kunainya kearah leher Tobi. Seandainya saja tidak tembus, leher lelaki itu mungkin sudah tertusuk benda tajam itu.

"Wow. _Slow down_, Naru-_chan_!" Tobi menahan tangan Naruto.

"Oh, maaf. Kau mengagetkanku, _senpai_!" seru Naruto sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman anggota Akatsuki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Naru-_chan_, kepalaku masih berada pada tempatnya."

"Awalnya aku tidak merasakan keberadaanmu, namun tiba-tiba saja muncul didekatku hingga aku kaget. Terkadang _senpai_ memiki aura yang menakutkan."

Entah apa ekspresi yang ada dibalik topeng itu sekarang, si pirang itu tidak bisa menebaknya. _Senpai_-nya yang satu ini kadang-kadang memang aneh, tampak misterius dan lucu.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm!" gadis itu mengangguk.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalau anggota Akatsuki masing-masing memiliki rahasia. Dan tentu, rahasia itu bukan sembarang rahasia."

"Aku tahu itu." Gadis itu melirik kearah lain, "Oh, jadi apa alasan _senpai_ ada disini?"

"Hm, tidak ada… aku hanya ingin main-main saja~"

"_Senpai_, apa kau menikmati peranmu sebagai anggota Akatsuki?"

Meskipun sebenarnya ekspresi dari balik topeng itu tidak terlihat, tetapi Naruto merasa kalau lelaki itu sedang menyeringai.

"Oh~ aku menikmatinya." Sahut Tobi santai.

Naruto menatap _senpai_-nya, "Kau selalu terlihat bermain-main."

"Ada saatnya untuk serius, dan itu bukan sekarang."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kapan kau serius? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya."

"Nanti kau akan melihatnya. Kau pasti akan kaget, Na-ru-_chaan_…" pemuda itu menjauh dari Naruto, "Dan ini saatnya aku untuk pergi, sampai jumpa."

Orang itu aneh, dan sekarang makin terlihat aneh saja. Tetapi gadis itu tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan sekarang.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh area markas itu, ada beberapa lorong untuk ke tempat lain dan lorong yang menyesatkan. Markas tampak sepi karena anggota sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan misi mereka masing-masing.

"Kupikir ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk pergi." ucap gadis itu dengan seringainya kemudian. "Uh, aku akan mencobanya sekarang. Tentang berhasil atau tidaknya… lihat saja nanti…" Naruto berucap sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Aku ini mudah tersesat… dan aku ini mudah hilang kalau tidak dijaga dengan baik. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya." Ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

Mata merah itu perlahan berubah warna menjadi sebiru _shapphire_. Gadis berambut pirang pendek itu kemudian berjongkok, menatap bayangannya di aliran air danau yang jernih itu.

"Ini lebih baik," ucapnya sambil mengejapkan mata birunya, "Tapi sayang, sepertinya aku memotong rambutku terlalu pendek. Kuharap Teme itu tidak marah, walaupun kelihatannya dia sangat terkejut kemarin."

**[Bringing the Rain]**

Hanya terdengar langkap derap kaki semenjak mereka berjalan menuju tempat Tsunade untuk melapor. Sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya, memang itu merupakan hal yang sudah biasa, hanya saja kali ini diam Sasuke tampak tercampur dengan aura marah, kesal. Atau semacam itu. Aura yang membuat orang disekitarnya merasa sedikit tertekan dan membuat mereka tidak ingin berurusan dengan sang Uchiha.

"Dia diam saja sedari tadi, apakah dia tidak apa-apa?" bisik Suigetsu pada Juugo yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Bukankah dia memang selalu diam?" Juugo balik bertanya sambil melirik Suigetsu dengan sudut matanya.

Suigetsu menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak, maksudku setelah kejadian itu. Kau juga merasakan auranya kan! Memangnya siapa perempuan berambut pirang yang ada di situ kemarin?"

"Tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau memikirkannya," ucap Karin ketus sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_~"

"Ah, dia galak sekali." Ucap Suigetsu sambil menatap Karin, "Tapi hanya padaku, cih."

Sasuke menoleh sekilas dengan wajah datarnya kepada anggota timnya itu, semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Seperti biasa, misi kali inipun sukses seperti biasanya. Mungkin dia terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri tentang semua yang terjadi dalam misi ini sehingga tanpa sadar waktu terasa berlalu begitu saja dan dia telah sampai di depan ruangan Tsunade untuk melaporkan hasil misi mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hm," Tsunade menatap kertas misi yang baru saja selesai dijalankan oleh tim yang dipimpin Sasuke itu.

"Jadi kalian tidak berhasil mengetahui monster laut itu?" tanyanya lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas itu.

"Tidak."

"Tapi kalian berhasil mengawal kapal itu selamat sampai tujuan, dan itu adalah prioritas utama dalam misi ini. Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi. Aku akan memberikan misi dalam waktu dekat ini. Sampai saat itu, nikmatilah saat-saat kalian untuk beristirahat." Ujar Tsunade.

Ketiga anggota tim Sasuke menunduk hormat, lalu berniat keluar ruangan itu. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Karin menatap lelaki berambut Raven itu bingung, sementara Tsunade yang mulai mengecek laporan lain ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Lelaki berambut raven itu memandang Tsunade dengan raut wajah serius.

"Karin, kau keluarlah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Sasuke," ucap Tsunade kemudian sambil menatap gadis berambut merah itu.

Dengan berat hati, Karin mengangguk. Dia berjalan perlahan sambil sekekali menoleh ke belakang, hingga akhirnya dia keluar dari pintu. Menyisakan Sasuke dan Tsunade di ruangan itu.

Tsunade meletakkan berkas yang tadi dibacanya itu, "Ada apa?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya."

"Dengannya?" Tsunade mengerutkan alisnya. Dia belum mengerti dengan orang yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Naruto." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Apa?!"

"Dia masih hidup, tetapi matanya milik Kyuubi dan dia memakai jubah Akatsuki."

**[Bringing the Rain]**

Sasuke berjalan gontai sambil melayangkan pikirannya, terlalu banyak hal yang dia pikirkan hingga entah bagaimana dia telah sampai di gerbang akademi. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap lurus ke depan dalam diam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian pergi dari sana.

Akademi Konoha, tempat yang selalu berkesan karena ditempat inilah mereka selalu bertengkar dan menjadikan berbagai hal sebagai sesuatu hal yang dijadikan sebuah pertandingan untuk tahu siapa yang lebih unggul dan membuat mereka jadi rival. Yaah, itu masa lalu.

Kedai ramen Ichiraku. Tempat itu adalah salah satu tempat kesukaan Naruto.

'_Anak itu… Apa dia tidak merindukan makanan favoritnya ini sama sekali?'_

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya melewati kedai itu, lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu hanya sekedar menoleh ketika Ayame menyapanya dengan ramah. Namun sepertinya itu bukan masalah bagi Ayame, gadis yang membantu ayahnya menjual ramen itu tetap tersenyum ramah.

"Lain kali mampirlah kesini!" seru Ayame.

Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya hingga sampai disebuah danau yang cukup sepi itu, tempat dimana biasanya dia duduk berdiam diri, memikirkan banyak hal sampai berlatih elemen api miliknya.

Mata hitam miliknya menatap tidak percaya sesosok gadis yang sedang berdiri diatas pelabuhan kecil itu. Sosok itu tampak duduk berjongkok sambil menatap bayangannya sendiri di air. Tanpa sengaja gadis berambut pirang yang berada ditempat itu bertemu pandang dengannya. Gadis berambut pirang itu tampak terkejut, napasnya terasa tercekat.

Dia tidak ingin bertemu lelaki itu sekarang.

Tidak.

Jangan sekarang.

Matanya berubah kembali dari _shapphire_ menjadi merah darah. Berniat menghilang dengan cepat dari tempat itu. Mata semerah _ruby_ itu menatap sosok yang masih diam berdiri di tepi danau itu sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

**Tap!**

Secepat itu pula Sasuke menahan lengan gadis berambut pirang itu. Tudung jubahnya terlepas dari kepalanya, hingga menampakkan rambut pirang pendeknya yang tergerai. Naruto menoleh dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh Sasuke sebelum kemudian tangan lelaki itu hanya menggenggam kekosongan.

**Poof!**

"…Kau ada disini, eh?"

Perlahan rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan diatas air danau itu, bergabung dengan air jernih itu, membiarkan sosok tampan yang masih menatap tangan kosong yang tadinya sempat merasakan sebuah kehangatan untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

.

Konan memandang Pein yang sedang berdiri menatap langit yang mulai menurunkan hujannya, "Kau tahu, Naruto sudah pergi."

"Aku tahu." Pein menoleh kearah Konan."Dia sekarang sudah berada di Konoha."

.

.

.

"Tadaima." Sasuke membuka pintu dengan suara khasnya yang datar itu, perlahan dia masuk tanpa peduli dengan pakaiannya yang basah karena berjalan santai dengan pikiran yang menerawang di tengah hujan itu. Pandangannya mulai menjelajah ruangan yang sepi itu, mempertanyakan kira-kira dimana ibunya sedang berada sekarang.

Apa mungkin sedang tidur?

Atau diteras menatap hujan yang sedang turun?

Atau sedang memasak di dapur?

Samar-samar lelaki itu mencium aroma masakan, lelaki itu mengangguk tanpa sadat, ibunya pasti sedang di dapur sekarang. Segera saja dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk melihat apa yang dimasak oleh nyonya Uchiha itu.

"_Kaa-san_ kau—"

"Haruskah aku menambahkan bumbunya sekarang, _baa-san_?"

Wanita paruh baya yang sedang memotong daging itu mengangguk, "Iya, tolong setelah itu kau kecilkan apinya ya."

"_Ha'ii_…" sosok yang membantu ibu Sasuke itu mengangguk dengan semangat, matanya mengarah ke arah meja makan.

"Sasuke…" gumam gadis itu pelan.

'_Naruto?'_ Sasuke merasa mulai meragukan penglihatan miliknya itu. Dia tidak merasakan sama sekali keberadaan _chakra_ gadis itu sedari tadi.

Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

Mikoto ikut mengarahkan mata hitamnya kearah meja makan sambil menghentikan kegiatan memotongnya sesaat, "Oh, kau sudah pulang Sasuke. _Okaeri_."

"_Okaeri_ Sasukeee…" ucap Naruto kemudian sambil tersenyum.

"_Tadaima_…" mata _onyx_ itu masih mengarah pada Naruto.

Menyadari tatapan Sasuke kepadanya, gadis itu melirik kearah lain, lalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan membantu Mikoto. "Ah, _baa-san_…! Supnya sudah mendidih. Boleh kuangkat sekarang?"

"Oh benar, tolong diangkat ya," Mikoto kemudian melirik kearah Sasuke, "Kenapa kau masih diam saja, cepat ganti bajumu yang basah itu. Lalu setelah itu kita makan siang bersama."

"Kenapa dia ada disini?" Sasuke menunjuk sosok gadis yang memakai baju hitam dan training miliknya itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Tentu saja dia berkunjung kemari, bahkan dia rela kehujanan. Harusnya kau mengenalkan Naru-_chan_ lebih cepat kepada _Kaa-san_." Ujar Mikoto.

Sasuke menghela napas. Kakinya melangkah memasuki area dapur. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Uchiha itu menarik lengan Naruto dan menariknya keluar dari dapur, mengabaikan ucapan ibunya.

.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya di kamar itu, satu hal tentang kamar ini; rapi. "Kamarmu—"

Gadis itu menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke yang sedang melepas bajunya sambil menatapnya tidak berkedip. Lelaki itu menoleh pada Naruto sambil membuka lemarinya dan mengambil pakaian kering.

"Pikiranmu sesat juga ya sekarang." Ucap Sasuke sambil menampakkan senyum remeh khasnya, membuat gadis itu mendengus kesal.

"Pergilah ke kamar mandi, Teme!" geramnya sambil melempar shurikennya, yang dihindari Sasuke dengan mudah dan hanya menancap di pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" terdengar suara dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Karena aku ingin ke sini. Apa kau lebih ingin aku mengunjungi Gaara?"

Lelaki berelemen api itu keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menyampirkan handuk kecil dilehernya. Membiarkan rambut basahnya tanpa berniat mengeringkannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?" Naruto yang tadinya hanya duduk di kasur milik Sasuke itu segera menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?" Suara berat dan tatapan tajam Sasuke mengarah telak pada Naruto.

Gadis dengan mata sebiru _shapphire_ itu menunduk, menatap kearah jari-jari kakinya lalu menatap lengannya. "Kita memakai baju couple ternyata. Kau memakai baju hitam dan training hitam sama sepertiku. Apa kau hanya memiliki baju yang seperti ini?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pertama di laut, lalu di danau, dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba ada disini setelah pergi begitu saja."

"kau marah?" gadis dengan mata _shapphire_ birunya itu memiringkan kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas.

"Saat itu kan ada anggota Akatsuki, kau pikir aku bisa apa?" bola mata biru itu melirik kearah lain.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau tiba-tiba ada disini?"

Naruto bangkit, berjalan kearah Sasuke dan berhenti dihadapan lelaki itu, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu lelaki itu.

"Karena aku merindukanmu."

**[Ame w****o**** tsureyuku]**

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu dan Sasuke tidak bergeming sama sekali. Naruto pun hanya diam saja dalam posisinya.

"Lalu kenapa meninggalkanku?"

Kembali keheningan menyapa tempat itu.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Sasuke…" Naruto menghela napas pelan, matanya yang berwarna biru itu menatap Sasuke. Tangannya meraih wajah tampan itu hingga rambut hitamnya.

"Rambutmu basah, biar aku yang mengeringkannya," ucap Naruto kemudian mengangkat handuk itu ke atas kepala Sasuke lalu mengeringkannya dengan perlahan.

"Hei, menunduklah sedikit, Teme!" protes Naruto sambil mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa kau semakin tambah tinggi, sih?!" kesalnya.

Lelaki itu hanya diam sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya hingga wajahnya dan Naruto menjadi lebih dekat, namun itu tidak mengganggu kesibukan Naruto yang mengusap rambutnya. Wajah gadis ini, mimik mukanya… membuat pikiran Sasuke melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan.

Apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini? Apa yang telah dialami gadis ini? Apakah dia memang Naruto?

"Selesai!" Gadis itu menjatuhkan handuk yang dipakainya ke lantai, dan melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Sasuke.

"…"

"Hangaaat!"

"…jangan bermain-main…"

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar, Sasuke. Sebentar saja." Naruto memeluk Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi.

'_Kau berkata seperti ini karena kau akan pergi lagi?'_

.

"Jadi kau baru saja kembali dari perjalanan jauh?"

Naruto yang menyuap makanan kedalam mulutnya itu hanya mengangguk kearah wanita bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Bibi benar-benar terkejut saat menyadari pintu tidak terkunci dan mendapati seorang gadis berdiri di kamar Sasuke." Mikoto melirik Sasuke, "Hampir saja bibi mengira Sasuke pulang membawa seorang gadis ke kamarnya diam-diam."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu," komentar Sasuke.

"Yaah, sekali lagi maafkan aku _baa-san_. Karena sudah masuk tanpa izin, kukira di rumah ini sedang tidak ada orangnya… hehe."

"Tapi _baa-san_ senang bisa bertemu denganmu Naru-_chan_, kau tahu, Sasuke sering menyebut namamu, membuat bibi penasaran, ternyata kau benar-benar manis."

"Apa? Sasuke bilang aku manis, _baa-san_?" bibir Naruto membentuk abjad 'O'.

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto.

"Waah… aku tidak menyangkanya!" Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Biasanya dia jarang memujiku!"

"Uhuk! Bisakah kita membahas hal lain?" sela Sasuke. Lelaki itu mulai berpikir ada yang aneh dengan semua ini, atau mungkin ini sebenarnya adalah mimpi? Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu muncul-pergi-muncul lagi, membuat kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Rasanya ada yang tidak benar.

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya, "_Baa-san_, Sasuke tidak selingkuh selama aku tidak ada disini bukan?"

Nyonya Uchiha itu tertawa, "Bagaimana ya… sebenarnya ada banyak gadis yang biasanya datang berkunjung kesini."

Sudut mata Naruto melirik Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, seakan berucap '_Apa-apaan itu?'_

Sasuke menyelesaikan memakan supnya. "Aku bukan tipe lelaki seperti itu. Lagipula aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana kau disana."

Mata sebiru _shapphire_ itu meredup.

"Hei kalian, jangan membicarakan hal seperti itu dimeja makan. Bagaimana kalau cepat habiskan makanan kalian?" tegur Mikoto kemudian.

Naruto tersenyum kearah Mikoto, "Tentu saja aku akan menghabiskannya! Ini sangat enak!"

Mikoto balas tersenyum senang, _'Gadis ini benar-benar tipe anak yang ceria,'_ pikirnya.

"Aku juga bukan tipe gadis seperti itu, Sasuke…" Bisik Naruto pelan.

**[Bringing the Rain]**

Permukaan air yang tenang dengan pantulan bulan di danau itu seolah menjadi pemandangan yang lebih bagus dibanding menatap balik lelaki yang disukainya itu. Bukan karena lelaki itu menatapnya nyalang atau marah, tetapi datar. Sehingga membuatnya bingung tentang perasaan apa yang ingin ditujukan si raven itu padanya. Akan lebih baik jika lelaki itu marah atau benci padanya. Meskipun begitu, rasanya dia tidak menyesal memilih untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabar Sakura, Hinata dan teman-teman yang lain?"

"Baik."

Hening.

"Itu jawaban yang tidak memuaskan sama sekali." Keluh Naruto.

Sasuke tidak bergeming.

"Kau tidak bertanya bagaimana aku bisa masuk kedalam rumahmu?" Naruto bertanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau ke langit malam yang mulai menampakkan cahaya bintang-bintang.

"Kau seorang ninja, menyusup kesebuah rumah itu bukan hal yang sulit."

"Hmmm…" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Tidak, kau salah! Aku memakai ini!" ujarnya sambil memegang sebuah kunci dengan gantungan berbentuk katak kecil. Tipikal Naruto sekali.

Wajah tampan itu akhirnya memberikan reaksi cukup terkesan dengan ucapan Naruto, "Kau menyimpannya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau memberikannya padaku untuk disimpan dengan baik, bukan?" gadis itu menyimpan kunci yang pernah diberikan oleh Sasuke itu kembali, "Tapi… aku tidak menyangka ibumu sudah sehat kembali. Itu membuatku cukup kaget. Untung saja ibumu tidak mengira diriku adalah pencuri." Ucap gadis itu.

Keheningan kembali menyapa pelabuhan kecil di danau tempat dimana kedua orang itu duduk sambil menatap langit. Berpikir tentang banyak hal, sehingga tidak tahu berapa detik dan menit kemudian berlalu.

"Ibumu langsung tahu kalau aku adalah Naruto… sesering apa kau menyebut namaku dihadapan ibumu, Sasuke? Apa yang kau ucapkan tentang diriku pada ibumu?"

"Ibuku tentu harus tahu kalau aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, bukan? Tentu dia harus tahu nama dan seperti apa kepribadian kekasihku."

"Kenapa tidak melupakanku saja?" Naruto memainkan tangannya di air danau.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk melakukan itu." Jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto.

"Ada banyak perempuan yang menyukaimu." Ucap Naruto sendu.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kau membuat mereka sakit hati." Desah si pirang pelan.

Sasuke menghela napasnya, "Kau juga membuat hatiku sakit."

"Kalau begitu cukup sampai disini saja." Naruto berucap tanpa memandang lelaki itu.

"Akan lebih menyakitkan kalau seperti itu." Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat sambil menarik napas.

Gadis itu akhirnya menoleh kearah lelaki yang duduk disampingnya itu, rambut pendeknya tergerai karena tertiup angin, membuat poninya menutup sebagian matanya. Dia hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Meskipun begitu, bola mata biru itu seakan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu secara tersirat. Dia tahu, kalau berdebat dengan si raven itu hanya akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang bungkam.

Sasuke menyibak rambut pirang yang menutup sebagian wajah Naruto yang masih terlihat sama baginya membuat gadis itu refleks menutup matanya, "Kenapa dengan rambutmu?"

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk menyentuh rambut pirangnya, "Apa? Memangnya ini terlihat aneh?"

"Aneh."

"Aku pikir rambutku yang seperti ini cukup keren. Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku lebih suka melihat rambut panjangmu, itu cocok dengan kepribadianmu."

Mata biru Naruto terfokus kalung biru miliknya yang melingkar di leher Sasuke, membuat jantungnya berdebar. Sepertinya lelaki ini memang tidak berniat melupakannya. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada wajah lelaki disampingnya, "Kau masih berpikir kalau aku Naruto yang sama setelah aku bersama Akatsuki?"

"Tidak juga."

Sekilas mata _shapphire_ itu tampak berkilat, "Yaah… sepertinya aku bukan Naruto yang dulu."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Baiklah. Jadi katakan alasanmu berada ditempat ini sekarang. Kau tentu tidak berpikir kalau aku cukup bodoh untuk percaya bahwa kau kembali hanya untuk berkata rindu padaku."

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak… percaya?" Naruto berpura-pura menampakkan mimik wajah sedih.

"Apa kau pikir seseorang sepertimu masih bisa datang ketempat ini tanpa ada yang tahu? Jangan bercanda." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hmph… asal kau tahu, aku tidak berbohong saat aku berkata rindu padamu. Meskipun begitu, ya, kau benar. Aku kesini bukan hanya untuk berkata rindu."Gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri.

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu, tapi kau akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap gadis itu.

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti perempuan yang suka menyakiti hati lelaki," Naruto menutup matanya perlahan, "Sayangnya mungkin memang begitu..."

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan mudah kali ini?"

Sasuke mencengkram tangan gadis itu. Sudut mata gadis itu melirik kearah lelaki itu sebelum melayangkan sebuah tendangan. Tentu saja, sangat mudah untuk menghindari serangan semacam itu.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, "Kenapa tidak membuat semuanya lebih mudah saja?"

Sasuke balas menatap Naruto, "Karena kau memilih untuk menemuiku."

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya sambil memasang senyum remeh, "Kita terlalu banyak bicara. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi." Ujarnya sambil melayangkan beberapa serangan, sementara Sasuke melawannya dengan bertahan.

Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah hingga kakinya menapak di air danau. Mata merah mereka beradu.

"Na—Naruto." Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Sasuke yang masih berdiri diatas pelabuhan.

**Guk!**

"Naru-_chan_…" Hinata menggenggam kedua tangannya didekat bibirnya, tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan gadis itu sepulang dari misi. Padahal dia tidak merasakan _chakra_ khas Naruto sama sekali.

"Oh, hai Kiba, Hinata-_chan_." Gadis itu tersenyum, membuat mata _ruby_-nya menyipit seperti bulan sabit. _Eyesmile_ yang indah.

**Guk!**

"Ah, ya… Akamaru juga."

Kiba menatap Naruto tidak percaya, gadis itu berubah terlalu banyak dari segi penampilan, terutama pakaian berlambang awan merah itu. Membuatnya menyadari, gadis itu anggota Akatsuki sekarang. Dan kemungkinan terburuknya, gadis itu musuh mereka mulai sekarang.

"Penampilanmu berubah banyak," Komentar lelaki pencinta anjing itu.

"Itu benar, apa aku terlihat keren?" Naruto mengangkat lengan jubah itu.

"Terlihat jahat, tapi aroma dari tubuhmu tidak berubah. Kau memang Naruto. Meskipun Hinata tidak merasakan cakramu, tapi aku bisa mengetahui baumu dengan jelas." Sahut Kiba tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya.

Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika mendengar ucapan Kiba, menampakkan gesture bergidik pelan, "Aroma? Kau berkata seolah-olah kau pernah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku."

"Bukan seperti itu!" seru Kiba kemudian sambil menatap Hinata dan Sasuke.

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Kiba, "Bukankah harusnya kalian sedang menjalankan misi ke Kirigakure? Kenapa cepat sekali kembali?" ucap Naruto pelan. "Harusnya satu hari lagi," gumamnya pelan.

"Apa? Dari mana kau tahu tentang hal itu?" Tanya Hinata heran.

Sasuke segera menoleh pada Hinata. Itu benar, bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu? Sepertinya semua hal yang terjadi memang sudah direncanakan sejak awal. Tapi apa kemungkinan alasannya? Misi terselubung?

Naruto memakai tudung jubahnya itu, lalu memasang topeng anjing khas pasukan Anbu."Tentu saja aku tahu, tapi ini bukan acara reuni. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengenang masa lalu," ujarnya dari balik topeng itu. _'Tapi aku sudah menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu…'_ batinnya sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Tangkap penyusup bertopeng itu!" seru seseorang secara tiba-tiba dari belakang Kiba, Hinata dan Sasuke.

Semua orang yang berada ditempat itu sontak melihat kebelakang terkecuali Naruto yang memang telah menghadap kearah sosok itu.

"S—Shikamaru! Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata, kenapa tiba-tiba memerintah untuk menangkap Naruto?

Dua sosok anbu di belakang Shikamaru tampak bersiaga.

"Orang bertopeng itu sudah mencuri surat gulungan rahasia milik hokage." Ucap Shikamaru, membuat ketiga sosok itu sontak memandang gadis bertopeng anbu itu.

Kiba segera berbalik, "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau—"

Hinata menahan bahu lelaki pencinta anjing itu sambil menggeleng, bermaksud agar lelaki itu tidak menyebut nama Naruto.

Mata _ruby_ itu berkilat dibalik topeng, tangan kanannya melambai. Dia berbalik, melarikan diri.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"Shikamaru melancarkan jurus miliknya, membuat bayangan miliknya mengarah pada bayangan sosok bertopeng itu.

Naruto melemparkan bom asap, membuat keadaan di sekitar danau itu menjadi tidak terlihat.

"Kejar!" perintah Shikamaru pada dua anbu disampingnya, "Kalian juga!" ucapnya lagi pada Sasuke, Hinata dan Kiba.

Mereka mengangguk, kecuali Sasuke. Shikamaru melirik si raven itu dan menghampirinya dengan cepat. "Aku tahu siapa sosok itu… akan lebih baik kalau kau yang menangkapnya." Bisiknya.

"Cih…" Sasuke mendengus, '_Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Naruto?'_

**[Bringing the Rain]**

"Payah, bagaimana bisa kau dikejar orang sebanyak itu? Apa ini yang namanya penyusup?" Deidara mendecih sambil meletakkan topeng yang serupa dengan yang Naruto pakai di samping kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mereka sebentar, tidak masalah bukan? Bukankah _senpai_ adalah orang yang kuat." Naruto menatap lelaki yang duduk di atas cabang pohon tidak jauh darinya.

"Ya, ya, aku memang kuat. Terima kasih." Deidara memutar bola matanya.

"Lagipula yang mencuri surat itu bukan aku, tapi kau kan, _senpai_."

"Ck," Deidara berdecak pelan sambil melemparkan sebuah gulungan pada Naruto. Yang sukses menghantam kepala Naruto dengan mulus, membuat gadis itu mengerang pelan.

"Aduh, aku salah apa padamu _senpai_~"

"Hentikan. Itu bukan sikap yang mencerminkan anggota Akatsuki." Deidara berdiri, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kami harus ikut menyusahkan diri dengan melakukan hal seperti ini. Kau memberikan banyak pengaruh pada leader dan membuatnya berubah." Deidara mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Naruto, "Itu salinan surat gulungan nya, kau yang bawa." Ucapnya dengan nada perintah.

"_Ha'ii~_" gadis itu mengangguk sebelum kemudian mengambil surat gulungan yang jatuh ke tanah karena tidak di tangkapnya.

"_Nii-san_ tidak berubah, dia kembali pada sikapnya yang dulu." Gumam Naruto memasukkan salinan surat gulungan itu ke saku jubahnya.

**Jleb!**

Sebuah kunai menancap di samping pohon tempat gadis itu berada setelah gadis itu refleks menunduk dari serangan tiba-tiba itu.

"Itu berbahaya sekali, Hinata. Bagaimana kalau kunai itu menancap di kepalakuuu!" Naruto berujar horror.

"M—Maaf! T—tapi kenapa kau mencuri surat gulungan itu! Kenapa kau begini…" suara Hinata berubah pelan.

Naruto menatap wajah temannya itu dalam diam selama beberapa saat, "Tidak ada yang berubah."

"Kau berubah!"

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau akan berubah menjadi orang jahat seperti mereka!" Hinata mengalihkan pandangan pada anggota Akatsuki yang masih berada disalahsatu dahan pohon itu, "Kembalilah sebelum terlambat Naru-_chan_!"

"Oh, bagus. Terkejar, ini akan merepotkan." Ucap Deidara sambil menyingkir dari sebuah kunai yang mengarah padanya. Dia melompat dari dahan pohon yang diserang oleh Akamaru.

'_Tidak, mereka tidak sejahat yang kau pikirkan,' _batin Naruto, mata merahnya menatap gadis Hyuuga itu nanar, perlahan tangannya meraih sakunya, "Aku tidak ingin melawanmu."

"Jangan pergi Naru-_chan_, kau tidak tahu betapa tidak menyenangkannya tanpa kamu lagi disini." Gadis berambut panjang itu menatap Naruto dalam. "Kami sekarang sudah jadi jauh lebih kuat. Karena itu, kembalilah."

Naruto melirik kearah Deidara yang di serang oleh Sasuke dan Kiba, dia kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Aku tidak berubah. Aku masih menyayangi kalian semua…" ucapnya.

'_Aku juga masih mencintai si Teme itu_.' Batinnya. "Karena itu aku melakukan semua ini… jadi kumohon, biarkanlah aku pergi, ya?"

Hinata terdiam menatap mata sebiru _sapphire_ itu. Mata biru itu, mata sahabatnya, pandangan yang tidak pernah berubah, karena akan selalu terlarut ketika melihatnya. Dan kali inipun menatap mata itu akan selalu terasa teduh. Meskipun wajah itu kembali tertutupi oleh topeng itu.

**Srakk!**

Deidara kembali melompat ke dahan pohon lainnya ketika sebuah serangan jarak dekat hampir mengenainya.

Sasuke hampir saja berhasil mengarahkan tendangannya, namun refleks lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu cukup bagus. Deidara mendecih pelan. "Uchiha menyebalkan."

**Srett!**

Sebuah bayangan mengarah pada Naruto, membuat gadis itu melompat menjauh mendekat pada Deidara.

"Bagaimana ini ya, sepertinya terlalu meremehkan keamanan Konoha." Ucap Naruto pada Deidara dengan santai. Matanya menatap kearah Shikamaru dan dua Anbu yang berada dalam posisi siaga.

Deidara hanya mendelik kepada Naruto sementara tangannya sedang membuat bom. Dalam hitungan detik bom tanah liat itu meledak setelah dilemparkannya kearah tim Konoha itu.

Naruto balas melirik kearah Deidara, beberapa saat kemudian dia menatap langit sambil menengadahkan tangannya. "Hujan dari _nii-san_." Gumamnya.

"Ayo pergi!" ucap Deidara pada gadis _blonde_ itu. Naruto mengangguk.

Shikamaru mundur menjauh, "Cih, melarikan diri." Geram lelaki itu.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil melirik Hinata dengan sudut matanya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Shikamaru. Lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada yang lain. Sebuah surat gulungan. Shikamaru berjalan menuju Sasuke. Dia mengambil dan membukanya pelan, memastikan kalau itu adalah benda yang asli.

"Aku mengambilnya dari lelaki berambut pirang itu," ucap Sasuke.

"Ini surat yang asli," ucapnya sambil menatap kearah dua Anbu yang mengikutinya. Segera saja dia menutup kembali surat gulungan itu untuk menghindarkannya dari rintik hujan yang mulai turun dengan lebat.

"Seperti yang bisa diduga, kehebatan seorang Uchiha," ucap Kiba sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kiba, "Bisa mengejar bau ini?" tanyanya kepada Kiba.

Kiba menghela napas sejenak, "Mungkin bisa… tapi ada banyak bau bercampur disana… dan tidak hanya menuju satu arah saja, mereka menyebar."  
>Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, "Apa guna hidungmu itu kalau begitu?"<p>

Kiba mendengus pelan, "Ada banyak bau, kau pikir aku bisa mengarahkan kalian semua untuk menunjukkan kemana saja bau itu? Aku hanya punya satu tubuh, tidak bisa membuat kagebunshin sehebat Naruto!"

Jawaban Kiba membuat beberapa orang disana tersentak. Shikamaru mendekat kearah Kiba, "Bagaimana dengan bau orang bertopeng tadi?"

"Terlalu tipis dan hanya ada di sekitar sini, kemungkinan ini adalah bau anggota Akatsuki." Ujar Kiba. "Tapi… kalau hujan semakin lebat seperti ini, sebentar lagi baunya pasti menghilang."

Shikamaru tampak berpikir sejenak, "Akatsuki adalah ninja buronan yang penting," lelaki itu menatap orang-orang yang berada disana bergantian, "Beberapa dari kita akan mengikutinya sekarang," Shikamaru menunjuk Anbu yang ada, "Dan sisanya meminta bantuan ke desa, kami akan memberikan tanda petunjuk kemana kami pergi."

Kedua Anbu itu mengangguk, kemudian menghilang.

Shikamaru berkacak pinggang sambil menampakkan wajah tenangnya, "Berkuasa memang keren, kau bisa memerintah sesukamu," ujarnya. Shikamaru kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke, "Kenapa tidak mengejarnya?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Kalau bisa, aku akan meninggalkan kalian dan mengejarnya sedari tadi."

"Ah… itu benar," Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kiba, "Kita akan mengejar anggota Akatsuki, tapi kita harus menjaga jarak yang cukup jauh agar tidak ketahuan, mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai komplotannya atau bahkan markas mereka. Ikuti bau yang paling kuat menurut hidungmu itu."

Kiba dan Hinata mengangguk setuju sementara Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan mengaktifkan _Sharingan_ miliknya.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku!" Seru Kiba.

"_Byakugan_!"

**[Bringing The Rain]**

"Aku basah lagi," ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh rambutnya yang lecek. Rintik hujan masih mengiringi mereka.

"Setidaknya salinan surat gulung itu tidak bernasib sama denganmu," sahut Deidara sambil duduk dengan santai diatas burung tanah liatnya.

"Hm," Naruto mengangguk, "Aku tidak menyangka _nii-san_ bisa membuat hujan dari jarak sejauh itu."

"Tentu saja dia bisa, dia leader Akatsuki. Kau tidak sedang mencoba meremehkan Akatsuki, bukan?"

Naruto yang duduk di dekat sayap burung tanah liat itu menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak, walaupun aku masih tidak menerima beberapa hal keji yang dilakukan oleh kalian. Membunuh semudah itu, aku masih tidak menyukai hal seperti itu."

"Itu misi," sahut Deidara singkat.

"Tch, aku tahu." Naruto menatap kearah desa Konoha yang masih diguyur hujan. "Bukankah misi kalian adalah mengumpulkan _bijuu_, kenapa tidak membunuhku langsung saja."

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya mengikuti leader. Mungkin karena kau adalah adik kesayangannya." Deidara menoleh pada Naruto. "Tapi kau tahu, kami membutuhkan _bijuu_ yang ada padamu."

"Meskipun billang begitu, kalian juga tidak mendapatkan Hachibi kan?"

"Belum, bukannya tidak."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Hachibi pasti kuat ya, kalau bisa sekuat itu, aku pasti tidak akan terjebak bersama kalian seperti ini."

"Kau berharap terlalu banyak. Hachibi itu adalah adik Raikage. Daerah yang lebih menyusahkan daripada Konoha."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu peduli tentang senjata yang ingin kalian ciptakan," sahut Naruto.

"Meskipun mungkin kau akan mati?" lanjut Deidara.

"Bukankah harusnya aku memang sudah mati sejak lama?"

"Kurasa leader tidak akan membiarkanmu mati begitu saja, leader mulai menganggap kau sama pentingnya dengan misi mengumpulkan para _bijuu_ itu. Dan kau… bisa jadi senjata yang bagus untuk Akatsuki. Kau tahu kan, kau itu istimewa… baik dengan maupun tanpa Kyuubi."

Gadis itu terdiam, "Aku tidak mau menjadi senjata kalian."

"Bagaimanapun juga, kami memang orang yang jahat demi sebuah misi. Ini untuk dunia yang lebih baik."

Naruto kembali diam. Apa yang kurang dengan dunia yang sekarang? Semua baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah. Tidak ada hal yang perlu diubah. Hidup terkadang tidak adil, tapi bagaimanapun caranya, seseorang pasti bisa bertahan hidup di dunia ini. Jadi kenapa kakaknya harus membuat dunia baru dengan memusnahkan semua yang ada?

"Sialan Uchiha itu…" gerutu Deidara, membuat lamunan Naruto buyar seketika.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia mengambil surat gulungan yang asli."

Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah hutan Konoha yang sudah dilewati oleh mereka. "Haah… aku mengantuk. Aku kurang tidur."

'_Tidak bisa diremehkan memang. Itulah Uchiha Sasuke-ku…'_

.

Mata Byakugan Hinata tampak terfokus ke depan, dahinya mengernyit sekilas, "Mereka tidak terjangkau mataku, itu artinya mereka sudah menjaga jarak sekitar 10 kilometer dari kita."

Shikamaru menoleh pada Kiba.

"Hujan ini membuat segala bau menjadi menghilang."

"Kalau begitu kita harus lebih cepat," sahut Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya.

"Arah utara, mereka menaiki sebuah burung tanah liat yang besar. Itu yang terakhir kali bisa kulihat." Ucap Hinata sambil menyusul langkah Sasuke.

"Seandainya hujan ini berhenti, Akamaru pasti bisa mengarahkan kita." Sahut Kiba lagi sambil melirik Akamaru.

"Ya, kita harus tetap menjaga jarak, mata-mata Akatsuki ada banyak bukan? Setidaknya kita harus mencoba mengejar kearah Utara."

.

"Hei _senpai_~" tampak Tobi melambaikan kedua tangannya dari kejauhan.

Melihat lambaian dari salah satu anggota Akatsuki itu, Deidara menurunkan burung tanah liatnya tepat ditempat Tobi berada, membuat lelaki itu gelabakan untuk menghindar.

"Gyaaa! Senpai! Kau pikir aku tempat pendaratan!" protes Tobi tampak tidak terima, "Nanti aku tidak tampan lagi!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan dirimu tampan kalau kau pakai topeng seperti itu," celutuk Naruto.

"Naru-_chan_~ semua lelaki itu tercipta sebagai sosok yang tampan!" Sahut Tobi lagi.

"Mungkin kau harus melepas topengmu kalau begitu." Naruto mengamati topeng spiral milik Tobi.

"Kapan-kapan ya~"

Deidara tampak tidak begitu peduli dengan protesan yang diucapkan oleh Tobi, "Ada apa?"

Tobi mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto selama beberapa saat, "Leader memintaku untuk menjemput Naruto-_chan_~"

Deidara mengernyitkan alisnya, "Hanya Naruto?"

"Huahaha, _senpai_ kan punya burung itu, untuk apa menumpang padaku?" Tobi tertawa dari balik topengnya, membuat Deidara sangat ingin menghantam topeng lelaki itu. Melihat gelagat marah dari sang senior, Tobi berdehem, "Sebenarnya Leader memerintahkanmu untuk membantu penangkapan Hachibi."

"Heh? Aku bahkan belum sampai, dan sekarang aku mendapat tugas lagi?"

"Karena _senpai_ dan Naru-chan yang memiliki jarak terdekat memberikan bantuan. Tapi yaa, sayang sekali. Naru-_chan_ harus jadi milikku hari ini," Tobi berucap dengan nada setengah bercanda.

Deidara hanya mendengus pelan sambil kembali duduk diatas burung tanah liat miliknya.

"Jalan lurus menuju timur, Deidara-_senpai_. Hati-Hati~" ucap Tobi.

"Kuserahkan anak kecil itu padamu," ucap Deidara sambil beranjak terbang dengan burung tanah liatnya.

"Ok~"

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada Deidara yang sudah menjauh, "Seenaknya menyebutku anak kecil." Gadis itu kemudian menoleh pada lelaki bertopeng yang berada disampingnya.

"_Ne_, _senpai_. Kita akan kemana?"

"Hm… kau sangat tidak sabar?"

"Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan surat gulungan ini bukan?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkannya.

"Begitulah, tapi tenang saja. Kita akan segera sampai." Ucap Tobi dengan nada misterius.

"Oh ya?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, "Dengan apa? Berjalan kaki?" matanya kembali menatap kearah Tobi.

"Aku memiliki jurus khusus juga asal kau tahu, mana mungkin orang sembarangan jadi anggota Akatsuki bukan?"

Naruto diam sebentar, indera penglihatannya itu tampak menatap Tobi dengan pandangan menyelidik.

**Pats!**

Tobi memegang bahu Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Naruto sedikit kaget dan terkesima. Tobi membuat tubuh mereka menghilang dengan membentuk pusaran-pusaran yang terhisap kedalam sebuah lubang hitam kecil, kemudian lenyap setelah dalam hitungan beberapa detik.

Hanya menyisakan tanah yang basah karena rintik hujan yang sudah berhenti.

**[Ame Wo Tsureyuku]**

Begitu Naruto membuka matanya, dia mendapati dirinya dan Tobi berada di depan lembah, tempat yang tampak seperti sebuah tempat persembunyian. Mata bulatnya menatap kearah jembatan, dimana dia mendapati sosok Zetsu sedang berdiri. Tampak kemudian Zetsu berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Mengabaikan hal itu, Naruto menatap kearah langit, "Sudah malam?" ucapnya dengan nada bingung.

Bukankah beberapa saat lalu masih sore?

Tobi menyeringai, "Malam yang indah bukan? Bulan purnama yang sempurna." Tangannya tampak memegang sebuah bola kristal berwarna terang keunguan.

Naruto refleks menutup matanya ketika Kristal berwarna keunguan itu bersinar dengan begitu menyilaukan selama beberapa saat. Ketika dia kembali membuka matanya, dia hanya mendapati Zetsu berdiri dibelakangnya. Sementara Tobi tidak terlihat dimanapun. Naruto mendapati perasaannya tidak nyaman. Tanah tempatnya berpijak tampak ditulisi dengan beberapa segel, begitu pula dengan beberapa tiang tinggi dengan motif unik. Padahal dia masih berada ditempat yang sama, tapi sejak kapan ada tiang dan tempatnya berpijak dipenuhi dengan mantra segel dari surat gulungan?

"Menghilang?" gadis berambut pirang itu langsung kembali mengarah pada Zetsu.

"Yaah, tidak usah memikirkan dia. Kau harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Karena ini waktu yang tepat untuk menggunakan surat gulungan yang kau dapat."

"Sekarang?"

"Ya." Tepat setelah Zetsu mengucapkan kata-katanya, tampak muncul beberapa _clone_ Zetsu. Menahan tangan dan kaki Naruto.

"Apa-apaan ini!"

**[Bringing The Rain]**

"Bulan purnama yang sempurna, membuatku membayangkan bisa menciptakan _Tsuki no Me_ yang hebat." Gumam Tobi sambil berdiri menatap langit. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menoleh ketika mendapati sesosok orang berjalan menghampirinya dari kegelapan malam. Orang itu memakai mantel hujan dengan tudung kepala berwarna hitam. Wajahnya tertutup dengan sebuah topeng _kitsune_ dengan motif tiga mata. Ditengah topeng itu terdapat garis hitam .

Lelaki bertopeng itu merentangkan tangannya selama beberapa saat lalu tertawa pelan kearah sang bulan. "Oh, kemarilah." Ucapnya.

Sosok yang masih tertutup dengan topeng dan jaket itu berjalan beberapa langkah lalu berdiri dihadapan lelaki yang sejak awal mengaku bernama Tobi itu.

"Ini malam yang indah, bahkan bulan tidak menyembunyikan dirinya. Jadi singkirkan tudung kepala dan topeng bodoh itu." Ucap Tobi dengan nada berat yang tegas, sangat berbeda dengan nada suaranya yang biasa.

Sosok itu mengangguk, perlahan dia menurunkan penutup kepalanya dan topeng itu. Menampakkan siapa yang berada dibalik itu semua.

Seorang gadis dengan mata berwarna biru shapphire, tapi rambut pendek sebahu berwarna hitam legam. Selama beberapa saat matanya tampak merah menyala dikegelapan dengan pupil yang terlihat seperti milik Kyuubi. Tepat ketika dia berkedip, matanya kembali berwarna biru cerah.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil sambil memegang topeng _kitsune_ itu dengan tangan kirinya disamping kepalanya.

"Warna rambut apa yang kau sukai, khas klan uzumaki yang berwarna merah, pirang, atau hitam seperti ini?"

Sosok bertopeng spiral itu menatap kearahnya dan tampak diam beberapa saat, "Menurutku Naruto sangat cocok dengan rambut pirang."

Gadis itu tertawa pelan, "Mau bagaimana lagi, ini efek jurus segel. Oh ya, benar! Haruskah aku memanggilmu dengan Madara-_sama_?"

**TBC**

**A/N: **Setahunan ya ._. luar biasa (-_-;) #plak

Susah juga memikirkan jurus-jurus milik mereka. Ingin bikin jurus original sendiri buat mereka, nanti malah jadi aneh. Dan aku stuck karena itu. :( Aku berusaha menyelesaikan chapter ini sedikit demi sedikit karena efek real life yang semakin menyusahkan :( Aku membaca ulang ff pertamaku ini dan merasa ff ini sangat abal. Muncul dipikiranku kata-kata, kok aku menulis cerita seperti ini OAO

Tapi, aku harus bertanggung jawab menyelesaikannya. Aku tahu tulisanku tidak begitu bagus. Tolong dimaklumi. ^^; Makasih atas koreksinya, jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu kalau ada bagian-bagian yang terasa mengganjal, saran juga boleh. ;)

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
